


The Truth Behind the Name pt5

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Truth Behind the Name and the Lies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Courtship, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insane! Ginny, M/M, Magical Assault, Stalker! Ginny, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome Legislation

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 1-Unwelcome Legislation

Severus was absolutely furious, the Triwizard Tournament was over less then a month and he had a whole bunch of new drama to deal with. Being three months pregnant was something that he still needed to get used to…

"Calm down Severus, we won't let it pass." Lucius said, handing the pregnant man a calming draught.

"What a sanctimonious bitch! Who let that woman on the Wizengamot? A mandatory registration for all witches and wizards with Creature Blood? Even to the sixth generation? Failure to register will result in a one-year sentencing in Azkaban regardless of circumstances? They have to petition to be allowed to have a wand much less attend Hogwarts? I'll kill her! I will not have my children arrested for something that isn't their fault." Severus drank the potion and then threw the flask at the wall where it shattered.

"You think I'll let my grandchildren be trapped by this? Between you, me, Andromeda, Charlie, Bill and Lord Wood we have at least seven votes. I doubt that Minister Bones would pass it anyway. You remember she liked Blaise; she knows he's half Veela and she would be against this." Lucius merely banished the pieces.

"What's next? Anti-werewolf legislation? Remus isn't a danger to anyone. I won't have my husband imprisoned!"

Lucius poured himself a Firewhiskey and handed Severus his juice of choice this week that was on the sideboard where one of the elves left it when they returned, orange juice. "It won't pass if I have to bribe half the Wizengamot. Besides, quite a few old Wizarding Families have Creature Blood. Fifteen generations ago one of my ancestors had an affair with a Veela, the only left over is the blond hair and silver eyes. There are no Veela in Britain, they mated to too many Wizards and the bloodline became entwined with ours. There are Veela in France, Italy and Romania but the numbers are dwindling."

"I didn't know there was Veela in the Malfoy blood." Severus drank his juice slowly; juice was something that didn't make him nauseous.

"It's not something we like to admit freely. This Umbridge woman is like a disease, she's cruel enough to be a Death Eater without actually being one." Lucius sneered, he was tempted to have her killed but it would probably result in the legislation passing.

Going about in public after failing to attend the Dark Lord's rebirth was a challenging thing…

"Have your spies mentioned Karkaroff being killed yet?" Severus was moving from one disagreeable topic to another.

"No. We know Nott is in Britain. I've still got dips on the man." Lucius poured himself another Firewhiskey.

"You really think we're in that much danger for turning our backs on the Dark Lord?" Severus' glass refilled itself.

"Who knows? We'll handle it when the time comes."

"How is the plans for Nymphadora's Bonding coming?"

"Tonks wants it to be simple but Andromeda keeps pushing for more."

"A lot of Bondings the last six months or so."

"Who do you think is next?"

Severus sipped his juice, "I just hope it's not Harry."

"I wouldn't count on it. Draco has been hinting he plans for them to Bond soon."

"Harry needs more time to be a kid." Severus protested.

"They'll end up bonded eventually. Not much we can do about that…"

Severus said quietly, "With the Dark Lord's return do you think I'll stay alive long enough to give birth?"

"He wants us to be afraid of him. He gains power from fear." Lucius sipped his Firewhiskey. "By going about our lives like he's a bug under our 300 Galleon shoes he loses."

"Easier said then done Lucius, you're not pregnant."

"Perhaps not, but I do have two grandchildren and three children to protect. Bonded Blaise maybe but he is still a part of this family."

"A part you didn't recognize until after he was brought home injured during his first year." Severus reminded him.

"I was living in the past. Easy to miss important things that way, now I have my family to live for."

"You've changed since you were Headboy and the Prince of Slytherin."

"So since Remus has forbidden you to brew for the rest of your pregnancy, who will be taking over your Potions classes?"

"Andromeda. Before she was Lady Tonks-Black she was a Healer. She preferred to brew her own potions, so she did receive her potions mistress certification. She retired when she became pregnant. She focuses more on politics now, I don't understand why she was a Healer."

"I don't really understand why you are one either. Cissy I can, she was the gentle Black sister." Lucius chuckled. Gentle Narcissa maybe but fiery as well…

"I've never had anyone to treat my injuries. I just learned how to take care of myself. I am grateful that Narcissa is my birth healer."

"Cissy is more then happy to take care of you, she sees you as family anyway. It was her idea for you to be Draco's godfather after all."

"Something I am eternally grateful for…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	2. Announcements

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 2- Announcements

It was the day before Harry's fifteenth birthday, when the Hogwarts owls arrived. Severus had been flooing to Hogwarts at least three times a week before then…

Everyone was eating Breakfast at the Manor…

Blaise had come early for Harry's birthday; he looked up at the sound of wings, "Owl post."

Two Owls each landed in front of Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Fred and George…

Fred opened his letter from the Ministry first, "Dear Mr. Fredricus Weasley, we are pleased to award you your N.E.W.T. in the following Subjects: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." He smirked, "I passed." He tore open the second, "Dear Mr. Fredricus Weasley, in light of your N.E.W.T. scores Hogwarts thereby awards you with a certificate of completion. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress."

George read his, "Dear Mr. Georgius Weasley, we are pleased to award you your N.E.W.T. in the following Subjects: Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." He glanced at his letter from Hogwarts, "It says I've graduated too."

Lucius chuckled, "Then I've an announcement. I have purchased a building that includes a large store at 93 Diagon Alley; all other tenants will owe you rent. It has all new floors and windows; there is a large storage area as well as a workroom. The upstairs has two bedrooms and an office but with the right charm you could expand without having to knocking down neighboring walls."

George blinked, "You bought us a shop?"

"With the Triwizard Cup winnings, between Fred and Severus we accumulated a large supply of potions ingredients he claimed you needed. Your 'secret' stash of products has been transported from Hogwarts to the premises."

George was overwhelmed, "All that? I can't brew until I have the babies…"

Severus chuckled, "They are as stubborn as you are. Nearly 7 months and they still refuse to allow me to discover their genders."

"Probably two boys," Charlie teased cradling Athena in one strong arm as she fed from a bottle, she was drinking a full bottle now. She was now an average weight, you would be hard pressed to guess she'd been born from a Veela egg rather then a natural birth.

"Well, boys are more common in our family. Though both Bill and Charlie had girls." Percy said rocking Sean and sipping his coffee, Oliver and himself had slipped away for a two-week vacation with Sean as a late Honeymoon once the terrible Tournament was over.

"Percy dear how are you and Oliver adjusting?" Narcissa asked.

"Janie fixed up the house Oliver inherited for us, we were staying at home Ollie grew up in after I found out I was pregnant. Janie was really helpful; she's a wonderful grandmother. I didn't even know she'd fixed up the house for us, not until the portkey dropped us off there. Ivy Hall is a lovely place, she gave us two house elves so even though Ollie and I are so busy the house is clean and we both have good meals." Percy gushed. "We'll have to have you over for supper."

"I think married life suits him Gred."

"Me too Forge. He's very unprat-like."

"You two are awful." Oliver chuckled.

Draco grinned, "Is Sean a good baby?"

"He isn't even two months yet Dragon. He can't be sleeping through the night yet." Narcissa chided

"I can't believe he was almost born on my birthday." Draco said smugly.

"Dream on, I wouldn't give birth to my son and make him your birthday present." Percy teased.

"You were first Choice for Head Boy Fred. Though I'm sure your first duty would be to blow up Fitch's office and trap Mrs. Norris in a suit of armor."

"Remus, you wound me. I would have rigged all the teacher's offices with interesting pranks. McGonagall wouldn't be exempt."

"You never grew up." Severus stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Grow up? Of course not. My dream is to always be a boy and have fun. That's why I'm one-third partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I'm a trial Beater for Chudley Cannons. WWW is a proud supporter of the Cannons. Lucius bought ads at all Quidditch matches, we also have them in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. The Cannons think they persuaded me but I'm using them for promotion. If I don't like it I can quit, they pay me per game and per practice, I don't have a contract like Oliver." Fred smirked.

"You devious pitiful excuse for a Lion." Remus chuckled.

"We all know I should have been a snake, I have ambition and a healthy desire to brend the rules to suit me. I became a prefect to make it easier to avoid getting caught." Fred snickered.

"Since Fred already announced it, I've also been awarded a place with the Cannons, I agreed to a one-year open contract. I can at any time after that sign with Puddlemere but the Cannons are the family team." Charlie high-fived his younger brother.

"The Cannons? Charlie we'll cream you." Oliver moaned.

"Aren't the rest of you going to open your letters?" Severus asked, wincing slightly at a kick.

Draco finally opened his, accompanying his book list was another letter and something fell out of the letter. He stared at the badge, "Quidditch Captain? But I thought Adrian was…"

"He was named Head Boy."

"What about Cedric? He was a Triwizard Champion…" Draco asked, with Fred out of the running due to an early graduation he was surprised…

"But Adrian proved himself in those little Quidditch matches of yours, he managed to get members of other houses to work together something a Head Boy must be able to do. We told him early and gave him the option of retaining his Captaincy badge. Adrian refused and recommended you." Severus smiled, squeezing his godson's shoulder.

"Quidditch captain? It's an honor…"

"Pup, aren't you going open yours?"

Harry kissed Draco shyly, "Congratulations, you deserve it." He opened his own letter and a badge fell in his lap, "P…pre…fect? But Draco had better marks…"

"We though you'd come the farthest and you would like being a prefect like your mother and I." Remus smiled, "A bit disappointed you aren't a Lion Prefect but you're where you belong."

"We chose Daphne as your counterpart, we hoped you'd work best with her." Severus continued, even though Millicent Bulstrode had higher marks.

Hermione ripped her's open, after Harry's party she was going to spend the week before Tonks' Bonding at Viktor's and then the week after her parents had reluctantly agreed to let her go. Viktor had managed to impress her father, after all he had survived a dangerous tournament, saved her from danger, had high marks and was employed all before he graduated from school. "Prefect! Mr. Lupin!"

"Besides Lily, I can't think of a girl who deserves being prefect more." Remus chuckled

Hermione left the room at a dead run.

"She's going to firecall Viktor." Fred laughed

"Yep, won't wait a minute." George nibbled on some fruit and toast.

"Who is the Gryffindor boys prefect?" Charlie asked.

"Well due to his shocking marks Neville Longbottom- he had managed to gain exceed Expectations or Outstandings in all his subjects minus Potions. Alicia became their new Captain." Remus said eating oatmeal with chocolate- he said it improved the flavor.

"What about Angelina?" Harry asked.

"Head Girl. She refused like Adrian to handle two responsibilities." Severus said eating a tomato whole. "Neville almost managed to get higher then an Acceptable. He might have a chance of getting a decent O.W.L."

"He seems to think you're scary." Remus teased, then his voice took a serious note, "Unfortunately, Ginny Weasley is being allowed to return to school in September but she is being forced to repeat her third year."

Draco growled, "I don't know why. She had in her possession potions that were illegal for her to have and she didn't explain satisfactorily how regulated and semi-illegal potions came into her possession."

"She is also ordered to stay away from you at all costs." Severus said as he reached for a plum.

"She'll be the only Weasley besides Charlie present. Ron's expelled, while Fred and George graduated early." Oliver said drinking his coffee.

"Have you sent any pictures of Sean to your mother?" Narcissa asked off hand.

"No." Percy said firmly, "She disapproved of Oliver and I doubt she wants anything to do with our son. I never told her I was pregnant."

"She attended your bonding." Charlie said quietly.

"Oh? I didn't notice. Then she knows because Professor Snape told me we were having a boy and not once did she owl me to ask me how I was or how far along I was." Percy wiped spit from his son's face, "She seems to be ignoring me."

"She hasn't owled me either." Charlie shrugged, "if she doesn't want to be a grandmother that's not our fault."

"Did anyone see her at Bill's Bonding?" Percy asked.

"Wasn't looking," George mumbled, "was too busy trying to hide beneath a Glamour. I wasn't ready to explain my situation to her…" who wanted to explain to their mother that a product test had resulted in a surprise but very much wanted pregnancy? As far as anyone was concerned he had a run in with a stranger at the Yule ball. He somehow ended up pregnant…

"George, are you okay with Fred flying?" Harry asked frowning.

"He already discussed it with me, its promotion for the shop. Besides, I have permission to join him as soon as I'm healthy. My first duties are to my babies and our shop. Charlie will look after him, he's a good big brother…" George shrugged.

Charlie opened his newspaper and scowled, "I can't believe they made this garbage front page."

"What?"

"That awful legislation?" Lucius sneered, "I've already begun bribing powerful voices in the Wizengamot to vote against it. The money is charmed to disappear if they break their word."

"I thought we were more accepting then Muggles." Harry asked.

"Normally, yes. But some people don't think much of hybrids. I personally don't like Hagrid; that has nothing to do with his presumed Heritage and more to do with his irresponsible and danger beliefs that monsters aren't dangerous."

"Such as his three headed dog named Fluffy that he smuggled into the castle?" Draco snorted.

"Or his preoccupation with owning a dragon?" Charlie rolled his eyes, "He couldn't handle one."

"Exactly why we said he was the one in charge of safety during the previous Tournament, he wouldn't consider a cockatrice dangerous so that it got lose and killed the three Heads of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Blaise scowled, before kissing Athena's forehead.

Charlie hugged him gently, "I won't let that terrible woman hurt our babies."

"If she's this awful, we can move to France. Beauxbatons lets Veela descendants attend. It would be sad if our babies couldn't go to our old school…"

"It's too bad then that your kids weren't born in France."

"Don't worry, my next brood with be." Blaise said fiercely. "I won't let her hurt my babies, I can't help our blood."

"Dad are you going to be in trouble?" Harry was worried about his dad, "What about the babies?"

"Unless the legislation falls through before I have to deliver, we'll be sure to have your brothers born in some place that isn't so anti-werewolf."

Harry's eyes shone, "Brothers?"

Remus sighed, "Sev I thought we were telling him tomorrow."

"Couldn't help myself." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations." Lucius drawled.

"Dad and Papa still going to want me?" Harry asked while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Not want you? You're Lily's baby, we love you very much. You're our son and nothing will change that." Remus smiled at him holding his arms open

Harry snuggled in his dad's lap.

Draco chuckled, his Adder may have survived the tournament and his third meeting with the Dark Lord but there were moments that reminded you that Harry was still a little bit of a child…but the scars his uncle left him were soon to be only skin deep. After the tournament, Harry had a week of terrible dreams but between Aunt Annie's Dreamless sleep potions and almost daily meetings with his little snake's Mind Healer Harry was doing much better. Prefect? He couldn't imagine who deserved it more, Harry had matured and learned so much since that afternoon in Madam Malkin's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	3. Harry's fifteenth birthday and more party

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 3- Harry's fifteenth birthday and more party

Draco woke the next morning and rolled on top of Harry, kissing his neck.

Harry moaned softly, snuggling as he felt Draco's soft lips pepper his skin with kisses. "Mm…Dray…"

"Wake up. Happy Birthday."

Harry blushed feeling Draco's morning wood against his own, "Dray…"

Draco groaned, "I don't think I can hold back much longer. I've wanted you for such a long time…"

Harry whispered, "You know I'm yours."

"I want inside you Adder. I want to make love to you…" Draco kissed him deeply.

"You can…" after seeing his friends and his papa with babies or at least pregnant, Harry knew that you had to have penetrative sex. For all their pleasurable moments in their beds, Draco had limited himself to handjobs and the occasional blowjob.

"Really? You won't regret it? It's not too soon?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his entire body humming with longing.

"Too soon? You've been giving me pleasure for months. You know I trust you." Harry knew it was impossible to be pregnant without a potion but he didn't care, he knew he wasn't ready but he wanted a baby of his own… "I want this…"

Draco blushed, “I sort of asked Percy how this worked. Asking Fred or Remus would have been too weird. I didn’t want to ask Uncle Sev, he would be upset and want us to wait.”

“You’re right, I couldn’t have waited much longer to be yours completely.” Harry whispered nervously.

Draco muttered a spell.

Harry gasped as he felt his insides practically scrubbed clean.

Draco kissed him, “Hush, I want this to be perfect. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said softly, “Intraneus relaxus. Intraneus lubris."

“Oh Dray…” Harry moaned, as his inner muscles loosened and there was a warmth deep in his body.

“Hush love. Percy said these made it better for you.” His own pleasure was secondary compared to Harry’s.

“It feels weird.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t hurt you for the world. You’re my precious Adder,” Draco gently spread Harry’s legs, kissing his thighs and kneading his arse.

Harry’s body began to hum, his magic began to radiate with soft flickering flames.

Draco’s own magic sung around his body with black flames but neither noticed.

Creon smelled magic fire and nudged Benia awake. “The Lion and the Dragon have awakened.”

Benia looked up before curling up with the Nemean.

Draco ran his thumb over Harry’s entrance, “Mine.”

Harry arched his back, pressing back, trying to get more, “Yes!” his flames mixing with Draco’s.

“Yes their magic is powerful, perhaps too powerful but they understand the consequences of abuse of power.” Benia said quietly so not to disturb their masters.

Draco cast a lubrication charm on his fingers, slowly a lubed finger pushed inside Harry.

“Dray!” Harry’s body hungered for more.

Draco finished prepping Harry, going as slowly as he could tolerate, “I want you.”

“Please Dray.” Harry begged gasping, his body aching for more as his magic tried to embrace Draco.

“I know.” Draco moved so Harry’s short legs were straddling his hips.

Harry practically sat in Draco’s lap, wrapping his arms around his dragon’s neck. “Please Dray, make love to me.”

Draco kissed him deeply; his member nestled between Adder’s arse cheeks, “Relax…” slowly thrusting into the Lion’s virgin arse.

“Dray!” Harry cried out as he felt Draco’s thickness push inside him, he wanted it despite knowing his size.

Draco was so much bigger then he was but he loved the feeling of it buried in his arse as Draco pulled him close.

Harry’s arms, legs and magic surrounded him pulling him in deep, “Adder!”

Harry felt Draco overwhelm him as Draco began to thrust into his body. “Oh yes!”

Being their first time, it didn’t take Draco long to come, filling Harry’s arse with seed.

Draco’s flames momentarily overwhelming Harry’s before they returned as a darker red.  
   
They lay there gasping and kissing for a while…

Draco kissed Harry lazily, "You felt so good…"

Harry blushed, "I liked that." He was a little sore, because it was his first time but Draco had been so gentle…

Draco summoned Dobby, "Dobby, Adder and I would like a nice hot bath."

"Yes Master Draco. Mistress Cissy be telling Dobby to tell young masters that breakfast be served in thirty minutes."

"Very well. We'll be quick."

Dobby went to draw them a bath.

When he heard Dobby Apparate away, he lifted Harry, who was still quite small despite his daily regiment of potions and carried him to their bathroom.

Harry snuggled into Draco's warm chest, "You're too good to me."

"You deserve only the best Adder."

"Mm…feels good." Harry said as he was lowered into the hot relaxing water.

Draco joined him, pulling Harry into his arms. Lathering his hands, he slowly began washing the tiny Slytherin's body.

Harry was barely 5'5 and Draco himself was almost 5'9, their friend Blaise was a healthy 5'8, he'd grown some since having his babies. Charlie, George and Fred were around six feet while Percy was about 5'10 or so. The rotten Dursleys had managed to stunt Harry's growth; he was the shortest boy in their year. Even some of the girls were taller…

Harry blushed, he enjoyed how Draco took care of him and made him feel special. After all the abuse he's suffered as a young child between Draco, Ms. Cissy and his fathers they were making up for it with love and gentleness.

Draco blushed as he washed the semen from Harry's body, washing each sensitive spot including scars with such tenderness. Harry's bones may have healed but his scars were permanent.

Harry lifted his head to kiss his dragon, "I love you."

Draco washed himself, then not realizing what he was doing he bit Harry's neck.

The rune for mate was burned into the skin over Harry's heart with their mixed flames.

The magic caused Harry to orgasm again.

Draco instinctively kissed the mark on his little snake's neck; it resembled fang marks.

Sensing something Creon raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The dragon marked the lion and his magic accepted it." Benia said in a whisper, their masters had been oblivious to their presence.

Creon nodded, snuggling. There was something calming about the Dragon's phoenix…

Draco lifted Harry out of the water, wandlessly casting drying charms on them both.

Harry snuggled into Draco's warmth.

Their flames seemed to be retreating into their bodies but their familiars could still sense it hovering around them.

Harry curled up on their bed, he felt so satisfied and happy having Draco make love to him on his birthday.

"We have to get dressed. Mother is expecting us to come down to breakfast."

Harry reluctantly dressed and curled up again.

Draco finished dressing and picked up his lazy boyfriend.

"So warm…"

Benia chuckle, turning to nudge Creon, only to find a tall, handsome Greek man dressed in crimson robes with bronze skin.

Creon opened his eyes, "Benia?" his voice thick with accent.

Draco spun around at the unfamiliar voice, nearly dropping Harry "Who are you?"

There was a statuesque Egyptian woman with scarlet robes and gold-streaked black hair standing besides a tall Greek man with fiery red curly hair. He reminded one of an adult Perseus.

"Peace Dragon. It's just Benia and Creon."

"But you look human." Draco protested in disbelief.

"Magical familiars are capable of assuming human form in great need or when their masters are extremely powerful."

Harry squeaked, "We had sex and you became people?"

Benia laughed, "Something like that. It did increase your magic to a great level, to avoid overwhelming you some of it bled into us."

"Well at least they're clothed." Draco said still in shock.

"Our flames clothe us."

"We should go. Mother and Uncle Sev will be upset if we are too much longer…

XoooooX

An hour before…

Severus was still a little troubled with morning sickness but between his potions from Andromeda and a strict diet he was the healthiest he'd ever been. He wasn't embarrassed to look in the mirror anymore…

Remus wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, resting his hands on Severus' swelling stomach, "You look gorgeous…" Severus was looking strong and healthy; the last thing he had expected was twins, much less twin boys. If James and Sirius weren't asinine arrogant toerags, he might have considered asking Sev if they could name their sons after them.

"If you say so." Severus was adamant about squashing that legislation, if only to protect his mate and their children.

"Now that we know what we're expecting, what should we call them?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to boost Lucius' ego too much but he has been a good friend." Mentoring him in school, introducing him to the right people, helping him get custody of Harry and presiding over his bonding; these were just a few of the things Lucius had done for him.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be too obvious then, perhaps, Lucan? It's close but not too close." Remus chuckled; he didn't mind naming his son in honor of Lucius who had done a lot for them…

"We could give the other boy a name related to Lily, maybe Aurelian? It's a type of Lily and it also has a Latin origin like both our names. Lily was after all a good friend to both of us."

"Sounds fine with me, Lucan and Aurelian, they don't sound very much alike." Remus said nuzzling his mate's neck.

"We should get ready, Narcissa wanted us to all eat breakfast together."

Remus caressed his mate's stomach, "You look so healthy…"

Severus was gaining fat and muscle, after his bones were all mended properly he was finally starting to look like he was recovering from his childhood and adolescent abuse.

XoooooX

About the same time…

Blaise woke to hear the sound of Perseus crying.

Perseus soon woke up his sister.

Charlie yawned but soon followed.

They changed diapers, bathed them gently in basins that Audy and Jocy brought them before dressing them.

Athena usually wore blues and greens while her brother was in reds and purples. Their claiming bracelets gleaming on their tiny wrists…

"How's daddy's angel?" Charlie asked holding Athena up in the air.

The adorable quarter Veela girl giggled.

Perseus waved his little arms cooing at his papa.

After a little cuddle their proud fathers placed their babies in the middle of their bed and went to get dressed themselves.

Blaise was a natural 'mother', but Charlie adored taking care of his babies. "We haven't really discussed how we're handling School, work and the babies."

"I was thinking perhaps mother could watch them during the day," Blaise began, "I'm taking a lot of classes but I'm thinking of dropping Divination. I'm learning so much more from Firenze. I was hoping we could take Athena and Perseus to be blessed. It used to be the custom to have pureblood heirs blessed by the centaurs, it was seen as a good omen."

"Practice is only three days a week, then a match every other weekend." Charlie added, sitting on the bed and playing with Athena's soft hair.

"I want to keep Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms and Potions. I don't think I'll keep Herbology I don't really like it. I don't want to drop Snape's class, he's family and I get high marks."

"We can eat breakfast together, if Narcissa has to watch them I can floo them to the manor." If it hadn't been necessary for Blaise to conceive last winter then Charlie would have preferred to wait until Blaise had graduated before having children. Last spring he had the pleasure of taking care of his babies and photo-chronicling their lives. Now because of his duties as the Cannon's Seeker he would miss part of their babyhood and firsts.

"You've gone quiet," Blaise mused placing Perseus in his lap.

"Sorry love, just worrying about them. We haven't really both been away from them before." In just two months Athena and Perseus would have their first shots to immunize them from both magical and Muggle diseases. The last thing he wanted was for their precious babies to have something like dragon pox…

Blaise hugged his mate with one arm, "I just wish we could spend more time with them. They'll be almost five months when term starts."

"We'll get through this somehow." Unfortunately, Blaise would be laying another set of eggs this winter and they'd have their second brood born about the time these two turned a year old. He hoped they could handle it… "Are you taking your N.E.W.T.s early too?"

"I don't know. I might have to. We are supposed to be attending 6th year classes even though we're fifth years."

"I hope they take after you," Charlie said kissing him lightly before standing and cradling Athena. "This one might be, my little goddess of wisdom."

Athena cooed.

Blaise stood with Perseus and they made their way to the dining room.

XoooooX

Harry was curled up in Draco's arms the whole way to the dining room.

"He looks like a kitty cat." Fred teased.

"Nah, he's a wolf puppy." Remus tostled his son's hair, trying to ignore the faint smell of sex that lingered even after they'd bathed.

Harry's magic allowed the parental sign of affection, sensing no threat. He rubbed his head against Remus' hand.

Benia and Creon entered the room just behind their masters.

Remus sniffed, "Benia and Creon?"

"Yes." Benia nodded, pleased he recognized her.

"How?" Percy asked from his place at the table.

"Magical overload, they came into a magical inheritance and it allowed us to assume human form. A rare thing, it requires a deep bond between master and familiar, but only occurs among magical familiars with powerful masters."

"That is rare," Severus pondered, "even Fawkes can't."

"Because he is neither a true phoenix or a true familiar. He's been cursed into that form."

"What!"

Blaisé's outcry of shock startled Athena, Perseus and Sean; they started to bawl.

"Perseus, hush now. Papa is sorry, he didn't mean to scare you."

"How do you curse someone to be a phoenix?" Oliver asked, both curious and horrified.

"Think about it, the constant death and rebirth would be a terrible punishment for a non-phoenix." Benia shrugged, "How one would do such a thing I do not know, I started to be suspicious when I realized Fawkes had no voice. I do feel sorry for the man."

"Man?" Lucius asked, perversely pleased that Dumbledore was as corrupt and arrogant as he had always believed.

"That creepy old man mentioned something about enjoying punishing his enemies." Harry said devouring a peach.

"Fawkes is male but cannot speak so I can't learn his story. A mute Phoenix is unheard of…he doesn't have the wild pure magic of my kind; his is a little dark. He is also extremely subdued like he's been tormented. I come and go as I please but I am always conscious of the dragon and his mate." Benia continued.

"Why is Draco's familiar female and Harry's male?" George asked curious.

"Magical familiars chose their masters," Creon said devouring a piece of bacon.

So Harry and Hermione are Prefects, Draco is Slytherin's Quidditch Captain and Adrian is Head Boy." Fred said trying to change the subject.

"We can't stay with you papa, you need our room for the babies." Harry said munching toast.

"Didn't you know? Slytherin Prefects always have private rooms." Lucius chuckled, "Narcissa stayed in mine after we were Bonded for two years, then we received our own rooms because we were Bonded after I graduated."

"So it'd back to the snake pit Adder." Draco smiled, Harry maybe be lazy since he made love to him that morning but his little snake was obviously hungry.

"Do Charlie and I have the same room as before?"

"Yes, you can have your house elves transport the nursery while we're at Kings Cross." Severus added sipping his pear juice.

"How are we getting there? You said we can't Apparate with them until their skulls finish growing." Blaise added as he reached for a banana.

"Well I don't know if George and Fred want to see you to the train." Remus began.

"They won't. George will either be delivering his babies or will be on bed rest. I don't know which just yet. I've never heard of a pregnancy like his before…" Severus interrupted.

"If George is having his baby can't we just floo to Hogwarts?" Draco protested.

"You should arrive like everyone else," Lucius protested.

"We let them skip class while I was in labor Lucius."

"Alright Cissy, if George is in labor then they can stay."

Being miraculously pregnant was one thing but George tried not to think about how he would give birth…

XoooooX

Later that afternoon, Bill, Fleur and their babies Louis and Victoire arrived and soon after Viktor arrived by floo. Adrian came with Neville looking adorably close.

The large Parlour had been decorated for Harry's birthday; it was sort of also to celebrate the new prefects, this year's Head Boy and the new Quidditch captain.

Harry was curled up in Draco's lap on a settee.

Draco ruffled his hair, "Adder, I know you're in a good mood but it's a party and we have guests." Gently chiding his boyfriend.

Harry yawned, "Alright."

Viktor handed Harry his gift, a set of Bulgarian National Quidditch attire with his name on the back. He kissed Hermione's cheek, "I obtained your fazher's permission to court you last week. This is my gift, your first zrue courting gift."

Hermione opened the package to find it full of paper roses; she blushed, "What are these?"

Viktor flourished his Gregorovitch wand, tapping a rose twice. It transformed into a slip of parchment, "I wrote in Russian but you can translate it."

"Моё сердце полно любви." Hermione whispered blushing, "My heart is full of love."

Viktor kissed her cheek, "It is, Ангел мой."

Harry grinned, "You be good to my sister Viktor." Admiring his new Quidditch robes.

"I vill." Viktor sat beside her on the loveseat.

Hermione ran her fingers over the many paper roses, "I'll wear one every day…"

Harry received a study book for the healer exam from his dad.

Severus' gift was a book called Introduction to potions for the Healer.

Draco smiled, "I know we've lived together for years but since we'll have our own room I thought I'd made us a bit more official. Adder, You know I love you more then anything and I'd protect you with my life. "I want to be your Bondmate." He held out a box containing a ring that had a golden lion with ruby eyes being embraced by a platinum and black dragon with emerald eyes.

Harry threw his arm around Draco's neck kissing him, "Yes…"

Draco hugged him gently. "I've wanted us to be Bonded for a long time."

"I told you I belonged to you Draco." Harry whispered between fervent kisses.

Draco chuckled, slipping the ring on Harry's hand, "So you did."

Narcissa grinned, "When do you wish to be bonded?"

Draco chuckled, "Not sure yet. I just want to make us a bit more official. Courting wasn't enough of a clue for that rotten girl to leave Adder alone so I thought a more overt show was needed. As if us sleeping in the same bed didn't say anything."

"I'm just happy I'm Draco's." Harry said, the rune on his chest shone with Draco's dark fire.

Harry's hair was getting long so Narcissa presented him with a set of hair ribbons like Lucius wore.

Harry jumped up to hug her, "Thank you Miss Cissy."

Narcissa hugged him back, "You're welcome. He is adorable." She teased her son.

Draco smirked, "Of course he is." He thought about how Harry sounded moaning his name like it was the only thing he could remember when he was thrusting inside that tight ass. His flames flickered briefly…

Harry felt the warmth and familiar comfort of Draco's black flames, he felt his body start to get aroused.

'Later.' Draco thought at him, trying to stave off the need that Harry was feeling.

There were more gifts and congratulating hugs…

Neville tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Can I talk to you?"

Harry nodded, leading Neville to a corner.

"Is it strange at all to have a boyfriend?"

Harry chuckled, "No, why?"

"Because, I am a little nervous…he gets aroused but he doesn't try anything, you know…"

"Anything sexual?"

Neville turned bright red, "Uhuh."

"He is three years older, he may not want to make you feel pressured. I know Viktor is very uneasy about staying in the same house as Hermione. He wants her to feel safe with him. He was offered a room after the party but he chose to return to the ship instead."

"Have you done anything with Draco?" Neville stammered.

Harry blushed, his hand moving to rest on his stomach, "Yes…"

"Do you like it?" the strange yearnings that Adrian had awakened in him made him even more unsure…

Harry nodded, "Dray likes making me feel good…he's always taking care of me. Start small, have you shared the same bed?"

Neville nodded. "I thought he wanted more and I was scared. He just handed me pyjamas and held me all night. I was surprised..."

"It's nice to be held, Draco's arms make me feel safe and wanted."

The newest Gryffindor boys' Prefect smiled shyly. "I sort of like it when he holds me. Adrian is so good to me; he bought me a new wand and helped me catch up. He's patient with me…"

"He's the Head Boy, are you going to spend the night with him sometimes?"

Neville shifted his weight nervously, "I don't know. He'd have to ask. I've only spent a few nights we just sleep together…"

Harry hugged him gently around the middle, he couldn't quite reach the other boy's shoulder, "Trust me. It's worth it." He blushed, thinking about how they made love this morning…

"Does it hurt?" Neville whispered.

Harry shook his head, leaning over to whisper, "He was so gentle. I've seen how Adrian looks at you. He likes doing nice things for you. Adrian would be a tender lover…unless you want more."

Neville turned red, "What?"

"I don't know. We haven't done much." Harry blushed, "But what we do do together is really good." He toyed with his ring, "He makes me really happy…"

Neville said softly, "He says he's courting me, that he's never been attracted to anyone before and he wants us to be bonded…"

"Guys only court if they're serious: Remus courted papa, Draco's courting me, Oliver courted Percy, Charlie courted Blaise and Viktor's courting Hermione…"

"It's nice to feel special…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	4. Hermione arrives at Viktor's home

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 4- Hermione arrives at Viktor's home

Hermione sent an owl to mum and dad letting them know she was leaving soon. She had a very unhappy Crookshanks all packed as well as her own things. She paced nervously by the fire Library fire at Malfoy Manor; she had packed and unpacked many times. Narcissa had taken her shopping earlier for some more flattering outfits then she would wear at home.

Narcissa and Draco had helped her with her Russian so she hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself…

Viktor came in, shuffling along, "Good morning, Ангел мой."

Hermione blushed, the rose reading 'Не могу жить без тебя' or 'I can't live without you' pinned to her blouse. "I guess I'm ready."

Viktor bent to kiss her softly, "Ты красивая."

'You're lovely'. Hermione translated silently, "Thanks."

Viktor tossed floo powder in the fireplace, saying in Russian, "The Rookery, Bulgaria." when the two floos connected Viktor took one of her bags, "Ready Ангел мой?"

Hermione nodded picking up Crookshanks' basket, "Yes." She squeaked.

They stepped through the floo together.

Viktor's fathers met them both at the other end with hugs and kisses.

Hermione's luggage was taken off to another room and Crookshanks was released from his basket.

"Hermeeonee, zees iz my sista Bisera." Damitar, Viktor's dad said to introduce them.

Hermione bowed politely, "Nice to meet you." She said in stammering Russian.

"Such a pretty face."

Hermione blinked at the English, "Um thank you."

"Bisera Krum, I work at the Bulgarian Ministry. I've worked with a Mr. Crouch before when we were making arrangements for the World Cup. I heard that my nephew was bringing the girl he was courting and I had to meet you. Besides it would be improper for a young lady to stay with her intended without a proper chaperone." Bisera said kissing her cheeks in greeting.

"Dad and mum will be so happy. They were very reluctant to let me come; dad said it wasn't proper for a young girl to be alone with three men. Mum tried to convince him it was okay, after all Viktor's dads couldn't possibly be interested in me. I've see the way Damitar looks at Nebojsa, I've seen that look on Draco's face." Hermione said softly.

"Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy, he's a good friend."

"Malfoy? I heard he was involved with the Triwizard Tournament. I kept an eye on it because it was Viktor's school, after all he is quite brilliant in other things besides flying."

"Draco's father is Lord Lucius Malfoy, he is part of the Wizengamot and is one of the Hogwarts Governors." Hermione grinned, "He helped us by making the arrangements for us to take our O.W.L. exams early."

"You took your first Ministry exams early?" Bisera asked surprised.

"We've been studying so much that our class work and homework are so easy. Even though we had a terrible Defense against the Dark Arts teacher our First year, we've done okay. Draco taught us Second year and then we have had Remus our last two years."

"You call your professors by their given names?" Bisera asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not during class I don't. I've spent a lot of time in the rooms he shares with Harry and Draco. Professor Remus Lupin-Prince and Severus Prince are Harry's adopted parents."

"Who is this Harry?"

"Harry Potter, zee Seeker papa and otec saw fly against me during zee match zhat zhey came to vatch."

"The Harry Potter? The one who defeated Great Britain's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Bisera blinked.

"Yes zee very same. He is zee best Seeker I have ever flown vith. It vould be an honor to fly against him again. His friends are very talented as vell; Draco and Adrian are Chasers. Neville is a fine Keeper. He played his first match vith us and ve von because he devended our hoops vell."

"Adrian and Oliver are excellent teachers. I heard Neville's papa was a Keeper when he was in school. Harry's dads played, he was just made a prefect. Remus and Harry's birth father were friends. Remus and Severus were friends with Harry's mum, Remus and Lily were prefects together but with a different house." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione iz a prefect herself." Viktor said, kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed, nervously playing with her rose.

"Iz zhat vat you vere vorking on for veeks?" Damitar asked.

Viktor nodded, "It was my first courting gift, didn't dare give it to her bevore I had permission to court her."

"A paper rose? What's so special about it?" Bisera asked curious.

Hermione unpinned it and tapped it twice; the rose became a slip of parchment again. She blushed showing them what it said.

"Не могу жить без тебя." Nebojsa said with a smile.

Bisera translated it quietly, "I can't live without you." She chuckled, "How cute! My little nephew is all grown up and in love. I can hardly believe I used to change his diapers."

Viktor turned red. "Kuma Bisera!"

"Peace Plemyannik. I mean no harm by it. I heard you are almost sixteen. Any plans for babies with my godson yet?"

"Mum and dad would be disappointed if I was. I neglected to tell them that my friends have children; Blaise has two chicks, because he is half Veela he didn't have a choice. Percy's was a surprise, he and Oliver were talking about trying when they found out he was three months pregnant. Blaise is Bonded to Percy's older brother Charlie. Percy had his son three weeks before the Third Task, their younger brother George is expecting. He should have his by the time school starts. He is sure they are both boys but won't let Severus tell him, he is a twin and boys are very common in his family on both sides." Hermione left out that the father of George's baby was his twin Fred, she didn't feel it was her place to mention it. Severus is expecting his first babies; apparently he is having boys. Draco's mother had her second child, a daughter last February. I'm surrounded by babies and they are really cute but I've seen how tired Blaise and Charlie are, and they've only been parents since April. Charlie spent all day with the babies while Blaise was in classes but now that Charlie is flying for the Chudley Cannons and Blaise still has two years left in theory I don't know how they'll do it. Percy and Oliver have the same issue, Percy is Lord Malfoy's personal assistant and Oliver flies for Puddlemere. They have jobs and a baby. Between my education and Viktor's Quidditch career, I don't see how we could consider having a baby just yet." But a part of her wanted one, the only girl in their group and she was the only older one without a kid. Blaise didn't have a choice he had to have them. She understood that…she had to think logically. She was curious about sex but she had promised her mother that she wouldn't do anything at Viktor's that she would be embarrassed about at home.

"It sounds like you want one but you've considered the pros and cons of having a child at this point in your life." Bisera said in English before translating her Krestnik's Nevesta's words so her Shurin could understand.

Nebojsa nodded, chattering away in Russian.

"Nebojsa says that you are very wise; that you are putting your children first by wanting to be able to care for them properly. He was three years out of Durmstrang when they finally agreed to try for a child. They had Viktor, who was their pride and joy. They were only able to have him though they tried many times but the potion only worked once." Bisera chuckled, as Viktor blushed even more.

"You must have been wanted so much." Hermione said smiling at Viktor, her hand drifting to rest subconsciously on her stomach.

Nebojsa started singing but it wasn't in Russian, at least it didn't sound like Russian.

"Otec!" Viktor yelped, "Zhat's a Croatian Muggle Fertility chant!"

His father Damitar chuckled, "My Supreg means no harm. Ve vould be very proud to have grandchildren. Zhis place iz too big for just us zree."

"You want us to live with you?"

Viktor translated for his shocked girlfriend.

Nebojsa nodded, twittering away in excited Russian.

Bisera laughed, "They'd buy you a house in England as well so you have a place to stay there as well as have your friends and family visit."

"Buy us a house?" Hermione was overwhelmed, they not only liked her, they were excited about grandkids, invited Viktor's godmother to meet her and stay with them so she would be more comfortable. Now they were inviting them to live with them when they were married, Bonded…and offering to by them a house? They weren't even engaged yet. Remus had explained that while Muggle Dating was a term for getting to know a stranger with the possibility of a more lasting relationship in the future, Courting was different. Courting you were intent on Marriage/Bonding being the end result, courtship was where the pursuer gave gifts that showed how much the pursued was worth to them emotionally and monetarily. Some were expensive, some were made by the giver, some had a deeper meaning; Draco's painting from Dean- each flower had a meaning, Remus' dressing robe for Severus that was charmed to keep him warm because his weak body was always cold, Adrian's tutoring in studies and Quidditch that gave Neville confidence and the shield pendants that Harry and Draco gave each other. She knew Charlie and Oliver gave their bondmates courting gifts during their brief courtships but she had never been privy to that information.

"It is customary for Eastern European Wizarding families to give the newlyweds a house. Among well off witch and wizard Bondings, the wizard's family gives the house and the witch's family supports the couple by helping to furnish it." Bisera explained.

"But a house…" Hermione stammered.

"Didn't your fazer's fazer buy heem a house?" Damitar asked.

"Oh no, mum and dad living in an apartment when I was little. They saved for years to buy it." Hermione shook her head.

"Did they both work?" Bisera asked.

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes, they are both dentists. They work all the time when I am in school but after they bought the house, we went on vacations every few years. Last year we went to France."

"Damitar told me that he heard from Viktor that you taught yourself French before you went?"

Hermione nodded, "I taught myself Latin when I was younger, I once thought to be a doctor. Now after meeting Harry, I decided to be a solicitor. I want to protect people."

"Protect people?"

"I am Muggleborn and I know there are terrible people in all walks of life but I met some terrible Muggles once. They beat and starved a defenseless child almost to death. I went to see why he stopped answering our letters. He was supposed to come for a visit that summer." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "He had always been so little, he came to save me once from a troll because he was scared for me but…that time…I saved him. I'll never forget how I felt seeing him in a puddle of blood. I swore I would never let a child stay with people like that. I could never do that to any child, I've held babies not my own but I could never ever hurt them."

Bisera realized how much this incident affected her.

Viktor hugged her gently, "Ahren, vas zhis Harry?"

Hermione nodded.

"He's okay now?"

"He has a new family, one who loves him very much. He has two dads, a handful of brothers who would defend him even from the Dark Lord and a boy who loves him very much."

"Draco proposed on Harry's birthday yesterday."

"Three years ago yesterday, Harry nearly died. He's come so far from the tiny shaking boy who didn't believe he was worthy of having friends. Draco's been there with him since he was introduced to the Wizarding community. They've known each other since Harry was eleven. Draco loves Harry very much; it's easy to tell. But," Hermione smiled up at Viktor, "Draco's never given Harry anything like my roses." She would always wear one, whatever one meant the most to her that day…

"I'll be sure to give you many such gifts Ahren." Viktor promised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Kuma- Godmother (I couldn't find Aunt and Bisera is both aunt and godmother to Viktor). Bisera visiting was Nobojsa's idea. Being raised Muggle he knew that Hermione's parents wouldn't really approve of her spending time visiting a house with all males. He hoped his sister-in-law's presence especially since she spoke English well would help Hermione.
> 
> Plemyannik- Nephew. Bisera uses it on occasion.
> 
> Krestnik- godson, a term that Bisera uses referring to Viktor.
> 
> Nevesta- Fiancee
> 
> Shurin- Brother-in-law
> 
> Supreg- husband


	5. An Overly Public Bonding and Dumbledore strikes again

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 5- An Overly Public Bonding and Dumbledore strikes again

August 7, 1995

Tonks kept threatening to elope…

Marrying a member of the Weird Sisters was difficult enough when you were an Auror but being the daughter of Madam Black-Tonks was worse.

Apparently, Aunt Annie forgot that Nymphadora wasn't the Black Heiress…

It was finally the day of Tonks' Bonding…

Hermione was attending with Viktor, Harry was going with Draco, Adrian was invited with Neville, and Charlie attended with Blaise and Oliver with Percy.

The other members of the Weird Sisters attended the ceremony, after all the 'groom' was Donaghan Tremlett, their bassist…

Myron Wagtail was Donnie's witness while Herman Wintringham- Tonks called him Wingman for some reason, stood up for her. She had been their first fan many years ago and was still among their biggest fans.

Fred was a huge Weird Sisters fan, so of course he was excited to attend one of the biggest Bonding in recent years…

George liked the band because Fred did, besides, the Weird Sisters were cooler then Celestina Warbeck.

After the ceremony, there were presents for the couple and with Harry's permission, the happy couple was given a nice house to live in that would comfortably fit the young couple and the entirety of the band as well as any family that might want to visit.

Aunt Annie also procured at least four house elves for them since Tonks was a disaster at Household magic.

Tonks and Donnie disappeared to Fiji for their Honeymoon, which was a gift from Miss Cissy for putting up with Aunt Annie's overenthusiasm.

The Daily Prophet reporter- was unfortunately Rita Skeeter who couldn't refuse the story of the year was disappointed when Tonks who changed her name from Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks to Dora Elizabeth Tremlett and her husband disappeared between gifts and the cake cutting.

Hermione blushed when Viktor whispered, "Soon that will be us."

Harry yawned, snuggling into Draco's side…

XoooooX

Eight days later…

Percy was sitting in the conservatory he used as a breakfast room, reading mail and sipping coffee while Sean was rocking in his cradle that Janie had given him. It had once held Oliver…

The plain parchment envelope that bore the name Percy Weasley-Wood, consort-to-be gave him a feeling of dread…

Percy opened it but not before checking it for common trap spells and potions. He found it was clean but that did not ease his mind.

**'Dear Percy,**

**I hope you are enjoying bonded life. Is your adorable little boy sleeping through the night yet? I suppose not.**

**I'm surprised that you haven't left the little one to your mother to raise. With your ministry career and your** **husband's Quidditch career, you'll have little time for a baby. I thought you would like to thank the person**

**responsible for your little boy. You're lucky I didn't get a chance to slip you another potion. I suppose you**

**know I was posing as Ludo Bagman. It was fun, I orchestrated the attack on the Veela, cast the nightmare**

**curse and I gave you the potion that caused your pregnancy. My plan was to wait until you became**

**attached to it, then give you an abortion potion to give you the sad honor of losing your child. Some many**

**terrible things can still happen to your little one. I do hope you'll be careful who you anger in the future.**

**Sincerely,**

**A.B.W.D.'**

Percy felt pain; a huge amount of pressure on his chest and his breaths became slow and pained. He fell into a deep unconsciousness, letter clutched in his hand.

Topsy, a Wood house elf sensed something was wrong with her new master and Apparated to his side to find him unconscious. She summoned two of her companions sending one after Master Oliver and the other after Lord Prince, Master Percy's healer.

Sean started screaming…

"Poor little master. Topsy take good care of you. Don't worry. Your papa be just fine. Topsy make sure." The little elf cooed as she rocked the cradle.

XoooooX

Severus was decorating the nursery in Wisteria Meadows; it was the room nearest his and Remus'. He'd already created a door from their room to the nursery…

Narcissa had helped him choose the perfect baby furniture; they had hired Dean Thomas, the boy who painted that picture of flowers for Draco to give to Harry.

He had such a dismal childhood that he wanted so much better for his children, he would never raise his hand against his child no matter what. He'd never done such a thing to his snakes; though he had thought the two youngest Weasleys needed stronger discipline since they were horribly spoiled.

He heard the arguing voices of his house elf Dobby and an unfamiliar female elf.

"Master Severus gave instructions he was not to be disturbed."

"Dobby, Treca don't care. Topsy told Treca get Lord Prince. Master Percy fainted."

Severus strode to the nursery door and opened it, "You two are quite loud for creatures who pride themselves on serving their masters quietly."

"Lord Prince, please come. Treca must bring you back to Ivy Hall."

Severus nodded, summoning a summer cloak, he still had moments he felt cold keenly even in summer. Healing his bones didn't really change that much…

XoooooX

Oliver was attending an optional practice with Puddlemere to see if he could truly handle being away from Sean and Percy. He missed them both dreadfully but he didn't want to appear to be an irresponsible father and not hold onto a job or just rely on his vaults. He wanted Sean to grow up to be proud of them both…

He nearly tumbled off his broom when a house elf Apparated onto it, his heart twisting in panic. "What's wrong with Sean?"

The elf shook his head, "Little master just fine. Drett sent because master Percy is,"

The little elf didn't have a chance to finish before Oliver Apparated broom and all to the edge of their home.

XoooooX

Severus couldn't Apparate because of his pregnancy so he flooed to Percy and Oliver's but not before instructing Dobby to inform Remus of his whereabouts and then to let Lucius know. Lucius had taken an interest in young Percy…

He stepped through the floo and would have called for a house elf to direct him to where Percy was but the cries of little Sean were clue enough. It sounded like the baby was worried about his papa. He made his way with a little limping due to the bite from 'Fluffy' that never healed properly despite dittany and Draco who had some knowledge of healing.

Percy had collapsed as if he had fallen from his chair, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

The elf was checking on him nervously as she tried to comfort little master by rocking the crib, she looked up at his footsteps, "Lord Prince. Master won't wake."

Severus knelt painfully, casting spells to ascertain the cause of Percy's collapse. He was shocked to realize the parchment was laced with Draught of Living Death; he pulled protective gloves from his robes before removing the letter. He sneered at the signature and the mocking tone, how awful to find out that this terrible man was responsible for your pregnancy and had planned on making you lose it.

Oliver ran into the Conservatory, having abandoned his Firebolt at the edge of the wards with a house elf. "Percy!"

Severus ignored him and summoned Dobby.

"Yes Master Severus?" Dobby asked.

"Go into my lab at the school. I want you to bring me the Wiggenweld Potion."

"Wiggenweld Potion? But that's for,"

"The Draught of Living Death, I know. Listen to me Oliver, calm down. We have time to speak but if you are in hysterics, you will help neither your bondmate or your son who no doubt is trying to reach his papa with his shrill screams." Severus chided.

Oliver drank the calming draught Professor Snape-Prince shoved into his hand, before scooping Sean up and trying to comfort him.

"Now sit." Severus summoned a chair beside Percy and painfully limped to his feet.

Oliver sat reluctantly.

"It seems the former Headmaster is still up to nothing good. He sent Percy a threatening note, claiming responsibility for the potion that got him pregnant with your son."

Oliver held Sean close, he owed the life of his son to that man? He felt ill just thinking about it…

"Be glad Percy spent little time involved with Triwizard Tournament after his pregnancy was discovered. Dumbledore planned to slip him an abortion potion that would have terminated the pregnancy as soon as he was attached to the child."

"That bastard would have killed our son?"

"Indeed, he implied there were still ways to harm the heir to a pureblood line. There aren't supposed to be, especially one who has no doubt been subjected to a Wiccanning."

"Yes, Sean was properly Wiccaned and has godparents. Between our magic and theirs, he is protected. He has been confirmed to Gringotts and the rules of succession to be second in line for the title and seat."

Severus nodded, "That might be why the man only threatened but actually attacked Percy, there are no equal rules against attacking the consort of an heir to a Lordship."

There was a pop and Dobby stumbled towards his master with the vial.

Severus held it to Oliver, "I trust I don't need to tell you how to use this."

Oliver took it with a shaking hand, wetting his lips with the potion, holding Sean gently close to his chest before kneeling to kiss his bondmate.

Percy had been so deeply unconscious that few without Snape's talent and experience who have recognized the Draught of Living Death.

Percy woke slowly, his senses returning to him. The sense returning first was his hearing, he could barely hear Oliver's whispers begging him to come back to him over their son's screams. His eyes fluttered briefly, "Ollie?"

Oliver pulled him into his chest, holding his family close. "Thank Merlin you're alright. I was so worried."

Percy lifted a hand that felt weighed down with lead to cup his husband's cheek, "I would never leave you." He worried what would happen if anything did happen to him…

"Let me make sure that the Draught of Living Death didn't leave him with any lasting side-effects." Severus interrupted them.

Percy could barely turn his head, "Alright." He didn't want to be a burden.

Lucius strode in, "What happened?"

"Albus!" Severus growled as he examined Percy, "He'll need to take it easy for a while, his muscles need time to recover."

"What did that fool of a Gryffindor do now?" Lucius said with distaste.

"Sent a letter to Percy laced with the Draught of Living Death, one that seemed to threaten the life of their son and claim responsibility for their unexpected pregnancy." Severus said standing slowly. "I suggest that you take over much of Sean's care until the last of that potion is out of Percy's body."

"The Draught of Living Death? That's illegal." Lucius drawled.

"I know. Just because I teach it in my N.E.W.T. potions classes doesn't mean that just anyone can brew it. It was very strong, if I had brewed it; it might have actually killed him. My recipe for this potion is very deadly, it is irreversible. Thank Slytherin for small favors." Severus said dusting off his robes, "I should go lay down. I am glad I don't have to stand and teach for hours until after the birth. I don't think I could do that." He would miss teaching his son and his godson as well as their friends who caught onto potions with great skill.

Lucius placed a supporting hand on his 'brother's' arm; out of reflex after being around both Narcissa and Percy's pregnancies he knew how to help without being asked. He knew the state of his old friend's physical health and worried that the pregnancy might overtax it. He was sure that since Percy had been on the ground that Severus had attempted to treat him there. He led him away from the young family; he needed to see what he could do to make Percy so public a figure that his mail would be more carefully screened. Perhaps, it was the time to make sure that Percy was given a position in the Ministry…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	6. Ministry Changes

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 6- Ministry changes

Filling the open positions for head of International Relations and Magical Sports and Games was interesting.

They were primarily the responsibility of the Minister for Magic and had the oversight of the Wizengamot.

Amelia Bones was no doubt trying to groom Shacklebolt who had replaced her as Head of Magical Law Enforcement to succeed her as Minister for Magic, had placed him as Head of International Relations. Thereby, promoting Rufus Scrimgour from Head Auror to Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Magical Sports and Games was more challenging, finally at her wits end she had approached Beater and Captain of the Holyhead Harpies Gwenog Jones and offered it to her. Quite sure that she would be someone the Wizengamot would approve of due to her fame and she was a stickler for rules…

Lucius had watched her announce her choices for the new positions, the only person dismayed by the choices were people like Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"I am promoting Mr. Arthur Weasley to the Head of the Auror Department."

Charlie and Bill were frozen, due to their father's heading the mediocre Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, which was under the umbrella of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Charlie turned to Lucius, "I wasn't aware Dad was an Auror."

"He was during the war, he just wasn't like some who were into the glory of chasing down Dark Wizards like Moody. He was in it to protect the people he cared about, because he wasn't the type for self-promotion he was technically demoted to the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts where he was mostly forgotten until dealing with the fake Moody and hushing up a disturbance at Moody's home, he Obliviated the Muggle Law Enforcement who arrived there. He also caught the person behind those regurgitating Muggle toilets back in the beginning of summer about the time Percy had Sean, a Willy Widdershins. He ran from delivering him to the Aurors and making his report before hurrying to welcome his third grandchild to the world." Lucius said under his breath.

"Why Arthur Weasley? He hadn't been an Auror officially since the end of the war." Umbridge said after a polite cough.

"Because unlike others he wouldn't be in this position for the glory of being Head of the Aurors. He is a hardworking man who raised five excellent sons."

"You forget he has one son, the youngest who was expelled from Hogwarts and a daughter who gained access to regulated and illegal potions." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Those cases are separate instances, they have nothing,"

"Begging your pardon Minister, it has everything to do with it. Your predecessor to the position of Magical Law Enforcement lost his bid for Minister of Magic due to his poor raising of his son."

Amelia glared, "I say that his five older sons who have held positions such as Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Curse Breakers, Dragon Keepers and Personal Assistant to a member of the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Governor as well as representative from the Hogwarts governing council to the Departments of International Relations and Magical Sports and Games is more credible. My recommendation stands, all families have someone that disgraces them. For example, we like to say that all Gryffindors are honorable and brave yet we have people like Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew didn't have a trial." Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"There was plenty of evidence, that is available for review including the confession of said Death Eater." Amelia was clearly getting angry, which was difficult for a Hufflepuff.

"But it was under Veritaserum which isn't truly admissible in court."

"I know that, his wand gave him up. That wand was under the possession of an Auror not related to the case who cast the spell prior incantato."

"I heard that Sirius Black not only was release from custody but was fined and released despite the revelation of being an unregistered animagus."

Amelia was incensed, "He spent twelve years in Azkaban, convicted without trial because of words screamed at him. There was never a real investigation into the death of the Potters."

"Why was he allowed to teach at Hogwarts? Should he not have been required to attend years of Mind Healer therapy before being put in a position of authority? Surely there is something wrong there; they have in their employ a Werewolf and a half-giant. I am surprised that you don't try to have more authority into that institution."

"I do not take kindly to being told how to do my job Madam Umbridge." Amelia said with a twitch in her cheek.

"I meant no offense." the toad-like woman smiled.

"Regardless, I believe a vote is in order. The Ministry has no control over Hogwarts and thus it shall remain." Lucius interrupted.

"A man of your lineage should protest such things."

"The hiring of instructors is under the authority of the Head of the School, if they fail to fill a position satisfactorily then the Governors can appoint a person how meets the minimal requirements. Failing that the Ministry can appoint someone in the interim." Lucius said trying not to cast anything at the obnoxious woman.

"Yes, a vote." Charlie insisted, "But due to my relationship to Arthur Weasley, I will abstain from the vote relating to the leadership of the Auror Department."

"As will I." Bill said. "It would be bad form for us to vote for our father officially, no matter how proud we would be to see him in that position."

"I thank you for your willingness to follow protocol." Amelia nodded, that alone should be in Arthur Weasley's favor. Not many sons would be willing to abstain from a vote relating to their father.

All three men were voted into positions recommended.

Amelia grinned, "I am announcing the creation of a new Department within the Department of Family Services. It came to my attention that there was not enough power within it to protect the children. From now on all orphaned children will fall under the Department of the Welfare of Magical Children. They will make sure that the child is properly placed according to the wishes of the wills of the deceased parents. If possible, the child will be placed with the closest Magical relative, if the godparents are unavailable or unfit due to imprisonment or mental state. It will become illegal for Muggles to raise orphaned magical children without a person legally responsible for the child's welfare to look in on the child. Squib children will also be under the protection of this Department, to make sure that they are treated like a child deserves despite a lack of magic. There will be no more abandoning of Squibs in the Muggle world alone. The persons serving in this department have the ability to summon a member of Magical Law Enforcement if needed to protect the child."

Umbridge coughed again, "Hem-Hem..."

Amelia turned annoyed to her, "Yes?"

"And who will head this ambitious Department?

Amelia smirked, "Percy Weasley. Since the Department is vacant and new, I have the authority to appoint without Wizengamot approval. I did not have to allow you to vote on my previous appointees, I extended a courtesy as did Lord Weasley and Lord Prewett who politely abstained from voting."

Lucius snickered silently; Percy's floo would be monitored and would become private available to only family, those of Magical Law Enforcement and those in his Department. His mail would be more strictly monitored as well.

Charlie and Bill were dumbfounded.

Lucius was pleased at the choice, between Percy's exposure to Harry, his own role as a parent and his love of the rules Percy would be a fine choice. Whoever ended up in Percy's Department would find themselves doing a lot of good. They would also looking on Muggleborns like Hermione to make sure the child wasn't treated like Harry by their families due their gift. No doubt Draco and Hermione would both find themselves in that Department.

"Back to the proposed Legislation," Umbridge began.

"That can wait until another time," Amelia smiled. "A time when all members or at least their representatives are present.

"With all due respect Minister it cannot. These half-breeds are running rampant in our world, we don't know who they are and the public deserves to. Why is being registered as having Creature blood any different then being a Werewolf or an animagus?" Umbridge interrupted with a sickly sweet grin on her face.

"One, too many families have creature blood in their veins." Amelia began.

"Minister if I may?" Lucius interrupted before Charlie, Severus and Bill could leap to the defense of their mates.

Amelia nodded, "Of course."

"I suppose there are those among you who are wondering why Theodore Nott was quietly expelled from school and disappeared?" Lucius asked his hands folded behind his back.

There were nods.

"Just before the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons- who coincidentally allows those with creature blood to attend their educational institution without fear, my ward Blaise Orion Zabini was attacked by a house mate outside the Slytherin dungeons."

"My goodness," Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom said, her hand clasped over her bosom.

"Yes indeed, an unstable son of a prominent but foolishly released Death Eater attacked the boy who is currently the consort of Lord Prewett. Because a concerned wizard who thought like Madam Umbridge here sought to inform this child that the glorious house of Slytherin was being polluted by a male Veela."

"Pah," Elphias Doge interrupted. "No such thing as a male Veela."

"You're right, Lord Doge. He is in fact a hermaphrodite but his Veela kind have always called them male because they had a phallus and a teste." Lucius tried not to snare at the man who let Dumbledore into his bed.

Tiberius Ogden snorted, "Sounds reasonable enough to me, continue Lord Malfoy."

"Of course, your lordship." Lucius bowed politely. "Young Nott thought it his place to rid his House of such 'filth' to prevent my ward from sexually assaulting his dormmates and using his allure on them. Blaise was already being courted and had no interested in any other male other then his mate. There was no danger; besides, he had no desire to inform anyone of his creature blood for fear of reactions like this. This lack of education causes fear of those with creature blood, my wife Narcissa taught Blaise that use of his allure without consent was wrong and he would never disobey the only mother he'd ever know."

"Why was he being raised by you?" Umbridge sat more rigidly, excited. "Do you have Veela blood?"

Lucius scowled, "Not that it is any of your business, but yes. It was fifteen generations ago; all that remain is the hair and perhaps, our silver eyes. The Veela native to these shores had silver eyes while French Veela have Sapphire eyes, Italian Veela are different as well."

"Is it possible that your dealings with the Dark Arts came from your creature blood?"

"Absolutely not. Blaise has never been interested in the Dark Arts. He is decent at Defense but prefers,"

"Care of Magical Creatures. He might have an affinity to them like Hagrid due to his half-breed status." Umbridge interrupted. "He was attacked?"

"He didn't fight back, not once. Because he was scared of people like you would assume because he injured his attackers that he'd started the fight. He was beaten and threatened with rape! If he hadn't transformed,"

"Hah! Transformed!" Umbridge crowed.

"They might have actually hurt him, he went into shock and cocooned himself with his wings. At which point his attackers started kicking him and casting dangerous spells which were useless due to his wings shielding him." Lucius sneered, "It was the humans that proved more dangerous!" he was not admitting one of the boys involved in Blaisé's attack had Minotaur blood, nor that the great Slytherin House had housed members with Muggle lineage, Minotaur blood, troll blood and Veela ancestry…

"I see why you wouldn't want such legislation to pass, to prevent such unwarranted attacks on unsuspecting young people who can't help their ancestry. I am surprised that you would have such a person grow up in your home during the dark days of the war." Augusta said thoughtfully.

"You know the Black girls who went to school with your son, they were rather stubborn women. Though Andromeda and Narcissa put their relatives to shame, Andromeda left her family to marry a rather unique Muggleborn named Ted Tonks, whom I have had the pleasure of meeting. My wife had the courage to stand up to me and tell me she was raising a half Veela infant in the middle of a Wizarding War. Though I was under the Imperious, such an incident I was never given instructions regarding and was forced to allow her to do this. I love my wife dearly and I helped hide the child's existence from the other Death Eaters; including the mad Bellatrix whose crimes most of us are familiar with." So what if some of his words weren't the complete truth? They didn't need to know the whole truth, "Blaise has saved my son's life more then once, he has been a wise friend and companion to the Boy Who Lived. I do not regret letting him into our family even with his being half-Veela."

"I still believe they need to be registered." Umbridge said firmly but sweetly.

"How many prominent families would you be willing to embarrass needlessly? Nearly every pureblood family has at least one magical creature's blood in their ancestry!"

"So yours in not the only one to sleep with monsters? Would such a liaison have resulted in those half-breeds, the centaurs?" Umbridge said distastefully.

The Wizengamot balcony was filled with cries of horror and outrage at her callousness.

"Lady Umbridge, there is no proof that humans magical or otherwise had anything to do with the existence of Centaurs, they have never given birth to a human." Elphias Doge said quickly.

"What about Fauns and satyrs?" Umbridge continued.

Charlie had enough, "Obviously, you never sat through a Care of Magical Creatures class nor studied for that N.E.W.T or you would know that they are separate creatures that have no human blood and that our kind have had no influence on their development. Though a few magical creatures are capable of having relations with humans, the children born of such unions have lesser abilities then their creature forebearers. Eventually, bonding to those with more human blood thins the creature blood and genetic inheritance out."

"And you are?"

Charlie crossed his arms, "Lord Charles Prewett-Zabini, formerly Charles Weasley. I was only of the Dragon keepers for the First Task last year. I resigned to return to Britain to be near the teen I was courting."

"A courtship your own mother didn't approve of?"

"I don't know how you found that out Lady but it has no bearing. I have the highest score on a Care of Magical Creature's N.E.W.T. since Newt Scamander. I have no doubt that my bonded will score higher then I did."

"Due to his creature affinity most likely."

"You are as blind as you are stubborn." Bill said shaking his head. "To judge someone without knowing them because of their blood status. What vulgar and Death Eater like notion! Something that must be changed."

"You only say that because you are under the influence of a Veela's allure."

Bill chuckled, "You once again show us your ignorance. Their allure isn't like the Imperious; it can't be used to convince you to do anything. Granted some Veela who have little contact with our world might unknowingly abuse their allure because they aren't aware of its affect on us wizards. You see it merely makes us act like lovesick fools, we brag trying to make ourselves more attractive, we want to be close to them, it's like a drug to us if we aren't aware. My mate uses it mostly as an aphrodisiac, as does I'm sure my brother's mate. We know when they are using it, as their mates we have a certain tolerance. It doesn't make us foolish."

"I had a burn caused by dragon fire which always scars and takes a long time to heal usually, healed completely by my mate the moment I met him. It had something to do with our bond." Charlie said, "Hy mate is protective as all young bonded couples with children can be. My children can't help their creature ancestry anymore then they could help being born with a magical core. Should the Muggles have a magical registration order? That allows them to round us up and imprison or punish us for having magic? Did we not lose many because of a similar fear? Is that not why we live apart? Because they hunted us down? I should think we had learned from the past, we are supposedly better then Muggles right? Then we should be more accepting."

"What if someone with Creature blood commits a heinous crime?" a frizzy-haired witch asked.

"Surely we wouldn't want them to use their having creature blood as an excuse to get away with a crime. Any person can be violent given the proper combination of factors. Take for instance two girls raised in a loving Muggle family, one is a witch and the other is not. That resentment boiled over when the magical sister dies, the other sister proceeds to beat and starve her nephew who comes into her care because he is different; as if beating a child could make them magical or not. This woman nearly let her nephew bleed to death because he was a wizard and she was not, her husband had no magical blood creature or otherwise and he was the crueler of the two. Do we hate all Muggles because of people like these?" Lucius said taking the time to look each person in the face.

"Who are the people in the story question?" Umbridge asked.

"The witch was Lily Evans, who became a part of the Department of Experimental Charms and the wife of James Potter, Auror and member of the Wizengamot." Lucius informed the disagreeable woman who was on a list of people he would rather see rotting in their family mausoleum.

Those who had not been a part of the Wizengamot full judicial panel at the trial of Albus Dumbledore were a little shocked.

"The Muggle woman was the one that Minister Bones, then Head of Magical Law Enforcement and a member of this August body determined was unfit to care of Harry Potter. His aunt and her husband are an example of what fear and misunderstanding as well as jealousy can cause." Lucius ended his speech.

"The subject should not be discussed without the full Wizengamot." Amelia would prefer it was given a fully informed discussion that involved every member…not that she wouldn't prefer it to go away quietly.

Augusta Longbottom raised her hand; "I move we vote on this piece of legislation as our duty as members of Wizengamot as well as a member the judicial panel due to its incendiary nature and it's likelihood to influence future causes before us. I would like to end this little spitting match now."

"I seconded the motion." Tiberius Ogden added.

Elphias Doge spoke, "I move that all parties with interest be except from the voting."

"I move that that that motion be ignored." Augusta said firmly.

"I second that motion." Oliver's father spoke up, his presence all but forgotten.

"It has been moved and seconded that due to the vote of Wizengamot on the legislation regarding mandatory registration for all witches and wizards with Creature Blood this day." Amelia said, a bit pleased, "We will now deliberate privately. All members of the Wizengamot are to vote as per the motion by Lady Longbottom and Lord Wood."

A powerful silencing charm was cast on their balcony.

After thirty long minutes the charm was ended.

"The Wizengamot has ruled. The legislation has been voted down by a clear majority." Amelia said sounded almost pleased.

Umbridge looked like a very ugly toad due to her anger.

"I move that such inflammatory legislation be ineligible to be consideration by the Wizengamot." Augusta said imperiously.

"I second that." Ogden called out standing.

"All those in favor?" Amelia called out.

A majority of the Wizengamot spoke.

"Those against?"

Only three voices dared to speak.

"Motion passes." Amelia slammed down her gavel in satisfaction. She looked at Severus Prince, Bill Weasley and Charlie Prewett-Zabini, "Now I hope you and your children can be raised without fear."

"How could you allow such a travesty Minister!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Lord Belby?"

Severus chuckled silently behind his hand.

"I don't want my children attending school with filthy half-breeds!"

"Minister Lord Belby is of this mind since his elder brother who works for the Werewolf Support Services is bonded and Mated to a werewolf named Corey Martin. His brother who has been disowned is responsible for the Wolfsbane potion." Lucius said with a silky voice.

"Damocles is no brother of mine!"

"My mistake he is the head of Werewolf Support Services. He has two children."

"Nasty halfbreeds and no doubt suffering from their sire's affliction."

Severus spoke up, "Actually I had the pleasure of meeting the couple in question. Their children are as normal as you are Minister, aside from Lord Belby's nephew who hates vegetables but loves meat and sweets. Neither are subject to the moon or have ever transformed."

"I don't see the problem then."

"You are under the influence of these people Minister!"

"For the last time, I am unaffected by all forms of a mental magic!" Amelia turned and left obviously distraught.

Severus, Lucius, Percy, Arthur, Bill and Charlie left to celebrate the department headships of Arthur and Percy as well as the crushing of that awful legislation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	7. George goes into labour?

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.4

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 7- George goes into labour?

It was a little over a week since Arthur and Percy became heads of Departments at the Ministry.

George was staying at Wisteria because Severus kind enough to look after him during his unique pregnancy.

His dad looked in on him once a day, usually right after work but being the Head of the Auror department was hard work but he did try to get off at a decent hour. With no kids of his own that needed attention or a wife, Arthur wasn't worried about much. He had a bunch of beautiful grandbabies to spoil when he had time to visit. He was still staying at Eagle's Nest and until he decided it would be best to relocate he would stay…

George was scribbling potion ideas to work on new products; the shop had been open a few weeks to catch the students before they went to Hogwarts. Fred was running the shop but their friends pitched into, except for Harry who spent most of the time curled up like a kitten and Hermione who was still staying with Viktor's family for the summer.

Severus had told him two weeks before that the babies- whose gender was still unknown had 'dropped'. His magic had formed a birth canal, something unheard of in wizards. All male pregnancies had c-sections. He had been having cramps for hours, steadying growing closer together and more painful.

He stood and let out a cry as his legs gave out, his robes and the carpet seemed drenched. He gasped at a contraction; he barely had time for a few breaths when he was hit with another contraction.

Arthur walked into check on his son only to find him curled up, wet and gasping. "George!"

"Dad! Get Fred. Please. I think my water broke." George wanted Fred…

Arthur summoned Audy, "Go bring Fred home. George is in labour." He lifted his currently youngest son and carried him wet robes and all towards the bedroom they stayed in.

They ran into Remus.

Remus smelled the strange scent on George, "What's wrong?"

"I think he's in labour. I sent Audy after Fred." Arthur was suspicious that Fred was the father but said nothing, wanting to keep George free from stress.

"I'll get Sev and we'll join you in his room." Remus left, intending on sending Dobby and Dippy for George's older brothers.

Arthur had cared for George as a baby but seeing his son ripe with child and moaning with each contraction was difficult. He closed his eyes, sighing, sending George's wet clothes to the hamper and using a gentle cleansing charm to clean his son before covering him with sheets.

Severus limped a little on his way into the room, steeling himself he leaned over to check how far along George was. "Seven Centimeters. I'm sorry George but it looks like you'll be in labour for a few hours."

"I've been having contractions for almost three hours already." George said wincing.

"How close are they together?"

"About three minutes? Give or take a few seconds."

"Georgie!"

George groaned as the next contraction hit, Fred was here, that made him feel better.

Fred hurried to his side and squeezed his hand gently.

Depending on how long George was in labour it was quite likely they would be missing the train.

The room filled with family as the night progressed; Blaisé's old room here was serving as a nursery for Carina, Athena, Perseus, Sean, Victoire and Louis. The house elves had brought in chairs for the assembled family.

Even Harry managed to stay awake…

It was after midnight when Severus spoke, "You're full dilated now and your contractions are a minute apart. Shouldn't be long now."

George had been in labour for over eight hours now and he wanted it over with. He wanted to hold his babies…

Fred's hand was bruising and it was possible that he might have a fracture with the way George was squeezing it. He didn't care; he just wished they could have had a c-section like Percy had.

Severus could see the head of the first child, "Alright George, you need to push."

Narcissa had prepared everything and was just waiting to clean it. She was looking forward to grandchildren as well as Severus' first children, how could Molly Weasley not want to be apart of her children's lives much less her grandchildren?

It was almost twenty minutes before the baby's shoulders exited George's body, then another five before the hips and it slipped out like that.

Severus caught the baby and handed it to Narcissa, "It's a girl."

Fred had been looking at baby name books; he had picked out a beautiful name just in case they had a girl. He loved his mother as foolish as she was but he would never name his daughter after her. He whispered a name in George's ear.

George nodded.

"Clarissa Isadora Weasley." Fred said proudly. "Clarissa was the sister of a knight of King Arthur's court. Isadora means gift and she is one."

Bill laughed, "Now Percy is the only one of us without a girl."

"Wonder if he'll have two?" Charlie teased.

"Naw," Blaise chuckled, "he isn't part Veela."

Narcissa bathed little Clarissa, put a clean nappy on her and dressed her in a cute yellow sleep suit. The twins had adamantly refused anything 'twinish' having suffered their mother's insistence on treating them as the entity 'FredandGeorge' rather then two people with different talents, likes and dislikes.

Fred held his daughter, a girl? He felt his heart go out to this little one despite his earlier wishes for two sons. He didn't know much about girls; he was NOT going to raise a spoiled holy terror like Ginny. He'd rather have a grounded girl with a head on her shoulders like 'Mione.

George's contractions slowed, to a crawl compared the way they slammed him before.

Fred rocked the tiny thing; he could hardly believe what a miracle she was. A complete accident but a welcome one, he rocked her, accepting a bottle from a house elf, Dobby? Which he used to feed the tiny perfect little life, they'd created together against all odds.

Everyone but Severus, Narcissa, Fred and George dosed off.

It was getting later but still the second baby wouldn't come…

The train would be leaving for Hogwarts at eleven o'clock…

It was almost eight now…

George reached up towards Severus, "It's okay isn't it?" the contractions wouldn't progress past three minutes apart.

Severus nodded, "As best I can tell."

George groaned, having not slept all night he was miserable. "Please, just take it."

Severus reluctantly gave him a potion to halt labour as he used a carefully controlled slicing jinx to cut George open. Putting his hands inside the teen's body he pulled out the baby, handing it to Narcissa as he cut the cord and removed the womb.

Narcissa cleaned the baby, put it in a nappy and a red sleep suit before handing the baby to Fred. "It's a boy."

Severus cleaned George up, sealing the wound and covered him up.

"With a Clarissa Isadora, we need a Gawain Jesse…" Fred said snuggling, "Clarissa and Gawain were brother and sister from Arthurian legend. Isadora and Jesse start a new letter pairing, F and G are getting old. We've had a Fabian and Gideon as well as a Fred and George."

So they could rest, Severus woke up everyone so they could fawn over Arthur's newest grandbabies.

Remus was awake first.

After everyone had flailed over the babies, Severus ushered them out to let the new parents rest and so the Hogwarts bound could get ready.

The elves had tended to children all night; but the parents were anxious to hold their own babies.

Percy was happy for his job because of the protection it afforded him; he'd gone into work to set up his department most of the last week. His work with other prefects both as a prefect himself and Head Boy came in quite handy. He was reluctant to leave Sean but Janie watched him unless it was Oliver's day off. He wouldn't admit it but his mother's silence did hurt, but he had Janie and Narcissa who care about his little family.

Blaise and Charlie fed their little ones before handing them to Audy and Jocy to get ready while they went to bathe and dress as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> So I really put some thought into those names, what do you think? Poor George, it was what sixteen hours in labour? Oh well, I don't think he'll be eager to have children again. Fred was so cute with little Clarissa...
> 
> Arthur is an amazing dad, so openminded and caring without Molly around...


	8. Altercation

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 8- Altercation

 

They left Fred and George at home…

Elves had Apparated everyone's trunks to Hogwarts, between babies and familiars they had enough to deal with.

Due to the return of the Dark Lord who had stayed mostly silent which worried Lucius, Severus and Arthur. They had memories of those dark days; they had hoped that their grandchildren would grow up in safer times…

Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage with their little ones after breakfast.

Blaise, Harry and Draco's Owls were released to fly to Hogwarts after owl post.

Benia and Creon had returned to their creature forms and were content to stay at their masters' sides. They had acquired a closeness since their brief experience in human form…

They all portkeyed to Platform 9 ¾, Apparating wasn't an option with little Athena and Perseus in two.

Benia was on Draco's shoulder alert, while Creon whose flames were cloaked at Harry's side.

Crookshanks was even more protective, refusing to be put in a basket but followed at Hermione's heels.

Viktor escorted his girlfriend to the train, kissing her forehead, her eyelids and her cheeks before lightly kissing her lips.

Hermione blushed at the attention, pinned to her left breast was her prefect badge and a rose that read, 'Люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей душою', I love you with all my heart, with all my soul.

"I'll zee you at Christmas. My fazers vant to meet your parents over vinter holidays." Viktor said softly.

Hermione smiled shyly, "I'll be sure to owl them."

"If you need a place to stay in Britain, you and your family are welcome to stay with us Viktor." Lucius said politely, knowing that Narcissa wouldn't forgive him otherwise.

Narcissa nodded, pulling Draco to the side, "We are having a proper engagement party are we not?"

Draco chuckled, "Of course, I've courted Adder properly. An engagement party around Christmas and a Bonding over the spring holidays?"

Narcissa was excited, Carina in one arm and Draco in the other. "I can't wait. Oh Annie and I will have such fun."

Draco looked a bit alarmed, "Why Aunt Annie?"

"Severus and Remus maybe his parents but as the Head of his House she had a certain responsibility. Your Bonding will be the talk of the year."

Draco sighed, to think that this would have made him particularly thrilled before he met Harry. Now all he cared about right now was finishing school and being bonded to his Adder. After that he would worry about the Dark Lord and children…

Hermione dragged Harry onto the train after they said goodbye to his fathers.

Remus remembered Lily being that excited about being a Prefect years ago…

XoooooX

Blaise, Charlie and Draco made their way onto the train to save them a compartment.

Draco was a little jealous of his brother, he knew they were young for it but he wanted to see Adder with a child of their own.

Blaise noticed the look, "Draco, here. Practice, why don't you take care of Perseus for a bit. I know he's your favorite."

Draco grinned, "Of course he's my favorite, he's my godson."

Charlie's favorite? He would be hard-pressed to tell but it was Athena's cry he heard first, the day she was hatched and every day since.

Blaise loved his babies dearly but knew that Charlie the was most attached to Athena, not that he minded really. He was glad his mate had a good relationship with their daughter. She would not grow up like Ginny, he'd prefer she was like Tonks or even his mother…

XoooooX

Narcissa waited for the children to depart and strode right into Molly Weasley's path. Hands on her hips she fixed the former Gryffindor prefect in her gaze, "We need to talk."

Molly stammered, "I have nothing to say. I must be going. I left Ron alone at the Burrow."

"Then I'm coming with you." She reached into her robes and pulled out a very large album.

"What is that?" Molly asked curious.

"Pictures of your grandbabies that you refuse to see. Including the ones born this morning. I made sure the pictures were ready before we left this morning." Narcissa said annoyed.

"They don't want me to be part of their lives."

"Only because you refuse to see them. It's this Gryffindor stubbornness that is ripping your family apart. You lost your husband because,"

"I'll thank you know to air my family problems to the entire Wizarding world." Molly said her knickers in a twist.

"Pipe down. You're being a fool. Now are you going to show me to The Burrow? Or should we have it out here and now?"

"Cissy!" Lucius called out concerned.

"Narcissa are you sure this is wise?" Severus asked worried.

"No I'm not, but I'm tired of seeing her sons hurting because of her foolishness. For all her posturing about being a good mother, I think a woman who takes a half orphaned boy whose mother is too unstable to care for him is a better mother."

"Who would this unstable woman be? Your murderous sister Bellatrix?"

"No, an Italian woman who lost her Auror husband to Italian Death Eaters." Narcissa sneered. "I took him in because I felt sorry for him. His mother couldn't take care of him because of her grief and her family didn't know how to raise a special boy like him. His two siblings had already died. He's my child, I knew from the moment I held him that he would mate with a wizard. It was something he couldn't help, he found that person, the person who could love him despite his difference in your son." Narcissa smirked, "A man with a lot of love to give because he had two loving parents who raised him right even in the middle of a terrible war. A war that claimed your entire family and I wish had claimed my mad sister. Your son who you belittle and verbally abused for being gay stood by mine even when he was attacked. Your son would do anything to protect mine because he loves him. He cares for his two children and made sure they lacked for nothing while Blaise was busy studying for his O.W.L.s."

"But Zabini was only a fourth year." Molly protested.

"I know that but he is very intelligent, something you would know if you tried to get to know your son-in-law. You attended their bonding even if you disapproved of their choices in bondmates. So why can't you open your heart to love their bondmates and your grandchildren?" Narcissa was a holy terror when roused; she could see Molly's absence was hurting both her son-in-law and her son. Seeing the relationship Percy had with Janie Wood, was something she knew Blaise would like to have with Molly. She copied the album and handed the copy to the stubborn dumpy woman. "Maybe this will spark your conscience. It is unseemly that Arthur carries an album he updates every week while you have nothing. It is stubbornness like yours that perpetuates feuds that are better off forgotten." Narcissa turned on her heel, slipped her arm through her husband's, "We should go check on George. With Severus and Remus at Hogwarts, we should move him to the Manor where I can keep an a eye on him."

"George? I didn't even know he was pregnant…" Molly said coming towards them.

"He was embarrassed to tell you because you've never once been proud of him for his accomplishments. You can't even tell the difference between him and Fred. He was scared you would berate him for being pregnant. Especially when it wasn't his fault." Narcissa said haughtily.

"Was he raped? Does he know who the father is?"

"If he knows he isn't telling. Fred doesn't care, he promised to care for George's babies." Lucius said, despite knowing full well who the father was.

"Babies?" Molly stammered.

"They aren't twin boys. You may have been only able to have one girl but Fleur, Blaise and George brought twins, a boy and a girl each into the family. Only Percy has a single baby, a boy." Severus said with a smirk.

"We were there for all the births except for Fleur's. Fleur insisted hers be born in France at the home she was born in." Remus said pleasantly.

"Where did I go wrong? Four gay sons?" Molly moaned.

Remus was at his wits end, "For having two gay brothers you are oblivious."

"How dare you!" Molly cried out incensed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I could give you a list of their sexual partners but that would be disrespectful to their memory. Even their house elves knew. I'm sure Arthur knew. I know Frank did."

"How do you know?" Molly was irate.

"Because when I had enough of the Marauders I went to spend time with Fabian and Gideon. They were the first people who knew I liked guys. They might have guessed I was interested in a Slytherin, since they saw my Patronus once."

"Are you claiming to have slept with them?"

"Despite being surrounded by hot guys and a few who played Quidditch, I managed to escape Hogwarts with my virginity intact but well instructed on how to please a man. Your brothers told me even if I was saving myself for someone I should at least know how to give pleasure." Remus said with a smirk, he owed his sexual education to her brothers who she refused to realize were gay.

Severus was a bit surprised that the Prewett twins had been that close to Remus, then again he hadn't realized until last spring there had been a large number of gay wizards who had a special place to congregate.

"Who were they seeing?" Molly asked in a tone that was daring him, as if she was trying to trick him

"They died in the war too. Sad too because Gideon was very much like George, he and his partner were talking about Bonding. Fabian was too much of a playboy, he was like a more polite and responsible gay Sirius." Remus chuckled.

"If Gideon was going to be bonded he would have told me. He practically raised me."

"Which is why he didn't tell you, he said you expected him to marry a nice girl. He knew he would disappoint you. He played around but about seventh year like James he'd grown up some. He fell in love and they spent a lot of time together." Remus said gently squeezing Severus' hand.

"Who was it?"

"Caradoc Dearborn, to lose someone like that must be dreadful." Death Eaters presumably killed him before the Prewett twins, having disappeared suddenly and his body was never found. "Fabian was close to Benjy Fenwick, he took his death hard- who wouldn't when you hear a friend was blow to bits. Might have even loved him, he was one of those who found bits of Benjy later. They had nothing to live for after then, became very reckless. Instead of trying to escape Dolohov and his group of Death Eaters they fought a losing battle to the end managing to take three of the enemy with them before expiring. Dolohov escaped when I arrived with Sirius and Kingsley." Remus said sadly.

"At least they died having been in love. I always wondered, that they died before they could fall in love. They never seemed interesting in girls." Molly said, her face streaked with tears.

"I say you have a lot to think about. We have things to attend to. I hope your sons hear from you soon." Narcissa said before they all Apparated to their respective destinations.

XoooooX

Hermione and Harry met Neville and Adrian at the compartment for the prefects.

Adrian and Angelina gave a speech about working together, how despite their house differences last years' Quidditch matches had proved that they could all work together.

Only two of the seventh year boys looked upset Rodger and Cedric.

Rodger because he fancied himself quite a catch and the title of Head Boy would have suited his ego most likely.

Adrian smiled, "I would like to introduce this years Prefects; Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw. I look forward to getting to know each of you. Some I have had the pleasure of meeting before and I hope to expand on that relationship. I had wanted to include the Quidditch captains in this meeting due to their equal status as prefects but I can arrange that for another time."

The younger prefects introduced themselves to their predecessors.

Rodger was in a state of temper, "I wonder why they choose you Potter? Because your dads are Head of Slytherin and Gryffindor? I was expecting Malfoy to be Prefect. I heard his father was Head Boy in his day."

"My mother and Father were Head Girl and Head Boy, my dad was a prefect too." Harry said annoyed at the Ravenclaw git.

"We're all supposed to be friends." Adrian said with a forced smile, "After all we are all here with the same goal; to up hold the rules and protect the students in our charge."

Angelina laughed, "With Fred and George graduated it should be safer."

Though their pranks had lessened since Fred became a prefect, they still managed to make a mark every year.

Adrian handed each prefect a list of banned products, "None of these are allowed at Hogwarts, part of our duties are to confiscate them."

Harry skimmed the list; to his surprise very few of WWW products were on the list. It was mostly Zonkos' products, probably because WWW hadn't been open very long it hadn't gained Filch's ire…

Hermione played with her rose as she read the list, committing it to memory. She had every intention of doing her best as a Prefect, she didn't want to let Remus down..

Neville stayed close to Adrian, he had been shocked when Gran when read his marks for the year. He hadn't expected them to be so high, he owed Adrian a lot. Between his marks and his match as Keeper not to mention his being made prefect his grandmother had been more then willing to let him continue seeing Adrian. They had gone to the Tonks-Tremlett Bonding as a couple. He could see the ring still shining on Harry's finger as well as Hermione's rose, he wondered briefly what that rose said today. Would Adrian give him things like the ring Harry had? Hermione's roses? The pendants that Harry and Draco always wore?

Adrian was proud of Neville, he'd come so far since the shy nervous teen that ate a canary cream almost a year ago. That boy might never have been a prefect but the one he had grown close to through tutoring was more confident. He was sure that Neville would defend Gryffindor's hoops even from him. Dating the 'enemy' wouldn't affect the match; off the pitch he'd shower Neville with praise for every successful block. Even if Slytherin lost…

XoooooX

Harry and Hermione invited Adrian and Neville to join them in their compartment for a while. With Charlie and the babies it would be a tight squeeze but it would be worth it, after all they were keenly missing Fred and George who were no doubt already tending to their babies needs.

"Hey! It's Loony!"

"Yeah! Loony Loony Lovegood!"

"How was your summer Loony?"

"I'm surprised you could even find your school robes. We know how you lose things."

"You would have done every one of a favor if you'd died in Charm explosion like your mum."

Harry was incensed, Hogwarts students? He thought that only Ron was like this.

No one noticed the orange haired person disappearing.

Before Hermione, Neville or Adrian could say anything Harry rushed forward. Memorizing faces, "20 points from each of your houses." He was irritated that these children were Hufflepuffs- weren't they supposed to be kind and accepting? and Ravenclaws; why didn't Rodger keep his house in line?

"But it's just Loony!" a Ravenclaw fourth year protested.

"Another twenty points, that's sixty points from Hufflepuff, term hasn't really started yet and you're already at negative points."

"What do you care? You're a stinking Slytherin! No good comes from Slytherin."

"Forty points for insulting the Boy Who Lived and his House." Neville said surprising himself, how dare they insult his boyfriend's house!

Adrian was perversely pleased, "I should think considering that your Head Boy is a 'Stinking Slytherin' you would be more careful who you insult."

Harry could tell, beneath that calmly serene mask this tiny blonde wisp of a Ravenclaw was close to tears. He'd had similar words told to him during a part of his life he'd prefer not to remember. "Next person I hear insult anyone one's house or parentage will spend the first week of term in detention with Filch or Hagrid."

The crowd of bullies dispersed grumbling.

Harry placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's okay, they can't hurt you."

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked in a dreamy voice.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that." Harry said, "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Your minds aren't clouded with Nargles, you're safe people."

Hermione gave the Ravenclaw a strange look but said nothing. Strange though she was, Harry was right. No one deserved to be treated like that…she remembered being bullied by Ron at Hogwarts their first few years. Before that she got bullied for being smart when she attended grammar school…

Harry didn't know what Nargles were; he hadn't heard Blaise mention them before. He just cared about making sure that this girl wasn't bullied again.

Draco looked up as they entered; he was surprised at Harry's gentleness with a girl he didn't really recognize.

"Little ones!" the girl's face lit up, "Such adorable chicks."

"Adder?" Draco asked curious.

Harry grinned, "Draco! Missed you. We're a bit cramped but you can claim a piece of floor." His attention was drifting from the Ravenclaw, Hermione, Neville and Adrian, to his fiancé who had a baby in his arms.

The wispy blonde sat beneath the window of their compartment, "It is calming here. Out of all the people I've met here you seem to be the most resistant to Nargles."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, Nargles? What in Slytherin's name was a Nargles?

"Just in the right place at the right time." Adrian smiled sitting near the door and pulling Neville into his lap.

Neville shyly relaxed in the comforting embrace of his boyfriend.

"You resigned as Quidditch Captain, does that mean I lose you on the pitch?" Draco was curious.

I'll play as time permits." Adrian chuckled, "This is my last chance to play at a member of Slytherin, besides, I want Neville to prove he can defend Gryffindor's hoops against us the Dynamic Duo."

Neville blushed, "I'm not sure I can live up to Oliver's legacy…"

"Don't need to." Harry said reassuringly as he curled up against Draco's side, "Make your own."

Draco kissed his hair, "Missed you."

"Mmm…me too?"

"You two have powerful magic." The little blonde's voice flirted with a serious tone, "you bleed magic but you're grounding each other."

"True."

The Ravenclaw's eyes scanned the room before spotting the phoenix, "A phoenix? Daddy promise to show me phoenixes someday." It didn't take long to see the lion that was curled up with it. "A lion? You're a magical lion."

Benia was intrigued by the girl and flew towards her.

To her credit the little Ravenclaw never flinched as the phoenix landed on her shoulder.

"You are sensitive to magic? Changes in it?"

The girl nodded, whispering quietly, "Mum was trying to create a charm that would detect changes in magic. It worked…but she couldn't control it. it leapt at me and tried to consume me butI managed to control it."

Creon asked something in that deep purring voice of his.

Benia translated, "How old were you cub?"

"I was nine." The girl whispered.

Benia looked at Harry, "You rescued a girl who can sense changes in magic?"

Blaise was surprised, this girl had a bit of seer in her too? Sensing magic the way she did was unique…

Harry didn't heard Benia, but Draco did. He nudged Harry, "Why did you save her?"

Harry looked up at him, "She looked so tiny and helpless. They were so cruel; using her mother like that and telling her she was better off dead. I had you to save me from people like that but she had no one."

Hermione smiled at the girl; strange though she was she seemed quite bright. She was after all a Ravenclaw, "Your name isn't Loony Lovegood, what is it really?"

The girl smiled back, "It's Luna, Luna Lovegood. My daddy is the editor of **The Quibbler**."

Blaise tried to stifle a snort, "They have um interesting views on creatures."

"Daddy is really smart. We're always traveling during the summer. He loves me very much. We've been ever so close since Mummy died…" Luna said with a hint of sadness.

Hermione could understand pride in a parent, most Muggles were afraid of dentists but she loved her mum and dad. "If you ever need anything, you can come find me."

Luna's eyes widened, "Really?" she clapped her hands, "I've never had friends before." She toyed with the hem of her robes, "I looked forward to coming here ever so much but no one liked me. My things were always disappearing, I spent most of the year without shoes."

Harry heard that, "No shoes? But the castle floors are ice cold in winter? What if you have to go to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures?"

Luna said quietly, "I just hovered over then snowy ground."

Harry pointed his wand at her shoes and muttered a complicated jinx; he smirked, "There. Now whoever touches your shoes besides you, will burn their hands. The longer they touch it the worse the burns are."

Luna stared at her shoes, "Really? I can't lose my shoes? That would be ever so wonderful. In winter I'm always treating myself for frostbite."

Adrian was sure the girl was being honest. What was going on in Rodger's house? They stole her shoes? She walked everywhere barefoot?

Neville felt sorry for her, watching her mother dying and not being able to help her. He could almost relate, having to watch his mother not recognize him. She was alive but didn't know him…

Creon moved closer to the girl.

Luna tilted her head looking at him, "You have flames too, just like them."

"You can see their flames?" Benia asked curious, their flames were cloaked.

Luna was surprised, "Can't you see them?"

Blaise stared at her, looking from Harry to Draco, "I can't. what flames."

"They're rightly there." Luna pointed at the flickering flames, "His are scarlet like the lion's and his," pointing at Draco, "are black."

Draco was stunned, "I have flames?"

Benia laughed, "Yes, your magic crackles around you like flames. Flames like that of your Patronus."

"You can cast a Patronus? I've been trying but I can't make one." Luna said excited.

"We all can."

"Even Neville? We didn't see what his was that day at Malfoy Manor."

"Nev's is a Lion, not like Harry's though, his doesn't have flames. Mine is a snake, it was different then Professor Lupin-Prince's. His resembles a Rainbow snake that lives deep in the unplottable parts of the Congo. Mine is just an albino corn snake."

"A fitting familiar for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a serpent and a lion." Blaise teased.

"Yours isn't a serpent is it?" Luna's hauntingly soft voice teased their ears.

"No, it isn't." Blaise looked at her curiously. "It is an Eagle."

"But you're a Snake…"

"I am the Eagle as I am Harry's seer."

"A Seer? A snake and an Eagle, the eagles became Apollo's companions after he defeated the snake that granted its priestess visions. Making the oracle of Delphi his own." Luna's soft voice filled the compartment.

Blaise nodded, "That's what legend says."

"So Harry is the Lion, Draco is the dragon, and you're the eagle. Who are the rest of you?"

Blaise smiled up at his mate, "Charlie is the Arrow."

"I'm the maiden, and the philosopher I think." Hermione blushed, "I'm being courted by the crow, that's what his Patronus is. Mine is a dove."

"I remember seeing him with you last year." She said quietly, "I wish I could have gone to the ball."

"I invited you to my Christmas party but neither you nor your father came. I was disappointed."

"I thought the invitations were Wrackspurts tricks." Luna said seriously, then grinned and her face lit up with joy, "I am ever so happy to know I was wrong."

"Why exactly don't they like you?"

"Well, I'm different. I see a person's magical aura. I can tell if they are a good person when I meet them. I see things differently it makes them nervous. So they take it out on me." Her eyes glistened, "It's unfair to use my mother like that. Mummy was a very wise woman, what do you expect of someone descended from Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Neville stammered, "You're descended from Rowena Ravenclaw? I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione blinked, "But he never married or had children."

"Gran said it was through a younger brother, blood you know. I never mention it because of my dismal marks I would get laughed at. It would have been one more thing for Ron to bully me over."

Luna shook, "Ron? Ron Weasley?"

"Yes," Draco said.

Hermione was concerned, "Did he bother you too?"

Luna wrapped her arms around herself, "He is a very bad boy. I tried to stay far away from him. His aura…was so dark…" she said hesistantly, "I know he made all the girls cry."

"What did he do?" Harry asked in a cold voice.

"It happened a long time ago." Luna said shaking. "best not to get into. His sister isn't any better, something changed about her our first year. Her aura grew cold…"

Hermione was suspicious something bad happened between Luna and Ron, she'd keep her eyes open. If one bully could hurt you in a terrible way, it was easier for another to do it. She had never had a sister and spending all this time with boys, gay or not was a bit draining. She would make Luna her special project, tutoring and friendship. A descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw would be very bright…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> So Narcissa finally lectured Molly about how she's treated Charlie, Percy and the twins. Apparently she's shunning Bill and Fleur as well? I'm basing Molly's behavior after *cough* my grandmother who refuses to accept any of her in-laws.
> 
> About time someone called her to task about her homophobic views and her obviousness about her brothers.
> 
> Poor Luna. Yay for Harry for defending her and making a new friend. There is something special about her.
> 
> Aww it looks like Hermione is going to make her first female friend, Luna will be like a little sister...
> 
> What did Ron do that frightens Luna so much? What does she know that she won't tell?


	9. Surprises

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.54

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 9- Surprises?

 

Harry wasn't feeling well and slipped out of charms to visit the toilet. He'd been ill the last few days and had had trouble keeping food down. He was feeling rather tired as well…

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Luna, "Luna?"

"You don't look so well." She looked him over, "Your magic is running very strong, it's putting a bit of a strain on your body." The wisp of a Ravenclaw moved closer, closing her eyes, "You should see a healer."

Harry chewed on his lip, "I only see papa."

"Your papa is Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded.

"You're a prefect you can be out during lessons. I'll take you down there. He has a free period now."

Harry blinked, "How did you know?"

"I just do." Luna gently moved her hand through Harry's flames to rest on his arm, "Come on Lion let's get you to see your papa."

Harry let her lead him, trusting she wouldn't let him be hurt.

Luna moved slowly sensing his nausea as they made their way from the Charms corridor to the dungeons by the most direct route.

Harry mumbled the password to his papa's office.

Luna led him inside, "Professor? Harry needs to be examined."

Severus looked up from his pyramid of potions essays, "Ms. Lovegood?"

"I sensed he was in distress and slipped out to find him. His magic is putting stress on his body." Luna said in a light voice.

"Is this true Harry?" Severus asked concerned limping towards his son.

"My magic has been very strong since my birthday…" since Draco made love to him, something happened to their magic that day. It had bled to their familiars and gave them human form for a while.

Severus concerned that this girl could sense something was wrong, what could cause his son such problems? His eyes widened, he'd seen this before…Percy and George. His eyes narrowed, "You didn't. You're too young. Harry why?"

Harry was confused, "Why what?"

"How did you get a hold of a pregnancy potion?"

Harry shook his head, "I haven't. I haven't been away from our family so no one could give it to me."

There was a flash of flames; Benia was perched on a chair. "There was no potion."

"Then how did he get pregnant?" Severus asked.

"The lion and the dragon were born soulbonded."

Luna's eyes widened, "Soulbonded? That's rare, like one in a billion. It's so uncommon that it occurs less then once a generation. They were born bonded, they're true soulmates. The pregnancy must be result of their magic; did the flames awaken when they gave themselves to each other physically? They say Merlin spontaneously conceived, he was one of the first males to be pregnant."

Benia chuckled, "You are wise. Yes they did. Their magic reached such a level they couldn't contain it and it bled out into Creon and myself."

"When a master with a magical familiar's magic reaches a certain point it can be bled to a familiar through their link. When such an incident occurs the familiar had attain human form until the level of the master's magic reaches a normal level." Luna said in awe.

"Exactly." Benia chuckled, "You really are wise."

Severus sighed, pulling Harry into his arms, "I'm not going to ask whose it is. I know its Draco's. I still don't quite understand how this child came to be. No matter. I wish you had waited. You're so young…"

Harry curled up as best he could with his papa five months pregnant, "We couldn't wait any longer. I needed him to make love to me. He'd been holding himself back. He's wanted me since last year but he knew I was too young. Draco's always looking out for me. He was so gentle with me papa, it barely hurt at all. He cares more about my pleasure then his own."

Severus was red-faced listening to his son refer to his sex life, "Harry, I'm glad he's taking such good care of you."

Harry whispered, "Is it okay for him to make love to me if I'm pregnant?"

Severus thought about how enjoyable sex was with Remus now, "Yes but only if you want it. You'll need a steady diet of prenatal pepper-up, anti-nausea, and vitamin potions. If you're nauseous and Draco moves wrong in bed you'll be extremely ill. You'll have to let Draco do the brewing because by about four months many potion ingredients are hazardous to a pregnant person."

"Since you can't brew, does that mean Aunt Annie will?" He was a bit shy of her knowing he was pregnant just yet.

"Unless Draco will, he has the skills to brew prenatal potions. He is still a potions assistant. He could have taught my N.E.W.T.s potions class easily." Severus chuckled.

Luna acquired a serene expression, "I'm glad he's alright. I was suspicious he was pregnant because his change in magic was unique." She moved closer, tilting her head, "Harry has the same magical echoes as you professor."

Benia chuckled.

Severus started casting more sensitive spells to determine how pregnant Harry was. His son's HcG or human chorionic gonadotropin was elevated as was his own, he thought about it. Since Harry's fifteenth birthday, he was showing signs of sleepiness, lethargy and exhaustion. Having children young wasn't uncommon among Wizarding kind; they could also have them far later then Muggles as long as the bearer was in good health. He worried; after such a traumatic childhood would this pregnancy prove too much for his son? Why was it twins?

"If you're wondering why, male pregnancy is made possible usually by potions but it is the parents' magical strength that determines the number of fetuses. You are an extremely powerful wizard Severus and you wanted your sons very much, that combination is why you have two sons growing with in you. The Wizarding World hasn't seen two wizards with power like the lion and the dragon for millennia. That much power, it is no shock that they are having two. Yours are one that became two. Harry's is two like the Geminis'."

How did this Phoenix know that Harry who was just over six weeks was carrying fraternal twins? Severus knew that he had identical twin boys because they shared a placenta…

"How did you know he was pregnant?" Benia asked the little Ravenclaw.

Luna smiled, "Daddy and I raise unicorns at our house, Rook Folly. I help him take care of them. He gave mummy unicorns as anniversary presents, I inherited them after she died."

"I see, so you've help deliver foals?" Severus asked a bit surprised that a fourth year would be delivering unicorn foals.

Luna nodded, "Oh yes, my Blibbering-Humdingers let me know when a foal is about to drop. I used to watch the Weasley children from afar; we live not far from The Burrow and the Diggory place in Ottery St. Catchpole. I just keep to myself."

Harry moved to hug her, "I want you to be one of my babies godmothers."

Luna blinked, that announcement was unexpected. She got a dreamy look, "I'd like that if Draco doesn't disagree."

Harry jumped up, rubbing his stomach, "He won't. He loves me and he'll agree to anything I want. I can't wait to tell Draco."

"Wait!" Severus summoned some of his own pregnancy potions, "Here, until Draco or Andromeda brew you some for yourself."

Harry hugged his papa, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He was so happy, he wanted this baby, no these babies so much.

XoooooX

Harry was so excited after talking to papa that he was practically glowing. It wasn't until lunch that he was able to share his news. He'd summoned Dobby on his way to his rooms in Slytherin asking him to bring him a picnic lunch. Papa and the Headmistress decided reluctantly to let Sirius teach when no one applied for the Transfiguration post. He seemed to float over the stone floor…

Draco made his way to their rooms; Harry had disappeared during Charms and hadn't come back. He was worried since Harry had been lethargic and nauseous he thought maybe his boyfriend had contracted a late summer cold…

Harry was humming, reading books he'd taken out of the library last weekend. Hogwarts' library had everything, including books on male pregnancy. Something he was interested in before but so much more so now that he was carrying Draco's babies…

Draco entered their rooms, to find a very happy Harry, "Adder? You left Charms, are you alright?"

Harry grinned, patting the bed, "Never better." He'd had a pepper-up potion and an anti-nausea one as well so he was feeling positively delightful.

"Are you sure? You're been feeling off recently." Checking his boyfriend's forehead with his wrist.

Harry kissed him, "What do you call the children of a lion and a dragon?"

Draco's silver eyes widened and blinked several times, "Adder?"

"I know you're jealous of Charlie, Oliver and Fred." Harry said climbing into his lap, "You don't have to be."

Draco looked down into those glittering green eyes, "You're not,"

"Yes, I am."

"Since when?"

Harry laid his hand on Draco's thigh, "My birthday. I'm five weeks yesterday."

"Adder! That's wonderful!" He covered his lover with kisses.

Harry banished his school robes, "Make love to me."

Draco looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him, "Is it safe?"

Harry grinned, "I made a point to ask papa."

Draco groaned, "He's going to kill me."

"No he won't. He wants me to be happy, just like you do." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"Of course I want you to be happy." Draco said his own clothes disappearing from his body. "You're my beautiful, perfect Adder. I think I've loved you since I first looked into those Slytherin green eyes of yours."

Harry blushed, it was still a new feeling of having Draco so intimately pressed against him, "I need you."

Draco kissed his neck as he gently rocked their groins together, “I know. I need you too.” He wandlessly cast the spells that made sex pleasurable for Harry, preparing him…  
   
Harry groaned, his insides felt warm, clean and stretched. He ached to have Draco inside him, “Please.”  
   
“What would be more comfortable?” Draco asked, eager to please his fiancé but careful because of the babies.  
   
“This is fine. I just want you…” Harry blushed, whispering shyly; “inside me…”  
   
Draco gently spread his Adder’s legs, kneeling between them as he stroked himself. Harry would get no less then his best.  
   
Harry watched Draco pump his erection and groaned, “Let me.”  
   
Draco pushed him back down, “Not this time, just relax.”  
   
Harry watched, his own member swelling and dripping as he watched.  
   
Draco crawled onto of him, kissing him as he gently pushed inside Harry.  
   
Harry cried out, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Draco enter him.  
   
Draco pulled Harry’s legs around his waist and slowly began thrusting into him.  
   
Harry moaned, rocking back into those thrusts. “Dray.”  
   
Draco smirked, kissing down Harry’s pale chest and licking a nipple.  
   
Harry purred; his nipples were very sensitive. He vaguely remembered reading that wizards could breast-feed if their nipples were properly stimulated. Yes, he wanted that, his children would lack for nothing; breastfeeding was something that made a baby healthier. “More…”  
   
Draco licked and sucked on his lover’s tiny nipples, loving the sounds he was making.  
   
Harry felt the attention from Draco’s mouth on his nipples making him harder. He was so close…  
   
Draco felt Harry’s member harden between them and thought about the babies, their babies growing inside the boy he loved.  
   
Their flames were growing, mixing and swirling around them.  
   
Harry came hard, holding tight to Draco.  
   
Draco felt Harry’s body tighten around him that was all he needed to send him over then edge.  
   
Harry purred again as he felt Draco come inside him.  
   
They lay there holding each other and basking in post-coition bliss. They were fifteen, in love and expecting their first children.  
   
Definitely a Bonding around New Year’s, Draco thought, so mother could arrange an Engagement Party early in the winter holidays.  
   
Harry didn’t ask Draco to move, he liked the feel of Draco on top and inside him. It made him feel safe and peaceful…  


XoooooX

Severus was still processing that his son was five weeks pregnant…

Remus rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him, "It will be okay."

"Is it too much to ask that he just be a normal boy? That he not have some homicidal maniac after him? That there isn't some power-mad psycho who wants to control him? Pregnant at fifteen? Slytherin's Ballocks!" Severus muttered.

"Hush now Sev, it's going to be alright. He isn't alone. He has all of us." Remus hugged him ignoring the scowl he felt from Sirius.

Owl post arrived as usual.

Remus ignored his few letters and opened up his Daily Prophet.

Then there was a loud crash, Remus turned to see Sirius storming towards them.

"What kind of a joke is this? I don't know what kind of a game you're playing Snivellus but it ends here."

Severus was not in the mood for Sirius and his temper. "I haven't a clue what you're on about."

"You sent this! A letter that seems to be in Lily's handwriting." Sirius shoved it into Severus' face.

'September 18, 1981

Sirius,

I have the most wonderful news. James and I are expecting again. I know I'm not supposed to send letters but I couldn't help myself. Albus has kindly offered to pass this on. He also told me the most wonderful news. Severus came to his senses. He's joined the Order. He's spying on the Death Eaters but that's alright. James has almost agreed. I hope you don't mind I love you dearly and you're so good with Harry but I'm going to ask Severus to be this little one's godfather. Poppy came the other day and told me it's a girl. I'm so happy.

Can't wait to see you,

Lily.

P.S. Harry keeps trying to fly on that toy broom you gave him. James says he's got the makings of a true flyer. He'll be on the Gryffindor team, he just knows it. James says hello and Harry misses his Paddy.

Severus shook; Lily was pregnant? That heartless bastard held onto this for fifteen years? Damn him!

Remus read the letter over his shoulder and then noticed two letters also in Lily's handwriting beside their plates. He tore open his own.

'September 18, 1981

Remus,

Good News. I know you have tried your best to keep it a secret but I know. You've liked Severus for a long time. Albus said he's joined the Order as a spy, wouldn't give details though. Albus also said the war is almost over, something we have to take at his word since we're in hiding. I hope as soon as it is over that you tell Severus how you feel. After the life he had when we were children he needs to be loved; not that he'd ever admit it.

Harry misses his uncle Moony and we hope you can come visit soon. Oh and we're going to make Harry a big brother this Spring. Poppy said I'm having a girl. I want you and Severus to be its godfathers. That is if I can get James to finally say yes. He's coming around, especially since Albus told him that Severus is now a spy for the Order. James said he never thought Old Snivellus had it in him to be a spy.

Can't wait to see you,

Lily

Remus held back a sob, a baby? How could they tell Harry, that his little sister died with his parents? Albus that horrible man, he'd held these letters back…

"Why! Tell me why you would send this? Why? James would never make you godfather to his child!"

"Actually, he would." Poppy spoke up.

Sirius spun to face her, his face red with anger. "Why?"

The woman who had treated Remus after his transformations when he was a student shrugged, "Because he loved her. She'd always held out hope that Severus would wake up one day and realize he was a good man. When Albus told her that Severus had come to him then she begged James to let him be their daughter's godfather. He had been her best friend, the first person she met from our world. I'm surprised you didn't receive those letters before."

Remus' eyes flashed gold, "That terrible man. What does know this now accomplish? Remus' brow furrowed, fifteen years ago Severus told Voldemort about the prophecy putting in motion events that claimed the life of James, Lily and their daughter as well as putting Harry in the custody of abusers. Now that his mate was pregnant, this kind of news…

Severus found himself pulled into Remus' chest.

"It's not your fault. You didn't determine the boy in the prophecy was Harry. You tried to get Albus to save them. Your choice then is what matters. Lily knew you'd come back to us." He held out the letter, "She told me to pursue you. She would be proud of us." Remus said holding him close.

Sirius tore the letter from Remus' hand, "She wouldn't!" he scanned the letter. "This can't be true. I would have known! James would have written me."

Charity, his wife approached him, "Sirius? Did you see this?"

Sirius took the letter, "That's James' handwriting." He ripped it open and then sank to his knees shaking. "He did it. He agreed. How could he? Its just Snivellus…"

Remus was vaguely happy; Lily and James had died knowing Severus had come back from the dark path he'd started on. They had both wanted him to be godfather to their child, their daughter. He just wished they had know before…

Severus held onto his mate, too shocked to cry.

What was Dumbledore's plan? Unless it was to put Severus in such a shock he lost their babies. Remus held him tighter, he wouldn't let that happen…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Aww Luna sensed Harry was pregnant. Poor Severus, what a shock to discover your son is pregnant.
> 
> Who didn't see that coming?
> 
> Poor Severus one shock after another. First Harry's pregnancy and now letters from the grave from James and Lily. Poor Harry, should anyone tell him Voldemort killed his baby sister?
> 
> What else is Dumbles holding back?


	10. One blow after another

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest? etc  
Fandom: HP  
Summary: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 10- One blow after another

 

Blaise was being escorted back through the Forbidden Forest by Firenze, discussing what the centaurs had taught him about their concepts of Divination and Dream Interpretation.

Firenze stopped suddenly.

Blaise listened, out from a patch of trees came the little Ravenclaw Harry saved.

Firenze stared at her, "She's all wrong. That's no fourth year."

Blaise looked at the centaur, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you see? Her magic it's been altered. Badly. By a fool, a great fool who tried to manipulate it too fast." Firenze stomped angrily. "He should have listened to us instead of that foolish woman."

Her magic was altered? Luna Lovegood wasn't a fourth year? He trusted his teacher but what was his meaning?

"Youngling, come here."

The wisp of a Ravenclaw turned, her silver gray eyes widening in surprise. "A centaur?" she hurried over bowing low, "It's an honor sir."

Why did those eyes remind him of Draco and Carina's?

"Those are not your true eyes youngling. How can you see the truth through those eyes?"

Blaise tilted his head, "Firenze says you are no fourth year what does that mean?"

Luna's eyes widened and her upper lip trembled. "Daddy said be very careful. If anyone found out I'd be expelled and my wand broken."

"Found out what youngling?"

"That I was born in February of 1982 instead of 1981." Luna said, her silver gray eyes shimmered with tears.

"Why was that a secret?" Blaise asked softly, trying his best not to spook her.

"I don't know." Luna said in a choked voice.

"So you're thirteen not fourteen?"

Luna nodded.

Blaise turned to his teacher, "You are skilled at Magical Healing can you heal the damage done to her magic?"

"No. Only a very powerful wizard can undo it."

"What was done to her?" Blaise asked curious.

"Someone attempted a blood adoption but it was done improperly, so only her appearance changed but not her magic. A parentus divinus potion should answer all questions. How Gringotts, Hogwarts and the Ministry would be befuddled as to her origins I can only speculate." Firenze said.

"What would her being blood adopted accomplish? Why would anyone life about the year she was born?"

"Take her back to the castle, do not let her outside it. If the truth is discovered she would be in grave danger."

Luna was sobbing with fear when Blaise lifted the tiny girl in his arms. Given her true age, no wonder she was so tiny.

XoooooX

Severus and Remus were cuddling when the portrait was thrown open.

"Blaise? What in Slytherin's name is going on?" Severus glared.

"We need a parentus divinus potion." Blaise said cradling the girl.

"Why would you need something like that? What is it?" Remus asked, he'd never heard of such a potion.

"To determine a child's true parentage when one has been subjected to a failed blood adoption." Severus said. "Why would you need one?"

"Not for me. For her. Firenze said we had to use the potion. That we couldn't let her out of our sights. That if the truth of her parentage were discovered she'd be in danger. Someone let her into Hogwarts a year early. Told her father that if anyone found out that she'd be expelled and her wand destroyed." Blaise said trying to calm the frightened girl.

"Luna Lovegood? Come here." Severus said softly.

Blaise set her down.

Luna slowly made her way over to the Deputy Headmaster, "Yes Sir?"

"Tell me, what is your true birthday?"

"Feb…ruary….9th…1982…" Luna sniffed.

"Can a blood adoption be reverse?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded, "Only by an extremely powerful wizard."

"Could you do it sir?" Blaise asked.

"If I can't Draco probably could. I can't brew when I'm this far along, we'll have to ask Draco to brew the potion. I'm not even sure I have all the ingredients much less the directions. It's an uncommon potion, it might be found in Moste Potente Potions. I'll check it out first thing tomorrow." Severus said.

Remus held his arms out to the girl who tumbled into them. "Hush now. We won't let you be expelled. That was a lie. We'll look after you alright?"

Luna seemed to relax some but didn't stop her silent sobbing.

"Perhaps, she should stay with Hermione tonight." Severus said summoning Dobby to send for Hermione. If Luna had to be protected putting her in the company of the most talent witch in Hogwarts would do nicely.

XoooooX

Blaise was happy to be home after putting Luna in Hermione's more then capable hands. Today he'd learned so much from Firenze and even Bane…

Who was Luna? Did it have anything to do with those letters earlier this month? Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled that day.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as Blaise buried his face against his chest.

"The world is messed up. Why would someone kidnap a baby and botch up a blood adoption?"

"Huh?" Charlie hadn't expected that…

"Never you mind, just hold me." He needed his mate to anchor him…

XoooooX

Draco took him being pregnant well, but Harry was a tiny bit annoyed. He wasn't made of glass you know, he was just pregnant something totally normal. Draco was always trying to carry him and Harry had times when he didn't want to be carried.

Draco was pouring over Fred's baby name books and Harry's male pregnancy book.

Harry was pouting…

Draco looked up sensing he was unhappy, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to baby me unless I ask for it."

Draco sighed, "I didn't realize it upset you. You normally like it when I take care of you."

"You're carrying me to class! I can walk you know. Even dad isn't so protective of papa." Harry scowled. "Your mother wouldn't stand it if Mr. Lucius tried that."

Draco felt severely chastised, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd like being treated as if you were precious to me."

"I do but I need to do little things like walk, it isn't healthy for me to let you carrying me all the time. The way you make sure I don't tired myself out is make sure I take my potions on time and I eat plenty. Dray between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore we have enough problems without fighting between ourselves." Harry still painfully remembered that night he and Draco fought before the Second Task because they weren't communicating. It had been so hard to sleep that night…he'd missed Draco holding him. As upset as he was then he regretted telling Draco to stay out of their bed.

Draco kissed the top of his head, "I always look after what you need…"

Harry grinned, "Then my snarky Slytherin, come to bed."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	11. Quidditch tryouts and News

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?  
__________________________________________________

 

Chapter 11-Quidditch Tryouts and News

September 30, 1995

 

Draco was a bit nervous about holding Tryouts; Adrian hadn't really gotten a chance to be Quidditch Captain at all…

"Malfoy! You going to start this or what?" Warrington drawled.

Draco was torn from his revelry, "What? Yes, of course. Harry is our primary Seeker while I'm reserve." Uncle Sev said it was still okay for Harry to fly for now, after three months it was too dangerous. In bad weather he would ground Harry, he wasn't going chance Harry falling off his broom while pregnant.

Adrian prodded him gently, "So what position first?"

"Oh Chasers, I'll be flying as Chaser mostly but like I said I'm reserve Seeker and no I'm not holding tryouts for it. If you're here for Seeker you can just leave." Draco sneered, still a Slytherin to the core.

Two or three people left grumbling…

"Now if Bletchley will do us a service and go guard a set of hoops we can see if any of you Chaser hopefuls are worth my times. Just because you were on the team under Flint doesn't mean I'll let you fly for me." Draco said imperiously, "Who are my Chasers?"

"Adrian Pucey, Seventh Year."

"Blaise Prewett-Zabini, Fifth Year."

"Brecc Montague, Seventh Year"

"Cassius Warrington, Seventh Year."

"Aodhan Urquhart, Sixth Year."

Seriously? Draco thought three positions and five candidates? "I'll be taking two primary Chasers and one reserve if I have to fly as Seeker. Yes if I make you reserve Chaser you will have the chance to fly at least one game." Draco smirked, "Get your arses in the air." He let the Quaffle loose, "and show me what you've got." He knew Blaise and Adrian were good, unless someone surprised him they were guaranteed a spot as an active member of the team. Warrington had a bad habit of playing dirty, he'd grabbed a Gryffindor chaser's head back during his second year on the team giving Gryffindor a penalty.

Blaise and Adrian were the first in the air, you could tell that Blaise was born to fly and that he was at home in the sky. He would make an excellent Seeker if he wanted but Blaise had always preferred to play as Chaser. He released the Snitch, "Blaise! I accidentally released the snitch. Get it for me." Maybe he should let Blaise tryout for Seeker…

Blaise glared at him, "Yeah right. You just want to test how good I am." He searched the pitch with his better then average vision, he always wondered how a mostly blind Harry could see a snitch anyway. Must be instinct…he spotted the snitch behind Bletchley's head and went into a steep dive at an angle he was sure was it's blindside. It took all of 30 seconds from the start of the dive to when his hand closed over the gold-feathered ball.

There was a loud whoop from the ground, "Iubita mea. That was an excellent catch. Perhaps you can teach me a thing or two."

Blaise felt his whole body warm, Charlie…his face turning red as he felt his body calling for his mate. He squashed that, he had to focus…

"Adder, you think he's better then me?" Draco asked.

"That was really cool. I almost want to challenge him…" Harry teased, "I don't know which of you is best. We'd need an unbiased opinion, I'd choose you and Charlie'd picked Blaise."

"I don't want to be a Seeker, I'll leave the dangerous stunts to you, Draco and Amante." Blaise glared playfully, not even registering the endearment.

"Best Chasers Charlie?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Iubita mea of course, Adrian and I'm sure you've chosen to stay on as Chaser yourself."

"Adrian, which of the other's could you and Blaise fly with if I was Seeker?" Draco yelled from the ground.

"Can't make a choice for yourself Malfoy?" Warrington sneered.

"I can. I just take my players opinions into consideration." Draco glared, Warrington was so off the team with that attitude. He was playing a clean season, cheating was okay when it works to your advantage and you don't get penalized for it but it wasn't everything.

Warrington grumbled.

Adrian was surprised that Draco was asking publicly, they had worked quite well together last year and he was looking forward to flying as much as he could as Head Boy duties would allow him. "Brecc's not bad. Easy to match pace with and he works well with others."

Draco nodded, "that's what I was thinking. Blaise, Montague work well with you?"

"Yeah, just don't make me Seeker. I don't want it." Blaise was Chaser on the Pitch and Keeper in the bedroom, that's just how he liked it…

"This is a joke." Warrington scowled, "Zabini gets on the team because he's family and Pucey is on it because he's Head Boy. He won't even be able to be a truly committed member."

"I have every intention of arranging practice around Harry's prefect duties and Adrian's responsibility as Head Boy." Draco said firmly, "If you can't respect my decisions, you have no place on my team. So get off my pitch. Now I want the Chasers on the ground and the Beaters in the air."

Not surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle who were in the background went up on their brooms, which weren't Nimbus 2001s. The shocker was that Millicent Bulstrode and Mafalda Prewett. How Mafalda ended up in Slytherin he'd never know, she had a Squib father and a Muggle mother. How did she end up a witch anyway? The younger girls feared her, so Draco wondered if she was one of Luna's tormentors.

They went up with bats and he released the Bludgers.

"Try not to actually kill eat other." Draco said wrapping a lazy arm around Harry's waist and rubbed circles on his stomach.

Harry tried to slap his hand away, they'd agreed to keep it a secret as long as they could. With Dumbledore and the Dark Lord out there, both with designs on making his life a living hell, Harry wanted to keep his babies out of danger.

Draco was a bit annoyed that Crabbe and Goyle bothered to try out, they were awful. Even without Fred and George, they would get slaughtered. He yelled, "That's enough, "Bulstrode, Prewett, I expect you at practice."

Crabbe looked furious and Goyle was dumbfounded.

"You're only deciding that 'cause Theo made us attack Blaise." Crabbe stammered.

"No, I just want someone who can think with their heads rather then their muscles. I want to win the cup not get booed off the pitch because you're as thick as Derrick and Boyle." Draco glared, "Get off my pitch. Keepers! Who wants a shot?"

"Miles Bletchley, Seventh Year."

"Kevyn Bletchley, Sixth Year."

"Kevyn? What are you doing here? Mother will have your hide if you try out. Keeper's my position."

"Whoever is the best should have it. May the best Keeper win, brother dearest." The girl sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Next?"

"Amy Puglia, Fifth Year."

"Bletchleys take your positions. Adrian and Blaise, why don't you test them out? See if either of them are as good as Wood or Longbottom." Draco said sipping lemonade that Dobby appeared with.

They watched for a bit, Miles was not as good as his sister. Kevyn was loads better, blocking and catching most of Adrian's shots.

"Bletchleys, give Puglia a turn."

Unless Puglia was shockingly good, Kevyn was Draco's choice. Kevyn was good but Neville was better…

Puglia turned out to be better then Miles but not as good as Kevyn.

"Active Keeper Kevyn Bletchley and Reserve Keeper Puglia." Draco said with a smirk as he saw Alicia advancing to the pitch.

"Professor Lupin-Prince says the pitch is ours Malfoy." Alicia said quickly.

"No problem Spinnett. We're just finishing. Adrian give the lady the Quaffle." Draco said pleasantly.

Adrian landed near her and tossed her the Quaffle.

Alicia caught it, "Thanks."

Adrian slipped his arms around Neville, "I'm so proud you're trying out. Your gran will be so proud." So would Nev's dad…

Neville blushed.

"Hey! Not psyching out the competition Pucey." Alicia said through pursed lips.

"Psyche Nev out? Just offering him positive reinforcement. He does well and I'll make it worth his while. Besides, it was my idea for Oliver to turn him into a Keeper. Besides, you need a good keeper." Adrian said nuzzling Neville's neck.

"We have tryouts."

"I'm here to support my boyfriend nothing more. Besides, I know how good he is. I helped train him."

"Angelina Johnson, Chaser. Seventh Year."

"Geoffrey Hooper, Keeper. Fourth Year."

"Neville Longbottom, Keeper. Fifth Year."

"Alexis Marie, Chaser. Third Year."

"Abigail Nicola, Chaser. Second Year."

"Katie Bell, Chaser. Fourth Year."

"Cormac McLaggen, Keeper. Sixth Year."

"Alexander William, Chaser. Third Year."

"Brandon Angel, Keeper. Fourth Year."

"Dean Thomas, Chaser. Fifth Year."

"Demelza Robins, Chaser. Fourth Year."

"Dennis Creevey, Seeker. Second Year."

"Seamus Finnigan, Chaser. Fifth Year."

"Ginny Weasley, Chaser. Third Year."

"Jack Sloper, Beater. Fourth Year."

"Jimmy Peakes, Beater. Third Year."

"Andrew Kirke, Beater. Fourth Year."

"Ritchie Coote. Beater. Third Year."

"Fay Dunbar. Beater. Fifth Year."

And a host of other students but only one seeker, with the loses of Harry, Oliver and the Weasley twins Alicia had to choose well if Gryffindor had a chance of winning the cup again. Unlike Adrian, Angelina wasn't so sure she could fly this year but had attended tryouts just in case.

"I can't tell you not to watch our tryouts but try not to use them to judge our team." Alicia sighed.

Though Colin wasn't trying out, he was in the stands probably as moral support. Harry thought, his Quidditch obsessed boyfriend Seamus probably rubbed off on Dennis who was apparently going for Seeker.

While in Slytherin, Harry had grown apart from his old dormmates not that they'd been close, if Ron hadn't made their lives miserable then they might have been friends. Ron had bullied Neville and himself, later he had bullied Colin as well. Dean and Seamus hadn't really stood up to him, merely watching as he terrorized the other students.

Alicia looked at them all, spotting the troublesome carrot top who was unfortunately George's sister. She was still upset that George had ended up pregnant by some boy he couldn't remember from the Yule Ball. She'd had feelings for Gryffindor's last great Beater only he wouldn't return them, he'd never led her on but she had little love for the girl who upset George. "Weasley, get off the pitch. Our team has no room for the likes of you."

"But I can fly! I'm a decent Chaser and an okay Seeker. I'm a top-notch flyer just let me show you." Ginny protested.

"You flunked a whole year because you tried to use illegal potions on our last Seeker. I won't have you getting us in trouble with distasteful antics." Alicia sighed, "I see most of you are here to try out for Chaser, just know I'm only taking two alternates. One in case. Angelina can't play because of Head Girl duties and another in case, Katie or I can't play."

There was a chorus of groans and most of the Chaser hopefuls left the field in annoyance.

"Let's start with Keepers, McLaggen why don't you got take a shot? Angelina and Katie can try to score off you." Alicia continued

The tall rugged Seventh Year who had a reputation for an ego leapt on his broom and soared towards one set of hoops.

Adrian couldn't stand him; McLaggen was an arrogant toerag who was always trying to 'give advice'. The only persons McLaggen didn't try to give advice to were the Weasley twins and Marcus Flint, he'd tried them once only to be pranked something awful by Prefect Fred and Marcus punched McLaggen so hard he'd shattered his nose so that it healed poorly but the girls called it a rakish nose now. Adrian looked both ways, pulling his wand a bit out of his sheath and aiming it through his robes at the Seventh Year Keeper hopeful. That menace wasn't taking the position of Keeper from his Neville…

Angelina and Katie started their run.

Adrian let McLaggen successfully defend the hoops from the first attempt to score before casting a non-verbal Confundus hex on him as well as Jelly hands. 'Take that McLaggen,' blissfully ignoring that he'd cheated for the first time in his life. If McLaggen did well, it might adversely affect the small amount of confidence that he'd worked so hard to instill in his boyfriend.

Benia chuckled to herself when she observed what Adrian did…

Alicia rolled her eyes glad that McLaggen did dreadfully after that first decent save. "McLaggen stop wasting my time and get off the pitch. Hooper, do us a favor if you aren't at least as good as Bletchley don't bother going up there."

Hooper leapt on his broom, eager to please as he went to replace McLaggen.

Hooper did well enough that he would make Reserve Keeper…

Adrian hugged Neville, "Go up there and show them how good you are. I want to see you guarding the goal posts at our first match of the year."

Neville blushed shyly; climbing on the Firebolt Adrian gave him for his fifteenth birthday. "I'll do my best."

Adrian knew that most days Angelina was better then him but sometimes they were neck and neck. If Neville could practice defending a goal from himself, Draco and Angelina as well as make it impossible for Hufflepuff to score at the last game Draco set up he should do well plus they'd practiced over summer. Draco had arranged a game to get the edge off after the tournament…

Neville could read a feint, Adrian loved to feint but he had tells just like Angelina. He saw her feint at the right goal post but then moved to protect the center one. Swiftly catching the Quaffle with both hands.

Angelina's jaw dropped.

Neville chuckled, Adrian had tried that play at least four times during his training and he recognized it.

Alicia was impressed, apparently Longbottom got better over the summer. Not Oliver standard but he was good, enough to give Page competition. "Longbottom you're playing against Slytherin. Hooper, you're alternate. I still expect you at practice. Now I only have one Seeker. Creevey you said? Which one?"

"Dennis miss. Colin is the photographer for **Hogwarts Weekly**."

"Good for him then. Now I'm going to let the snitch out. We'll see how long it takes you to catch it." Alicia needed a good seeker, losing Harry to Slytherin was a problem unless he didn't play or was injured during a game they hadn't a hope. He'd only lost one game out of the dozen he'd played because of the weather.

Dennis grinned, "Sure, watch me Colin!"

Dennis did some interesting aerial acrobats, as he seemed to search for the snitch.

Draco, Blaise and Harry had to admit the boy wasn't bad…

Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve, "I found it," how long would it take Dennis?

It didn't take long about two minutes after Harry found it for the tiny Gryffindor to find it. He flew after it, snatching it up and waving it, "Look! I caught it! Colin! Harry! Seamus! Did you see?"

It was hard to not be caught up in the boy's enthusiasm…

"I think we've got our Seeker and Keeper, since we only have one Seeker Dennis try not to get hurt."

Dennis grinned and nodded, "Promise."

"Longbottom's Keeper, Creevey is Chaser. Let's have Beater and Chaser next. I want to Finnigan, Thomas and um…Dunbar on one team with Longbottom. William, Marie, Coote and Hooper on the other team."

They went into a tense bit of practice play…

After ten minutes Alicia called halt and switched the beaters.

Adrian, Blaise and Draco quietly conversed.

"If she's smart she'll take Finnigan and Thomas." Adrian said.

"The others are too green." Blaise muttered as he sat in Charlie's lap.

"Between Finnigan, Thomas and Bell they'll have a decent team for next year." Draco did want decent competition; Gryffindor was a good rival for the last few years. Trouncing them would be less enjoyable if they had a less then decent team…

Alicia was smart enough to have made the same choice, "Thomas, Finnigan, Robbins you're alternates- unless all our Chasers are down Robbins probably won't see pitch time in match. Dunbar and Coote you're playing against Slytherin. Don't let me down. I wonder if Malfoy is going for brawn rather then brains, as is a Slytherin tradition. Kirke, Peakes you're alternates. That's it people. I expect you for Practice on Monday at 5."

Draco was surprised; Robbins was good, a bit green but showed promise.

Adrian nodded his head; Alicia would make a decent Captain.

Neville landed, throwing his arms around Adrian. His eyes shinning, "I made the team~!"

Adrian laughed kissing him, "I know. I'm proud of you."

Ginny started mumbling from her corner of the seats.

"You better keep your mind on the game Longbottom. I'll be disappointed if you let Pucey win." Alicia called out.

"I'll be good." Neville promised.

Adrian squeezed his ass, "Still my Keeper." Then blushed, he hoped Neville didn't quite understand that yet.

Draco and Blaise snorted.

"Of course I am. You taught me well." Neville said proudly.

That did it…

Harry, Draco, Charlie, Blaise, Adrian, Seamus and Colin were soon chortling.

Neville looked quite innocent, "What? Did I say something funny?"

Adrian hugged him, still laughing, "It's nothing. I'll explain later."

XoooooX

October 8th

Blaise hadn't been feeling well and so hadn't made it to Charlie's first match of the season but his mate had come home in a surprisingly good mood. After tending to the babies Charlie had taken him to bed and proceeded to make love to him. Charlie had been all over him, he blushed remember how gentle Charlie had been when he'd entered his arse for the first time. He felt his cock wanting to grow and he cast a cold-water charm on himself.

His musing was interrupted by cries of shock.

"Bloody Hell!"

"That's impossible."

"Yer kidding me."

"The Cannons can't win!"

"The World is coming to an end! My Tornadoes lost to the CANNONS." Cho Chang moaned from the Ravenclaw table.

Blaise nearly fell off the bench at the Slytherin table in shock, his eyes widened, "You didn't! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise demanded.

Charlie grinned at him sheepishly, "Didn't think you'd believe me."

Blaise kissed him in front of the entire Great Hall, "First victory in how long?"

"At least a hundred years. I caught the snitch but Fred's bat kept knocking the Quaffle out of the Tornado Chasers' hands." Charlie smirked.

"Down boy." Draco teased.

"Shut up! My Charlie's a hero." Blaise crooned.

Ginny glared at them from across the room, seeing that nasty bird boy kissing her big brother made her ill. She wanted to be happy the Cannons won but eww guys kissing in the Great Hall was disgusting. Why was it allowed? She was lonely, none of her housemates wanted anything to do with her and since Professor Black got that letter he'd been avoiding her.

Adrian clapped Charlie on the back; "We'll see how you do against the Arrows after I get signed."

"You'll have a problem if George joins Fred in the air mate. The Cannons are going all the way baby." Charlie snickered. "So Dragi, you considering flying with the Cannons or are you, Adrian and Draco going to be Arrows?"

Blaise blushed, mumbling in Italian before replying, "You're making the Cannons win so I'll fly for THEM?"

Charlie chuckled, "Whatever works."

"You're awful." Blaise grumbled.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying." Charlie kissed his nose and fondled his arse, which had been as enjoyable as he'd imagined.

"Whoever decided Weasleys belonged in Gryffindor was sorely mistaken." Draco snickered. "Bill and Percy belong in Ravenclaw, while Fred, George and Charlie belong in Slytherin."

"Darn right I belong in Slytherin." Charlie teased before whispering Blaise's ear, "Or perhaps, in a Slytherin." groping his arse again.

Blaise yelped, totally unSlytherin of him.

Remus walked by, "So loud, I can hear you at the Head Table."

Blaise blushed.

"Bonded or not, there is some decorum expected in the Great Hall. Do keep such displays more limited to your private rooms."

Harry snickered; he knew that his papa and his dad didn't restrict their shows of affection only to their rooms. He'd walked in on them in their offices…

"Behave or I'll have you in detention for the first match." Remus playfully threatened.

Harry looked wounded, "I know your new Seeker is decent but you're not that desperate to win are you? Papa would be disappointed…"

"Oh please, I'll be happy as long as Slytherin or Gryffindor win." Remus smirked.

"You're awful." Draco teased, but he was pleased that Slytherin was named first…

 

XoooooX

 

Neville nervously finished his rounds and made his way to the Dungeons, he located the private entrance to the Slytherin Head Boy suite. He shyly whispered the password, Chimera before walking through the door that appeared in the wall.

Adrian looked up from his homework, “Hey.” turning and patting his lap in invitation.

Neville slowly made his way to his boyfriend.

Adrian pulled him into his lap; resting his hands on Neville’s lower back and kissed him lightly.

Neville shyly kissed him back.

Adrian moved a hand to cup the young lion’s cheek, “You sure you’re ready for this?” he would never force Neville to do anything, besides he promised Nev’s Gran he wouldn’t pressure him.

Neville whispered, “it’s okay, Harry said it would feel good. I’m just nervous…because I’m so much younger.”

“Three years is nothing…” Adrian said softly before kissing him again.

“But,”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

Adrian was known as the honorable Snake, he didn’t lie, he didn’t cheat and he never broke a rule. So Neville knew he had to be telling the truth… “I trust you.”

Adrian lifted him up, carrying him to bed and laying them both down. He undid Neville’s robe and slowly began removing his uniform.

Neville let Adrian undress him, this was new…he’d never been naked where Adrian could see him yet.

“If you want we can do this with the lights off,”

Neville shook his head, “I don’t want that…” he wanted to enjoy this, he wouldn’t admit it but when he left Adrian with an erection he usually had erotic dreams and woke up with sticky clothes and sheets. He wanted to know what it was like…

“Whatever you want Nev.” Adrian unbuttoned Neville’s shirt and loosened his tie and sent them to the chair where they would be cleaned and pressed by morning. He started a trail of kisses down his lion’s neck, “You’re adorable.”

Neville’s whole upper body turned pink, and he moaned softly at the sensation of Adrian’s lips on his neck. It felt good…

Adrian ran his fingers lightly over his shy boyfriend’s chest, pausing his kisses a little to leave a small love bite on Neville’s left shoulder.

Neville’s moans reached a higher pitch as Adrian’s mouth sucked on his pale skin.

Adrian kissed his way to Neville’s nipples, teasing each with his tongue. “So cute…”

Neville blushed, “Adrian…” it felt so good and he was already getting hard.

Adrian trailed his fingers down Neville’s chest, over his stomach and over his hip.

Neville shivered, the gentle touch felt so good.

Adrian wrapped his fingers around Neville’s half-hard erection.

Neville gasped, “Ah!” arching into the touch.

“Feel good?”

“Yes…”

Adrian slowly began to move his hand as he bent to kiss him.

Neville wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck, moaning as he kissed him back.

Adrian smirked to himself as he watched Neville orgasm for the first time.

Neville moaned, thrusting into Adrian’s hand wanting more. He’d never felt like this…

  
No wonder Harry spent almost every night with Draco…

Adrian kissed him, banishing the mess and smiling down at him, “You enjoyed that.”

Neville nodded gasping, “Yes.” He wanted to spend more time with Adrian but their studies and duties would leave them with little time together, especially if they both played Quidditch…

Adrian chuckled, “You want clothes? It get cold down here.” There were warming charms everywhere but he wanted his lover to be comfortable.

Neville shyly snuggled, “I’m okay.”

Adrian kissed him, “Alright.” He stripped only down to his boxers and snuggled back, “You’re cute…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> I totally rewrote the Gryffindor Team...so sue me. Without Harry and the Ginny-bitch, they needed a new seeker. Seamus is totally Quidditch obsessed so I figured that he'd rub off on Dennis and Dean a bit. Colin isn't that much of a Quidditch fan...
> 
> Yes, I had Honorable Adrian pull a Canon Hermione and Confound McLaggen. Of course he wouldn't like him...who does? See he does have a Sneaky Slytherin side...
> 
> Yay the Cannons won. Seems like Charlie got lucky that weekend huh? Ginny seemed so pissed she didn't get a chance to try out. I wonder what she'll do for revenge..


	12. Developments

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 12- Developments

 

Severus had between his contacts and Lucius' as well as his own potion's closet acquired all the ingredients for the rare potion parentus divinus. A few could be used for other potions but some were unique to this one.

Draco wasn't used to brewing of this caliber and the reasoning hadn't been explained quite yet. It was a test of his abilities, whatever reasoning they had for this probably warranted the secrecy. To not ask a potions mistress to brew this potion must mean it was 'need to know.'

Severus hovered, "You sure you have a small silver cauldron? A silver knife? The roots of a mandrake? A vial of Dragon's blood? Phoenix feathers?"

"Yes Uncle Sev. I wish you could just brew this. You've never hovered over my cauldron before. Why can't you tell me what's going on?" Draco said about at his wits end.

"I can't tell you just yet. Though eventually, you'll figure it out. You're a bright young man." Severus with a sigh, he was thankful to have his sons growing inside him but he did miss brewing. He only had less then two months left, male pregnancies were allowed to exist through potions usually but it was the magic of both fathers that allowed it to continue. The greater the bearer's magic the shorter the pregnancy was, Merlin's had progresses at twice the normal gestation. A normal wizard's pregnancy was between seven and eight months.

"It would make it so much easier if you would tell me why we're brewing such an obscure potion." Draco scowled.

"Pour the Dragon's blood into the silver cauldron, stir counter-clockwise seven times adding one phoenix feather each stir with the silver staff."

Draco nodded, following the directions.

Severus watched him like a hawk, "Next stir three times clockwise and then add the mandrake roots."

Draco did as he was instructed.

"Now place it in stasis. In three days you will add the next ingredients."

"Yes Moonstones and four dangerous ingredients." Draco said a bit annoyed at the secrecy.

"Very well." Severus said, pleased he would do so well. The colour of the potion was exactly as described, if all went well they could simmer it with Luna's blood in three weeks. It was a unique potion, you added the blood of the person whose ancestry was in question when the potion was complete you poured it on blank parchment. The parents and other predecessors were written by the magic of blood, a completed Blood adoption might mean that the potion would have to be stronger. Just to be sure they were brewing this at full strength.

Harry wandered into papa's private lab, letting his glamour down because it was exhausting him

Severus sensed a change in his son's magic, he turned to welcome him and stammered, "Harry?"

Harry was surprised, "Yes papa?"

"Sit." Severus hurried over to him and started casting spells, "I don't understand it, I thought you were experiencing a normal male pregnancy."

Benia chuckled from her place near the hearth, "Like any child born to the Lion and the Dragon would be normal."

Draco was concerned, the potion forgotten, "What's wrong?"

"He conceived on his birthday at the end of July, it's barely the second week of October. Harry should only be about eleven weeks pregnant, almost the end of the first trimester." Severus said worried.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked, touching his stomach with shaking hands.

"His fetuses appear closer to six months. They're maturing faster then they were before." Severus said nervously.

"Is that dangerous?"

Severus shrugged, "Most wizard pregnancies last between seven to eight months unlike a witch's that is between nine and ten on average."

"Yours is also progressing quickly, Severus." Benia pointed out. "You were expecting to deliver in late November."

Harry recast the same charms to detect how far along his brothers were in development. "She's right, they're almost ready to come out. They look stronger then George's."

Severus was a bit surprised; "You mean I can have them now? I can take over my classes? I can start brewing again?"

Draco rolled his eyes; as much as Uncle Sev wanted his babies he loved brewing more. "Why don't you schedule your delivery for this weekend?"

"I have to tell Remus, he'll be a papa sooner then we thought." Severus darted off.

"Are you sure you're okay Adder?"

"The glamour just drains me." Harry said snuggling.

Draco hugged him, "I was hoping for a Bonding at New Years, but I don't think you'll make it. I don't want our babies to be born outside a legal Bonding." Was it the strength of their magic affecting the length of time his babies need to mature or was it Harry's worry about being pregnant now?

XoooooX

Hermione was assigned the Fifth floor as her prefect assignment and she was partnered with Terry Bott who wasn't a bad sort. Though after seeing how Luna was abused by her own housemates, she was starting to wonder.

There was a scuffle coming from behind a tapestry, muttering voices.

Hermione stopped dead, moving closer barely noticing that Bott was trying to distance himself. Annoyed, Hermione threw back the tapestry.

"You think you're safe now that you have Snakes and Lions protecting you?"

"Not so tough are you without your bodyguards."

"No Poof Wizards are going to scare me away."

Luna's bag had been split along all the seams, her books were splashed with ink and someone was using bright red ink the colour of blood to write, 'DIE! DIE!'

The tiny Ravenclaw was being attacked with different jinxes and hexes; her legs were floppingly trying to dance as if she'd been hit with both Jelly-legs jinx and the Tarantallegra jinx. Her body was swelling as if she'd been hit with a Stinging hex, she was being attacked by something that looked like bogeys, her knees were backwards and she seemed to have teeth far too large for her tiny mouth. Luna also seemed to have Horns.

There were choruses of 'Loony Loony Luna. Uglier then Tuna. Not much bigger then a dish but smarter then a fish!' Then they would laugh…

"Expelliarmus Totalus!" Hermione growled, "You think you're all so clever! Petrificus Totalus Magna."

Those were new spells. It worked, they worked, disarming and petrifying the students.

Hermione summoned Malfoy house elves causing Dippy, Dobby and Stria appeared at once.

"Yes Miss Hermione?"

"Dobby bring Professor Severus here at once. Dippy, bring Professor Flitwick. Stria I need Adrian Pucey, the Head Boy. Tell them to come. After you find Adrian I want Angelina the Head Girl." Hermione was furious; this kind of behavior wasn't going to be tolerated while she was a Prefect!

Terry shifted nervously watching her take that crazy blonde's tormentors to task.

"Bott!"

Terry jumped at her tone, "Yes Granger?"

"I want you to do something productive. Go find Rodger and that girl who claims to be a Seventh Year Ravenclaw prefect." Hermione was furious, Ron had been an awful bully but at least even his own brothers had punished him.

XoooooX

Adrian was in the library doing N.E.W.T. homework when a house elf appeared at his s right.

"Mr. Pucey?" the elf asked.

Adrian nodded.

"Ms. Hermione wants you. Said it's important."

"Granger?" Adrian started packing up, either something happened to Neville or that poor little Ravenclaw was in trouble. "Show me where they are."

"Just down the hall to the right, listen for the lecturing." The elf disappeared to find the Head Girl as instructed.

XoooooX

Severus was with Remus and they were talking about becoming parents of a child that had their blood when Dobby Apparated into the room.

"Master Severus, Miss Hermione be calling for you. Dobby told to bring you. A little girl is hurt bad. Dobby feel sorry for her."

Severus looked at Remus, limping quickly to his feet. "Luna." He was finding himself extremely protective of the girl.

Remus followed him. What happened? Was Firenze's prediction of her being in danger coming true?

XoooooX

Professor Flitwick was tutoring a student in Charms when he was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Professor Flitwick?" Dippy asked.

"Yes." The tiny charms instructor replied.

"Dippy sent by Miss Hermione. She said you must come. Someone hurt really bad." The elf tugged on his sleeve.

Flitwick was almost never summoned, Hermione? The young Gryffindor prefect, she would have made a fine addition to his house. "Very well Burrow. I'll see you tomorrow to continue."

The Ravenclaw made himself scarce.

Flitwick knew it was important if he was summoned. "Take me there."

XoooooX

Hermione stood over the tormentors, writing down names and waiting for back up. She looked up at approaching footsteps.

Adrian burst in, seeing the mess the tiny blonde had been he was furious. "Where's Bott?"

Hermione growled, "I sent him after his sorry excuses for Seventh Year Prefects Davies and whoever the girl's Prefect is. Not surprised to see Weasley, I'm glad her brothers aren't here to be embarrassed." Besides Charlie of course, good thing that Mr. Weasley wasn't responsible for her anymore, being Head Auror and having a daughter like this…

Severus froze in the archway, the tapestry spelled away. "Luna!"

Remus was absolutely furious, that poor little girl. He was very angry to see a Gryffindor involved in this but not surprised it was Ginny Weasley.

Professor Flitwick arrived by house elf appearing nearly on top of his fellow teachers. It took less then thirty seconds for him to be absolutely furious, "Ravenclaws? I can't believe this. My Eagles attacking one of our own! Where's Rodger Davies?"

"Right here sir." Rodger said in his pompous voice.

Flitwick turned towards him, tiny hands on his hips, "I'm suspending the Ravenclaw team and deducting 500 points from my own house." He glared at the three prefects belonging to his house.

Rodger stammered, "But Professor,"

"Don't but me! You're responsible for your house; you're its leader. I hold you responsible for this!" he pointed a shaking hand at the jinxed and hexed crying mess that was one of his smartest Eagles; she was her mother's daughter at Charms.

Severus did his best to examine her; he had to document this. "Remus, I need Creevey and his camera."

Remus stormed off to find the boy.

Adrian finally spoke, "What the Hell is going on in Ravenclaw Davies?" his voice thundering through the hallway no doubt going to bring Ms. Prince running. "I thought that her stuff being stole was bad! Professor, her shoes were stolen and she was walking on cold stone floors barefoot. It's a wonder she didn't die of pneumonia! She had her textbooks defaced. Look at her bag!"

"You can't hold me responsible for what a select group from my house has done." Rodger protested.

"Miss Felicity Eastchurch, I hold you responsible for her things being stolen."

"Why me?" the girl said crossing her arms at her Head of House.

"Because, the girls dorms can't be accessed by the boys. Therefore all the thefts of her possession must have occurred there."

"How do we know she didn't simply loose things? She is a bit Looney." Miss Eastchurch said defensively.

"You're no longer Seventh Year prefects. Give me your badges. I am also removing you as Quidditch Captain Davies. A leader is responsible for all of his people not just a few." Flitwick was spitting mad.

Adrian was a bit pleased that Davies was being brought down a peg, he just wish it was under different circumstances. Five hundred points deducted from their house? No Quidditch? That was a difficult punishment…he hadn't seen such an attack on a member of one's own house since he'd heard about the attack on Blaise which had been dealt with swiftly.

Remus returned with Colin.

"Creevey, come take some pictures for me."

Colin wiggled his way through the crowd of teachers and students, staggering as he spotted a girl from his year. "Lovegood? Oh no."

"Hurry boy. She needs treatment, you're the best with a camera."

Colin took pictures as quickly as he could, that poor girl. Who could do this awful thing? He vaguely noticed Ginny Weasley and shook his head, that girl was trouble…

Severus waited until the camera was dropped from Creevey's shaking hands and hung from the cord on his neck. He did his best to reverse the spell damage as best he could, reducing the teeth and fixing her knees was easy. Her legs had incurred the most damage due to no less then three spells impacting nearly at once. "There, there. You're safe now little one." Trying to soothe her, she looked far worse then anything Sirius and James had done to him.

Remus was shaking, the poor girl looked like she'd been attack by four James and Siriuses. It was heartbreaking…

Adrian was still furious, "This type of thing won't happen without consequences. "

"You're right. If Pari Patil turns out to be innocent, then she'll be replacing Ms. Eastchurch." Flitwick said glaring at his students, "I have never been so embarrassed to be a Ravenclaw as I am right now."

Angelina showed up finally, to see defensive and chastised Ravenclaw prefects, irate Gryffindors and a lecturing Slytherin Head Boy. "What happened?"

"What happened? What happened is that there are some seriously bad eggs in Ravenclaw! They got their team suspended and lost 500 points, which I guess would put them at the bottom of the running for House Cup." Adrian glared.

Davies winced at the venom in the other boy's voice.

Hermione walked towards Angelina, "Luna Lovegood was attacked by four Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor."

"Why hasn't Professor Spout been summoned?" Angelina asked.

"I didn't think of it. I summoned Professor Snape because he's Deputy Headmaster as well as a healer. I summoned Professor Flitwick because Luna was hurt badly." Hermione said looking abashed at her mistake.

"I'll go get her right away." Angelina said running off, something this big hadn't happened before. Hufflepuffs? Attacking another student? How awful…

"Hermione, we were amiss in not informing the Headmistress. Would you be so good as to inform her that we will be in her office in thirty minutes." Severus said not looking up from treating the tiny disfigured, crying girl. She was in so much pain from the Stinging hex and the stress on her jaw from the teeth growing hex.

Hermione nodded setting off on her mission.

Severus did as best he could, "Adrian do me a favor, go to my office and bring two vials of anti-stinging potion. She'll need it…poor thing." He looked for his bondmate, "Remus? Would you carry her please?"

Adrian darted off at a near run, still making nasty comments under his breath about Rodger Davies and Felicity Eastchurch.

Remus lifted the tiny crying girl in his arms, "You're safe now little one."

Luna clutched his robes with her hands and hid her face.

Severus and Flitwick levitated the students under the Full Body-Bind curse and guided them towards the Headmistress' office.

The group followed hard on the Heads of Slytherin and Ravenclaw's heels.

A rather shocked McGonagall was waiting for them.

"I have never been so embarrassed of Hogwarts students since Nott, Goyle and Crabbe attacked Zabini or Ron Weasley hit a girl." The formidable Headmistress glared. "Weasley? Ginny Weasley? What are you doing here? As if your previous transgressions weren't bad enough. Going from opening the Chamber of Secrets and setting its monster against two students as well as trying to give potion laced chocolates to a fellow student. You are as much of a scapegrace as your brother. What do you students have say for yourselves?"

Severus and Flitwick released them from the Full Body-Bind curse.

Severus held up his hand, "They show traces of a strange spell. One I don't recognize."

The room stayed quiet.

Flitwick joined him in examining the spell's signature. "That's strange, it has the echo of two magical signatures."

"Yes." Severus said intrigued, his eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore!"

The Headmistress' tower's occupants stiffened.

"What has that man done now?" McGonagall asked.

"I think he cast a compulsion spell." Severus said looking irate.

"A compulsion spell?"

"It would seem so." Flitwick nodded, "It was cast on Miss Lovegood, those with weak wills would be compelled to attack and humiliate her. Overexposure to this spell would make them more violent."

"So they aren't responsible for this?" Remus was furious, holding the girl close. "That's terrible." If he didn't already hate the man, he would now. Dumbledore had allowed James and Lily as well as their daughter to be murdered. He'd placed Harry with relatives who nearly killed him, he'd made Severus his spy without doing anything to help him.

Severus examined the spell on Luna more carefully, "I can't remove it. It will take someone stronger then me."

McGonagall looked startled, "Who? We can't have her attracting students to torment her."

Hermione raised her hand, "There is a Head Boy's suite near Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure Professor Lupin-Prince would have no problem letting us stay there."

"Excuse me?"

They all turned towards the Sorting Hat.

"Am I allowed to speak about this girl now?"

"Of course." The headmistress nodded.

"While very bright she started a year early."

Flitwick blinked in amazement.

"Although she thinks she's a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw on her mother's side and her father was a supposed embarrassment to his family who were Slytherins, she is not theirs. I know her parents' magic, her mother should have been a Ravenclaw but she was handpicked from the beginning to be bonded to her father. I was made to put her in Gryffindor."

"You mean Albus was interfering with Sorting for decades?"

"Of course. Including his own. He refused to be in Slytherin. Lupin should have been in Ravenclaw like Granger and Percy Weasley." The hat said rather annoyed. "It is such a pleasure to be allowed to Sort as the Founders intended."

"What should her father have been?" Severus asked.

"Gryffindor was best suited, would have placed him there anyway. Sirius Black would have been in Slytherin if he hadn't refused it and Dumbledore hadn't forbid it. Pettigrew should have been in Hufflepuff, he was as terrible a wizard as Vince Crabbe." The hat grumbled.

None of the Marauders should have been in the same house? That threw Remus for a loop…

"So can we protect the students affected?" McGonagall asked.

"We'd have to study the spell longer. I'm sure Hermione can help her with assignments. Some of the other students like Potter, Malfoy and Pucey can look in on her."

The door opened.

"What's this about Hufflepuffs attacking someone?" Professor Sprout asked incredulously.

"It seems that our former headmaster put a spell on a student and it caused some members of your house to attack her." The Headmistress said trying to make it seem less the students' fault.

"Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith?" Sprout was terribly upset.

Hermione blinked, in her anger she hadn't realized prefects had done this…

"How could a descendant of our House's founder do something like this? Tell me Zacharias? I shall be writing to your parents. As for Abbott and Macmillan I am so very disappointed. Spell or not, you should know better, this sort of thing is supposed to be against our nature. I will be discussing this in front of our House, Badgers do not behave like this. We don't attack other students. If you think Malfoy's speech to his house last year was legendary, Hufflepuff will learn that we police our own." Pomona was very upset…

"I will leave the discipline of your houses to you, since they were magically influenced it seems that Ms. Weasley is once again not completely responsible for her actions."

Remus sighed, "Weasley, you will serve out your detentions every night after dinner for one hour you will scrub bed pans without magic until the end of term."

Ginny groaned.

"I'm already replacing my prefects. I am disappointed in them." Flitwick glowered at his shaking Ravenclaws.

"Very well it's settled. You'll punish your own miscreants. Severus and Filius will try to find a way to reverse this spell. If anyone who visits here starts feeling like they want to hurt her they have to leave." McGonagall said imperiously.

"Very well, Minerva." Severus said. "I should hopefully resume my usual duties by the end of next week."

"Very well then." She nodded.

Remus smiled at his mate, "I'll go set Hermione and Luna up in the Gryffindor Head Boy suite. They can have meals sent up and study ahead. I'm sure Hermione can tutor her easily, she did have all Outstanding in her O.W.L.s after all."

Hermione blushed; proud that she was strong willed enough to resist whatever terrible spell that horrible man Dumbledore had cast on such an innocent girl.

"I'll inform Harry and Draco about what happened to Luna. They'll want to help find a way to reverse it." Severus said, "I also have to firecall Narcissa."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Yay the Potion has been started.
> 
> Congrats to Remus and Severus for being almost parents; trust Wizards with magic like Severus and Harry to have kids that develop fast...
> 
> Poor Luna. She's been cursed by Dumbledore. Thank Merlin that Hermione was smart enough to realize something was wrong. I almost feel sorry for her tormentors but they should have known what they were doing was wrong despite being compelled to do such awful things. I do feel sorry for Sprout and Flitwick, their House's reputations have been tarnished. I don't think anyone was surprised at Ginny's involvement...
> 
> Yay for Hermione offering to take care of her since its too dangerous for her to be around students...


	13. Severus' boys are born and the Death Eaters make an appearance

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 13- Severus' boys are born and the Death Eaters make an appearance.

Harry, Blaise, Hermione and Draco were eating breakfast with Luna.

"I'm sure your papa will be fine." Luna said squeezing his hand.

Harry grinned, "I can't wait to see my brothers."

Draco poked him in the side, "You can't wait to hold our babies."

Harry blushed, "Yeah."

"You two have powerful magic. It's no wonder your babies as so eager to come into the world." Luna said in her normal flighty manner. "Besides, I'm sure they are eager to meet fathers who love them so much."

Harry nodded, "I want our babies very much."

Draco knew about Harry's sister but Remus, Severus and himself chose to keep it from Harry hoping it wouldn't impact his pregnancy. Being young as he was if he knew it could adversely affect him.

Hermione nodded, "Remus gave you permission to leave school with us."

Luna clapped her hands, "I get to see more babies."

Blaise chuckled, "I should have brought them with me but Charlie has the weekend off and insisted on keeping them to himself."

Draco grinned, "He's a very good daddy. He loves his babies very much."

"My daddy loves me. I know he does." Luna said softly, "Why would anyone want to make daddy believe I was his if I wasn't?"

Hermione hugged her, "Probably for the same cruel reason that you have that terrible curse on you."

"No wonder I didn't have any friends…" Luna said softly, "Is that why Ron…" her voice trailed off and she started to shake.

Hermione hugged her gently, "It's okay. Ron's a terrible boy, he bullies his older brothers and members of our house."

"He even bullied me because I wouldn't be his friend." Harry said quietly, cuddling with Draco.

Luna closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "I'll be fine. Is it time to visit our professors yet?" trying to change the subject.

An owl flew in Luna's window and landed in Hermione's lap.

"Attack on Muggle Family leaves Aurors mystified." Hermione read slowly.

Draco sighed, "It's started."

Blaise nodded, "I'm surprised they waited so long."

"He's back isn't he? Voldemort?"

They all looked at Luna shocked.

"I guessed it. During the Final Task I felt a powerful Dark Aura. It was always there in the shadow but it increased in strength quickly."

Blaise stared at her, "Then why weren't you mentioned?"

"Mentioned?" Luna asked curiously.

"In my Prophecy…"

"You're a seer, that's why the centaurs let you into their part of the forest." Luna said with a grin.

"If I can give a prophecy about Harry, Draco, Hermione, the twins and myself why not you? You were put in our path for a reason…" Blaise mused.

Draco ruffled her hair, "Sure thing little one. We'll look out for you."

XoooooX

They all flooed from the Head Boy's suite to the Wisteria Meadows.

Harry was excited; he was going to be a big brother.

Lucius blinked when he saw Harry, "Draco you sure you got him pregnant on his birthday? He looks four times as pregnant as your mother did at three months, he looks twice as pregnant as George was at the same time."

Draco chuckled, "Apparently our magic is so strong that his pregnancy is progressing faster."

Lucius frowning, "We can always perform a private Bonding ceremony and you can have a public one later in the year. I won't have my grandchildren born as bastards."

Harry smiled, "As long as I become Harry Potter-Malfoy, I'm happy."

Hermione chuckled; Harry was easy to please; being a guy getting married wasn't such a big deal. Girls often fantasized about it…

Lucius nodded, "I'll see to the paperwork this week. I'll let you know when they arrive. So shall we go check on your papa?"

Harry nodded.

They made their way upstairs to Remus and Severus' room where Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting on the bed talking to them.

Severus was shirtless lying in Remus' lap, his bones had healed properly but his skin was still covered in scars.

Remus patted the spot beside them on their large bed, "Come here pup."

"Since we're all here," Narcissa said with a smile. "We can begin." She said a cutting jinx and slowly started to cut open Severus' stomach.

"Papa does it hurt?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"Andromeda gave me a special potion that numbed me, I can't feel it." Severus said trying to reassure him.

Andromeda stood ready with a basin of water to bathe the infants.

Carina started to cry.

"Lucius, can you see to your daughter?" Narcissa said her hands inside Severus.

Lucius surprised Draco by going at once to his sister's crib, he was a bit jealous that he had no memories of his dad like this.

There was a sharp cry.

Narcissa handed the first infant to her sister, using a cutting jinx to cut the cord and swiftly tying a knot near the boy's stomach.

Andromeda washed the baby, placing a nappy on him and dressing him in the white sleep suit with red embellishments before bringing him to his fathers.

Remus rest his chin on his mate's shoulder, glowing with pride.

Severus held out his arms that were much stronger now, he wouldn't worry about dropping his son. "Hey there Aurelian."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We named him after a type of lily in honor of our good friend. I wish she could be here, she would have been pleased." Remus smiled. "Aurelian Remy Prince."

Severus shyly brought his son to his chest and offered him his first meal.

Hermione gasped, "You can nurse? I thought only women could."

"Muggle nonsense." Lucius snorted.

Luna nodded, "One of our male unicorn lost his mate to a roaming wolf, he refused to let any of the mares nurse the child. It took him four days to be capable of it and he cared for the foal like any mother." She blushed, "Daddy and Mummy both nursed me, they said they bonded to me more deeply that way."

Lucius snickered it sounded like something his disowned cousin would do; Xenophilius had been a bit touched so his father Abraxus had his expelled from the Malfoy family. When his cousin was Bonded Xenophilius took his wife's name, it was surprising. According to Severus Luna was not his cousin's natural child, she did resemble a Malfoy strongly after all she had the family's Veela traits: Pale blonde hair and silver eyes. One might mistake her for his daughter.

Narcissa removed the second twin handing him to her sister as she went to remove the afterbirth and close the cuts.

Andromeda cleaned and dressed the baby before handing him to his dads.

Harry watched his papa fed his brother Aurelian.

Aurelian grew restless and Severus handed him to Harry, "would you like to burp him?"

Harry grinned, "Would I?" taking him and holding him carefully, Narcissa had showed him how to take care of a baby with Carina.

Severus took his younger son, "Lucan Sevin Prince." He smirked, "Yes you curseable twit, we did name him after you. If it's not too much trouble we'd like you and Narcissa to be his godparents."

Lucius smirked, "He better grow up to be a snake. I won't have a lion named after me. "

"So who are Aurelian's godparents?"

"We were thinking about asking Tonks. I'd asked Sirius but he's still acting like he's got his head shoved up his arse." Remus shrugged.

Severus grumbled, "I don't want that mutt godfather to my sons."

"I wouldn't ask. After all, he hasn't tried to be part of this family." Remus said trying to reassure him, it was true Sirius had done nothing but insult his mate from the beginning and ostracize Harry.

Harry rocked his brother Aurelian, who was named in honor of his mother, "They are so cute."

Luna said in a dreamy voice, "Maybe they're coming sooner because you want them badly."

Narcissa moaned, "Early? How early? I can't plan a Bonding to take place any earlier then the third weekend of December."

Harry blushed, "I've only been pregnant about three months but papa said they were about six months."

"You've only been engaged three months." Narcissa said with a sigh, "I should have expected it, you are both so powerful magically that it makes sense your pregnancy would be shorter."

"You'll be ready to give birth within three weeks." Andromeda was in awe, she'd never delivered a child born of a wizard that's pregnancy was less then six months…

"Despite Severus' poor health, the strength of his magic would dictate a shorter pregnancy." Narcissa added.

Draco tapped his father on the shoulder, gesturing they should move to a corner. "Did you see **The Daily Prophet**?"

"The attack on the Muggles? Yes. Tonks showed up, to check on both Severus and myself. Scrimgour tried to hush up the appearance of the Dark Mark but Arthur put his foot down. Shacklebolt and Amelia backed him up, they want us prepared but not kept in the dark." Lucius said trying not to alarm the others.

"You've had no contact?"

"Other then keeping my ear to the ground regarding Nott's movements? No. The last thing I need with a new baby is to merit negative attention from the Ministry. I worked hard to gain the respect and sense of authority we have. I won't sacrifice my family for the Dark Lord." Lucius said burping his daughter.

"Good because if I thought you were putting us in danger I would find a way to safely remove you as the head of this family and make sure that the family magic didn't turn against me. My children will not be denied their inheritance." Draco said firmly, his tone carrying a hint of menace.

"I realized when you were eleven you were already a threat, yet I did nothing. Nothing aside from deciding my smartest choice would be to support you and Harry. If it weren't for you Carina might not have been born, your mother and I might not have recommitted to each other and I might still be denying Blaise a father. Thanks to you I am expecting my second set of grandchildren, I have two sons to be proud of, who have excellent choices in bondmates and I also have the pleasure of seeing my assistant become the youngest department head in the last sixty years. Your mother has her favorite sister back and was part of her niece's Bonding, something I am sure she is eternally grateful for." Lucius rocked his daughter gently, as she fell asleep again.

Draco chuckled, "Perhaps, you give me too much credit."

"I wasted over nine years of yours and Blaisé's lives, I broke your mother's heart and never noticed my favorite snake had physically abusive parents. I have failed you all and it will take a long time before I feel that I have properly amended for my mistakes. I will not let your sister grow up the way you and Blaise have. I will be there for her," he lowered his voice, "and I will never punish her with magic." Meaning that he wouldn't use the Cruciatus as punishment."

Draco's eyes flashed, "If I thought you had I would make sure you suffered for it."

Harry called out, "Draco?"

Draco hurried to his little snake's side, "Yes Adder?"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Harry gushed, "I hope our babies are just as cute."

Draco primped, "With my fabulous good looks and charm as well as your gorgeous eyes and cuteness? They'll be the envy of their year."

Narcissa glared, "What about your sister?"

"Carina? She'll be in Perseus and Athena's year, she and Athena can decide who is the more beautiful snake."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Who says my princess will be a snake?"

Blaise playfully growled, "Who says she'll grow up to be a lion?"

Remus chuckled, "So many interhouse relationships, I expect one of my sons will be a snake like their papa."

"It better be Lucan." Lucius sneered, "I'll make sure of it. My godson will be a snake just like his cousins."

"His brothers." Harry gently corrected, "if Draco bonds to me, that makes both Blaise and Draco, Lucan and Aurelian's brothers."

"You're forgetting they'll have a Gryffindor brother too." Charlie laughed.

"They'll be a lion and a snake each," Blaise said with a smirk, "I just know it."

Luna moved closer, holding her hands out to the babe in Severus' arms, "Lucan is the magically stronger twin, he'll be in Slytherin I'm sure of it." She touched Aurelian, "He'll be a lot like his namesake and his dad; he'll be a eagle, he'll be wise and curious." just because Remus and Lily hadn't been properly Sorted as members of Ravenclaw House, it didn't matter, they were eagles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Of course Harry and his friends wouldn't let Luna and Hermione stay in the suite alone. Death Eaters reared their ugly heads? That was a lot faster then in canon...
> 
> Yay babies, it was nice of Harry to bring his friends. Severus never kicked them out that was nice lols.
> 
> Of course Severus would return the favor and make Lucius and Narcissa one of his son's godparents. But why didn't Remus choose Andromeda?
> 
> The fighting over which house they would be Sorted into was cute. Luna proves her unique talents again...


	14. Weasleys [I mean Cannons] win again

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 14- Weasleys [I mean Cannons] win again

October 21, 1995

Everyone; the Malfoys, the Princes, the Tonks and the Weasley clan minus Molly, Ron and Ginny all descended upon the Cannon vs. Kestrels match. Former Lord Weasley had rented the best seats in the stadium for them all, one because his grandsons played for the family team and two because between both his grandsons were leading the family team to victory.

When the currently winning team strode onto the field, the Cannon fans screamed.

They hadn't had a winning season since the last time they took the British and Irish League Cup back in 1892; but their fans were being rewarded for their loyalty. They might have a chance at winning their 22 League Cup. If they won today, it would be their third consecutive win and the first in 103 years.

Fred and Charlie had offers to play for the English National Team as starters, thanks to Draco's Exhibition match Oliver was also offered a place on the team.

Even the Malfoys and Severus who were staunch Arrows fans, and Remus who was a Falmouth Falcons fans, saw fit to wear Cannon colours for the occasion.

Hermione personally cheered for Puddlemere, the Cannons, the Vratsa Vultures- Victor's home team and the Bulgarian National team. So whatever friend's team she was watching or Viktor's teams...

Fred and George had made mini cannons that shot parchments with pro-Cannon statements as well as other promotional items that they sold at the Stadium. Lucius had purchased ads on the monitor to play four times before and after the match. In honor of their Winning Streak at the end of a winning match Weasleys WhizBangs exploded, 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes support the Cannons. 10% discount on products for Cannon fans.' That was a glimmering ad that came out a firework cannon. Yes the twins had too much time on their hands…

The match began; Fred zoomed around the pitch whacking the Kestrel Chasers, Keeper and Beaters around with the Bludgers. He was a crowd favorite, the Cannons Human Bludger Fred.

Since he and Charlie shared a last name they were known as FRED and CHARLIE, the Cannons Great Orange Hope.

The Cannons fanclub had been reopened and it was filled with hopeful ladies and men who thought they were gorgeous- what Weasley wasn't gorgeous? With the exceptions of Ron and Ginny of course…

Charlie made no mistake that he was quite happily Bonded to the most beautiful man.

While Fred joked he was a confirmed bachelor who was so busy running his own business, caring for his niece and nephew as well as Single Handedly crushing all enemy Chaser and Beater hopes with his trust bat that he had no time for relationships. He was actually very much in love but that was something he kept to himself.

Bringing babies to a Quidditch game was probably the worst idea of the century but considering that their dads all played Quidditch at one time or another it was in their blood and they'd learn to like it eventually. After all Athena and Perseus were six months old, Victoire and Louis were four months today, Sean was almost five months, Clarissa and Gawain were almost two months; they were attending their first match to support their dads and uncles, Severus had protested that a Quidditch match was no place for babies but Remus and Narcissa overruled him.

Besides, there was one corner of their very large box that had been set up to care for infants courtesy of a very proud grandfather/great grandfather complete with everything they could possibly need including a few house elves.

The Cannon fans screamed with joy as one well hit Bludger knocked the Quaffle out of Kestrel Chaser Liam O'Neill's hand mid-score attempt where it was caught by a Cannon Chaser and then the iron ball proceeded to nearly smash O'Neill off his broom.

"FRED! FRED! OUR BLUDGER WITH A HEART!"

"FRED, FRED, A CANNON BORN AND BRED!"

Fred smirked and blew a kiss right at George who just happened to be holding Clarissa.

The fangirls squealed.

The Kestrel Beater tried to aim a Bludger at him, Fred weaved just enough and sent it right back.

It crashed into him, knocking him off his broom and spiraling to the ground.

Fred dove for him, scooped him up, ignoring the broom and deposited the bewildered Beater on the ground just in time to watch his opponent's broom shatter in a million pieces.

Fred chuckled, "Better the broom the you." Before taking back to the air to do more damage.

Charlie in the mean time was scanning the pitch for the Snitch, determined to catch it before his current rival Kestrel Seeker Aidan Kiely had a chance to even see a flash of gold.

Harry was searching the sky for the snitch since he had a keener eye then most.

Blaise was salivating over his mate, totally ignoring how the orange shade of Charlie's robes clashed with his hair. His Seeker husband was one hell of a flyer and he was looking forward to being alone with him, after a win Charlie was a very intense lover.

Draco wasn't surprised at all about Fred's fanbase, he was young, fit and clearly doted over his brothers' children yet seemed to possess no desire for any of his own. If and when George decided to join him on the pitch they would prove a dire fate for any opponent.

George had blushed hiding beneath a light glamour when Fred blew him a kiss, anyone watching would have assumed it was to Clarissa but he knew it was to both of them. He was almost jealous of his brothers…but he was happy watching Fred fly and holding their daughter who was sleeping.

Arthur and Septimus were very happy grandfather and father, seeing Fred and Charlie up there proving that the Cannons weren't beaten for good. They enjoyed yelling "FRED." With everyone else.

Fred had Fan Chants…

Remus was quite proud of his Lion, Fred may have been first Choice for Head Boy but he was clearly in his element up there. His week old sons were sleeping, not really minding the noise of the match probably due to silencing charms on their corner of the box…

Charlie went into a series of air acrobatics and stole Fred's thunder.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! SEE OUR SEEKER FLY!"

"HE'LL CATCH THE SNITCH IN A BLINK OF YOUR EYE!"

"CHARLIE SEND THAT SEEKER CRYING HOME!"

Blaise laughed, he was loved…

Charlie catch sight of the snitch hovering near Fred's left shoulder blade and dove.

Fred shivered as fingers brushed his skin, spinning knocking both himself and Charlie off their brooms.

Charlie growled, "Bloody Hell! Acio Broom."

Fred caught the zooming Firebolt and tugged Charlie on it.

The Cannon fans went wild.

"FRED!"

"CHARLIE!"

"CANNONS! CANNONS!"

Charlie and Fred paused for the cameras, waving the captured snitch.

"That will be tomorrow's headline, 'CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN STUNS FANS'." Fred muttered.

"Did you have to knock us both off our brooms?" Charlie grumbled.

After a few more pictures Fred summoned his own broom and flew straight for his family's box. Jumping off his Firebolt, he scooped Clarissa in his arms and spun around.

George watching pleased, Fred did spoil her with attention but they were determined not to raise another Ginny.

Charlie pulled Blaise into his arms and gave his mate a heart-stopping, knee-weakening kiss.

Blaise moaned, wrapping an arm around Charlie's neck kissing him back and was careful not to smash their son. A Veela was very protective of their chicks and very possessive of their mate. He was making a claim that intelligent people would have a hard time ignoring.

Harry was having a hard time denying that seeing Charlie snog the hell out of Blaise wasn't turning him on. Besides, his own unique pregnancy was making him rather horny all the time. If Draco wasn't in the mood for sex he was a very moody horny lion…

Draco noticed Harry's reaction and pulled him in for a kiss rich with promise of lovemaking later.

Harry moaned pressing himself baby bump and all to his fiancé.

Severus was a little jealous of the obvious shows of affection and wished slightly that he had the confidence for that.

Remus lifted his chin with his free hand and kissed him deeply, his wolf was very much excited at the early but healthy birth of their first pups. His body maybe aging faster due to the trauma of his monthly transformations but his wolf was extremely sexually aroused all the time and very grateful for the release being mated to Severus gave him.

Severus choked on a moan, they had one of their sons each. He wouldn't admit to a favorite but Aurelian was definitely his favorite though he loved both his sons. He'd gone through so much to have a family that loved and needed him it meant a lot. Harry, the son of his heart was expecting his first children that he was feeling his age a bit.

Narcissa and Lucius watched with pride, Severus was finally leaving the darkness of his childhood and young adult life behind him.

Lucius was very proud of his fellow snake who rose from such a life to be the Lord of a great house the father of such good looking boys, Bonded to a man that loved him deeply scars and all as well as Deputy Headmaster. Someday he would see to it that the gruff man who did actually care deeply for his students but didn't show it publicly would eventually become Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> I'm sure this was a partially expected chapter. I couldn't resist...
> 
> Besides, the couples Fred and George as well as Blaise and Charlie were just too adorable.
> 
> Fred hamming it up as a permanantly confirmed bachelor who dotes on his niece and nephew who are actually his kids was cute.
> 
> The Cannons don't have a fanclub- they have a Fred and Charlie fanclub. lols.
> 
> Apparently Quidditch makes wizards horny? Who would have guessed?


	15. The last shoe drops

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 15- The last shoe drops

Even though Severus could have completely taken over the potion he'd let Draco finish what he started.

It seemed strange that coincidentally the potion finished on Halloween of all days…

Draco was quite pleased with himself that he managed with very little help to brew such a complex potion.

Severus held out the final ingredient, a vial of Luna's blood.

Draco carefully took the vial removed the stopper and poured it into the potion.

The potion turned a deep crimson…

Draco let out a sigh of relief; he'd done well…

On the nearby table was a large piece of parchment tacked down flat so they could pour the potion out on it.

Severus was almost afraid of what the potion might reveal…

Draco swallowed, "You ready?"

Severus nodded stiffly.

Draco picked a burnished wooden ladle that wouldn't change the properties of the potion to spill it carefully on the prepared parchment.

The parchment glowed briefly and ink the colour of blood began to race along it like excited snakes.

The first names to appear on the parchment seemed to come from the 'mother's' side…

Rose Elizabeth Stevens…

Jackson Martin Evans…

Evans? It couldn't be…

Severus felt a heavy weight press on his chest as he nearly slumped against the table…

Then the father's side…

Charlus James Potter…

Dorea Almira Black…

Finally the parents' names…

James Charles Potter…

Lily Anne Evans…

Severus had to fight back tears…his goddaughter had survived? What had Dumbledore done? He'd followed the Dark Lord to the Potter's home only to find him gone, James and Lily dead. All the wards had been broken when James died…when he'd heard a noise, which must have been Sirius and Apparated reluctantly away.

Harrison James Potter…

That was expected given the previous names, but to see Harry's name made it seem all that more unreal yet real especially given what today was. The anniversary of James and Lily's deaths…

Draco was struck dumb as the names were drawn with crimson snakes…

That would explain why Harry was so intensely protective of her…

The name that appeared next was a bit of a shock…

Coraline Dorena Potter…

Severus stared, Coraline was a type of rose and Dorena was a related name to Dorea it was so sad that neither grandmother lived to see their namesake born.

They had expected to see the name they knew…

Then Luna Persephone Lovegood appeared right besides Coralie Dorena Potter.

That was rare, a blood adopted child almost never showed a name from their birth family. Especially in a care where the mother couldn't possibly have given birth…

Severus was so shocked, that he started to fall…

Draco had enough foresight to summon a chair to catch his godfather, he quietly cast a preserving charm on the parchment and sent for elves to bring Harry, Luna and Remus to Severus' private potions lab.

XoooooX

Remus arrived holding Lucan, while Harry held Aurelian, who looked a bit off balance with his slightly protruding baby bump.

Hermione and Blaise had come with Luna; they had been helping her study.

Perseus was sleeping in a carrier on Blaisé's back; lately he wouldn't sleep away from his papa…

Remus saw his mate collapsed in a chair, he strode quickly to his side. Kneeling he placed a hand on Severus' thigh, "Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus pointed with a shaking hand at the parchment.

Remus turned and saw…

Charlus James Potter Dorea Almira Black  
V

James Charles Potter

 

Jackson Martin Evans Rose Elizabeth Stevens

V

Lily Anne Evans

James Charles Potter Lily Anne Evans

       V

Harrison James Potter Coralie Dorena Potter/Luna Persephone Lovegood

 

Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy Harrison James Potter

           V

Artemis Titania Malfoy Tritan Leo Malfoy

The competed family tree that the potion had provided was a bigger surprise.

Luna moved to read it and she started to shake. It was one thing to be told that her daddy wasn't her real daddy by a centaur but to see who her real family was shook her badly. Harry was her brother? She had a family?

Draco had barely sent for Uncle Severus' family before his name joined Harry's, but it was the names beneath theirs that surprised him. He and Harry only recently discussed names, since their babies hadn't matured at a consistent rate and given them much time to choose names. They'd barely chosen those names recently…

Harry was a bit surprised to see his papa and his fiancé in such a state of shock, the first thing he saw looking at the parchment was his name, Draco's name and the names they'd chosen for their children who were almost matured to full term. Why were those names on the parchment? Weren't papa and Draco brewing a potion to discover Luna's true parentage? This was impossible, his parents…

He saw James and Lily's name and beside his own name just like Triton's was next to Artemis' was the name Coralie Dorena Potter. Coraline? Then almost as an afterthought was Luna Persephone Lovegood.

He glared at the parchment, "There has to be a mistake, my mother and father are dead. How could they have had a second child?"

Remus pinched his nose, "Before they died your parents entrusted letters for Severus, Sirius and myself to Albus. Those letters were to inform us that they were expecting another child, a daughter who had been conceived while they were in hiding. A pregnancy until recently apparently only Albus and Poppy knew about."

Harry glared at him, "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME! DIDN'T I DESERVE TO KNOW?"

Severus winced, "I took it so hard that Remus, Narcissa and Andromeda were afraid I'd lose the twins. We were afraid what would happen to you because you're younger. We never expected this outcome; Luna's birthday was too early. Your sister was supposed to be born in spring and she was born a month after my birthday in 1982."

Draco chuckled, "That means our sisters share a birthday." The irony was shocking…

Harry turned on him, "Did you know?"

Draco winced, "Yes, I was against it but your dads were adamant that it was for both yours and the babies safety. Ballocks Adder. What was I supposed to do? I was afraid of what it would do to you, learning about the truth about your parents sent you into an emotional tailspin that I was barely able to help you with. I was afraid of how you'd react to hearing about your sister dying because of some terrible prophecy that those monsters put such stock in. It's my duty to protect you, how could I tell you now of all times after the horrors you went through last year about this?"

Luna ran her fingers over the name, "Coraline Dorena Potter?" knowing that her real parents loved her enough to pick a name that her blood magic knew and one so beautiful meant a lot. Daddy…he loved her so much…

Her eyes filled with tears, "What about daddy? He can't know. He wouldn't be able to keep a secret like this from me."

Severus held open his arms, the truth was less overwhelming now. "Come here little one."

Luna curled up in his lap.

"Lily, your blood mother," he said picking an appropriate term that wouldn't degrade the woman who raised this little girl, "was going to ask Remus and I to be your godfathers. I know you love your daddy very much and you wouldn't want to hurt him but you'll always have a home with us and Harry." Severus held felt so drawn to her from the moment he truly looked at her, he tried to regard those outside his House as little as possible. He tried from the beginning, when he was first made Head of Slytherin to be not just a Head of House but a father-like figure that praised and punished as needed. The type of dad he always wished he had, one like Lily's. How Petunia could have sprung from such a loving family he didn't really know. There was something about her that compelled him to care about her, to protect her. Something he hadn't felt since Draco had brought Harry into his life, what was it with Narcissa's sons and bringing Lily's children to him?

Remus hadn't known who she was but had his wolf? He had felt so protective of her, especially when they found her after she'd been hexed, cursed and jinxed that day. He'd wanted to tear someone, anyone limb from limb. He ruffled her soft hair, "Sev's right, you'll always have a home with us."

Harry calmed down, his fire rising up from his skin but it didn't burn his brother that he held, he made his way to Luna. He held out his hand…

Luna let him help her up.

Harry held out Aurelian to his papa before resting his hand on Luna's forehead, his voice thick with power and emotion, "Blood of my blood, return to us. Be as thou was meant to be."

Harry's flames sprang from his hand engulfing Luna.

Luna felt their embrace and welcomed them trusting that they wouldn't harm her.

Her hair darkened, seeming to absorb the scarlet flames while her eyes were filled with the almost golden flames.

The flames flashed once and then seemed to become a part of Luna.

They stared at her…

Severus blinked, "Harry?" as powerful as his son was, he'd never expected him to do something like that. How did he know how to reverse a blood adoption?

Luna's hair was now a wavy auburn that drifted into her eyes tickling her nose. She opened her eyes, reaching to touch her now thick reddish brown hair. "You changed me back?"

Harry looked into her eyes; they weren't silver like Draco's anymore. His newly discovered sister had eyes that were almost a golden brown, a hazel…

Remus chuckled, "The exact opposite of Harry, she has her mother's hair and her father's eyes."

Blaise whispered, "How can you see clearly through those eyes?"

Harry blinked, he couldn't really see so he pulled of his glasses and he could see perfectly. WHAT!

Luna couldn't see very well at all, her eyesight had gotten very poor. She was squinting now…

Harry used a transfiguration spell to make his glasses into slim platinum frames before handing them to Luna.

Luna put the glasses on and she could see…

Remus' hand shot to his mouth in surprise, how did Harry's eyesight improve while Luna's weakened? He remembered that Harry had seen clearly or so it seemed when he was a baby. He had been a bit shocked to see that Harry needed glasses; Lily had never needed glasses and Harry had always had his mother's eyes.

Blaise was a seer but why was he blind to Luna?

There was a crackle of flames.

"Firenze requests your presence in the Forest before sunset Eagle."

Blaise stiffened a bit; the centaurs had never summoned him. What was going on?

"He told me to tell you to bring those you felt needed to come."

Blaise felt a chill, who needed to come? Who was he supposed to know to bring?

It would be a long night for all of them…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> How many of you expected that outcome? That Luna was Lily and James's daughter?
> 
> For the curious- Dumbledore expected the outcome that James and Lily would die protecting Harry. He kidnapped a woman he had previously chosen to continue the pregnancy- Mrs. Lovegood. Why he picked the wife of a disowned member of the Malfoy family I don't know- yet. Now the trauma of a forced pregnancy would have some consequences, especially since Mrs. Lovegood was barren- a problem for some purebloods. Luna was born premature, if she wasn't strong physically and magically from the beginning she couldn't have survived her bearer being murdered by the Killing Curse. Luna's difference from other children is probably a result of having both her mothers taken from her violently.
> 
> Whether her Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers ect actually exist or are her way of dealing with and explaining why she knows when unicorn foals are about to drop or why she was targeted by her fellow students is yet to be seen.
> 
> How different do you suppose she is now that she is truly the daughter of James and Lily as she was meant to be?
> 
> What should happen now? to protect her should Remus and Severus inform certain members of the ministry who see is? Should Harry's inheritance be slip to include her as it would have if their parents hadn't died?
> 
> As for what the centaurs will tell them tomorrow does anyone have a guess?
> 
> Do you think Harry's 'reset of Luna's magic' ended the curse that Dumbledore placed on her?


	16. A conclave is called and the centaurs speak

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 16- A conclave is called and the centaurs speak

November 1

Severus summoned Percy- Head of Magical Child Welfare, Lucius, Andromeda- the current Head of the House of Potter, Amelia- Minister for Magic, Scrimgour- the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Arthur- Head Auror to Wisteria to discuss the future of one Coraline Dorena Potter, currently known as Luna Persephone Lovegood.

He also summoned Bill and a goblin representative from Gringotts as well as Xenophilius and Lucius.

They arrived and were escorted through the wards by House elves.

They were meeting in the parlour.

Xenophilius Lovegood was a bit surprised, "What an assortment of people. Aurors and Ministry heads- does this have to do with the Rotfang Conspiracy?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Get a hold of yourself cousin."

Xeno turned, eyes narrowing, "Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"A question I would like to know." Lucius said glaring at Severus.

"We summoned you to inform you clearly about some of the goings on at Hogwarts this year." Remus spoke up.

"And to inform you Xeno about some unfortunately occurrences that involved your daughter. We had to have all the facts in order or we would have informed you sooner."

"My daughter? Luna? What's wrong with her? Has she been hurt? She never tells me anything about school, she is always smiling."

Severus pinched his nose, "Tell me how much of the news about Albus do you believe?"

"Albus? Dumbledore? Not much…"

"To bad, because we have evidence that he has had a hand in instances that put your Luna in danger. This meeting is to find a way to protect her."

"Protect her? Protect my Luna from what?" Xeno looked a bit confused.

"From Dumbledore and those he made to harm her."

"Explain Professor Sn…I mean Lord Prince." Scrimgour sneered.

"Very well, it has come to my knowledge in recent years that the events of October 31, 1981 did not occur as we first believed. I'm sure most of you are aware that it was Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters?"

There were nods all around minus Xeno who pulled out parchment, ink and a quill.

"This is not an interview Lovegood! IF you publish any of this I have no doubt that there will be an attempt on your daughter's life!" Remus snarled, "The Forbidden Forest centaurs have informed us that she is in grave danger."

Xeno dropped the ink, the pot shattered on the floor.

Lucius exhaled in annoyance and charmed the mess away.

"I do hope you are not exaggerating Lupin."

"That's Lupin-Prince to you Mr. Scrimgour."

Severus winced, seeing a rumored vampire glaring daggers at his werewolf mate gave him a feeling of unease. "We can't protect the children of Hogwarts much less the rest of the Wizarding World from Dumbledore or the Dark Lord if we're fighting with each other." Grabbing Remus by his robes and pushing him into the sofa with him. "Albus has committed far greater crimes then we knew. He withheld letters from myself, Sirius Black and Remus regarding the immanent birth of the Potter heiress in the Spring of 1982."

Amelia gasped, "A baby? Lily Evans was pregnant when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed her?" they had been in some of the same clubs back in their years in Hogwarts, she had been a two years ahead of Lily Evans.

"Yes, miraculously the baby survived." Severus summoned the parchment, "As you can see. She is very much alive but was hiding in the most unlikely place, under a poorly performed Blood-Adoption."

"Not my Luna. She is my daughter," Xeno started to shake, "Lies, lies. My Luna is too old…"

"Wrong. We know she was born early, she was due in the spring but the death of the woman who conceived her and the forced transfer into your wife caused her to be born in February on the ninth." Severus interrupted, "I had brewed at the insistence of the wise centaurs the parentus divinus potion. They said that she would be in danger if her true parentage would be discovered."

"This is the girl known as Luna Persephone Lovegood." he summoned a photo of the girl after her attack before he treated her. "She was attacked by one Gryffindor, three Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws because that fool Dumbledore cast a terrible curse on her."

Arthur had never been very good at curses, "What curse?"

"It is a created curse, spelling those that are weak-willed and suggestible to attack her. It started at simple bullying; her clothes, shoes and books would be taken and hidden. It didn't come to our attention until Head Boy Adrian Pucey, Perfects Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom stumbled upon her being bullied on the Hogwarts Express. They were distraught to discover that her tormentors had even taken her shoes, forcing her to walk the corridors and out to the Greenhouse as well as to Care of Magical Creatures barefoot even in winter."

Percy was furious, "Barefoot? In winter? Who could curse a child?" as a father he couldn't imagine such a thing, he was righteously incensed.

Bill interrupted him, "Is the curse still intact? I am a decently skilled curse breaker; I had other duties at the Bank to keep me closer to home since my Bonding, Assumption of the family title and the birth of our children."

Remus held out the letters from Lily, "This letters state the child's blood parents intention to make us godparents to her. Sirius has a letter from both Lily and James confirming this that I am sure if requested Charity would give you. We do not ask to remove Luna from Xeno's custody; she is quite attached to him and would be very unhappy. We do however request a similar arrangement as we had with Andromeda. If she would make the proper arrangements with Gringotts for the Potter inheritance to be split between Harry and Coraline as she was meant to be named that would be sufficient. Her birth was never registered with the Ministry and was altered at Hogwarts allowing her to be admitted a year early as well being informed that if the true date of her birth was discovered she would be expelled."

Xeno was beside himself; Luna wasn't his daughter? Albus had forced his wife to carry a baby that wasn't theirs? Was that why his memories of her birth were hazy? He remembered Albus arriving while his beloved Demeter was in labor having forbid them to call a healer.

"So you want yourselves to retain guardianship of the child Coraline Dorena Potter but you will allow Xenophilius Lovegood to raise her?" Scrimgour sneered, "Really? This crackpot? Are you mad?"

"That man might be a shade different but he was born a Malfoy as I am sure you are aware, my father determined him to be an embarrassment but he is still blood and I do not appreciate him being referred to as a crackpot." Lucius glared.

"Threatening a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Malfoy?"

Lucius gave him an icy smile, "Of course not Scrimgour, just reminding you of the help that my family has been to the Ministry in recent years. Who was it that released those poor Muggles from the mess of spells during the World Cup Riot? Certainly not your Aurors, you were able to rescue them due to the assistance of myself and Severus."

"Probably due to your former association with the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Scrimgour! I do not think your spiting match with Hogwarts instructors is beneficial." Arthur glared.

"So you wish to leave Lu…I mean Coraline Potter in the custody of the man she calls father." Percy clarified.

"Yes, I would like her registered as a member of the House of Potter as Coraline Dorena Potter. I am willing to temporarily place her in Lovegood's custody to not overwhelm her. She maybe a Fourth Year but she is only thirteen, it is quite possible that due to her magical abilities that she may also like her brother take her O.W.L.s early." Severus said with a small smile.

"Indeed, she had been living apart from her house as Severus and Filius studied the curse on her as well as brewed the potion that allowed us to discover her origins." Remus added.

"Can I see your notes regarding the curse Professor Prince? Perhaps, my knowledge of curses might prove of some assistance." Bill said quickly.

Severus remembered Bill had like his brother managed Twelve N.E.W.T.s, "I would welcome the assistance of someone with experience with curses." He summoned the notes and flicked his wand putting them in the former Head Boy's lap.

"You're really going to let me keep my Luna?"

Remus smiled at the strange man, "Yes, as long as you allow us to have a relationship with her as her blood parents wanted. You raised her for twelve years that is a bond that can't be broken even if you don't share blood. She loves you very much, when she saw the parchment last night she was worried about you. She was sure you didn't know she wasn't your true daughter."

"She really still wants me?" Xeno said quietly, "I spend so much time with **The Quibbler** that she doesn't have much of a father."

"She says that you gave her unicorns." Remus said politely.

Xeno smiled, "Demeter and I met by chance in the Forbidden Forest as students, we were both tracking a unicorn. We were blessed to witness a foaling. To celebrate I gave her a unicorn on our anniversary. We were bonded on the same day as that foaling five years later."

"I see." Scrimgour grumbled, "You did procure the unicorns legally?"

Xeno nodded, "Of course, Demeter worked for Ministry in the Department on Experimental Charms. In those days it was like the Department of Mysteries' Unspeakables, though she worked in the same department as Lily Evans they weren't working together. Their research was different from what I could gather. I was trying to set up **The Quibbler** at the time."

"How did you reverse the Blood Adoption?" Percy asked curious.

"I did not." Severus said with a smirk, "Harry did."

Scrimgour sneered, "A Fifth year reversed a Blood Adoption? Don't tell untruths."

"Harry is very powerful wizard, he has progressed far beyond what most might have expect having grown up around Muggles who convinced him he was unintelligent. He was born brilliant, considering his mother should have been placed in Ravenclaw like her daughter was." Remus said in his mate's defense.

"Lily was placed in Gryffindor." Scrimgour interrupted.

"At the behest and force of Dumbledore, the Sorting Hat placed selected students in House the former Headmaster wanted them in. Those meant for Ravenclaw but placed in Gryffindor were Remus, Lily, Hermione Granger, Bill and Percy Weasley. Fred, Charlie and George Weasley, Sirius Black and Harry were meant for Slytherin. "

"So the Marauders weren't meant to be from the start?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Indeed, Peter should have been in Hufflepuff. Mostly, because there was no other place for him." Severus insulted his mate wasn't being treated fairly. "Same as your Ron, one who wasn't meant for either house yet Housed by Hufflepuff who was taking those who weren't Brave, wise or powerful."

"Ron is no son of mine, I have legally disowned him and his sister yet managed to give some money a month to Molly to care for herself and the two children she is left with." Arthur said clenching his fists.

"My apologies, Arthur." Remus said bowing his head a bit.

"I see." Bill exclaimed.

"You see what?" Arthur asked, genuinely interested.

"I've never really seen a curse like this. It was weaved with runes, dark ones."

Scrimgour sneered, "Your experience with curses is limited those in tombs."

"I made a through study of them before actively entering the field, yes the curses I have the most experience breaking are those cast on tombs. This is a unique curse, from what I can see it has been based on curses used by Grindenwald."

"Grindenwald? The Dark Wizard Dumbledore dueled?" Scrimgour asked in a reluctantly interested voice.

"Yes, he used a similar curse on Muggles to expose them to the same horror and terror he claimed to have experienced as a youth. At least the documentation of the curse by various European Aurors that I gained access to." Bill added.

Severus asked interested, "Do you think you can break it?"

"I don't have the magical strength to do it but I could create a spell that could break it. Though a wizard of Harry's strength might not need it."

"Explain." Scrimgour sneered.

"Harry dueled the Dark Lord back in June. He managed to get away from him. He was fourteen when Barty Crouch Jr trapped him in the Triwizard Tournament in a magical contract. He was beaten, starved and verbally abused by his Muggle relatives; Dumbledore did his best to manipulate him. Harry not only recovered from that abuse he has the second best grades in his year and received all Outstandings in his OWLs. This boy who was convinced he was stupid now is a Prefect, he is only a fifth year but half of his classes are sixth year and some of them are seventh Year he is already studying for his NEWTs. I am not surprised that he can reverse a Blood Adoption."

"If he is capable of such a thing, how did he do it?" Scrimgour stared down his nose at him.

"He placed his hand on her forehead and said, 'Blood of my blood, return to us. Be as thou was meant to be.'

Bill nodded, "That wouldn't have broken the curse, it had a specific function. It merely returned her blood and magical inheritances."

"This is your expert option son?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. So he would need a different spell."

"That wasn't a spell. Not like any spell I've ever heard of." Scrimgour growled.

"His mother created spells, maybe he inherited that." Remus said quickly.

Severus shook his head, "There is something different about his and Draco's magic."

"Draco Malfoy? I don't know why you allow The-Boy-Who-Lived to see such a person. His father is a Death Eater."

"Draco defeated the Dark Lord the first time." Severus thundered.

The room quieted.

"How?" Xeno asked surprised.

"He used a shield spell that reflected the Killing Curse."

"But that's impossible." Scrimgour said incredulously.

"He used it against the Killing Curse and a Memory charm." Severus continued.

"That must be one powerful spell, can anyone use it?" Arthur asked curious.

"I don't know. The only person I know who has used it besides Draco was Harry, I'm not exactly sure how he did that." Remus interjected.

"I do, their connection. The one Blaise mentioned, somehow they must be able to share their magic." Severus chuckled.

"You can't share magic naturally, not without very special and dangerous spells." Scrimgour snorted.

"They are unique, that is all I can or will say." Severus finished.

"So Luna is actually Coraline, she is being allowed to stay in Lovegood's custody. Both her financial and magic inheritance will both have been returned to her eventually." Amelia said as if the decision was final.

Andromeda finally spoke, "I'll take care of the vault and property division with Gringotts."

"If Severus, Remus and Lovegood will come with me to my office, we'll make the necessary legal arrangements." Percy said quickly.

"I'll make some notes regarding this curse, hopefully either Harry or Draco can make some sense of them." Bill muttered, taking up a quill and ink.

"Thank you Bill, it will be very helpful." Remus said clasping his shoulder. "I'm sure both Harry and Coraline will want to thank you themselves."

Lucius knew that the revelation of his cousin's daughter being his future daughter-in-law due to her being Harry's blood sister would force him to have an actually relationship with Xenophilius. That he wasn't looking forward too…

XoooooX

There were stares as the procession followed Blaise into the Forbidden Forest…

The Eagle, the Gemini, the Lion, the Dragon, the Maiden, the Snake, the Wolf, the Fox, the Lyre, the Maiden chained…and two new members…

Firenze met Blaise at the edge of the centaurs' territory inside the Forest, "I see. You chose well. I see that the Arrow was left to care for the children?"

Blaise nodded blushing, his mate was looking after their children, Fred and George's babies, as well as Draco's sister and Harry's brothers.

Lucius had never been comfortable with the forest…and he was very uncomfortable to be here.

Bane burst through the trees, "You Veela! You dare to bring Death Eaters into our midst?"

Severus shook bowing, "I joined the Dark Lord's ranks when I was a young foal as you would put it. I had a dark and terrible childhood; it seemed where a person such as myself belonged after I lost the one bit of light in my world. I am not proud of those years."

"The Lion and the Dragon, they brought you out of the Darkness." Firenze said simply.

"Yes, Draco brought Harry into my life and it has seemed so much brighter." Severus nodded.

"You tell us why we should suffer you in our domain Death Eater." Another centaur, a grizzled one spoke from the growing shadows.

"I too choose a dark road, losing sight of the one bit of happiest I had. I was lucky that I fell in love at first sight with the girl my father arranged for me to be Bonded when she came of age to marry." Lucius began, "I also had an abusive father, it seemed to fit in my family's beliefs to join the ranks of those in school who would become names that terrified many. I never stopped to contemplate my actions; an oversight if you will." He paused, "it was my son who brought me back, he told me about Harry's life amoung his Muggle relatives and told me how the Dark Lord came to be laid low. It was a rude awakening. To see the son I hadn't nurtured as Narcissa and I had spoken as children of having and how we would be different then our fathers. I had to choose between what I thought I believed and the son that I had once upon a time wanted as much as Narcissa."

"The Dragon saved you too from the darkness."

"Why do we suffer a werewolf in our forest?" Bane glared.

"What is a werewolf but a tormented soul? Only among our kind does the truth behind the werewolf curse remains not a mystery." Firenze replied sternly. "Tell me Bane, who is this child? This girl?"

Bane stared, "The Daughter of Two Mothers. But, she is not to be."

"The forces of magic disagree, you yourself saw that one day the daughter of two mothers would be born. Tell us what you saw that night in the stars." Firenze said gently reminding the darker centaur.

"Ancient Magic, long lost will return when the Daughter of Two Mothers awakens. A girl of great power, who senses disturbances and changes in magic as one feels a change in the wind." The centaur's voice changed gaining power, "First to rise are the sons of Sparta- warriors and tricksters yet loyal until death, wielders of Earth and Water. Then the maiden, a wise and protective, a mother bear to all she loves- Love is her power. Then the eagle, a seer, host to a magic far more ancient then any can guess, he is host to Air and sees through Time as one through water. The Daughter carried by two Mothers, she too is double blessed, born attuned to the very Spirit and Nature of Magic and living things. Last a son, born to two who fought bravely whose sacrifice must never be forgotten, the Heir of Gryffindor and wielder of Fire."

Blaise listened to the proud centaur; Neville was truly the heir of Gryffindor?

Luna was in awe; she was still coming to grips with the truth of her origins but the centaurs, wisest of all being knew about her?

Firenze fixed the girl in his gaze, "Tell me youngling, who thou art?"

Luna closed her eyes, feeling her magic alive within her. Her brother's reversal of her blood adoption had changed her, "My name? My name is…." She smiled, almost glowing, "Coraline Dorena Potter, daughter of James and Lily who gave their lives so that my brother and I might live. I am, Luna Persephone, the daughter of Demeter Relena and Xenophilius Marius Lovegood, who raised and loved me in place of my blood parents."

"Tell me Coraline, what you sense."

"The Darkness, the darkness is rising. It must be pushed back." Luna's formerly serene countenance darkened with sorrow, "Dark days are coming; very dark days. Days that will make all tremble. From the crone to the babe born yesterday. We must gather our strength,"

"Tell me Lion, how do you combat Darkness?"

Harry blushed, his babies kicking inside him. "With light."

"By adding Light to Darkness what do you get Dragon?"

Draco smirked, "Shadow."

"You were the first to use the magic you were born with weren't you?"

Draco nodded, "Fourteen years ago yesterday, Harry pulled me from my nursery to his side in time to save him from the Dark Lord. I somehow returned before any discovered I came to such a place."

"You are soulbonded, born connected through your hearts, your soul and your magic." Firenze said firmly.

That confirmed what Severus suspected, "Does that explain why Harry can use that shield?"

"He used the Dragon's magic? That shouldn't be. He has his own magic. The Lion must trust himself, when they trust their magic they can do many things that most cannot." Bane said a bit surprised.

"Like when Hermione off-handedly created spells that disarmed multiple parties and placed them all in the Full-Body Bind Curse."

"The maiden did that? Was she in the role of protective mother?" Firenze asked.

"Yes." Luna spoke up, "She was protecting me."

"She did the same for both Draco, Blaise and Harry when they were in danger." Severus nodded.

"I see, her magic is strongest when she is protecting those she cares about." Bane said.

"Why did I not see Luna or Neville before? In my prophecy?"

"What have we taught you about the nature of Prophecy Veela?" Firenze asked surprised he'd forgotten.

"That they are subjective? That Prophecy becomes true because one believes in them. That they are also capable of being made invalid because something changes. A seer is not all-knowing, they seen dimly into the future merely catching glimpses." Blaise repeated by rote.

"Exactly, you weren't meant to see these two until they were needed." Firenze chuckled, "You are learning more about your power, you have visions and give some prophecies. The more you learn and accept your abilities the better it will be for all of you."

"So my magic is stronger when they are in grave danger?" Hermione asked curious, for herself, a normally shy girl to stand up to a grown woman and threaten her with magic had surprised her. When she had seen Harry lying in a pool of blood, Blaise cocooned in his wings Draco trapped as a ferret and Luna's mangled tiny body after being hit with those spells, she had had to protect them. Except in the case of Draco's attack she hadn't thought she had the ability to take on a former Auror, so she had gone for help.

"Why weren't you the one to try to save Draco? Why did this one time did you go for help?" Firenze asked curious.

"I didn't think I could stop a former Auror. I thought I should go for help."

"Tell me Lion, why couldn't you save your Dragon that time?"

Harry blushed, "I didn't have confidence in my magic."

"Confidence in your magic is imperative, you must trust in it to control it and reach your potential. All of you, danger and darkness are stalking you. You will have to fight, it will be dangerous but you Coraline will be a target because both sides will want your abilities. Because you can sense changes in the flow of magic which will evolve into being able to track and identify certain magical signatures."

"My sister will not be anyone's pawn." Harry snarled. "She is going to be able to protect herself."

"I don't trust the Ministry. Just because Fudge isn't Minister for Magic doesn't change much. He was responsible for assassinating people he didn't like, including many goblins. I would never serve Voldemort, he killed my blood parents." Luna said fiercely.

"How do we help them focus and evolve them magic?" Remus asked curious.

"They have to learn to trust themselves to cast the right magic. This is their natural magic; they should not have to be taught it. Like the Dragon's shield or the Maiden's spell creation to protect the youngest of them."

"Was I not supposed to use Draco's shield?"

"You shouldn't have been able to Lion, you have your own shield. You'll know that it is when the time comes." Firenze chuckled, "You will know what to do when the Darkness strikes."

Draco remembered the Horcruxes and wondered how many there were…they had to be found and destroyed to ensure the Dark Lord's complete defeat.

"Do we all have our own shields?" Hermione asked curious.

"Perhaps it would be better to say that you are immune to different types of magic." Firenze said vaguely, "Remember youngling, the only thing greater then fear is love and you are strong with love."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> According to our resident curse expert Harry didn't break Luna's curse yet. Who and how it will break is still in the future.
> 
> Remus and Severus want whats best for Luna and right now that is to stay with her foster father.
> 
> Scrimgour is a bit of an arrogant prick but Arthur is willing to listen to those who know more then he does.
> 
> Percy seems to be acclimating very well to his job.
> 
> Xeno though weird has gained his own blood family to a point, he has his sweet moments but he is very eccentric...
> 
> The centaurs pronouncements were a bit surprising right? it re-enforced their view of prophecy and seeing across the dark and vague waters of time.
> 
> Unlike Voldemort, Harry doesn't have an army and unlike Dumbly he doesn't have any order. Harry has a family, a very powerful, protective one.


	17. A vision and a bonding

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 17- A vision and a bonding

Blaise lay in bed naked, his slim body spooned by Charlie's large muscular frame dreaming.

He had been having a dream of Charlie and himself caring for their children in their home.

Then the dream changed…

He could see Hermione sleeping curled up with a thick book, her hand resting on one of the roses from Viktor. He was wearing glasses so he might be seeing through Luna's, no Coraline's eyes.

She paced bored, checking on Hermione and then slipped out of the Head Boy suite near Gryffindor Tower.

Tripping into blonde boy as tall as herself…

Blaise recognized him as the Gryffindor Seeker Dennis Creevey.

"I'm so sorry." The boy said helping her up.

Luna blushed, "It's alright. I practically appeared out of nowhere."

Blaise was surprised; some of her dreaminess was gone. How much had being returned to her Potter roots changed her?

Blaise watched and listened to them talk shyly; Luna introduced herself as Coraline and claimed she was visiting her godfathers. They laughed talking about their brothers after Luna swore Dennis to secrecy before telling him that Harry was her big brother.

They talked about their brothers; Dennis said that Colin practically raised him when their mother died. They discussed losing their mothers young and growing up with busy fathers who adored them.

All was going well until a familiar and very unwelcome voice sounded through the corridor.

"If it isn't one of the poof Creevey brothers. I can't believe that Spinnet chose you as Seeker over me."

Luna stiffened; she knew that voice, Ginny Weasley…

"I'm not a poof and I don't care if Colin is. I love my brother which is more then I can say about you. Your treatment of your brothers is well known, I can see how happy Seamus makes Colin. He's taken care of me for so long that I'm glad he has someone to take care of him. Seamus loves him very much…" Dennis said hotly.

"You? Who are you?" Ginny asked glancing at Luna.

Luna felt the girl reacting the curse Dumbledore put on her, "Coraline Potter."

"Potter?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowing. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm here visiting my godfathers. I might transfer here." might be best if Luna Lovegood just disappeared and Coraline Potter became a transfer student after her curse was broken. A new start after her dismal first four years here, it would be nice. She wouldn't forget what happened but it would best if Luna just disappeared…

"The only girl named Potter around here will be me when I'm Lady Potter."

Luna was angry, "You will never be Lady Potter, the only person who will have that title would be one of Harry's children or their bondmat. You have too dark and twisted an aura for Harry, he has found his soulmate and that is who he will spend the rest of his life with."

"He is just confused. He needs a good woman,"

"Unicorn excrement!" Luna folded her arms, "That is the most foolish thing ever, Harry was born to be with Draco Malfoy and I wouldn't let you break them up."

"Silencio you worthless witch." Ginny yelled,

"No!" Dennis shouted, "Protego" casting a shield charm on Coraline.

Blaise wondered if Dennis had been drawn to Luna the way Viktor had been to Hermione…

"You meddlesome sorry excuse for a Lion." Ginny snarled, "How dare you!" she turned her wand on Dennis.

Luna stiffened; Dennis could stand against her curse? He was defending her? He couldn't be hurt. "Leave Dennis alone!" trusting in her magic like the centaur Firenze said she must, she cast the first spell that fell from her lips. "Dusk Illusion."

Blaise realized it was a shield spell, not the same as Draco's but it would protect them.

The spell the homophobic Gryffindor girl cast rebounded; she was hit with her only bat bogey hex…

There was some bond between Dennis Creevey and Coraline Potter…her offspring would remain half-blood status if she married a Muggleborn. Harry's children would be seen as purebloods because they were Draco's.

Dennis and Luna checked each other over for injuries but found none.

Dennis pulled a startled Luna into his arms and held her gently, "I won't let you be hurt. I promise."

Luna's heart beat quickly at his words, whispering, "Don't make a promise you might not be able to keep."

Dennis chuckled, "I intend to keep it."

Luna sensed his determination and blushed, "Just don't get hurt, Gryffindor doesn't have a spare Seeker."

Hermione stormed out of the Head Boy suite, "Lu…Coraline! You know you shouldn't wander the corridors."

Luna looked at her, "I'm sorry, you were asleep and I was bored."

Hermione noticed Dennis, "Hello Creevey. Is he bothering you Coraline?"

Luna shook her head, "He's been ever so nice, no trace of Nargle influence. Unlike Miss Weasley."

Hermione noticed the miscreant being attacked by winged boogies, poetic justice indeed. "Weasley, is it entirely impossible for you to stay out of trouble?" wandlessly casting a Finite Incanteum to end the obviously rebounded hex.

"I don't need help from the likes of you Granger. I don't know how you got to be Prefect; you're a very rude person. You had it out for Ron from the beginning." Ginny glared.

"Ron is a terrible bully, he made many girls cry. He tormented Harry and Neville, he bullied Colin who is in your year." Hermione gave an unladylike snort.

"Lies!"

XoooooX

Blaise woke curled up with Charlie, that was a different sort of vision…

He hoped Luna wouldn't leave her rooms, they needed to break this curse before she got hurt too badly.

What what the opposite of Hate and apathy? Love…

The botched blood adoption took Harry's power of light and his open heart to give Luna back her blood family and inheritance.

Did the curse need someone strong enough to withstand the curse, someone who could love Luna? Was the person who could break the curse a mediocre Muggleborn wizard?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> We get to see more of Blaise's power...yay!


	18. First Match of the School year and an unwelcome guest

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest? ect  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 18- First Match of the School year and an unwelcome guest

November 9

Draco had benched Harry for the last few weeks of practice. Since he'd found out Harry was the equivalent of six months pregnant, it was considered unsafe to fly after three months. Harry was now at least seven and a half months pregnant, far too far along to let fly.

He was planning out his game strategy against Gryffindor. The Quidditch season would have fewer matches with Ravenclaw out for the year.

Harry was furious, he hadn't missed the Gryffindor/Slytherin match before and he wasn't about to start now. "Draco!"

Draco sighed, "Harry, not now. My answer is still no."

"But Dray!"

"Uncle Sev said you could have our babies any day now. I'm not going to put you in danger. I'm your fiancé, I'm your protector and your captain, I'm responsible for you. Your papa would never let me allow you to fly. Remus would tear me limb from limb for even considering it." Draco said, trying to get Harry to drop it.

"Dray I want to fly!"

"You want to fly like Uncle Sev wanted to brew. You can't. Not yet. It's too dangerous."

Their private rooms in the Slytherin dungeons were opened, "I can hear you next door. Neville is trying to study." Adrian glared.

Draco held up his hands, "I am sorry. I wasn't aware he was there. I was just planning my game strategy before practice. Can you play Saturday?"

Adrian nodded, "I believe so." He turned his eyes to Harry, "Draco is right to bench you. I know you're pregnant. If Neville was, I would insist he not fly."

Harry threw up his hands, "What does everyone know?"

Adrian snorted, "Of course not. Severus mentioned it, asking if I had an issue with your continuing your prefect duties while carrying twins. I said as long as it wasn't endangering the babies I didn't mind. I did cut down on your duties. I've assigned you to oversee the library with Hermione. I thought she could look out for you best and you could sit most of your duty."

"I don't need pampering. I'm just fine." Conveniently forgetting that he was only surviving on pepper-up and anti-nausea potions.

"If you don't listen to Draco and sit out this match I'll have to take you off the prefect duty roster." Adrian warned, Harry needed to understand that they weren't doing this to protect him but the twins. Harry could they knew take care of himself…he faced the dark lord after all.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, "Whatever." Throwing himself into their bed and pouted under the covers.

Draco groaned, he was in one of his pregnant moods again. He remembered mother and Uncle Sev having them sometimes.

Adrian chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you at practice in an hour."

XoooooX

November 11…

 

The day of the Quidditch match dawned stormy and cold but Draco refused to call the match off.

It was to take place right after lunch around one o'clock…

Hermione and Luna were staying in but Severus had created a sort of mirror so they could watch the match.

Harry was still annoyed that he wasn't allowed to fly…

Secretly, Gryffindor was glad Harry had been benched since October though no reasons had been discovered. Some people believed that Harry and Draco had a fight, so Draco as Quidditch captain benched him.

Neville was both nervous and excited…

Slytherin' team took the field…

Draco marched out in his Seeker robes to shake Alicia's hand.

Blaise, Adrian and Montague were his Chasers, Bulstrode and Prewett were playing as Slytherin's first set of female Beaters in Salazar only knew how long. Kevyn Bletchley was replacing her older brother Miles as their Keeper.

Katie Bell and Finnigan joined Alicia; apparently Angelina had decided not to play today. Dunbar and Coote were wearing their Beater robes and looking quite eager. Neville was beaming and Dennis Creevey skipped across the pitch.

Madam Hooch had resumed her duties as referee and instructed Draco and Alicia to shake hands.

The two rival Quidditch captains shook hands.

"Mount your brooms."

There was the whistle and the four Quidditch balls were released.

Blaise was the quickest and snagged the Quaffle before most had a chance to blink.

Draco flew around peering through the rain for the Snitch.

Adrian was directing Montague to fly towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

For a slim pretty brunette Fay Dunbar was easily ignored off the pitch, but she had quite the arm.

With in a few minutes it seemed like there had been a declaration of war between Dunbar and Mafalda Prewett. They were hitting Bludgers at each other as well as whichever member of the opposing team was closest.

Blaise had to dive out of Dunbar's aim every time he had the Quaffle; seriously those girls were insane.

Dunbar was a better Beater but Mafalda was vicious…

Dennis tried to avoid the Bludger, having to duck and fly towards one of his own Beaters to get it off his tail.

Coote sent it at Bulstrode who aimed it at Katie.

The scores were neck and neck…

XoooooX

Luna stiffened, her gaze drifting out the window and away from the match.

The magic around the castle had changed.

A dark aura had Apparated at the edge of the wards.

"Dumbledore." She whispered.

Hermione turned, "What?"

Luna turned to her, "Harry's in danger. I think Dumbledore discovered his pregnancy."

Hermione summoned Dobby, "Get Fred." Then she called for Dippy, "Tell Remus and Severus that Dumbledore is here."

Luna slipped out.

Hermione glanced around to discover Luna was gone! Grabbing her wand she stormed out, Harry was a target and one look at Luna then she would be too. Draco, Blaise and Neville were in a match…

XoooooX

Remus spotted the familiar house elf with his mate; his wolf sensed something was wrong. Weaving his way through his House who were attending the match he made his way to Severus' side.

Severus was shaking with anger, putting his sons into Dobby's arms, "Take them to your mistress and tell your master we have need of him."

"Yes Lord Prince." The tiny elf nodded, his safer natural Apparation was harmless to infants.

Remus joined his mate, "What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore." Severus hissed.

Sirius heard the name and glanced up, "Him?"

"Yes, it's possible he's come to harm Harry. Are you on his side or your godson's?" Severus glared.

"Harry's…" Sirius stammered.

"Come."

The werewolf, the ex-Death Eater and the former Auror made their way towards the forest.

XoooooX

Hermione spotted Luna and ran towards the Forest after her, "Stop! Wait!"

Luna had a lot to yell at the man who may have saved her life but took the truth of her origins and hid it from her. He also lied, threatened and cursed her…

Hermione knew that they were meant to stand up to Voldemort and his Death Eaters but could they stand up to Dumbledore?

XoooooX

Narcissa was in her music room playing her piano while Carina slept when Dobby appeared carrying Aurelian and Lucan. Her fingers slipped in shock, to her godson and his brother, "Dobby?"

"Lord Prince sent Dobby with his sons. Asking Mistress to look after him. I must be seeing Master. Lord Prince asked Dobby to get him."

Narcissa moved to get her godson and his brother, "Be off then." Summoning Stria to fetch another crib for the twins, she worried. What would make Severus send his sons?

XoooooX

Dobby Apparated into the Master's study, "Master?"

Lucius looked up from his papers, "Yes?" a bit annoyed to be disturbed.

"Lord Prince bade Dobby to tell you. He needs you."

Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow, "He needs me?"

Dobby nodded, "Miss Hermione summon Dobby. Tell Dobby to tell Professors Prince that Dumbledore,"

Lucius sprang to his feet, seething, summoning his cloak. "That's enough. Go tell Charlie Dumbledore is at Hogwarts. Blaise is flying so take my grandsons to Cissy." Storming out of his study. That bastard! What was he doing at Hogwarts?

XoooooX

Hermione reached Luna as she was about to enter the woods, "You mustn't do anything foolish. Think of all your godfathers and us have done to keep you safe. One look at you and he'll know. Please, let your godfathers deal with him."

There came shouts from the forest.

Hermione vaguely recognized the voices of Firenze and Bane.

"You sir are no longer welcome in our forest."

"Your Forest? You are granted rights by wizards."

"You are not part of the Ministry nor part of the school staff."

"You cannot be here on an errand that means well for any here."

"Do not presume that we are not aware of all the harm you have wrought these years."

"Wise you may be centaurs but you do not know all."

"We told you not to put too much trust in that prophecy. How many have you endangered trying to make sure that foul prophecy came true?"

The first to emerge from the Forbidden Forest were the centaurs Bane and Firenze.

"Younglings tarry here not. Fly from this place." Firenze advised in a hushed voice.

Hermione tried to tug on Luna's tiny arm but the stubborn girl would not move.

Behind them was the sound of running.

Hermione prayed it was Severus and Remus.

Dumbledore emerged from the Forest, "If it isn't Granger, come to greet me?" his eyes narrowed as they landed on Luna. "I see some foul person has changed you."

Luna shook with fury, "Foul? The person who gave me back that which was mine by blood was my brother. I won't stand to hear him maligned by the likes of you. You wretched man, why would you change me? Why did you curse me?"

"You are but a child, the ways of adults are far above you." Dumbledore sneered.

Luna and Hermione were swept into a pair of familiar arms.

Four men, a redhead, a blonde, hair as black as night and brown flecked with grey formed a wall before the girls.

Charlie's hand bearing his wand shook with fury, "You rotten bastard, you cursed my Blaise. You set an unstable boy on a path to attack my mate. What sort of a monster deliberately hurts children? Abandoning a baby to be beaten and starved? Cursing an innocent girl and threatening her? You deserve to die for your wrongs!"

"You Weasley aren't strong enough to face me." He snickered, "A dragon tamer, a werewolf, a former prisoner and two Death Eaters? That's who tries to stand up to me? Me, the most powerful and wise wizard since Merlin?"

Severus snapped, "You? You who refused your rightful house? You who have wrought naught but ill? You allowed powerful wizards to turn Dark; I might never have gone down such a path if anyone noticed me. Despite my talents I was belittled, bullied and ignored. Only one person besides Lily saw what I was capable of, he took me under his wing saw that I ended up gaining the attention of the people whose rank or esteem my mother had shared. He also saw the magical talent few did; because of him and Narcissa's encouragement I became a Potions Master and a Healer."

"Pah! You blame others for your mistakes. You joined the ranks of the Death Eaters of your own free will." Dumbledore said scornfully.

"Which might not have happened if the likes of Black and Potter hadn't made my life miserable. I might never have broken my friendship with Lily, which was all that was keeping me from truly going Dark." Severus protested. "I never agreed with much of the Death Eaters beliefs or the Dark Lord's dogma. I felt I had no other recourse."

"You were a fool." Dumbledore sneered.

"I was a confused youth. When I realized the Dark Lord was going to attack James and Lily, I begged you to save them. I promised to do anything you asked if you would save Lily. You let him kill her. That I will not forgive. You also put her child in danger, the Dark Lord could have killed,"

Dumbledore snapped, "The girl was supposed to die! She was never part of the plan. What was she thinking getting pregnant during a war! They were in hiding! I hoped the baby was dead. The last thing I needed was a baby magically strong enough to survive the killing curse besides Harry."

Luna shivered, he wanted her dead?

Severus clutched his goddaughter closer to his chest, he was so glad she was alive…

"What right do you have to decide whether a child deserves to live?" Charlie growled, as a father he couldn't imagine someone deciding his kids were better off dead.

Remus snarled, "No one has that right."

"I had every right. She would have grown up just like my sister! A girl so powerful she couldn't control her magic. I was right. She lost control of her magic and it killed her mother."

Luna couldn't abide that, "Never! I never hurt Mummy! She died in a charms explosion. She was working on an experimental Charm to track changes in magic. She couldn't control it. It overwhelmed her. The magic tried to overwhelm me. It had to be stopped. It was too strong but I forced it to my will."

"You? Stopped a wayward charm at nine?"

Luna muttered, "You know I was eight."

Severus stared at her; he hadn't considered that the age she had told him before wasn't exactly correct…

Remus froze; Harry was magically ahead of most of his peers and his sister was as well? He reversed a botched blood adoption cast by one of the most powerful wizards. Luna… no Coraline, had accomplished a task few could do without some magical training?

"Perhaps you were but it made you mad."

"I wasn't mad or loony or anything else. I was just different. I never had any friends, you made sure of that. My only companions were mummy's unicorns. I sense things others don't so I just pretend that invisible magical creatures called Bumbling Humdingers tell me that certain people are safe. Bad or unsafe people are taken astray by Nargles and Wrackspurts, of course I know that isn't true." Luna said firmly, "I don't want to explain that I can see a person's aura, I can tell if they are a good or bad person by that. You professor have a terrifying aura. It's very dark, lots of grey, black and filed with veins of dark Red. I don't like to look at it because it destroys light. You radiate cold and hatred despite your smile."

"You were supposed to trust only me, you are too powerful to be allowed to not be guided."

"Guided? You placed a curse on me!" Luna snapped, flashing. Her tone very reminiscent of Lily's when she yelled at James or Sirius.

"Mind your tongue girl!"

"Don't dare yell at her. She is right, you had no right to curse her."

"Be quiet werewolf, I did not have to let into my school as a student."

"Why did you do such awful things? We all looked up to you, you sent Harry to be beaten by those rotten Muggles. You put a curse on his sister; then you cursed my Blaise and set him up to be attacked by members of his own house." Charlie continued furious.

"Why did you cast an unforgivable on me?" Sirius snarled, "Why did you lie to me about Harry?"

"Don't play innocent Sirius it doesn't suit you. You think I don't know you were Ginny Weasley's confidant? That you helped her obtain those potions?" Dumbledore sneered.

Remus stiffened, Sirius did what? Was he mad? He wouldn't react to this, because that was what Dumbledore wanted. He would make Sirius pay for it…he doubted Draco would be anything close to forgiving. Harry wouldn't either….

"You almost killed my assistant and my son-in-law's brother." Lucius glared, "I never liked you, I agreed with the Dark Lord that you weren't to be trusted. You allowed or caused too much suffering."

"Like you haven't caused suffering yourself Malfoy!" Dumbledore snorted.

"I'm not proud of it." Lucius snapped.

"Really you're full of it, harping on me." Dumbledore lectured him pompously.

"I'm doing my best to make up for my mistakes and not add more to my family's list of grievances against me." Lucius said in a harsh tone of voice he wouldn't dream of using on Draco.

"Are you going to spend time yelling at this fool?" Bane snarled.

"As the current Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors I am going to politely ask for you to leave the school." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Severus didn't let go of the girls, "Yes, leave. You aren't welcome here and I won't let you hurt anymore of my students or Lily's children."

"Oh do be quiet. You worthless snakes are grating on my ears so," Dumbledore snapped his wand flicking as he started to cast a spell.

"Dusk Illusion," Luna muttered wandlessly, casting a shield spell of her own around them.

"Silencio. Expelliarmus." Hermione said without stopping to consider her actions.

Dumbledore glared and summoned his wand, Fawkes appeared suddenly and they disappeared into a flash of flames.

Lucius, Remus, Charlie and Sirius cursing as he disappeared…

Why didn't any of them actually try to challenge him?

"You held your ground. It wasn't time to fight him yet."

Luna's eyes filled with pity, "That poor man. Whatever wrong he did, being trapped like that…his aura is pained. I wish I could have helped him…"

Hermione blinked, "You mean Fawkes?"

Luna tilted her head, "Yes, he cries but can't sing or talk. He seemed weighed down with sorrow and remorse…"

"I wonder who he could hate so much that he could curse them like that."

"Why didn't he let me die? If he didn't think I should be born why did he transfer me to Mummy? I don't understand…" Luna said softly.

Severus leaned over to kiss the top of her head, "He should have protected them. He should have done something. I wish I'd done more, I wish I'd never heard that prophecy. I don't care why he saved you, I'm just thankful he did."

Remus moved to hug her as well, "So am I. Please don't go rushing out like that. I don't think I've been more worried seeing you outside the castle with Dumbledore near."

"I….I'm sorry. I just that Harry was in danger. I didn't even consider myself." Luna said quietly.

Remus scooped the girl up into his arms, "Come on. Back to the castle with you little eagle."

XoooooX

Oblivious to the near duel at the edge of the forest, Harry watched Draco and Dennis search for the snitch. Slytherin and Gryffindor were only a goal apart now, with the Lions ahead by ten. He hadn't noticed his fathers leave, nor Dobby taking his brothers to Miss Cissy. He was watching his friends fly; he wanted to be up there so much…

Blaise snagged the Quaffle from Adrian and tore across the pitch using his heightened senses to avoid Gryffindor Beaters, Bludgers and Chasers on his way to the goal posts to even the score.

Neville could block Adrian and Montague but Blaise was a different story. He always missed the Half Veela's attempts to score because Blaise was too quick.

Blaise didn't bother to feint knowing if he aimed just right Neville would miss.

Neville missed, the Quaffle sailing past his fingertips.

It was that that moment that Draco spotted the snitch, he cursed it was near Mafalda. He weaved his way there, avoiding Bludgers from Dunbar and Coote. Barely registering Dennis coming towards him.

Draco dove, sure he could pull up.

Dennis saw Draco go into a dive, the seeker in him told him to go for it but common sense said he couldn't pull up in time. He had promised not to do anything to put him out of commission…hang it all. He continued on…

Draco caught the snitch and was about to pull up when he realized that Dennis couldn't stop. He went after him…

"It's! It's a Weasley save!"

Draco rolled his eyes as himself and Dennis landed safely.

"And the win goes to Slytherin! 190 points to 30." Lee Jordan yelled. "It was good sportsmanship to keep the Gryffindor Seeker from crashing. That's something we haven't seen from a Slytherin before. What decent guy that Captain Malfoy is, he managed to put together a team based on skill rather then cheating and brawn."

Draco took the snitch flying towards Harry scooped him up, kissing him soundly as he pressed the snitch into his fiancé's hand. "For you."

Harry blushed, throwing his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him back. He felt the babies move and moaned.

Draco chuckled, "I think I should put you to bed."

Harry smirked, "Only if you come with me."

XoooooX

Remus, Charlie and Sirius returned to the stadium while Severus took the girls back to the castle to see Slytherin celebrating.

Charlie chuckled, if their kids hadn't been feeling under the weather after their first round of shots he would have been able to attend. He hadn't wanted to have Narcissa look after Perseus and Athena but when he heard Dumbledore was at Hogwarts he'd called for his house elf to bring the babies to Narcissa. His father had been dealing with attacks on Muggles lately so he worked many hours a day since the first publicized attack. His mother was still non-communicative.

Sirius sighed, "How did we lose?"

McGonagall came over, "Both keepers were quite talented, Zabini was the only Slytherin Chaser who could score off him. Finnigan has a lot of promise."

Remus was very proud of Draco, "190 points to 30? If that isn't testament to how talented both teams' Keepers are I don't know what is."

"I think the rivalry between our former houses Houses might become more interesting to watch on the pitch." Charlie grinned, "Excuse me, I have to get my husband and then retrieve our children."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

Remus dropped his voice to a faint whisper, "Albus was just here."

"What? Where?"

"He isn't anymore. We chased him off for now. Severus and I will see about increasing the wards." Remus said quietly.

McGonagall paled, "See that you do."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Harry's temper again. Protective Draco was cute and was studying all Adrian and Neville were doing next door?
> 
> Finally, the first Quidditch match of the year...Gryffindor and Slytherin matches are always some of the best. Poor Harry had to sit out the match.
> 
> Trust Dumbledore to show up at the worst time. Luna! Why did you have to run off?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay i know you'll be upset i didn't get rid of Dumbledore- I will but like Firenze said it isn't time.
> 
> I'm glad for once Harry wasn't involved, he hasn't a clue.
> 
> Why did Dumbledore come?
> 
> What did you think of Charlie's reaction to Dumbledore being there be?Of course Charlie, Remus and Severus would be furious...
> 
> I'm starting to think Dumbly is actually crazy as opposed to just power mad.


	19. A private bonding and births

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest? ect  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 19 – Private Bonding and births

November 18

Lucius sent Draco a letter that arrived Friday morning in their room where they were taking breakfast; the special license allowing the Malfoy heir to bond with the Potter heir had arrived under age. Andromeda had already filed for Harry to be granted adult status with herself as his proxy in the Wizengamot. Everything Harry inherited from his father's family would be granted to him after his Bonding: vaults, property and such.

There would be a private but legal Bonding at the next day at noon.

His mother sent him a note informing him that she and Andromeda had begun setting up a house for them after he'd proposed. Filling it with everything they could possibly need, including an extensive storeroom stocked with potions ingredients and a copy of every book in the Manor library. They would be spending the night here alone after their bonding there. Lucius had cast many wards as well as inviting Bill, Arthur and Shacklebolt to help protect the property.

Draco sent a reply back thanking them both. He kissed Harry's hand, "Father says that everything is ready, our private Bonding will be held tomorrow at the Potter main family residence since I'm joining the Potter family."

Harry blushed, "Oh, I'd forgotten we were having a private Bonding."

Draco stared at him, "You forgot about our bonding?"

Harry chewed on his lip; "I forgot we were having a private legal bonding before you know."

Draco nodded, "I see. I want our children to be born in a legal bonding." He wasn't going to let anyone call their children bastards…

Harry crawled into his lap, his baby bump between them, "Of course I'll bond with you. You know it's what I've wanted."

"Your mind's clear, you've never been able to hide wanting me." Draco teased.

Harry blushed, "I like that we can't keep secrets. You understand me and you love me, that means a lot." Especially after his terrible years with the Dursleys…

"I've seen into your best and worst memories, I've seen you shaking and afraid as well as strong and confident." Draco said kissing him. "I like seeing you strong and confident." It was his duty to protect and guide the Lion, to raise them up to defend them…

XoooooX

Harry woke up at the ancestral home of the Potters, Launde Abbey. Despite his being the Potter heir Malfoy Manor was more home to him then any place he'd inherited from the Potters.

Draco had been pressed by his mother to sleep separately for the night but when the sun set they would be bonded and at home in this house that had been chosen for them. Since Harry was Lord Potter to be, the best and safest place for them was here.

There was a knock at the door.

Harry yawned, "Come in."

Andromeda and Severus entered.

Andromeda sighed, "I do wish we could have a time to plan a proper bonding."

Harry blushed, "Sorry. I didn't expect to get pregnant right away either."

"Never mind we'll have a proper one in December." Severus said with calm assurance as his son's healer he knew that Harry would be delivering sooner then that.

There was no escorting in by the father of a blushing bride because they were entering into this to legalize what their souls and their hearts already knew. This was the legal joining of a couple bound by fate, desire and love; the money that both gain from their bonding mattered little.

Severus stood proudly, "We are here as witnesses to the most unlikely and yet most welcome Bonding. My godson has found the person who can touch his heart; I was blessed to help bring him into the world. Harry, the son of my best friend growing up and a talented witch is his soul mate who is blessed already with their first children. You are all witnesses to this private Bonding." he turned to Harry first because in this Bonding Draco was joining the Potter family, "Do you Harrison James Potter take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand, "I do. I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he sires. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day and to serve him in anyway he desires."

Severus smirked.

Andromeda, the current head of the Black family who was also temporary custodian of the Potter Estate chuckled at the addendum to the vow, "Do you Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy take Harrison James Potter to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his?"

"I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he bears. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day." A silent promise he'd been keeping from the day they first meant; true love meant to cherish; to treat with respect, to provide for, to honor and protect. Things Harry deserved more then anything…

Bill stepped forwards with the Gringotts' Bonding contract while Luna and Blaise signed as witnesses. It didn't matter that Luna wasn't an adult, this was a Blood and Magic based Bonding. The one that would be held later would be a legal one that would be filed with the Ministry after the children were born. Inheritances were handled through Gringotts more often then the Ministry.

Harry and Draco signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Draco said quietly, "Bound to one another by love that shall never be torn asunder." the magic flickered but the connection between them was stronger then before that transformed to rings.

Severus held out his wand as Andromeda sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so mote it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks.

Luna hugged Harry after they all signed, "I'm so happy for you. I know he makes you very happy."

Blaise playfully punched his brother's arm; "You'll be a dad soon. I hope you're ready for it."

Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "You think we should announce it now?"

Harry grinned, "Sure."

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "We've decided on our children's godparents. For our firstborn we would like to ask Blaise and Coraline and for our second child we would like it if Hermione and Fred would be its godparents."

Luna bounced on her toes, "Really? Me? But I'm so young." She was only thirteen after all…

Harry held out his arms, "I'm your brother and I want you to feel like you belong in our family."

Luna hugged him, "I'm so happy I have a brother and it's you."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Coraline, why don't you go get our presents."

Luna grinned skipping off.

Harry blushed, "We have a house, all my vaults from my father's family and I have my Dray, what more do I need?"

Luna deposited a large box in front of him, "These?"

Harry tore open the paper, he adored presents and he had gotten enough from his family to make up for his terrible years with the Dursleys. "'Mione?"

Hermione chuckled, "From myself and Coraline."

Inside the box were booties, blankets, sweaters, socks, little scarves, cozy toes, hats, and mittens of varying colors.

"When did you do all this?" Draco asked in awe.

"I started them over the summer but Coraline helped. After we finished our studies what else were we to do with our free time? Coraline was excited to help make things for the babies."

Luna nodded, pointing out to a few that didn't look that well made. "Those are mine."

Harry hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Someday little sister I want to see you as happy as I am."

Blaisé's ears twitched and he though of his vision, was Dennis meant for Coraline?

XoooooX

Harry woke up on November 27th, sore and cramping. He shook Draco, "Go tell papa. The babies are ready to be born. I don't want to have them here. They're your heirs. I want them to be born at the Manor."

Draco kissed him, helping him into the floo after bundling him up in his robe. "I'll get him. Be safe."

Harry tossed the floo powder and soon was on his way to the Manor.

Dobby met him quite by accident, "Master Harry?"

Harry winced at a contraction, "Draco's children are ready to be born."

Dobby bounced up and down, "Babies. I'll tell Mistress at once."

Dippy helped him to the room he shared with Draco, biting back quiet groans of pain.

Harry had barely lain in the bed when Narcissa swooped in, Andromeda at her heels.

"Our first grandchild. I had hoped that Nymphadora would have a child before Draco especially given the age difference." Andromeda said with a sigh, "I was the first to have a child though not the first to bond." Narcissa had been the first to bond, then herself and finally their insane sister Bellatrix. Lucky Bella never had a child…

Narcissa was ecstatic; having her grandchildren less then a year younger then her daughter didn't faze her at all. "Oh Harry, this is so exciting."

Harry glared, "I want my babies but this is very uncomfortable."

Narcissa laughed, "Could be worse, you could be like George. You'll have a cesarean and it will be all over."

Lucius strode into the room, "So it's time? That's wonderful."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco ran into Harry's dads and Luna at his heels.

Harry glared, "Papa please? Take them out of me."

Luna spoke softly, "they are eager to come into the world. Their magic is strong and they have healthy auras.

Severus cast a cleaning spell on Harry's swelling stomach, pulling up his nightshirt and casting a controlled slicing jinx.

Narcissa had already ordered a basin of warm water and warmed towels to wash the twins.

Andromeda slipped off to get blankets, diapers and sleep suits for the babies.

Remus stood off to the side Aurelian and Lucan sleeping in his arms.

Severus cut through the womb wall and opened one of the placentas, pulling out the first baby.

Narcissa accepted the infant so Severus could remove the next. She washed it gently handing it to her older sister to be dressed.

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand to go get a look at his first-born.

Lucius pressed a claiming bracelet into his hand.

Andromeda powdered, diapered and dressed the baby before handing it to her nephew, "It's a girl."

Draco grinned, "Hello little Artemis Titania Malfoy." Harry and himself had decided though he had joined the Potter family their first children would be Malfoys.

"That sounds like a name appropriate for a Malfoy heiress." Lucius said with a smirk.

Remus chuckled, "I have no objections."

Draco gently placed Titania on Harry's chest, "She's beautiful."

Little Artemis looked up at her papa blinking sleepy eyes; her eyes newborn blue and she had wispy reddish blonde hair.

Harry was in awe she really was beautiful, "Hello little one." Unbuttoning his nightshirt to offer Titania her first meal.

He looked too young and tiny to have a child, Andromeda thought to herself.

Narcissa took the second baby from Severus and washed it gently, nudging her older sister out of the way so she could dress them herself. She'd known she was expecting fraternal twin grandbabies for a few weeks so she'd made sure that her son and his intended had most everything they needed- just like she'd done for Blaise and Charlie. She'd set up three nurseries for Blaise at the Manor, at Hogwarts and at Eagle's Nest. For Harry and Draco they had a nursery at the Manor, at Wisteria Meadows, at Hogwarts and at their own place- Launde Abbey.

Launde Abbey was the hereditary home to the Potter family; it had been outside the city limits of Godric Hollow. It had been purchased when the Abbeys were closed after the English break from the Catholic Church. Though it hadn't been the place where James and Lily had gone into hiding. Dumbledore had allowed them use of the home he spent most of his Hogwarts years in. Considering that Dumbledore's mother and sister also died in that house made you wonder if the house was cursed…

Narcissa noticed that the blanket little Artemis was wrapped in was a soft blue inexpertly knitted so it must have been one made by Harry's sister Coraline. The little boy in her arms had a green blanket that matched Harry's eyes and was obviously one of Hermione's.

Draco held out his arms for his son, "Mother, may I please have my son?"

Narcissa reluctantly handed over the baby.

Draco kissed his son's fine hair, "Welcome to the world little Tritan Leo Malfoy."

Lucius smirked, naming his grandson after a god and his granddaughter after a queen of the fairies, he approved of these names.

Severus and Remus were excited; they didn't care that their sons would be the same age as their first grandchildren. It was worth anything to see the son of their heart happy.

Luna tiptoed to the edge of the bed.

Harry patted the bed beside him, "I think she's sleepy but do you want to hold your niece?"

Luna nodded, "Ever so much." She took the little girl who was wrapped in one of her blankets, "Hello Artemis, I'm your Auntie Coraline." She giggled, "She has my hair."

It was true; Artemis' hair was a finer paler version of Coraline's hair.

Draco placed Tritan on Harry's chest and propped him up with pillows.

Harry helped Tritan, moving so the baby could suckle.

Remus chuckled, "It's the entire Potter family."

Harry glared, "They're Malfoy babies."

Draco laughed, "They maybe but I married into the Potter family."

"If I wanted them to be Potters I would have had them in the Abbey." Harry retorted.

"Peace pup." Remus chuckled, "You and Coraline are what's left of the Potter line."

Blaise chuckled, "I wonder, how long she'll stay a Potter. Or if her future husband will become a Potter."

Luna blushed, "How do you know I'll have a husband?"

Blaise chuckled, "I might have had a vision regarding you."

"Tell us." Draco teased.

Blaise shook his head, "Nope, I will say that it is someone I think Harry would approve of. As Lord Potter and your future Head of House, he is one of the ones that have final say if you Bond young."

Luna blushed more, "I don't know. I think I want to be like Hermione and wait…"

Hermione gulped, she didn't mean to seem prudish. "I'm only waiting because my Muggle parents wouldn't understand. It would embarrass them dreadfully and they would blame Viktor. Teenage pregnancy is a very bad thing to Muggles."

Remus nodded, "I remember. That's why Lily was very strict with James, she wouldn't stay in the same room with him until after Hogwarts and they'd been married."

Severus felt none of his old jealous at the remark and it pleased him. He no longer had any feelings other then friendship for his deceased best friend and that pleased him.

Narcissa clapped her hands, "I know we're all excited but we should leave to let them rest."

Harry was tired and a bit sore. "Thank you Miss Cissy."

Narcissa chuckled, "Why don't you call me mother? After all you've married my Dragon."

Harry smiled, "Okay. Bye Mother." It wasn't like he was going to upset his own mother, he was sure that Lily would have liked Narcissa…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Harry and Draco are finally married...about time. And their twins were born.


	20. Blaise has a vision and the Heir of Gryffindor rises

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 20- Blaise has a vision and the Heir of Gryffindor rises

 

Blaise was sleeping once more, a strange and troubling dream…

_His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone. He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly. It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors not at all the way he usually saw with his Veela heightened eyes. He was turning his head, at first glance the corridor was empty but no a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…_

_Blaise put out his tongue; he tasted the man's scent on the air. The man was alive but drowsy and sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…_

_Blaise longed to bite the man but he must master the impulse, he had more important work to do…_

_But the man was stirring, a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Blaise saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt. He had no choice, he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws and the warm gush of blood…_

_The man was yelling in pain, the voice was recognized. Then he fell silent as he slumped backwards against the wall. There blood was splattering on to the floor…_

_Blaise heard running feet, "Mr. Weasley!"_

_Neville's voice…_

_The snake tried to flee._

_There was the flash of silver, the sound of a sword cutting through the air. Blaise felt the blade bit into his flesh and woke with a start._

He closed his eyes, reaching out to his flock, where was Neville? The dungeon.

He tore out of the rooms he shared with his husband and his children near the library. It didn't matter that it was after two in the morning. He made his way to the dungeon to the Slytherin common room and threw open Adrian's door.

Adrian bolted upright in bed, "Blaise what the hell do you want?" he blinked checking the time, "It's close to three in the morning."

"I had another one. A vision. I have to talk to Coraline but my father-in-law…danger is approaching him. Neville, he's supposed to save him."

Adrian looked at the sleeping boy sharing his bed, "My Neville?"

Neville woke slowly, "Adrian? What time is it?"

"Ten to three."

"Why are you up?"

Blaise entered the room, "Danger is approaching Arthur Weasley. Something dark and terrible."

There was a crackle of flames beside him, "It's that ruddy snake. The one Creon and I distracted. Nagini I think her name is."

Blaise blinked, "Benia?"

"You're right about that dream of yours, Eagle. I feel her, Coraline she's up in the room with Hermione having a sort of panic attack. She senses some impending disaster." The phoenix said with sorrow.

Neville blinked, "A Snake?"

Benia nodded, "The Dark Lord's familiar."

Adrian spoke up, "You mentioned Neville and a sword."

Neville stared at Blaise, "A sword? Gran once mentioned a sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It's goblin-made silver, charmed to absorb things that would make it stronger."

"That snake is like the Lion used to be. It has a shard of the Dark Lord."

"Then we need Basilisk venom. Tell me about this sword." Blaise asked distracted by worry.

"It's said that it would come to the heir of Godric Gryffindor in the hour of his greatest need." Neville said simply.

"The centaur Bane said you were the Heir of Gryffindor. If you were facing that snake who held a shard of the Dark Lord's soul, it would come to you?"

Neville gulped, "I suppose it would."

"If we have basilisk venom it would absorb it?" Blaise asked thinking out loud.

"Where do we get such a thing?" Adrian asked.

Blaise summoned a bag similar to what they'd stored the first one in, "Benia, isn't it true that a Phoenix can go almost anywhere they please if they know how to get there?"

Benia laughed, "True. You want me to retrieve the other fang quickly?"

"How much time do we have?" Blaise asked, "I've never had a vision just before it happened."

Benia sighed, "Little time. Luna's sense of impending doom is getting stronger. When I sense she's fainted, we've run out of time." She snatched the bag out of Blaisé's hand, "I'd better hurry."

Adrian was worried, "Are you sure we should hinge this all on a centaur's word that Neville is the Heir of Gryffindor and that if he engages this snake that the sword will come to him?"

"I was in the snake's mind. I heard Neville with a sword. I felt him attack the snake with the sword." Blaise insisted. "I'm not sure where Arthur is…but I know who can take you to him. He'll need Severus…he'll need both a Healer and a Potion Master." He summoned one of his House Elves.

Jocy appeared, "Master Blaise? What does the Prewett consort need of Jocy?"

Blaisé's brow furrowed, "Is Arthur at home?"

Jocy shook his head, "Master Arthur is at work."

"Arthur is in Danger. As soon as Benia Draco's Phoenix returns you must take Neville to where Arthur is. Then meet me in Severus' quarters." Blaise said in a hurried voice.

Jocy blinked his huge eyes, "Yes Master Blaise. Jocy do whatever the Prewett consort asks."

Adrian blinked, "You can track down a wizard?"

"Yes sir. Master Arthur joined himself to the Prewett family just as Master Blaise did. Jocy can find anyone who joins the Prewett family as easily as finding someone with Prewett blood." Jocy nodded.

Blaise slipped away, making his way out of the Slytherin dungeon to Severus and Remus' room. He woke up their very distraught sleepy portrait and entered their rooms. He was about to knock on Severus and Remus' door when he noticed Severus curled up a sleep in Harry and Draco's old room. He shook the man awake.

"Blaise? What time is it?"

"Three in the morning or thereabouts. Now before you even think about docking points for me being out of bed, I had a vision; a vision of Arthur being attacked by the Dark Lord's snake. Benia told me that its name is Nagini and it is host to a shard of the Dark Lord's soul. I don't know what kind of snake it is but I was in its mind, it attacked him three times. He will be bleeding terribly and there are cracked ribs, I'm certain that the snake is venomous. Before you tell me it might not be happening yet, Coraline has been having a panic attack according to Benia. She senses that someone is in danger." Blaise said in a determined whisper.

Remus' large shape loomed in the doorway, "Arthur's in danger?"

Blaise nodded, "He will be."

Benia arrived with a crack of flame, "Coraline has fainted. Neville is on his way, the sword will come to him."

Jocy Apparated in with a soft crack, "Oh Master Arthur. Master Blaise!" his large bulbous eyes filled tears.

Severus was already on his feet, his healer's kit in his hand. He kissed Remus, "Be back soon."

Remus hugged him, "Be safe."

Blaise nodded, "Take Severus to Arthur."

Jocy grabbed Severus' arm and they were gone with a pop.

Blaise left Remus to wake his husband, flooing directly from Severus' fire to his own. Summoning Audy as he left the green flames, "Go wake Fred, Percy and Bill. Tell them to meet us at St. Mungos."

"What about Mistress Molly? The clock from her father, Old Lord Prewett will surely be saying Master Arthur is in Mortal Peril." Audy asked.

"That is up to Bill as head of his family it is up to him to decide if his mother is to be informed." Blaise said before disappearing into his bedroom and shaking his husband, "Amante, wake up."

"Blaise?" Charlie muttered sleepily.

"You must go to St. Mungos. Right now! Your father, he's been attacked. I couldn't prevent it but I did my best to be sure he would live. I'll take the babies to the Manor but you must go." He kissed him, summoning clean clothes and putting them in Charlie's hands. "I love you."

"Dad? Attacked?"

"It has something to do with the Dark Lord." Blaise said, it was all he knew…

Charlie was out of bed and jumping into his clothes.

Blaise went to scoop up his babies into their carrycots and was entering the floo not ten minutes after his husband.

XoooooX

Neville had Apparated to a corridor made of stone; he thought it might be in the Ministry. He spotted a snake just before him attacking Mr. Weasley; in his hand was the bag with the Basilisk Fang. Adrian was also with him, having refused to let him go alone. Neville's eyes narrowed, he ran at the snake. He felt cold metal in his hand, the Sword! He plunged the blade into the bag with the fang, tossing the bag at Adrian and advanced towards the snake. Wielding the sword as if he'd always used one he attacked the snake, it was long and green.

Adrian watched, it was like Neville had become a different person. He was attack a huge snake as if he'd been born to do it. His Neville was the Heir of Gryffindor?

Neville beheaded the snake and held out his hand, flames leapt from it.

Then the fire mutated, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons that attacked the snake.

Adrian cringed, Fiendfyre? But Neville was not a Dark Wizard…

Neville's Fiendfyre didn't rage out of control it merely consumed the body of the snake and burned itself out. That wasn't what Fiendfyre was said to do…it was supposed to rage out of control and consume everything including its caster unless one was a very powerful Dark Wizard.

Neville fell to his knees leaning heavily on his sword.

Adrian hurried to his side in time to hear the pop of Apparation.

Severus spotted Adrian and Neville but paid them no mind as he hurried to his patient. It took two seconds to assess the damage the snake had done. "Jocy take us both to St. Mungos." He slid his arms through the blood and beneath the bleeding fellow former member of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly hadn't known but Arthur had been a member during his Auror days.

"Yes Lord Prince." Jocy said and they disappeared with a pop.

Adrian summoned one of his family house elves and had them Apparated back to his rooms in the Slytherin dungeon.

XoooooX

George was sleeping uneasily as if he could sense something was wrong. He woke at the sound of a soft pop, his wand leaping into his hand, "Lumos! Who is there?"

"Audy Master George. Master Blaise sent me. I'm to wake Master Fred. Master Blaise said I am to send him to St. Mungos."

George could hardly breathe, "St. Mungos?" he stammered.

Fred woke instantly sensing George's fear, "Georgie?"

"Master Fred, Master Blaise said you must go to St. Mungos." Audy said wringing her hands, "Master Arthur is hurt."

George felt cold, "That's what I've sensed. Dad's hurt."

Fred jumped out of bed dressing, pausing to kiss his twin, "I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll go see what's up. You just rest and keep an eye on our babies."

Audy was already gone on her next appointment.

XoooooX

Blaise exited the Library floo at the Manor, calling for Dobby.

Dobby arrived with a pop, "Master Blaise?"

Blaise held out the carrycots, "Put the twins in their nursery here. Tell mother the next."

"Mistress Cissy is awake and tending to Miss Carina who has a cold." Dobby said taking the babies.

Blaise hurried up to the nursery where Narcissa was.

Narcissa turned at the sound of hurrying footsteps.

"Mother?"

"Blaise? What are you doing here?"

Blaise kissed her cheek, "Arthur's been attacked. I sent Severus to help him. Charlie went to St. Mungos and I sent Audy to tell Fred, Percy and Bill. I came to tell you that I've left Athena and Perseus in your capable hands."

Narcissa paled, "Arthur? Attacked? Oh dear. By who?"

"The Dark Lord's familiar."

"Will he be alright?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know. I hope so. He's with Severus by now."

"Do be careful."

Blaise nodded, "I'm going to just floo to St. Mungos."

"I'll take care of the babies. You haven't gone into heat again?

Blaise shook his head, "I shouldn't. It's rare to have clutches less then three years apart." He left as suddenly as he came.

XoooooX

Percy woke to hear the sound of arguing house elves.

"Audy bad house elf. No wake Master Percy and Master Oliver."

"No! Audy good house elf. Audy sent by Master Blaise, consort of Lord Prewett. Audy must speak to Master Percy."

Percy grabbed his robe to wrap around himself, "What's going on here?"

Audy pushed Treca out of the way, "Audy supposed to tell you that Master Arthur is hurt!"

Percy paled and nearly lost his balance, "Dad? Hurt?" almost yelling in shock, just because Dad was Head of the Aurors he'd tried not to think about him getting hurt.

Oliver was beside him in an instant, "What's wrong?"

"Master Arthur was attacked. Master Blaise sent Audy to tell Master Percy to meet them at St. Mungos." Audy answered.

Oliver hugged Percy, "Go to St. Mungos. Go make sure he's alright. I'll stay with Sean. If it's dreadful have one of our elves tell me. I'll come at once. Mum can watch Sean."

Percy hugged him back, dressing in a panic.

Satisfied she'd done her duty Audy left.

XoooooX

Fleur was just getting Louis to sleep when she heard a pop. She hurried back to her room to see a house elf, one she didn't completely recognize shaking her William. "Who are yoo?"

"I is Audy Mistress Flower. Master Blaise sent me."

Blaise? What did Blaise need that he would send a House elf to wake her Bill? "What doo yoo want Audy?"

"Master Arthur's been attacked. He's hurt something dreadful and Master Blaise told Audy to tell Masters Fred Percy and Bill. Audy already tell Master Fred and Master Percy so Audy here to tell Master Bill."

Fleur knew and liked Arthur, her mate's father had accepted her easily and agreed that she made a splendid Lady Weasley. She touched her mate, "William? Yoo must wake up."

Bill blinked yawning, "Audy?" recognizing one of Charlie's house elves.

"Master Bill must get up. Master Bill must go to St. Mungos. Must see if Master Arthur is okay. Master Arthur was attacked." Audy said wringing her hands.

Bill was awake in a blink of an eye, dressing. "I'll go right away…"

Audy Apparated back to Eagle's Nest to await further instructions.

XoooooX

Charlie tore out of the floo at St. Mungos to nearly run into Fred, "Fred, it's you."

They were now in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room could hardly be less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards.

The wall behind a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries was covered in notices and posters saying things like:

A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.

There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:

Dilys Derwent  
St. Mungo's Healer 1722-  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1741-

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.

"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow- they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH - get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.

"The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the two Weasley brothers moved forward a few steps and a worried Fred read the floor guide to distract himself:

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS… Ground floor

Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES… First floor

Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.

MAGICAL BUGS… Second floor

Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.

POTION AND PLANT POISONING… Third floor

Rashes, regurgitation (uncontrollable), etc.

SPELL DAMAGE… Fourth floor

Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.

VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP… Fifth floor

IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR

UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now. "I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.

"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"

A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.

"Fourth floor," said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon. "Next!"

Charlie moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," he said, "my father, Arthur Weasley, was just brought in."

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, I believe I was told that Lord Prince Apparated him to first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," Charlie bowed his head in thanks. "Come on, Fred."

There was a sound of running, "Charlie, Fred! Wait up!"

Charlie turned to see Percy and Bill dodging people, "Come on you lot."

Percy asked gasping, "Did anyone tell Mum?"

Charlie shook his head, "Didn't think of it."

Fred asked, "Do you think Blaise would tell her?"

Bill snorted, "If he's anything like Fleur, he'd let her stew for a while and let us tell her. I'm disappointed in her. As long as she's refusing to see or make peace with either of you I won't have a thing to do with her."

They followed Charlie through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words:

'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites.

Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten:

Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck.  
Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612—1697, Inventor of the Entrail- expelling Curse.

The four Weasleys saw Severus yelling at the Healers.

"For the last time! I'll tell you if I need any assistance. I'm a Healer and Potion Master,"

Charlie said quickly, "If you want another of your ilk or someone to run interference with the Healers you could call Andromeda."

Severus recognized the voice, "Charlie? That sounds like the smartest idea I've heard all morning."

Charlie summoned Audy from the corner of the ward, "Go at once to wake Mistress Black. Tell her to come at once to the Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Severus is in need of her assistance."

A young looking healer looked perturbed, "Healer Smethwyck, why won't he let us treat his patient?"

Blaise interrupted as he arrived, "Do to the nature of his injuries I summoned my family's healer who just happens to be a very talented Potions Master. He's been working on an Antidote to Basilisk Venom, I thought that he would be the right person to brew anti-venom."

"Blaise! Stop running your mouth. Bring me three of my strongest Blood-replenishing potions and a Skele-grow. I've done as much as I can with charms." Severus growled at his godson's brother.

Blaise did as he was told by sending a Prewett elf for it.

Severus poured each potion into Arthur's mouth using a charm that forced the Head Auror to swallow each. He heard Andromeda arrive, "Annie would you be so kind as to see to my patient? A highly venomous snake has attacked him and the venom is preventing clotting. He will need many of my strongest blood replenishers. Do keep his wounds as clean as possible. Blaise! Wake your brother and Harry; send them to join me in my lab. I'll need all the help brewing more Blood replenishers while I focus on creating an anti-venom." Capping a large vial of pure venom, "I doubt this is a snake whose venom we already possess an anti-venom for."

Blaise turned back slightly, "Neville killed it. You won't be seeing anymore attacks like it."

Severus' eyes widened, "Neville did what?" hurrying after the dark Slytherin, leaving his patient in Andromeda's capable hands.

They exited the Floo in Remus and Severus' apartment at Hogwarts.

"I had one of my visions but this was just before it happened not days." Blaise finally replied when they were less likely to be overheard but untrustworthy persons.

"You saw what the snake did?"

Blaise shook his head, "I saw what the snake saw. I knew it was just moments from happening. I saw Neville attack the snake with a sword, Professor Severus, it was the sword of Gryffindor. The sword is now a Horcrux killer."

Severus looked momentarily faint, "Another one? I know the Dark Lord did once make attempts to become immortal but I had hoped he had failed."

Blaise nodded, "We've destroyed three; the diary, Harry and now the snake."

"I need to focus on the anti-venom…"

Remus moved towards him.

Severus shook his head, "I'll need Blaise, Harry and Draco to help me brew. You'll watch our grandsons won't you?"

Hermione stumbled into the portrait carrying Coraline, "Remus, Severus help me. I don't know what to do. She woke up hyperventilating. She kept saying danger was coming ever closer to one of us. I know I should have come sooner but I wanted to try to calm her. She fainted. I can't wake her. I had to avoid Fitch and it's taken me forever to get here."

Remus' wolf felt intense worry over his pup.

Blaise said sadly, "She felt what I saw, the danger approaching Arthur. When he was attacked, it overwhelmed her. Just tell her Severus is taking care of Arthur. I'm sure it will comfort her. She's strong. She just has to learn to handle her talent…" he slipped out to wake his brothers.

XoooooX

Harry couldn't sleep, something like a weight was on his chest and it wasn't Draco's arm…

Draco woke feeling his unease, snuggled closer kissing his neck, "Can't sleep?"

"No. I feel like something bad is going to or has happened…" Harry mumbled.

"Why love?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know."

Their door flew open as if blown by a powerful wind, Blaise stood there framed in the doorway and his dark features accented by the faint light.

Draco's flames crackled, "What do you want!"

"The Dark Lord's familiar attacked Arthur. I saw it." Blaise said with a sigh, "I couldn't prevent it from happening but I was able to make sure he survived."

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed, "Poor Fred, George, Percy and Charlie."

"You forgetting Bill." Blaise said as if he had the entire world on his shoulders.

Harry asked quietly, "Did you tell Mrs. Weasley?"

Blaise snorted, "She hates me. I almost hope she does notice her clock is at Mortal Peril for her estranged husband. I wonder if this is serious enough for her to put aside her pride."

Draco sighed, "No wonder they say to beware of an angry Veela."

"Damn right. Now come on, we've been told to brew massive quantities of Blood Replenishing potions. Your papa is working on an anti-venom that will allow Arthur's blood to clot." Blaise said stretching.

"Do we know who is his next of kin is? Who is responsible for him?" Draco asked.

"I assume Charlie, he is after all staying at Eagle's Next." Blaise said his robe sweeping behind him, "Hurry up. We have much brewing to do."

Harry whispered, "Poor Mr. Weasley. He's so nice."

They dressed quickly, summoning Dobby to take Artemis and Tritan to Narcissa.

Draco was suspicious that his mother also had Athena and Perseus. Only Narcissa Malfoy could care for five infants without complaining. During classes Narcissa with the help of a handful of loyal house elves cared for Aurelian and Lucan Prince, his sister Carina, his nephew/godson Perseus and niece Athena as well as his own children Artemis and Tritan.

XoooooX

Charlie was a bit surprised after spending two hours watching Lady Black-Tonks tend to his father and give him not one but TWO Blood Replenishing draughts every hour when she approached him.

"Charlie."

"Mistress.

Andromeda chuckled, "I think you be better off calling me Healer Tonks about now."

Auror Dora Tremlett neé Nymphadora Tonks barged in, Head of International Relations Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic Amelia Bones and Head of Magical Law Enforcement Rufus Scrimgour right behind her. "Mother? Oh Hi Charlie. I checked, Arthur's next of Kin are Charlie and Blaise. After all he is currently residing in their house."

Charlie attempted to laugh, "That's why Blaise was so adamant that Severus treat Dad. He must have known."

"Mr." the Head Healer interrupted.

"That's Lord Prewett to you." Dora glared.

"Lord Prewett, my apologies. This is my ward, I do wish you would let us treat the patient."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "You know the pureblood standards. We have our own healers; Lord Prince is our Primary healer, while Lady Malfoy and Mistress Black-Tonks sometimes take over our care. It has always been such. Either of our Healers will ask for advice as they see fit."

"Your family never had a personal healer before."

Andromeda sneered, "Actually Healer Smethwyck, the Prewetts' always had their own Healer. I remember when the twins used to get hurt during a Quidditch match Molly would insist they use their personal healer."

The young healer in training muttered, "What's the point of being at St. Mungos if we're not allowed to treat the patient."

Andromeda snorted, "Really? Because we have more access to specialize equipment and rare potions as well as experts. I would rather trust the potions master brewing Basilisk anti-venom to create anti-venom for an unknown snake. Besides, Lord Prince is one of the most talented Potioneers I've ever known. That wizard was born to brew."

Fred knew she'd come a long way, when Harry's nearly been killed by that awful Muggle Andromeda couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Professor Sn…Prince much less Lucius who had been nothing but good for his family. He had taken Percy under his wing, had helped find the perfect shop for WWW that functioned as a home himself, George and their babies, he'd helped Andromeda become Head of her family and Harry's legal custodian saving him from those terrible Muggles and had let Charlie Bond to their friend. He hoped that Severus could create another miracle and save his dad…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this wasn't exactly what I was expecting to happen when I was working on part four but this is way better. 
> 
> Things are starting to pick up again...
> 
> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	21. A finished potion and Stress-generated Heat

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest? ect  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the  
misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 21- A finished potion and Stress-generated Heat

It took Severus working through the night for two nights to finish the anti-venom, Andromeda owled and flooed him regarding the status of Arthur Weasley.

He nearly collapsed near his cauldron, Remus appeared at his side.

Remus lifted him up and put him to bed.

"But Remus…"

"No buts. I kept silent letting you brew for three days straight because I knew that it was important. Now you've managed to exhaust yourself, I wouldn't be a good bondmate if I didn't make you sleep. Rest, I'll take this to Andromeda. I'll leave our sons with Harry; between him, Draco and Blaise, they brewed plenty of Blood Replenishing draughts the last few mornings. I don't see Andromeda running out anytime soon. Just rest, you did well. At least rest a few hours, then you can see to your patient. You would do him little good as such." Remus insisted.

Severus' eyes closed and he fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Remus kissed his hair, "Sleep well." He called Dobby and sent the boys to Harry before going into the floo.

XoooooX

Despite her best efforts Andromeda could not get the wounds to stop bleeding, every time she tried to change the wounds they bled afresh. She cursed, "Slytherin's cauldron! What poison is this! Oh where is Severus with the potion?"

Remus entered the darkened wards to see Arthur's elder four sons sleeping uncomfortably in hard chairs. "Here it is. He brewed until he got it right. He is sleeping now. I begged him to. After a short rest he will return to check on Arthur to be sure the potion will work."

Andromeda accepted the vial, "I trust his brewing more then my own. If he says it will counter the foul poison from the snake that makes this brave good man bleed." She woke Arthur and bade him drink.

XoooooX

Blaise's body was on fire, it's ancient magic calling for his mate. The attack on his father in law had pushed him into an early heat.

XoooooX

Fleur also felt the need for her mate, the same ache and longing she'd felt since she'd come of age and knew instinctively that her mate was out there…

She lay on their bed so hot…

"William…come home…I need you."

XoooooX

Charlie and Bill woke with a start, wakened from sensuous dreams by the call of their mates. Their loins stirring with desire…

Neither remembered that their mates weren't supposed to go into Heat just yet.

Leaving Fred and Percy still asleep in their chairs, their significant others at home with the children.

XoooooX

It didn't take long for both Charlie and Bill to make it back to their respective mates, one look at their mates writhering on the bed calling for them and they were lost.

Ripping their robes off and sinking into those warm familiar bodies, rising and falling in unison, crying out…

XoooooX

The heat was short lived but effective…

It was not four hours and Blaise was soon taken by cramps to lay his second clutch.

Granted eggs took days to generate and they had made love just hours before Blaisé's vision but due to the stress his body had begun to create life inside him.

As for Fleur she too had life growing within her but it would be some time before she would lay her eggs.

It was only a short heat mere hours not one that lasted weeks like it was supposed to but the two young mated Veela would soon find themselves looking forward to raising two sets of chicks that would be hatch within a year of one another.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	22. A Wiccaning and a bonding

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest? ect  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 22- A Wiccaning and a bonding

December 21-

Because Harry and Draco's twins were Malfoys despite Draco having married into the Potter family, Narcissa took it upon herself to oversee the Wiccanning ceremony, which would place little Artemis and Tritan under powerful magical protection as the Malfoy heir and heiress. She began the ceremony, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the children of Harrison James Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter. May they grow in beauty and strength, joy and wisdom."

Lucius looked at his grandchildren and his son with pride, "There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind this heiress and heir to any one destiny while they are still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare them through the years of their childhood. Then, when they are at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is hers, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the heiress forward that she may be blessed."

Draco stood before his mother with his angel cradled in his arms.

Narcissa spoke, "Her sire has chosen a name for her. Draconis, what is that name?

Draco smiled, "Artemis Titania born for the House of Malfoy."

Narcissa spoke again, "Harry, please bring the Malfoy heir forward that he may be blessed. His sire has chosen a name for her. Harry, what is that name?

Harry smiled down at the son in his arms, "Tritan Leo born for the House of Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded, "Then to us all and her ancestors, they shall be known as Artemis Titania Malfoy and Tritan Leo Malfoy." Narcissa smiled as she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the baby with a special gift or blessing, Draconis asks now that you a few of you bestow them with a personal blessing." she anointed Artemis and Tritan's forehead with oil, "I bless thee, Artemis with oil, and welcome thee as one woman to another."

Lucius dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his wife's action; "I bless thee, Artemis and Tritan with wine, and welcome thee to the family."

Severus smiled, as he dipped his finger into a chalice of water, before repeating the actions of his old friend, "I bless thee, Artemis and Tritan with water, and welcome thee."

Remus gently rest the palms of his hands on his granddaughter and grandson's head, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love."

Luna resting her hand on Artemis and Tritan on their 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."

George touched Artemis and Tritan 's hearts, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

Blaise touched Artemis and Tritan 's throats, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."

Fred smirked, "It is my wish that your Will and Strength be strong."

Hermione grinned, as she tickled their bellies, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

Narcissa nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Lady Artemis?"

Blaise and Luna stepped to Draco's side, "We would."

Narcissa nodded, holding her hands out, "Do you Blaise and Coraline promise to be a friend to Artemis through her childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with her parents, to watch over her, to protect her and love her as if she were of your own blood; until, she is ready to choose her own Path?"

Blaise spoke first, "I, Blaise Orion Zabini-Prewett, consort of Lord Prewett, do so promise. "

"I, Coraline Dorena Potter, do so promise." Luna said glowing.

Narcissa nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to young Lord Tritan?"

George and Hermione stepped to Harry's side, "We would."

Lucius spoke, "Do you George and Hermione promise to be a friend to Tritan to protect him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?"

George spoke first, "I, George Tristan Weasley, do so promise."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do so promise." Hermione said beaming.

Narcissa continued, "We, their friends and family have welcomed them. Therefore, Oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on Artemis and Tritan."

Lucius spoke a complex charm that protected heiresses of the Malfoy family and the firstborn son of a Malfoy. It wasn't Dark magic but it was very grey neutral magic, it would be very hard to harm them. He spoke loudly, "So mote it be!"

Remus mused to himself; the purpose of a Wiccanning was very much like a Muggle Christening. It bounded families together and insured the protection and education of the children. It also created a type of powerful protective magic born from the parents and the 'godparents' that would make it neigh impossible to kill the child.

Severus knew between Harry, Draco, Blaise and Coraline's magic little Artemis would be very protected. It also created a bound between the four adults and the child; he could sense the magic growing between them. Blaise would be as attuned to his goddaughter as he was to his own child. Coraline had her own special abilities to sense danger and he was satisfied that his son and his godson had made the best choice. The pair responsible for Tritan had been; George who was 'First to rise are the sons of Sparta- warriors and tricksters yet loyal until death, wielders of Earth and Water.' He truly was a warrior and a trickster but he was loyal even in the face of death. Though he was pregnant he had gone with his friends to Harry's aid when Harry was kidnapped on orders of the Dark Lord and had dueled Death Eaters. As for Hermione she had always protected her friends, first Harry and standing up for Fred and George when she'd gotten them in trouble for using magic underage during the summer. She'd told a member of the Wizengamot that she trusted them with her life and they were trustworthy. She'd stood up and neutralized threats to Blaise and Luna. A girl who had been called, 'the maiden, wise and protective a mother bear to all she loves- Love is her power.' She would no doubt prove to a powerful choice whose magic would protect the son second in line to the Malfoy title and Wizengamot seat.

XoooooX

The Wiccanning had been held in the morning at dawn but the Public Bonding was likewise being held in the ballroom at Malfoy Manor.

Blaise was still to stand up for Draco as a Witness; due to his status as the Consort of Lord Prewett he was deemed an adult despite his age. Coraline was too young to be her brother's chosen witness. Harry would have asked Hermione but she too was underage, because of Fred and George's unconventional relationship despite their adult status Harry couldn't bear to ask either. So he had instead asked the most unlikely choice, his fellow Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum. He could have asked Charlie but he wasn't as close to him as he was to Fred and George. Since he was joining to his best friend he couldn't ask Draco, so in place of the two young women he saw as his sisters he'd asked one of their future husbands; Viktor.

Viktor had stammered an acceptance and made Harry promise to be a witness at his future Bonding to Hermione. Harry had accepted.

Harry felt sorry for Blaise and Charlie, Blaise had gone into Heat once again. According to journal that he'd received from Fleur it was rare to go into Heat so soon. An unmated Veela went into Heat every year but you were supposed to not be fertile and lay eggs so close together. Blaise had laid two more eggs recently while Fleur whose mother only laid one egg at a time had laid three. It was apparently a testament to the bond between a Veela and their mates that made them so fertile. So the two Veela had two infants and a clutch of ages that would be merely a year apart.

Harry hoped he wouldn't find himself pregnant for a while; he was still getting used to not sleeping through the night. At most they only slept ninety minutes at a time before needing a nappy change and a feeding before going back to sleep. Draco was really helpful, bringing the babies to him to feed and then putting them back in their cribs. Harry slept mostly in catnaps but Draco would make him sleep at least three hours while tending to the twins and studying. Harry who return the favor and make him rest as well…

Now was just hours from their 'real Bonding'…

Harry was expected to wear white robes as he was joining the Malfoy family. Narcissa had altered her Bonding robes and had let him use them. There hadn't been much of a height difference between a fourteen-year-old Narcissa and a fifteen-year-old Harry. Draco would be wearing his father's bonding robes, which had to be altered some, he was a bit shorter then Lucius had been at sixteen.

It was four o'clock on the shortest day of the year; it was twilight when Narcissa began the Bonding ritual. As the female Mistress of the Malfoy line it was she who was responsible for overseeing Bondings and protection ceremonies. She had set up a Bonding altar where the Wiccanning altar had been mere hours ago but within the circle she was about to cast, Narcissa raised her hands once the guests had all assembled in the Large Ballroom at Malfoy Manor and taken their place just outside the sacred circle.

Lucius closed the doors with a flick of his wand and warded the door so none could enter.

Narcissa began with her beloved by her side, "As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of two born soulbonded!"

Blaise stood on the eastern most point of the circle, facing the East spoke holding an eagle's feather, "Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He laughed to himself, as he called upon the element that favored him and granted him power.

Neville shyly spoke holding a flaming ruby in his hands, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake who lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." The centaurs claimed that he could control fire so he had been asked by Narcissa to over see this part of the Bonding.

George spoke next, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In his hands he held an abalone shell as he faced the West.

His twin Fred held a crystal toward the north. "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."

Draco stood under an Arch created like a rainbow, the Arch of 7 Blessings with his beloved, Lucius spoke, "My son stands beneath the arch of Seven Blessings," each one glowing as it was named, "Purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility; " he paused to smirk knowing his son and his bondmate were already fertile having concieved the first time they had sex, "and red to bless them with passion and commitment." He looked at his son and his son in law before continuing, "In the name of the magic that unites us as one people and those that came before. In the names of Mighty ones of the Four Quarters, the rulers of the Elements. Blessed be this time and this place, as we who are now gathered here in this sacred place."

Narcissa now turned to light the candles on the Bonding Altar saying as she does; "We are all children of the Earth and of the Light. For thus do I bring to flame these Sacred Candles."

Flame leapt from the ruby in Neville's hands to light candles. He stared in shock.

Narcissa blinked before she continued, "For the consort and the heir to the Lordship of the House of Malfoy are in love wish to make their vows in the ways of the Ancients. They wish not to be treated as two separate beings but as one. They are merely coming to legalize the Bond growing between them. They were born soulbonded, my son and his intended are soulmates of the deepest order. Theirs is a continuing relationship though the ages. For a people that believe that we are reborn many times through our bloodlines, the conscept of soulmates is a very ancient and serious one. It has been said 'That to fulfill the very nature of true love, you must return again at the same time and place as you loved one, meet and know, you must remember and love them again."

Harry blinked at his dragon, this was his Dream Bonding brought to life. His eyes filled with happy tears.

Draco nodded, he'd instructed mother to alter Percy's Bonding to suit them.

Lucius continued, "Know that here is where you two begin your journey of a life shared, Bound together by the Bonds of this ancient rite. Many are the years that I hope you will share. Countless be the moons that you will watch rise. Your sacred trust and connection be strengthened by the vows you take. I wish for you that happy will be many of your days."

Despite the lawsuit against her, Rita Skeeter couldn't resist covering the Bonding of Lord Potter to the future Lord Malfoy. This Bonding was very different then she had expected. One could feel the magic in this place, it wasn't dark or oppressing but Light and comforting like a fire on a cold night.

Lucius reached out towards the east, "May the Keepers of the Winds of the East whisper Joy into your lives. May you take delight in each other's smiles for all of your days until passing." He hoped that they would all live through the days that Luna had spoken of, 'Dark days are coming; very dark days. Days that will make all tremble. From the crone to the babe born yesterday. We must gather our strength.' He pushed the thought away,

"Share together rainbows, Dreams, morning joys and let your love be as free as the Butterfly's sacred flight. May the element of Air bless your mind and bless your dreams as a Bonded Couple. May your prayers and wishes be born on the rising incense smoke."

Wind came from Blaise and swirled around Draco and Harry, pulling the two closer together before seemingly to be absorbed by the two.

Narcissa held out her hands to her son and his intended in blessing "Above you are the stars and below you the stones, bones of the Earth. As time passed remember that like a star you love should be constant. Like a stone you love should be firm. Be close but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for storms will come but they will go quickly. Be free with affection and warmth, make love often." She blushed slightly, "Always be sensuous to one another. Have no fear and let no the words or ways of the unenlightened give you unease. For this day those who stand with you this day and those who came before have blessed you. If forms are ever divided, may your souls cling together sharing all; sorrow with sorrow, joy with joy and love with love."

Then Narcissa spoke said beaming, "Draconis repeat after me; Beloved, I seek to know of you and ask those that came before us that I be given the wisdom to see who you truly are and to love you as a Mystery. I will take joy in you, I delight in the taste of you. You are to me the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer's heat. You are my friend, you are my lover. Grow old and wise with me and I'll the same with you. A life of Rainbows and sunsets. A willingness to share those things of Sadness, I love you. I adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may! "

Draco's eyes filled with a mix of emotions, as he looked at his Adder, his voice growing thick with those same emotions but growing louder which each word. "Adder, my Beloved, I seek to know of you and ask those that came before us that I be given the wisdom to see who you truly are," he spoke both aloud and in Harry's mind, their connection strengthening, "and to love you as a Mystery." His words spoken slowly, reaching deep into Harry's heart as he made each vow, "I will take joy in you, I delight in the taste of you." He brought Harry's hand to his lips, "Adder, you are to me the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer's heat. You are my friend" the statement so true that he could feel their closeness, "you are my lover." His black flames began instantly visible, the gift of his brother's blessing had made them more apparent, but Draco noticed nothing but Harry and his eyes as he leaned over to speak again, "Grow old and wise with me and I'll the same with you. A life of Rainbows and sunsets. A willingness to share those things of Sadness, I love you. I adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may!" he wanted nothing more then to grow old and wise with Harry, to share everything as they always had. He truly loved the boy before him; he did adore him with every bit of his heart, his magic and his soul.

Harry blushed, his eyes shining as he felt and heard each vow Draco made, his own scarlet flames crackling and blazing around his tiny 5'5 frame. He spoke in a voice unlike his normal voice, the black fire of his bondmate glowing on the rune magically seared into his flesh the morning of his birthday when he gave himself to Draco. "Dray, my Beloved, I seek to know of you and ask those that came before us that I be given the wisdom to see who you truly are," he spoke both aloud and in his Dragon's mind, their connection strengthening strong and sure on both ends, "and to love you as a Mystery." His words spoken slowly, he could feel the fierce protective love burning in Draco's heart as he bond himself to the Dragon. "I will take joy in you, I delight in the taste of you." He did, Draco was the person who loved him most, who protected him while endangering himself, Draco who showed him that he deserved to be loved, Draco who was the person he who miss most and would brave any danger to ensure his safe return. "Dray, you are to me the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer's heat." He blushed scarlet as his flames thinking about the morning he conceived, "You are my first friend, my best friend" the statement so true that he could feel their hearts and minds as one, "you are my lover." The rune over his heart glowing, his body naked under the robe was shaking and pulsing with need. He spoke voice trembling with that desire, "Grow old and wise with me and I'll the same with you. A life of Rainbows and sunsets. A willingness to share those things of Sadness, I love you. I adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may!" he threw himself at Draco, their flames merging as he kissed him, needing to hold and be one with him.

Narcissa cleared her throat trying to get their attention and when they reluctantly broke apart she continued, "Now for the Ancient Binding Ceremony," she placed Draco's right hand in Harry's right hand and Harry's left hand in Draco's left, "Together as you can see their joined hands are used to form an infinity symbol, whilst a Cord is tied around their hands in a knot." She raised her wand, "By knot of one the spells begun," a silver cord bound them, "By knot of two it binds the two," a light blue, "By knot of three, all truth shall be," then a dark blue, "By knot of four, it opens love's door," green, "By knot of five, combined you're alive," the next was red, "By knot of six, your souls I mix," a purple cord tied them together "By knot of seven, as thou art not, so in the beyond," an orange cord, "By knot of eight, you have sealed your fate," then yellow tied them, "By knot of nice, sealed love by divine wine." and the final cord was gold.

Lucius gestured for Blaise and Viktor to step forward, they slipped the bonding rings onto Harry and Draco's joined left hands.

"By the giving of these tokens of love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other." Something the two already shared and he knew. "As honesty and love build, so your bond has and will strengthen and grow. The circle is a perfect figure, with neither beginning nor end, it has no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the cycle of life encompassing birth, death and rebith. This shall serve as a physical reminder or your vows. As well that all things begin, end and begin again as our ancestors have taught us. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are angered or saddened, look to your hand and remember the wheel turns forever onward and it is your love that turns the wheel. On each other's hand is the ring, the symbol of the wheel of life that turns ever onward. There is a lesson to be learned my sons," Lucius caught his wife's eye, as be spoke, "the ring is worn on the fourth finger, in numerology the number four stands for encompassing and inclusive, so it the circle of the band encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness and clutches in fear. With this hand, are cities and sandcastles made, music is played and poetry written."

The magic cords that bond Harry and Draco had been absorbed by them, their familiars who stood at their heels had once more assumed human form. Luna and Hermione were gestured forward.

Lucius waited until his son had accepted Tritan and his son-in-law had accepted Artemis before speaking, "Into these hands life is given. All actions of your hand move in the sympathetic rhythm with the wheel of life and with your destiny." The destiny his son and his bondmate had been dealt was a hard one. "Pleasure, pain, creation and destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does the hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many turns of the wheel through which you and your love will pass. May everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. So Mote it be."

The company repeated, "So mote it be."

Narcissa sprinkled of Rose Petals over them, "May I present for the first time Lord Harry Potter-Malfoy and his consort, Draco Abraxus Malfoy-Potter." Turning them to face the guests outside the circle, before giving them the final blessing.

Before Narcissa could speak again, it was Luna and Hermione who did. Luna seemed to shine with gold while there was a soft pink radiating from Hermione, "Love one another but make not a Bond of Love. Let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and joyous. Let each of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts but not into each other's keeping. Stand together but not too near; for the pillars of a temple stand apart. So do the Oak and the Cypress grown not in each other's shadow."

Lucius grinned, "This day is not just to welcome my son's Bondmate into the family but to welcome our grandchildren and introduce them. I have the immense honor to introduce Lord Harry Potter-Malfoy, his consort and my son, Draco Abraxus Malfoy-Potter as well as their children Artemis Titania and Tritan Leo Malfoy."

Andromeda stood with her bonded as well as her daughter Nymphadora and her son-in-law Donaghan on her right. To her left were her cousin Sirius and his bondmate Charity.

Across from them were Severus and Remus who each held one of their sons.

Percy and Oliver as well as Bill and Fleur cheered.

Charlie clapped, he was proud of Blaise who had had such a prominent part of Harry and Draco's bonding.

Adrian beamed at his Neville; he was standing between their families. Neville's grandmother and his own parents had attended.

Narcissa spoke again, "Those who wish to stay may attend the banquet in the dining hall."

At her words, the door to the room opened. There was a feast and a large cake waiting for them.

Members of the Ministry and the Wizengamot had attended; Minister Bones, Lord William Weasley, Lord Charlie Prewett-Zabini, Lady Longbottom, Lord Wood, Mr. Shacklebolt the Head of International Relations, Mr. Percy Wood Head of the Department of the Welfare of Magical Children, Mr. Arthur Weasley the Head of the Aurors, and Ms. Gwenog Jones the Head of Magical Sports and Games ect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	23. New Year and new dangers

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?ect  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 23- New Year and new dangers

 

Christmas went without a hitch…

Draco's party was held again and it was more attended this year.

Arthur had made some peace with Molly after assuring her he was quite all right but she still made no move thus far to mend the bridges between her and her elder sons.

Just before they were to return to school, Blaise woke from a very terrible dream.

He ran towards his father in law's room, there he through open the door, "Arthur?"

The ever vigil Auror leapt from his bed, "Blaise?"

"I'm sure you'll be hearing from Dora and Scrimgour soon as well as Peasegood." Blaise said in a hurry.

"About what?" Arthur asked, gesturing for his young son in law to sit in an armchair.

"There is going to be a breakout. A breakout from Azkaban." Blaise said with a shiver.

"Are you quite sure? We haven't had a breakout since Black and he was a special case being an animagus and all." Arthur said casting a fire in the hearth.

"Quite sure. Dead sure. As if the Dark Lord and a few of his Death Eaters roaming about and causing terror weren't bad enough." Blaise covered his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"Who is breaking out?" Arthur asked pouring the young man a glass of water.

"Ten of the worst."

"Not…"

"Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Travers and 3 others whose names I don't rightly know. Or at least I didn't know them in my vision."

"Oh dear." Arthur closed his eyes, wishing he WASN'T Head Auror. "On my watch too, oh that barmy old bat will want my head for this."

Blaise knew right off that his father in law meant that obnoxious Lady Dolores Jane Umbridge, "It's not your fault. They'll have had help."

"I just hope they don't try to blame Black. With ten infamous Death Eaters like Bellatrix I'll have to call in all the old guard. I don't want Black back but he's got experience and I know that his wife will have got him healthy enough to return to active duty." Arthur groaned.

"Better him at the Ministry under your nose then at Hogwarts under Harry's skin." Blaise shrugged.

"Have they tried to fix their relationship?" Arthur asked a bit curious, he remembered how close James, Sirius, Remus and that rat Peter had be in the old days.

Something happened during the first Hogwart's Quidditch match it seemed that Sirius chose Remus and Harry over Dumbledore. Between the letters from James and Lily that he was finally given this past fall and whatever happened that day had forced Sirius to choose. He both wished and was glad he didn't know exactly. Charlie hadn't really told him, he'd brooded but Blaise hadn't wanted to press. He trusted that his mate would tell him if he felt he needed to know. Lu…Coraline had been quite subdued since and barely stirred from the Head Boy's suite in Gryffindor Tower.

There was a sound from the passage, three voices argued with the high squeaky voice of Winky.

"No you leave Master Arthur alone. He needs his rest. He's been ill."

"It's a matter of great importance."

That was Scrimgour.

"Do be quiet Winky. I don't feel that well and your voice is giving me a headache."

Dora…

Arthur pulled on a robe and opened his door, "Winky dear, it's quite alright. I'm already awake."

Winky left in a huff.

Blaise summoned his robe, "Good night father. I shall return to bed. I hope things aren't truly as bleak as I feared." Knowing quite well that they were.

"Thank you Blaise. Do try to rest." He felt bad that his attack had caused Fleur and Blaise- who was his favorite in law to have children so close to their babies. He hadn't wished them to have to raise a handful of kids all a year apart like Molly had. So many and some will feel like they don't fit, some won't get the proper attention etcetera.

Scrimgour raised an eyebrow.

"I had a disturbing dream about some nasty characters escaping Azkaban. I worried there might be some truth to it and informed my father-in-law." Blaise said to the annoying man who had a hint of vampire about him.

"You what!" Kingsley gasped.

Dora knew a bit about her almost cousin's talents, "I see. You knew. You did right to tell the boss."

"You're a seer?" Scrimgour asked in a contemptuous voice.

Blaise nodded, "It comes with my blood. I have seers on both sides, an aunt on my father's and my grandmother on my mother's. I never expected to gain such an ability. It's been getting stronger lately, either because of dangerous times we live in or because I'm growing into my powers." He yawned, "I must sleep. Do be careful…" he left quickly, like Remus he couldn't stand Scrimgour.

XoooooX

Dora left on orders from her boss to wake all Aurors, retired, on leave and active.

She Apparated to the street near Grimmauld Place, school was scheduled to start in a few days but Charity and her cousin Sirius had yet to remove to Hogwarts.

Kreacher met her at the door, muttering about embarrassment to his old mistress.

If Sirius wasn't just a fool and Mother wasn't trying to remind him of his place then she might have seen to getting him a decent house elf.

"Out of my way Kreacher." Dora said.

Sirius stumbled down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Nym…"

"It's Dora or Auror Tremlett. Get dressed. You've been officially re-instated Auror Black." Dora snapped.

Sirius blinked, his spine stiffened and he was immediately at attention. "Yes ma'am. I'll go get my things. Kreacher you old fool! Get out of the way."

"Sirius?" came the soft lilting voice of his wife Charity from the staircase.

Sirius glanced at her, "It's Dora." He puffed his chest out, "I've been called in. Auror Weasley decided I could return to work."

Charity wobbled, her face growing ashen and grasping the banister. "NO!" then she said quietly. "Forgive me but why?"

Dora didn't want to upset her.

Sirius turned back to Dora, "Why indeed? That is an excellent question."

Dora pinched her nose, "This doesn't leave this room?"

Charity was dead white by then.

Sirius nodded, looking like the war hero he used to rather then a former prisoner. "Of course."

Dora sighed, "My aunt, your cousin Bellatrix and nine other Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban."

"Bella? Bloody hell. As if having the Dark Lord alive and well wasn't bad enough. Poor Arthur no wonder he called me. I half expected him to do so sooner when the Muggle attacks started." Sirius groaned, "Please tell me that Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange,"

"I'm not sure because we didn't hear names yet, though Arthur has a good idea of who."

"How?" Charity asked in a shaky voice.

"Blaise, his son Charlie's bondmate. He had a dream about a breakout and apparently told him just before we got there. Arthur mentioned Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Travers and 3 others."

Sirius' face darkened with anger, "Dolohov? That ruddy bastard! He's the leader of the group that chased and killed Fabian and Gideon. For all I know he killed Benjy."

Dora thought that this house was the dreariest she'd ever been in. "Charity dear, why don't you spend a few days,"

"No." Charity said in a shaky voice, "This is my home now. I want Sirius to have a place to come home to."

Sirius gave her a smile, running up to change into his old Auror robes that he'd made sure that were clean in case he was allowed to return completely to his old life. It had been quite a change going from Hero Playboy to wanted murderer to professor. He really did miss being an Auror but even though he hadn't wanted to marry Charity she was good to him and in his own way he had come to care for her. He brushed her pale cheek with his lips as he left to floo to the Ministry.

Dora squeezed her hand, "We'll look out for him. Pardon me, I must go ask my mentor Alastor Moody to return to active duty." He had been cleared of all charges since it was proven that it was Barty Crouch Jr. that attacked Draco; kidnapped, Imperioed and killed his own father and kidnapped Alastor.

Alastor had decided that tales of his mad obsession with Dark Wizards had spread too far while he was being treated because of his imprisonment he'd decided to see a mind healer who was contracted by the Ministry and understood secrecy. He'd told Arthur- the boss that since the Dark Lord was back he wanted to fight but at present he wasn't well enough. He'd recently sent a request to be reinstated along with a letter from his Mind Healer claiming he was doing well and as long as he saw them one a week that they saw no reason he couldn't return to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Now we dive right into more drama!


	24. Blaise's vision comes true sort of?

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 24- Blaise's vision comes true sort of?

The attacks on Muggles had stepped up since the breakout from Azkaban, the Aurors and even members of the old Order of Phoenix had stepped up. The ministry didn't hide and say that these terrible things weren't happening. Minister Amelia Bones was well liked and she claimed that they were doing everything they could to capture those responsible. She said that they had brought in everyone they could retired Aurors, retired Hit Wizards, members active and retired of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers.

Lucius and Shacklebolt had been on numerous trips to France and Italy amoung others to get support from other Ministries of Magic in case the Dark Lord tried to gain support like he had before. Lucius knew he was digging himself a grave because of his actions against the Dark Lord and his former companions the Death Eaters. He had to make sure that this world was safer for his children and grandchildren. He just hoped that he could help strike a decisive victory against them; he was a very accomplished duelist. He had no desire to go down like Fabian and Gideon Prewett but he would rather fight and die rather then languish in Azkaban like Bellatrix had.

XoooooX

Blaise's visions had proved helpful, saving Arthur's life as well as giving the Ministry a heads up about the escaped Prisoners from Azkaban. In the shock of a break out the names might have taken time to surface but special additions to the Daily Prophet had gone out immediately.

Trying to balance school, Charlie's career as the Cannons' primary Seeker as well as two babies and three eggs was very trying…

Blaise was busy but happy…

He loved his husband and their children with every bit of his heart. He had to graduate early; he couldn't handle five kids under two next year and classes. He very much doubted Charlie could too, he couldn't ask Charlie to give up flying for the Cannons. Charlie had given up his career at the Dragon Preserve to be with him and he knew that Charlie loved dragons.

Blaise smiled, curling up on a rug near the fire. His babies sleeping in their cradles near the hearth and his eggs were in a basket beside him. He'd rest a bit…

XoooooX

Harry was rocking Tritan with his foot while writing his Potions essay.

Draco was writing an essay for Charms and an essay for Runes, typical of his husband to be multi-tasking. He was also absentmindedly rocking their daughter.

Harry was glad that Sirius was out of the castle; it was better for him to be out there hunting bad guys rather then being around here. Poor Charity, she seemed so pale and worried nowadays. He wished he could do something for her…

Sirius was more open-minded about papa and dad's relationship but you could tell it made him uncomfortable. His main reason for refusing a relationship was because Sirius was so horrible to papa. Sirius and Charity seemed to be getting closer, as that happened Ginny started becoming more silent and withdrawn. His sister Coraline was also becoming even more quiet and withdrawn, between her abilities and her isolation due to her curse she felt alone. He knew that and tried to make her feel apart of the family, taking the twins up to see her. She had nightmares often because of the crushing sensations she got about bad things happening. Unlike Blaise she didn't see them happen but she felt them, why did his sister have such abilities?

They had the information Bill gave them about the type of curse but Blaise said it wasn't time to break it yet and they didn't know who was supposed to break the curse. Harry wanted his sister free of the curse so she could have a shot at a real life. He wanted to break the curse because of he was her brother and he wanted to protect her like he wanted to protect Aurelian and Lucan.

XoooooX

Blaise knew Coraline was suffering and he would do anything to take the curse away, she was family. Draco was his brother in every way that mattered and she was his sister-in-law. He sighed; he hated the concept of timing. Knowing how to break a curse was one thing but knowing when was the right time was imperative.

XoooooX

Luna paced, she felt trapped. Trapped by her abilities and her curse, she had her looks by blood and her magical inheritance from her blood parents. Blaise was right; it wasn't time to break the curse. Two wonderful parents had raised her, only to lose one tragically at age eight. Who was to break the curse? According to their curse expert she couldn't break it herself. It would take someone very powerful, she chewed on her lip, if Harry undid her blood adoption out of love could someone break her curse with love?

She glanced at Hermione; the poor girl was a prefect and had to spend every waking minute at her side. Luna felt bad, Hermione wore a rose from Viktor every day and they wrote long letters but between watching her and school work they rarely saw one another aside from the occassional floo call. Seeing her brother so happy with Draco and Draco with Harry, Blaise and Charlie, Uncle Severus and Uncle Remus, Miss Cissy and Mr. Lucius, as well as Miss Annie and Mr. Ted made her wish for love like that.

Hermione had dozed off, smiling with her head on her Ancient Rune's text Spellman's Syllabary.

Luna knew she should stay in here but between her ability to sense changes in magic and her curse, she felt trapped and needed to get out…

She knew better then to leave this suite but she needed to breathe…

She exited the tapestry, Luna knew she should go out on the balcony instead but she felt an urge to walk the corridors.

Luna had barely taken two steps when she tumbled to the floor as if she'd been pushed. She yelped out of shock, after so long with her brother and his friends she'd almost forgotten what it had been like to be bullied.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Luna blinked the person was apologizing? It was a boy's voice, one which sounded just a bit familiar. "I think so. I wasn't watching when I came out."

A hand appeared in front of her flyaway reddish hair shyly she took it. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks.

"There now." The voice said as they helped her, "Are you alright?"

Luna blushed, nodding, "Uhuh."

"I haven't seen you before. I'd remember."

Luna looked up to find a boy about her size, she was a bit on the short side for a fourth year but she was barely thirteen after all. He looked familiar, but Luna Persephone Lovegood would have to disappear she knew that, at least for now. Luna have him a smile, he hadn't let go of her hand, "I'm sure you haven't. I've visiting my godfathers, professors Prince. My name is Coraline Potter."

The boy grinned, shaking her hand, "Dennis Creevey, Second year. I'm a Gryffindor."

Luna laughed, "I'm sure you are. Uncle Remus said that Gryffindor Tower was nearby. I wanted to come for a visit and he is letting me stay up here. With the twins there isn't much room in their apartment."

"I could show you around the tower. The password is set to change tomorrow anyway."

Luna shook her head; "I shouldn't have left my room without my friend."

"Who is your friend?" Dennis asked curious.

"Hermione Granger, she's a prefect." Luna grinned, "She was sleeping and I wanted to wander a bit." Was it possible this boy wasn't affected by her curse? She remembered something Blaise said, about his having an idea of who she was supposed to be with. That it would be someone they would approve of. She shivered, sensing a familiar dark aura. Tugging on Dennis' hand, "Come with me."

Together they ducked behind the tapestry and into the passage that led to the Head Boy's suite.

After a few minutes Luna began to breathe easier…

"Are you okay Coraline?"

Luna nodded, "I just had a feeling that we would be happier in here."

Dennis looked around when they entered the room, it looked far more lived in then someone visiting but he didn't say anything.

Someone woke at their footsteps.

Hermione leapt up, wand drawn, "Creevey? What are you doing here?"

"Granger? Coraline invited me."

Hermione glanced at her friend, "Coraline?"

"I wanted to go for a walk because I felt a bit trapped." Coraline said with her chin set a bit definitely, "Dennis crashed into me but he helped me up."

Hermione knew such a simple gesture would mean a lot to a traumatized girl. "Thank you, for helping her." She fixed Luna with a piercing gaze, her wand returning to it's case and her hands on her hips, "If you were going to go for a walk, why did you come right back?"

Luna shivered, "I felt someone. Someone familiar, a someone who never means well when we meet. So I thought it best to return before someone got hurt." Luna mouthed, Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "Why don't we send for some biscuits and chocolate before I firecall Viktor?"

Dennis' eyes shone with excitement, "Biscuits and Chocolate?"

"It is a bit nippy don't you think? Warm biscuits and hot chocolate will do us all a bit of good." Hermione smiled, summoning Dobby and making the request.

Soon Luna and Dennis were at the table sipping hot chocolate and eating warm gingerbread biscuits from Malfoy Manor.

Hermione saw a flash of green fire and ran to kneel at the fireplace.

"Ahren?"

"Viktor!" Hermione cried out immensely pleased.

Dennis leaned over to whisper, "Who is Viktor?"

Luna giggled, "Viktor Krum, her boyfriend."

"Not the Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion and the Bulgarian Seeker from the Quidditch World Cup? They're still together?" Dennis asked a bit shocked.

Luna grinned, "Yes and madly in love. Should have seen them during the holidays, I thought Viktor was going to sweep her off her feet and they'd run away to get Bonded." They had been around a bit, spending time at Hermione's parents and at Viktor's home in Bulgaria as well as around her new family. Not that it would matter if they had run away; you could get legally bonded at sixteen without parental consent according to the Ministry. There was a place in Australia where witches and wizards could get bonded right away without having to wait for a license. It didn't seem like they were in a hurry to be bonded, after all her brother and Draco, as well Blaise and Charlie were already bonded and they were younger then Hermione.

"Coraline, you know you don't look familiar but I feel like I've met you before." Dennis said as he searched her face.

Luna stared into her empty mug of chocolate, "Maybe you have. Maybe you like others looked without truly seeing."

Dennis stared at her, "You sound like Colin when he is telling me something for my own good."

Luna blushed glancing up at him, "You're so lucky to have a brother, its nice having someone look out for you. I'm just getting to know mine, we were separated as infants."

Hermione spun around to give her a piercing look, raising her eyebrow like a displeased mother.

Luna laughed, "Hermione with all you know about my abilities don't you think I would know if Dennis was trustworthy or not?"

Hermione scoffed, "I would if I hadn't seen you act without thinking before. You know what happened last time you left this room. I have a right to be concerned. I swore to keep you safe."

Dennis was even more confused, was Coraline a prisoner? Why would this visiting girl need to be constantly watched by the smartest girl is school and the only one he'd even discovered who'd taken her OWLS early and scored full marks in every subject.

"I am the one who can sense changes or ill intent. Dennis' magical aura is as pure as fresh snow. He like me is the youngest, he has a protective older brother who loves him very much and who he respects." Luna said softly.

Dennis blinked how did she know all that? It was true but they had barely met…

Luna laughed lightly reading the surprise in his eyes, "My magic is special, I can read a person easily its like reading a book. Some people need more then just a skim to understand them. People like you are rare, so honest and innocent. I like that. There are moments when my brother is like that and then he seems to drift into himself and you can read the pain. He tries to pretend it isn't so but I can tell. He watches the babies and he gets so quiet. His childhood was terrible; but he was rescued because of love. Uncle Severus and Draco love him so much, knowing Harry is something I can tell changed them all."

Dennis blinked again; she spoke of her brother and Harry in the same breath. Were they one and the same? Coraline and Harry did share the same last name but in all the stories Colin told him about the Wizarding world Colin never mentioned that the Great Harry Potter had siblings much less a younger sister. Hadn't Coraline said they'd been separated as infants?

Luna liked watching him think; observing him silently so Hermione could go back to her floo call with Viktor.

XoooooX

Dennis stood up at eight, "I should be returning to the Tower." He took Coraline's hand and kissed it the way he'd seen Seamus do for Colin. "Sweet Dreams Princess."

Luna shivered as she felt his lips on her skin, "Good…good night."

"I won't tell anyone about Harry being your brother, I promise. I have nothing bad to say about him and Malfoy. I hope they are as happy as my brother is with Seamus."

Luna wished she could have seen him fly; he was a Seeker just like Harry. In fact, hadn't Dennis replaced Harry as the Lion's Seeker? Unable to say goodbye she followed him back to the tapestry.

Dennis grinned at her, "You know my princess locked in a tower, someday I'll find out why you're hidden away. Then I'll try to rescue you."

Luna blushed, he wasn't affected by her curse and he wanted to rescue her?

Dennis leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, try not to go exploring alone Princess."

The tapestry opened; there across the corridor waiting was Ginny Weasley.

"Well well, what have we here? It's the littlest Creevey coming out of a secret passage with a unknown girl. Isn't the passage to the Head Boy's suite?"

Luna was not happy with this, why didn't she sense Ginny?

"Weasley, go away." Dennis said a bit annoyed.

"Oh no Little Creevey. I have a score to settle with you. You took my place."

"What are you talking about Weasley?"

"I'm supposed to be Gryffindor's Seeker. Then Harry will fall in love with me and I'll be Lady Potter."

Luna's jaw dropped, she must be mad. "Harry is already Bonded to someone. He's bonded to Draco who is the consort of Lord Potter."

"Lies. Harry can't be bonded to anyone but me." Her wand came up.

Luna's magic shimmered like white golden flames around her, "Do not presume that you can change fate lost little girl."

"I'm older then you. I'm the chosen future bondmate of Lord Harrison Potter." Ginny said in a madden voice.

"I want to feel sorry for you. I know your brothers."

"My brothers? My brothers are dead."

Luna blinked, "They are very much alive and well. I just saw them at Christmas."

"LIAR!"

At the same moment Ginny yelled out her curse Luna spun around pulling Dennis to her and muttered, "Dusk Illusion." Trusting her magic as the centaurs said she must.

A shield that shimmered like a sunset surrounded them and Ginny's magic crackled against it but didn't reflect.

"BITCH!" Ginny screamed, "I'll kill you."

"What the hell is wrong with Weasley?" Dennis asked. "I didn't know you'd met."

"In a way we have. I was a student here at one point. I'm sort of on home study at the moment." Luna said still holding onto the boy.

"Cora…Ginny! I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I am sick of this, Soul reflection!"

A red light bust from Hermione and crashed into Ginny, the wild Gryffindor screamed and then crumpled.

Hermione put away her wand, "Dennis why don't you Coraline go back to the suite? I'll deal with this mess." She summoned Dobby, "Dobby be a dear and go retrieve Professors Prince, Lord Malfoy, Adrian, Draco and Harry. I think that Ginny's worn out her welcome."

XoooooX

An hour before…

The babies were sleeping in their cribs and their homework was done, so Draco had Harry sprawled out on their bed.

Harry groaned as Draco's nails ran down his side and his bondmate sucked on his nipples, which were still sore since feeding their children an hour ago. "Dray…"

"Yes love. I love how you say my name."

Harry was getting hard, feeling Draco's swelling cock was driving him insane. "Please enough foreplay. I want you inside."

"Good things come to those who wait Adder."

Their flames were mixing and caressing, as did their skin.

Draco's mouth moved down his body, licking, nipping and sucking.

Harry was wild with need, "Dray please…"

Gentle hands spread Harry's legs apart, Draco groaned seeing Harry so eager made him nearly mad with desire. Between school and the twins they got s little alone time that moments like this were precious and he hated to rush it. He licked the pearl of pre-um on Adder's cock taking it in his mouth as he absently cast the charms they used to prep his bondmate.

Harry whimpered as he felt a warm tongue slither over his entrance, "Bloody hell."

"Such a dirty mouth Adder."

"Stop teasing me."

"Enough foreplay then."

Harry groaned as he felt Draco sink into his body, wrapping his arms around his bondmate's next and his thighs around slim hips. "Yes…"

Slow, gentle thrusts that tickled Harry's prostate and made them both wild. Their magic rose and fell with each thrust, their flames burning with more intensity.

By the fire their familiars were soon in human form draining the excess power from their masters.

After about two rounds Draco kissed Harry and went to retrieve the prearranged sandwiches and chocolate from Dobby who just Apparated into their room.

Only Dobby was ringing his hands and bowing, "Sorry Master Draco. Dobby will iron his hands for this. Miss Hermione says must come. Miss Coraline be attacked again by that nasty Weezy."

Harry jumped out of bed, semen dripping down his body, "That bitch did what?"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears, "Weezy attacked Missy Cora. Missy Cora okay she has Master Creevey with her. Miss Hermione wants you. Dobby must go summon Professors Prince."

"Go." Draco ordered.

Harry summoned Dippy, "Take the babies to Mother."

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry dressed in a flash and was running out of their rooms.

Draco had the foresight to grab Adrian who was just on his way into the Dungeons with Neville.

XoooooX

Remus was tending to a fussy Aurelian who seemed to have a bit of a cold.

Severus was writing a report on his Basilisk Anti-venom potion for a presentation to Potioneers World.

There was a pop.

Remus spun, "Dobby?"

"Miss Hermione wants you. That nasty Weezy attacked Missy Cora."

Remus' wolf growled, "What!" he wanted to string that girl up for a very long time now this was the second time that she'd attacked his goddaughter and he wouldn't stand for it.

Severus knocked over his inkpot, "I'll kill her."

Remus' wolf growled, "Take Aurelian and Lucan to Narcissa."

Grasping wands the two Heads of Hogwarts Houses raced from their rooms towards Gryffindor Tower.

XoooooX

Luna was shaken from finally standing up Ginny Weasley, one of her oldest tormentors. She shivered, how could Ginny and Ron come out of a family like the Weasleys?

"Are you cold Coraline?"

Luna shook her head, "Just fighting bad memories."

"I'd like to know what's going on and why that Weasley girl did that."

Luna crumpled into a chair, "It's complicated, "You see, my blood parents died before I was born and I was transferred still living into a host mother who raised me for eight years. I had been subjected to a botched blood adoption my brother reverse during fall term."

"Blood adoption? What's that?"

"Some crazy old man changed me to look like my new parents. I used to attend here back when my name was Luna Persephone Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood?" The girl who disappeared after being attacked by three Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and Weasley? The girl semi-responsible for the Prefect Reassignments and the suspension of her house team was sitting before him.

"Yes, but my real name, the name my blood parents chose was Coraline Dorena Potter and I'd prefer to go by that even if it upsets Daddy." Luna said into her hands.

"So why did she attack you then?"

"Because…because of my curse. Hermione calls it the 'kick me' curse. When she was in Muggle school some kid put a sign on her sweater that said 'kick me'. She spent most of her childhood before Hogwarts friendless and bullied. People without strong enough wills and were suggestible were made to attack me." Luna spoke just above a whisper, "Yyou're the first person besides my brother, his friends and family who aren't affected."

"So the princess is locked in the tower because of a curse?"

Luna blushed nodded as she peeked through her fingers.

"If your brother can reverse your blood adoption why hasn't he broken your curse?" Dennis asked curious.

"Well, it's complicated. You see our friend Blaise is a powerful seer, he said that my curse isn't meant to be broken yet."

"Can it be broken?"

Luna nodded, "Mr. Bill wrote out the counter-curse."

"That settles it princess, I'm breaking the curse."

Luna's hands fell from her face in shock, "You're what?"

"I'm breaking your curse princess and no one is changing my mind." Dennis said with a smirk, "Uhey don't call us Creevey stubborn and loyal for nothing."

This stubborn Muggleborn's determination reminded her of Hermione, Luna blushed, "If you think you can, it was cast by a very powerful wizard, one of the most powerful."

"You shouldn't be locked away princess, you should be able to walk corridors at your whim and visit the library. A Ravenclaw shouldn't be away from a library for too long." Dennis teased.

XoooooX

Harry arrived wheezing slightly at his dead run for the tower.

Hermione stood over the prone unconscious Ginny Weasley, "Was wondering when you'd show up. I've had enough of this embarrassment to Gryffindors everywhere."

Adrian grimaced reaching them with Draco and Neville beside him, "She attacked again. What is this her fourth offense?"

"I think she's finally lost it. I wish they'd sent her to St. Mungos before."

"It's not nice to call someone mad." Neville said quietly.

Severus sneered, "Well Bellatrix Lestrange is as mad as they come."

Neville winced at the name of the woman partially responsible for his parents' stay in St. Mungos' Janus Thickey Ward. "I suppose she would count."

"So Professor Prince, what should we do?" Adrian asked quietly, an arm around Neville's shoulders.

Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated the catatonic Ginny Weasley onto it. "We'll take her to St. Mungos. I would inform Bill as to her condition, since Arthur has disowned her that makes her Bill's problem."

"but what about her mother?" Harry asked.

"Legally, she is under the custody of the Head of her family. Her father may have disowned her but she was still born for the Weasley family and therefore is under the jurisdiction of the Lord of that family. Unless Bill disowns her too, which makes her Charlie's responsibility as Head of her Mother's house. If Arthur divorced Molly. then Ginny would be part of Charlie's house." Severus shrugged, "Let's get this over with."

Remus held out his hand reluctantly for Hermione's wand. "I'm sorry dear but I'll have to get you to give me your wand."

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't use my wand but I'll obey protocol."

Blaise's voice came from behind them, "Both their magic is increasing, they'll need to be bonded soon. Like Coraline said Draco grounds Harry, if they don't Bond so they're grounded they'll lose control of their magic. They can't afford to lose control."

Hermione blushed, "Bonded? Now?"

Harry grumbled, "She's barely thirteen, I don't even want to think about her having sex much less bonded."

Remus nodded, "I don't either."

Severus sighed, "Having Muggle parents will be a problem. If we told Lily's parents that her magic was getting too powerful and that she must marry before she graduated school they would have laughed. Besides, I'm not sure Viktor would agree."

Blaise snorted, "He is taking it slow because Hermione is a Muggleborn and he understands that Muggles have different views. One of his fathers was raised Muggle and was against a relationship with another man. He doesn't want to push Hermione even though he has every intention of being bonded to her."

Remus asked a bit annoyed, "Coraline doesn't even have a boyfriend."

Blaise chortled, "Oh really? Then explain who the boy who was with her when Ginny attack them? The one in her rooms, the one who is going to break her curse?"

Remus glared at Hermione, "There is a boy in her room?"

"He took her back there after I subdued Ginny. He's a good boy, Coraline said his aura is a pure as fresh snow."

Blaise snickered, "Of course it is, what do you expect it's Dennis Creevey?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I had a vision of what might happen today. Did she try to sneak out to go for a walk while you were sleeping?"

Hermione blushed, "Teah but she came right back."

Blaise blinked, "Oh then she must have sensed Ginny then."

Hermione nodded, "She told me she sensed someone with ill intentions and I figured out it was her." Pointing at the blessedly silent redhead. "I just wasn't expecting Coraline and Dennis to get attacked because she was lying in wait for them."

"No one would be." Blaise muttered, except him. If he'd only know his vision had been about today maybe he could have prevented it a little but he knew he wasn't supposed to. It was Ginny's attack that brought out Coraline's power and Dennis' determination to protect her. She was barely between Colin and Dennis in age, not that he thought age would matter to Dennis.

"We'll discuss ramifications later. Harry, go look after your sister. Blaise go inform Bill that he might be interested that a member of his house is heading to St. Mungos. Hermione can go sit in Remus' office until we figure things out. After all Ginny did pull out her wand first."

Remus pocketed the fallen Gryffindor's wand leading Hermione to the Headmistress' tower. He had to report any case of wand usage in the corridors, explaining that Ginny was been subdued without a wand would not be a pleasant task.

XoooooX

"I'm breaking your curse princess and no one is changing my mind." Dennis said with a smirk, "they don't call us Creeveys stubborn and loyal for nothing."

Harry and Draco were inside the corridor leading to the Head Boy's suite when they heard that.

"If you think you can, it was cast by a very powerful wizard, one of the most powerful."

"You shouldn't be locked away princess, you should be able to walk corridors at your whim and visit the library. A Ravenclaw shouldn't be away from a library for too long." Dennis teased.

Harry opened the door after that and saw Coraline sitting in a chair with Dennis crouched at her feet. "You really think you can break her curse?"

Dennis fell backwards, "I'd…want to try!" he glanced at Coraline, "I'll break it if it takes every bit of my magic and makes me a Muggle!"

Draco laughed, "I doubt it will take that much magic, I think you've got a real keeper there Coraline. I approve."

Coraline blushed, "Thank you."

Draco spoke up, knowing Harry would be furious but he'd weather it. "It's just you, your dad and Colin right?"

Dennis had managed to sit at Coraline's feet by then, "Yep, dad works a lot. He's really proud of us."

Draco nodded, "Blaise said your magic is getting too strong, you need someone to ground you."

Coraline blushed, "Does that mean I get a magical familiar too?"

Draco shook his head, "Blaise thinks you need to be Bonded. You and Hermione, but due to their Muggle upbringing she said that their parents wouldn't agree."

Dennis frowned, "Bonding?"

Harry glared at Draco, "It's something like a marriage."

"I don't know if Dad would agree, I haven't turned thirteen yet. Won't 'til May." He smiled up at Coraline, "I would be pleased if the princess would consent to marry the knight who broke her curse."

Luna blushed, "I'd like to be Bonded to you, I think there is a Pre-Bonding ceremony that would work well enough. A real Bonding would you know…require…umm…"

Dennis flushed, "Sex? I'm not ready for that."

Harry grumbled, "Like I'd let you." He'd prefer to keep his sister locked up in a tower and away from ALL boys. If Blaise said she had to, she had to and no matter what he said or thought it would happen. He was sure that Hermione's parents would protest too…

"IF Hermione's parents say no, then she'll have no choice but to disappear off to Australia." Draco said with a sigh.

"What's in Australia?"

"Well according to Wizarding Law witches and wizards can get married with parental consent starting at fourteen. It's not widely done or accepted now; you also have to file for a license, which can take between two to six weeks. There is a place in Australia when you can get Bonded Immediately without waiting for a license. It's frowned upon to get Bonded that way but it happens. I remember Dora threatening but she didn't."

"So Granger might do that? If her parents say no? Does Dad have to consent to a pre-bonding?"

Draco who was keen on being a lawyer was the one to answer, "I don't think so, most families are subject to the headship of the family. Since your father is a Muggle, you might be under Colin's authority."

Dennis tilted his head in thought, "Well, if you explained it to Colin he might get it. He'll probably talk it over with Shay. Seamus has a Muggle father but his mother is from an old Family."

"I think she's an O'Shanesey, they are from a very old and proud Irish line. They have a title and a seat I believe." Draco nodded. "He would know, it's rare to be Bonded young to ground your magic. It is highly possible that being Bonded to Coraline you would gain more abilities. You would learn quicker and if she excels at a subject like potions you would find yourself getting better marks."

Dennis grinned, "I hope I can help her, I'll start with her curse. I want her to be safe and to be able to return to classes."

"And the library?" Luna teased pleased Harry liked Dennis.

Dennis grinned, "I'll escort you there myself princess."

Draco tried to calm Harry, "There might be a way around Coraline getting bonded at her age. We'll look into it. If all else fails, perhaps Colin can give consent."

"Shay won't like it if I get married first."

"How old is Colin? He's a Fourth Year like Coraline."

Dennis was a bit surprised at the question, "His birthday is in May,"

"So he'll be fifteen?"

"Yes?" Dennis seemed confused, "Why?"

"If Finnigan is so worried about being Bonded he should be sure to bond as soon as it is legal for them to do which would be next year." Draco said thoughtfully. "I am sure his grandfather, the Head of his family will have no objections but due to the current situation applying for a license might not be a smart idea. It might be smarter to just go at once to Australia when Colin turns sixteen. Truthfully, the Australian Ministry moved their Office of Vows, Bonds and other methods of binding recently to a place called Scamander. It's in Tasmania; I believe one of its southern islands. It's rumored to be quite beautiful, I believe there is a Wizarding resort in Griffin that is was quite nice. We went there once when the Wizengamot wasn't in session when I was eight. I'm sure Colin would like it, it would be a perfect place for a honeymoon."

Dennis glanced up at Coraline, "So princess, when it's our turn where would you like to go?"

"Draco said Benia came from Egypt, there are many magical creatures there I haven't seen before." Luna said excitedly.

Dennis stared at her, "No Paris? No Rome? I thought princesses liked going to romantic places."

Harry laughed, "You don't know my sister very well yet, she's been raising her mother's unicorns and traveling the world with her father in search of Crumple-horned Snorkacks."

"Harry!" Luna blushed.

"Well then, perhaps we could visit places preserved for magical creatures. Isn't there an island near Australia that is home to the snidget?" Dennis grinned.

"Looking for Snidgets? Daddy and I haven't done that yet." Luna's eyes were shining, then she paled. Bonded had always seemed so far away before, she pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't."

Harry noticed that she'd gone from pleased to completely withdrawn, he was worried, "Cora?"

"I need to be alone. I'm sorry."

Dennis stood slowly, reaching out to touch her arm.

Draco watched as Luna flinched and pulled away. It seemed at once familiar and foreign, sometimes sharply gesturing hands caused Harry to flinch out of reflex but this was Coraline not Harry. Lovegood hadn't been hurting her had he? He led a reluctant, worried Dennis from the suite towards the tower.

"Harry please…just leave me alone."

"I can't. You're my sister and you're upset."

"I can't talk to you."

"Would you rather talk to Uncle Remus or Hermione?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Trust me, locking the bad things away inside you doesn't help. You end up hurting the people you care about most. You can tell me anything. Did someone hurt you? Was it Lovegood?"

Luna shook her head, "Daddy wouldn't hurt me. He doesn't know. I didn't want to disappoint him." A tear slide down her cheek.

"Was it Dumbledore?"

Luna winced, "In part. It was because of the curse and because they were a...were a bad person."

Harry's eyes flashed with protective anger. "Ron! I'll kill him. What did he do?"

Luna was a bit glad he wanted to make sure Ron couldn't hurt her again, "He knocked me down, hit me a few times…" her voice trailed off, to say the words out loud would make it real…

Harry moved to sit at her feet, "Did I ever mention what living with the Dursleys was like?"

Luna shook her head.

Draco stiffened.

"They were forced by Dumbledore to take me in after our parents died. You were very lucky to go to Demeter and Xenophilius Lovegood, I am glad that they loved you very much. I was made to sleep in the cabinet under the kitchen sink until I was four, nearly five and I was too big. Dudley'd grown out of his pram by then so the cupboard under the stairs was empty so that became my new bedroom. When I moved into that cupboard they made me start to earn my keep. I had to cook breakfast and clean, if I was too slow I'd get hit and they wouldn't let me eat. Ask Draco when he met me I was tinier then you or Colin. For real or imagined offenses Uncle Vernon would beat me, some times with his hands, sometimes his belt. I wore Dudley's old clothes because they were big enough to cover my bruises. When I was sick it was my fault, I'd get locked in my cupboard so I wouldn't get them sick."

Luna's eyes filled with tears, "Why are you tell me this?"

"Do you think any of that was my fault?"

Luna shook her head, "Of course not."

"You can tell me anything. I know what it's like to have a pervert look at you and you can see dirty thoughts in his face." Harry shivered.

Draco slipped behind his bondmate and hugged him, "It's okay; whatever he did it's not your fault…"

Luna's voice became choked, "He took me into dirty dark passages and touched me."

Harry growled, thinking about all the terrible things he wanted to do to make Ron pay.

"He told me I was tempting him. That I should know better then to look at him like that." Luna whispered.

"Oh Cora…" Harry wanted to hug her but she was shaking so badly and she wouldn't even left Dennis touch her.

"Ron…he…took all my clothes off a few times before he was expelled. He…put things inside me…his fingers…his wand…" she gestured wildly below their waist, blushing.

Harry stiffened, that bastard! He looked up at Coraline and pulled her into his lap, rocking her, "It's okay. It's not your fault. He'll never hurt you again."

Draco stroked her hair, "Yes, we'll protect you. Harry is right; it isn't your fault."

"But Dennis,"

"He'll understand. You can tell him when you're ready or we can but only if you want us to." Harry whispered, "Hush now. It will be okay. "

'Why did I have to be cursed? Why did that happened to me? I just want to be normal." Luna said softly.

"You will be. Dennis said he'd break your curse. We'll see that Ron pays for what he did. You're my sister. No one gets away with hurting you like that." Harry said kissing the top of her head.

Luna fell asleep in her brother's arms.

XoooooX

Bill arrived at St. Mungos reluctantly, making his way to the spell damage ward.

Lord/Professor Prince was examining his sister while being assisted by a pair of healers.

"Professor?" Bill asked, "How is Ginny?"

"Not sure. I'm not familiar with the spell Hermione cast. I'm not sure it's a regular spell, the healers hear have never seen anything like it." Severus admitted reluctantly, he HATED admitting when he didn't know something.

"I see. So you don't know if or when she might recover."

"I very much doubt a truly harmful spell was cast on her. It was meant to make her see what harmful things she's done and mediate on then." Severus said gruffly.

Bill nodded, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Unless, she won't face what she did of course. I should probably go inform mum about Ginny. I'll leave her in your capable hands."

Severus nodded, "I'll be sure to tell you if there are any changes. By the way, you can call me Severus. You aren't my student anymore."

Bill gave him a half-smile, "Thank you, Severus." Then turning and leaving the ward.

"So it begins." Wait and see, the worst prognosis a healer can give…

XoooooX

Remus sighed handing back her wand, "Why don't you go check on Coraline? I'll go tell Severus about what happened. It may help him see what's wrong with her."

Hermione nodded, "Alright. Tell her family, I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted her to meditate on her actions. I wanted her to see that she's hurting people so she'll stop. I don't want to believe she is a truly evil person. I wanted to help her before she was incapable of changing."

Remus smiled, "I know. I never thought otherwise." Hugging her gently, if she was like an older sister to Harry, he'd come to care for her like a daughter. He really did want the best for her.

Hermione let herself out.

Remus made his way to the nearest floo and flooed to St. Mungos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	25. The Breaking of a Curse

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 25- The Breaking of a Curse

February 29, 1996

 

Blaise woke up, the world smelled clean and fresh.

Today was the day the one they'd all been waiting for since they discovered the curse that Dumbledore laid on the tiny Ravenclaw.

He could taste the change in the air; lightly kissing his bondmate Blaise left their apartments. He reached out to his flock, nudging them awake as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower, pushing aside the tapestry and entering the Head Boy's suite.

Hermione met him in the suite's parlour, tying a robe around herself, "What's going on?"

"It's time." Blaise said simply but firmly. "Wake Coraline and then fetch Dennis. It might be good if Colin joined us." That last bit fell from his lips before he registered he even said such a thing.

Hermione nodded, darting into the bedroom she shared with Coraline which contained two bedsteads; one with red velvet curtains, her bed from Gryffindor tower and the other had Ravenclaw blue velvet. Opening Coraline's curtains, calling out softly, "Cora?"

Luna blinked yawning, "Yes?"

"Blaise says it's time."

Luna leapt out of bed and threw on her Ravenclaw uniform and robe.

Hermione put on her own Gryffindor uniform, choosing a rose from Viktor, pinning it and her prefect pin to her robes. "I'm going to retrieve Dennis." She said as she left the room.

XoooooX

Harry was nudged awake by Blaise's magic, something was going to happen; he was sure of it. "Come on, Dray get up! We have to get ready." He nonverbally cast a refresher charm on himself and switched his silk nightshirt for his Slytherin uniform and robes. Harry hurried over to scoop up Artemis, he put on a fresh nappy and a navy blue velvet dress with silver grey wool tights that matched her daddy's eyes.

Draco used a 'fresher charm himself and dressed speedily before getting Tritan ready for the day in an white silk shirt, emerald green trousers and black wool socks that were treated so they were soft, warm and not itchy.

Together the little family left their room, pausing briefly to get Adrian and Neville from their room next door. They only stopped once more to met Severus and Remus with the twins before making their way to the tower.

Hermione woke the sleepy form of the Fat Lady, giving her the password and stepping into the Gryffindor common room. She walked into the boy's dormitory and knocked lightly on the Second Years' door.

It opened at once; standing there fully dressed was the tiny form of Dennis Creevey.

"It's time?" was all he asked.

Hermione nodded, Dennis seemed different. It was as if she was truly seeing him for the first time. "I'll go get,"

"Colin?" Dennis interrupted her, "He's already awake."

"How."

"How do I know?" he gave her a cheeky smirk that reminded her of Fred. "I just do. Let me go get him." Dennis swept past her, to head up the circular staircase bypassing the door leading to the Third Years' room and opening the door to his brother's dorm he shared with the other fourth years.

Hermione stared after him for a few seconds before following the tiny Gryffindor. Why was there something about them that stuck her as a reminder of Fred and George?

Out of the Fourth Year Boys dormitory came Colin and Dennis but Colin darted into the Fifth year's room, which seemed to be one step above the old Creevey's own room.

"He's gone after Seamus. I swear those two are joined at the hip sometimes," Dennis let out a very Fred-like chuckle. "The closeness between Harry and Draco or even Neville and Adrian is what Shay wants but Colin is so shy, just like Dad." He said leaning against the stonewall of the tower.

Dennis was giving off a very Fred-like vibe, making Hermione very confused.

It took all of five minutes for Colin to emerge tugging on a very tired Seamus Finnigan's hand.

Colin grinned, "We can go now."

Hermione led them off, still lost in her own thoughts.

XoooooX

Luna was bouncing on the sofa, excited and unable to keep still.

Blaise laughed, "You remind me so much of Harry right now."

Luna beamed, "I should, he's my big brother after all."

Blaise chuckled, she was adorable. He hoped Athena grew up to be very much like her…

The door swung open, Draco and Harry entered each carrying a baby. Right behind them were Remus, Severus with the twins along with Neville and Adrian.

Not even two minutes behind them were Hermione, the Creevey brothers and Seamus.

"We're all here. Where is the counter-curse?" Blaise asked.

Severus fished it out of his robes, "Here. Are you sure that Dennis Creevey can break it?" his voice held a disbelieving tone.

"I've been wondering that too, his marks while perfectly acceptable are relatively average."

"Um, professor?"

Remus blinked, Hermione rarely called him professor outside the classroom, "Yes? What is it Hermione?"

"I might be imagining this, " the exceptional witch said quietly, "I never spent much time with the Creevey brothers, you know but aren't they all little odd? Isn't it impossible for two Muggleborns in the same family to both have magic?"

Colin blushed and Dennis looked a bit annoyed.

Remus saw something in both of their faces that seemed familiar but he lost it before he could put it into words.

"You see…they act like Fred and George…" Hermione stammered at first and then the words just tumbled out of her, "It's their mannerisms…the way they carry themselves. I don't know! It's just plain odd!"

Remus shifted Aurelian in his arms, "Fred and George are very much like their Uncles Fabian and Gideon but they get that because of Molly. I don't see how the Creeveys could be anything like them. Neither had children."

Severus looked thoughtful, "Didn't you tell Molly that one of their lover's disappear without a trace?"

Remus stared at him, "Yes, Caradoc Dearborn. He was Gideon's lover, Gideon used to call him Cary they were talking about Bonding just before he disappeared. Gideon went mad with grief, searching everywhere for him but we could find no trace of him. Then when Benjy's body was found, both brothers took on dangerous assignments. It was like their hearts had been torn out."

"What if," Blaise said, "…Cary didn't die. What if something happened?"

Remus shook his head; "They're born two years apart…"

"But they act like twins!" Hermione insisted. "Dennis knows exactly what Colin is doing. You should have seen how Dennis was fussed over when he finally returned to the tower after Ginny attacked him and Coraline. I swear Colin was acting just like George!"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Blaise asked, thinking.

"I don't know it didn't click until Dennis said Colin was already awake and dressed. They weren't even in the same room! They were two floors apart!" Hermione protested.

Severus handed Lucan to Remus, he cast a rare spell, then his eyes widened, "This isn't possible; they're reading as TWINS!" that would explain why they were both magical…

"How can that be?" Harry asked curious.

"Do be quiet." Severus grumbled, casting more spells, "This is odd, there is the oddest spell residue on Dennis." He cast something to identify the caster, "Jezebel Critcheon? She was tossed out of Healer training for unethical practices."

"Mum's name was Jeezy…" Colin said confused.

"Was she a Healer? A…nurse?" Severus asked highly interested.

"I don't know. She died soon after Dennis was born."

"I doubt that. You both show signs of a glamour, odd, one might think someone was too weak to perform a blood adoption." Severus mused, "Then again, Critcheon was a weak witch to begin with."

"What sort of unethical practices?" Harry asked.

"She experimented on pregnant witches without their consent, trying to see if she could change the fetuses. She tried to make one part centaur after conception. It caused the fetus to be spontaneously aborted. The mother nearly died. The father sued St. Mungos; she was stripped of her healer-in-training title and blacklisted everywhere. I guess she relocated to the Muggle world where no one might recognize her."

"What does this mean?" Dennis grumbled, "IF mum was this Jezebel what does this have to do with us?"

"Dennis be quiet please. I'm trying to see the runes of the spell whose traces you bear." His voice trailed off, "that loathsome bitch!"

"Sev, language." Remus said automatically, "what do the runes say?"

"Translated it means slow growth. It was timed to two years. Are your birthdays close together?"

Colin nodded, "Barely a day apart. Dad calls us his miracle babies."

"He should. It seems you two are twins and other then that spell there is no trace of Jezebel in you, either of you." He shattered the glamour.

Dennis and Colin seemed to grow three whole inches, their hair changed from a straw-colour to a pale reddish-blonde and their eyes went from chocolate brown to a rich sky blue.

"Merlin's beard," Remus gasped, "It can't be!"

The Creevey brothers were now near equals in height, identical in every way but the expressions in their eyes.

Seamus blinked, "Colin?"

"Shay?" Colin was aware that he was a bit taller, "what happened?"

Dennis turned to look at Colin, "This is so weird; we're the same size?"

"Not exactly. Dennis is a bit taller." Luna said standing on tiptoe.

"I get it, the Prewett magic was stronger." Remus mused.

"Why?" Seamus asked confused.

"Because, Carey was a Hufflepuff."

Blaise felt as if something cold just passed through him, "A what?"

"Carey was a Badger, he was a few years behind Ted Tonks and Amelia Bones." Remus added.

"So how does this help us?"

With the Glamour gone, the Creevey brothers' magic had the same ancient feel that most of Blaise's flock did. "With magic that strong, it shouldn't take much to break the curse." He held out the parchment bearing the counter-curse, "A future bondmate who has the bravery of a Gryffindor and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, Coraline has excellent taste."

Dennis snatched it up, reading the deliberately carefully calligraphy that filled the parchment. It said that it was based on a curse used by the last Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald on the continent on Muggle and Wizard-alike. It told how to break the curse, gave the proper incantation as well as describing clearly the wand movements while casting. Satisfied, he spoke the incantation and deliberately being meticulous in his depiction of the carefully described wand movements.

The power Dennis radiated was shocking; it was nothing Remus had seen from him in his Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes when they practiced casting jinxes, hexes and shield spells.

Dennis' magic went straight into Coraline targeting the curse and shattering it. There was a slight explosion of magic as the Dark Spell was destroyed.

Luna jumped at him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Her godfathers and her brother struck dumb at her brazenness.

Draco and Blaise just laughed because it was very Harry-like.

Neville, Adrian, Colin and Seamus just gaped.

Dennis was rather shocked but pleased all the same, "I suppose it is customary for the princess to kiss the knight who broke her curse." His arms gently supporting the girl…

Luna blushed and hid her face in his robes.

"So what does it mean now?"

Remus looked thoughtful, "Well, it seems that because they were born for the Prewett line that Charlie is now responsible for them. If Seamus and Colin wish to bond before Colin turns Seventeen it is between Seamus' grandfather and Charlie to decide.

Dennis looked up from the redhead in his arms, "What about dad?"

"Magical children fall under the authority of their Family head. The last of the Dearborns died during the first Wizarding war and since Gideon was the sire, you fall under the Authority of the Head of the Prewett Family- Charlie who would be your cousin. His mother was your sire's younger sister."

"I see. Just like Coraline is your charge." Dennis nodded.

"What do we tell dad? He really believes Jeezy is our mother." Colin asked worried.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It depends on if he recognized you without the glamour."

Colin felt a tickle in the back of his mind, a long buried memory. "Professor? That spell, the one on Dennis? What would it have been like?"

"Well, he would have been in a bubble-like enclosure. It would have prevented him from aging. Near as I can guess of course."

"It seems familiar." Colin said in a faraway voice.

"May I poke around in your head?" Severus asked.

Colin shuddered, "You won't hurt me doing it will you?"

Severus shook his head, "Not if you don't fight me."

Colin swallowed nervously, latching onto Seamus' hand, "I guess it's alright."

Severus stepped towards him, wand raised, "Legimens." His mind diving into Colin's brain; there were a few scattered memories about playing with Dennis, looking out for him but often it was Dennis acting like the older brother. Then he saw an inexpertly blocked memory. He gently removed the block as not to cause damage, in it Colin who was a rather adventuresome little boy of eighteen months and into everything. It seemed like something Fred and George would have done, they were said to be very much like their twin uncles.

He opened a door, that wouldn't open to his clumsy baby hands with wandless magic. Inside was the women whose magic he'd recognized, he'd help save the poor woman Jezebel Critcheon nearly killed. She was casting spells at a shimmering bubble that enclosed a tiny infant, who looked like a tiny version of Dennis.

"Mama? Who dat?"

The disgraced healer spun around, eyes flashing, "Colin Gregory Creevey! What have I told you about this room?"

"No come in." the boy looked ready to cry, "But mama Colin hungry."

"But nothing, I'll have to punish you."

"Mama no!"

"Legimens! I can't have you remembering anything. I've worked too hard for this. You naughty boy."

Severus remembered after the lawsuit was granted, the poor woman who she'd nearly killed, her husband had cursed Jezebel barren.

"You are a very naughty boy."

Severus removed himself after viewing the memory, "I was right, that woman was Jezebel Critcheon."

Colin staggered, "She really did do that? Oh Dennis!" he pulled his brother to his chest, "You could have died!"

Very George-like behavior it was, worrying constantly about his family.

"I didn't. I'm still here Cols."

"Poor Dad, he doesn't know anything about that. How can we tell him?"

"He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he helped fight the Dark Lord plus he had the courage to attempt a relationship during very Dark Days." Remus tried to reassure Colin.

Blaise wondered why they were discovering this now and what it meant. Some crazy disgraced healer kidnapped a pregnant wizard, stole his children, cast a weird spell on one and terrorized another while claiming the boys were hers? They were thought to be Muggleborns when in reality they were pureblood twins? His mate's cousins? Stranger and stranger were these things that came to light…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Now we dive right into more drama!
> 
> I expect Colin and Dennis' origins might seem a little far fetched. I apologize. It seemed to fit and i have plans for them- as powerful as Muggleborns can be; Lily and Hermione being supreme examples, it was strange how a seemly average wizard could break a curse cast by one of the most powerful wizards of his time. Then again, it is Dumbledore who claims that love is the strongest magic of all. But can one 'chance meeting' spark a love that strong? The question remains, if Charlie is the head of the Prewett family does that mean his son doesn't inherit the title? does it instead pass to his one of his cousins? We shall see...


	26. Luna's choice and Charlie visits the Burrow

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 26A- Luna's choice, Charlie visits the Burrow

 

It had been three days since Ginny was taken to St. Mungos, despite the experienced Healers in the Spell damaged ward and Severus' care, she still had not wakened.

Luna paced, "I…I want to visit Ginny." She said quietly.

Everyone, minus Blaise and the Creevey brothers had congregated in Remus and Severus' apartments to study.

Harry looked at her curiously, "What? After all she's done to you, why?"

Luna bit her lip, "because…I want to tell her I forgive her. It was the curse that made her attack me."

"Pardon me for saying it Coraline," Draco spoke up, "but the Horcrux warped her too, you said her aura got progressively darker that year."

"I did say that. I just think maybe my forgiving her will help her wake up. She's trapped in her mind because the spell Hermione cast so to speak is forcing her to examine her soul. If I forgive her, then she might come to terms with what she's done." Coraline said quietly.

Severus sighed, "I've done all I can for her anyway. They needed the bed in the spell damage general ward so they moved her to the Janus Thickey ward done the hall."

Neville shifted nervously, "That's where my parents are. I could take her. I was thinking of going for a visit anyway."

Severus shook his head, "Coraline won't be going without me. She can't leave the castle without an adult. You have permission to leave if you have Adrian with you."

Neville nodded, "I was planning on going the next day we both have off from prefect and head boy duties."

"When will that be?" Luna asked.

"Saturday. Is that too late?" Neville replied.

Luna shook her head, "No. It will be fine."

"It's settled then." Severus said dryly, "Saturday we will go to St. Mungos. Neville can see his parents and Coraline can see Ginny."

XoooooX

Blaise had met the Creevey brothers by the library before dinner, taking them back to his apartment.

Charlie was tending to Athena who was fussing; he'd already changed her soiled nappy and was feeding her.

"Amante, they're here." Blaise said as he entered their living space.

Charlie looked up, "So they are. You do look a bit like Fred and George did at your age only shorter in stature. Mum said that the twins looked an awful lot like her brothers."

Dennis squeezed Colin's shoulder gently, "Dad's pretty short compared to you."

Blaise chuckled, "He is about 188 centimeters after all, Fred and George are about 182 or thereabouts."

"We…" Dennis spoke for his brother, no his twin; that took some getting used to and he was dreadfully angry at the woman who'd purported to be his mother. "…were wondering since we've been raised outside the Wizarding World what being part of your family entails. We've gotten used to it being just us and Dad."

Charlie laughed, "Well you've gained an uncle, my dad Arthur who is Head Auror and my eldest brother Bill, who is the head of the Weasley family. We didn't know about you so dad who was the surrogate head of the Prewett family because he married your Aunt Molly, who will be delighted to meet you I'm sure if you give me leave to tell her." He grimaced, "Though she has a slight problem with having gay sons at present, I heard about your relationship with young Seamus Finnigan and I have no objections, but I do recommend you don't mention it to Mum right away. As for you and Coraline, Dennis I think you are quite lucky to meet your future bondmate so soon. I would like to know if you wish to continue as you are or if you wish to join your brother. I can push for your being placed in Fourth Year classes."

Colin blushed, twisting shirt in his hands. "I haven't even told dad about Seamus and how I feel about him. He knows he's my best friend and he invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. Actually, I spent two weeks at his house and then Mrs. Finnigan found out Dennis was going to be attending here. She took the three of us shopping in Diagon Alley."

Dennis chuckled, "I'd heard about Shay, and I gave him a good grilling."

Charlie snorted, "Are you sure you aren't the older brother? You remind me of Bill right now. He caught me making out once and grill the boy on his intentions. I was just interested in a flirt and the guy wanted in my bed. Thanks to my brother I got out of it."

Blaise was a bit tense, he didn't like hearing about his mate's past amours.

"Blaise, you know that there hadn't been anyone for a while before you and I'm not going to hurt you by spreading my favors." Charlie said holding out his hand to his mate and shifting Athena in his arms so he had room on his lap.

Blaise seemed to flow into Charlie and took Athena, relaxing at he leaned back against his mate's strong chest.

Colin blushed, wishing for the confidence to have that kind of intimacy in his relationship with Shay.

"You are welcome to tell Seamus I have no objection to his courting you but I do expect him to ask properly."

Colin nodded flushing.

Dennis chuckled, "So you have no problem with my courting Coraline?"

"Absolutely none, but it will seem odd if you remain the age you seemed. She is almost a year younger then Colin and you would be assumed to be a year and four months younger. Most wizards marry those younger then they are, even their submissive wizards are often younger. I am seven years older then Blaise, Percy is a few months younger then Oliver, and Draco is nearly two months older then Harry. The only pair of wizards where I know the dominant is younger would be Remus who is three months younger then Severus."

"Aunt Annie is at least five months older then Uncle Ted." Blaise interrupted.

Charlie glanced at him, "I didn't know that."

Blaise shrugged, "It's not that important."

Charlie spoke low, not wanting to ruffle feathers, "I brought up bonding because Blaise told me that Coraline and Hermione must bond soon, that it will ground their magic."

Colin glanced at the boy he'd recently discovered was his twin, "Well…I'm older and I'm expected to bond first. I don't want to cause trouble but I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

"If it's about whether you think Shay is serious you're crazy. He worships the ground you walk on; I heard when you were petrified he spent all his free time in the infirmary. He did his homework there and read to you. I even heard he stood up to Ron Weasley and told him to leave you alone. He never did that for anyone else." Dennis snorted, "That boy is certainly not just trying to get in your sheets. He'd like to but he's not the sort to pressure."

"Den!" Colin stammered red-face, embarrassed by his brother's insinuation about his future sex life. He had barely let Shay kiss him and hold his hand, Seamus had asked him if when he was tired after studying in his room that he shared with Dean and Neville- when Neville wasn't crashing in the Slytherin Head Boy's suite of course, that he could just sleep there. Shay had even offered him a shirt to sleep in, Seamus was so much taller that a t-shirt would have sufficed as a nightshirt for himself but since the glamour was removed he'd gained three maybe four inches. Dennis had gained more, Seamus said he was more adorable now and had asked him mum to send a trunk of his old clothes. It had taken a few days and inside was a few sets of Seamus' old robes. Dennis smirked but took his share and said that he wouldn't enjoy wearing them as much as his brother. He'd tried to refuse and Seamus countered, his trunk of used clothes or the clothing shop in Hogsmeade. Reluctantly, he'd accepted. How a Glamour can affect how you wear clothes he had yet to understand.

Charlie remembered Fred talking to Percy in a very similar manner about Oliver and laughed.

Dennis looked at him strangely, "What's so funny?"

Charlie smirked, "The way you just talked to Colin reminded me of how Fred talks to Percy. Percy, your cousin is about two years younger then me and Fred is a about two years behind him."

Colin said shyly, "I remember them, Percy was a good Head Boy. I remember Fred used to get really mad at Ron especially when he said awful things about Percy." He liked Charlie and didn't mind at all that they were cousins or that he was under Charlie's protection. He was dismayed to find out his old tormentor was also his cousin.

"I remember Percy, didn't he become Lord Malfoy's assistant and help with the tournament?" Dennis asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "now he's in charge of the Department of Magical Children. I'll be writing to him to have you two placed under the Authority of my House. Coraline was placed in Harry's House and his inheritance was split between them. She is a ward of Remus and Severus due to her blood parents wishes but in the custody of the man who raised her. Mr. Lovegood is Lucius Malfoy, my father-in-law's cousin."

"What about us?" Dennis inquired, "What shall you do about us?"

"Of course I'll leave you in your father's custody but my house that was willed to me by your grandfather was originally shared by your father Gideon and his twin Fabian. If you three would like and Blaise has no objections, since it is yours more so by blood then mine, are welcome to live with us or if you'd prefer I can find you a living elsewhere. I'm sure Seamus' grandfather has a place set aside for him when he bonds. Coraline will no doubt continue to live with Lovegood; I've heard it's a rather unique place, designed like a Rook from Wizard's Chess. I've never been there but I grew up in the same village, Ottery St. Catchpole." Charlie replied.

"I have no objections to them living with us." Blaise spoke up. "We can put them up in another wing if the sounds of crying babies disturbs them." With their Bondings practically around the corner he doubted either would stay long. Not that he would be displeased with the company.

There was a cry from the room being used as a nursery, Blaise handed Athena who was sleeping to his mate before rising to go fetch Perseus.

Colin knew Blaise was just a year older them himself with babies nearing a year old, how had Blaise ever managed children? He remembered helping take care of Dennis when he was little but the thought of a child of his own scared him. He knew that dad had carried both of them but if he was a twin and his father was a twin…he might very well have twins. Now Dennis seemed the type to want kids and he'd be very good with them. Seamus too, he'd taken to Dennis easily and treated him like a brother. Seamus didn't have siblings; it was just him, his witch mother Niamh and Muggle father but he had his cousin Fergus, the son of his mother's older sister. After centuries of boys in the O'Shanesey family they had two girls, his mother had a son and so did his Aunt Áine.

If girls were more common in Shay's but boys were common on his father's side, plus he was the twin son of a twin. His head hurt…

"Cols?" Dennis nudged him.

"I'm fine." He stammered, "Just…worrying. I'm taking it slow but…"

"You want to be married to Seamus and you know. Don't be shy about, you can't fool me none. I'm your twin remember? I know what goes on in that head of yours. I know how often you dream about him, I know how you feel when he kisses you, I know that even though he tells you that you can fall asleep on his bed you want to but you're too scared to trust him. Seamus would sooner let a Bludger take his head off then hurt you." Dennis snorted.

Colin got redder with every word his brother spoke, "Dennis!" he yelped in a strangled voice.

Dennis snickered, "That's my big brother, he doesn't even know what's good for him, nor does he dare trust his own heart. He should listen to me at least. Why don't you do him a favor and talk things over with Shay and his grandfather. If he's too shy to agree you can do it for him right? Make it June Bonding/Wedding and after you get me acknowledged as the same age, Cora and I can have an August one. Or if she's too shy the closest we can come to Bonding without being Bonded. A Betrothal will be fine with me but I have every intention of having her as my wife, if she wants me that is."

Blaise smiled at him, "She knows she's supposed to be with you Dennis, she's just had so many bad things happen because of Dumbledore that she has a hard time trusting. Even trusting someone who has an Aura as pure as freshly fallen snow."

Dennis blushed, "She seems both strong and fragile, I know that her curse caused lots of terrible things to happen…"

"Far more terrible then she wants to admit. That time outside the library, if Hermione hadn't saved her we don't know what might have happened." Blaise said his voice drifting off.

Dennis growled, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her again."

Charlie nodded, "it will be interesting now; my brother-in law-Draco is married to your future bondmate's brother Dennis. You are also my cousin." He wondered briefly if he should grant the Prewett title to one of his cousins. Though Gideon had been the younger twin, it was his children that should have been considered first to receive the Title of head of the Prewett family. "I'll speak with Mum and with Percy; perhaps together we could break the news about you two. It's only February, hopefully by June she'll have come to her senses and will attended Colin's bonding."

"I…" Colin's face was a brilliant shade of crimson at how both Dennis and Charlie were deciding on his bonding. He wanted to be with Shay…it just felt like it was too fast…even though they'd known each other for three years almost.

XoooooX

Charlie had told the Cannons he had Family business and wouldn't attend practice after dropping Athena, Perseus and the eggs off with Narcissa. He went to visit Fred who was home officially because his niece Clarissa sick and so was George.

Fred was walking the hall when he let himself in, Clarissa was whimpering.

"Charlie? Why the surprise visit?"

"Can't a big brother worry about his baby brother and niece? I heard you were taking care of them." Charlie asked a bit worried.

"George caught the flu from a patron and I'm hoping Clarissa doesn't get it. I've been giving her infant cold prevention potions that Severus sent us for Christmas. I'm hoping that they work. You look exhausted, come sit in my office." Fred led him into one of the doors lining the left side of the hallway.

It was a warm room, with a large fireplace most likely used for business calls and an antique desk. It was well used and mostly clean- no doubt because of George.

"Well, it seems that our departed uncle Gideon's lover wasn't dead as feared."

Fred stared at him, "You're kidding."

"Absolutely serious, Caradoc Dearborn was pregnant when he disappeared. It explains why Uncle Gideon was so frantic to find him and fell apart when he couldn't." Charlie continued, "Caradoc had twins, Colin and Dennis. Colin though the eldest is a lot like your George with -Percy like tendencies but Dennis is a mix of you and Bill."

Fred stroked his chin in thought, absently noting he needed a shave, "A mix of me and Bill? Now there'd be a character, you sure they're Prewetts?"

"They look you and George only shorter and a bit lighter. You know Mum was always saying you reminded her of her brothers." Charlie reminded him gently.

"So aside from looks and similar personalities…what are they like?"

Charlie laughed, "You don't remember? They're in our old house, Seamus is practically betrothed to Colin, mum's gonna hate that. While Dennis who was born the same time as Colin was placed in some type of anti-aging bubble so he assumed he was two years younger. They were also Glamoured to appear tiny, with sandy hair and brown eyes. Colin was petrified by the Basilisk on Ginny's orders."

"Speaking of Ginny, did she wake up yet?" Fred asked as he tried to soothe Clarissa.

"No, but Blaise said they're going Saturday- Coraline, Severus, Neville and Adrian." Charlie shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet with Percy about the Creevey brothers and adding them to my house. I also have to break the news to Mum about Gideon's sons."

"I think we should visit their father and see if he's alright. He might be more comfortable talking to me if I look like Gideon." Fred offered. "After all, he's family and he doesn't deserve to be abandoned in the Muggle World especially with the war going on. It would hurt those boys something awful if something happened to their dad." He was remembering the horror he and his brother's went through when their dad was attacked by the Dark Lord's snake.

"I would never have thought about asking you to join me to pop in for a visit." Charlie added, "I think it's a great idea."

"When is your appointment with Percy?"

"In an hour. I thought we could drop by the Burrow during lunch." Charlie shrugged.

"Then since we both have tomorrow off, I'll see if I can get maybe Miss Narcissa to watch Clarissa and Gawain. I'd like it if she could see if she's getting sick. I'll see if Severus can stop by to check on George. I really hope he's alright. I've taken care of Gawain and Clarissa since he started getting sick, even sleeping on a couch in the nursery." Fred muttered, clearly worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. You take just good care of them." Charlie admitted, his twin brothers' relationship was a bit weird but he'd grown used to it.

"I worried about Georgie through out the whole pregnancy, I was so afraid I would lose him." Fred said quietly, "I knew all the risks about us having kids but when we found out it was like a miracle. Sure I still worried but they're perfect…their magic is strong, they're learning. Even being fathered by twins they've suffered no ill affects. Having both Clarissa and George being sick is a bit nerve-racking."

"Then getting out of the house will be good for you." Charlie glanced at Fred's watch, "What time is it?"

"Probably time to go, why don't you just use to floo?"

Charlie nodded, stepping toward it; "I'd floo Narcissa if I were you so she knows to expect Clarissa and Gawain. I'd hate to have her overstretched."

XoooooX

Percy was buried knee deep in paper work, he'd had this job for over six months and he was still sorting through files of magical children that the department of Family Welfare never even touched. He was a bit peeved at Charlie for insisting they meet at ten this morning.

Charlie entered the office whistling the Cannon's fight song.

"Really?" Percy asked exasperated.

Charlie chuckled, "You know you're still a Cannon at heart even if you're married to a Puddlemere Keeper."

Percy scowled, "What do you want? Make it quick, I don't have half the staff I need. Most of the time I'm running on instinct."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to like this then, I'm about to add another case to your load."

Percy rolled his eyes, "First you discover that Luna Lovegood isn't Luna Lovegood, she's actually Coraline Dorena Potter. That was an awful lot of paperwork, having her added to the Potter Family, but a ward of the Prince Family while being raised by Lovegood."

"The Creevey brothers, you remember them? Two apparently Muggleborns with magic?"

Percy nodded, "What about them?"

"Actually, they aren't Muggleborns at all. They're purebloods, what's more, they're Uncle Gideon's sons."

"What!" Percy practically shouted.

"Do keep it down, something happened to his lover Caradoc Dearborn. We aren't sure what yet but when he disappeared he was carrying twins. A disgraced Healer who was testing unsavory and frankly dangerous spells when she was at St. Mungos discovered him at some point. She removed the twins, convinced him that she was the mother and placed one in a bubble that prevented him from maturing. He was raised as Colin's younger brother by two years when he was truly his twin. Fred and I are going to see him tomorrow but I need them added to my house. I want them under the Protection of heirs."

"You know how difficult that is?" Percy hissed, "I thought that you were going to make your son heir."

"He's a Zabini and he's inheriting Nott's seat if we ever find his dead body." Charlie snapped. "I can't guarantee Blaise's next clutch will have any boys. I was lucky to get one."

"Which one will get it?"

"Probably Dennis, he's going to bond to Coraline within the year I expect. I remember Fergus, Seamus' cousin; he's got little ambition. I'm sure Seamus will succeed his grandfather as the holder of the O'Shanesey seat, making Colin the consort. I'll be discussing Colin and Seamus with him within the week I expect. I'll be sending him an owl after I see mum. I was hoping you'd come with me about lunchtime. I was hoping she'd feed us." Charlie said quickly.

"Absolutely not. I won't step on foot in The Burrow. She may have attended my Bonding but that doesn't excuse her for how she's treating Oliver and myself. She didn't once ask me about my pregnancy, nor did she ask what gender the baby was." Percy glared at his older brother, "My son is eight month old and she's never seen him once, she's never asked about him. Dad pops in when he can and insists we send him lots of photos. Mum Janie is so happy about Sean and tries to spoil him. You should have seen the mountain of presents she got him. Mum didn't even send me a sweater."

Charlie sighed, "I had hoped after Cissy yelled at her that she might come to her senses but she merely accepted the photo album. I'm still going to pop in on her. I want to tell her that Gideon had kids and she has a chance to have a relationship with them."

"I remember seeing Colin at the Yule Ball with Finnigan. Mum won't take that well." Percy said reaching into his desk for paperwork, "Here are Ministry Magical Child Registration Forms, two of them. Fill the out and bring them back. I trust you to handle the inheritance issue, that's not my department. Now go see mum and leave me be."

Charlie saw himself out, Percy who had been Mum's favorite and her hope for making the Family more prominent was suffering due to her reaction to his relationship with Oliver. He doubted that he could have made a better match, Oliver was going to inherit the Wood seat, he was also one of the best Keepers in Britain. They were both rookies on the England Quidditch team…

XoooooX

Molly was cooking, when she couldn't handle things she cooked. Ron refused to study even when she attempted to bribe him. Ginny, her little angel was in the hospital. That Granger girl wasn't even being punished, was it possible she'd made Ron angry enough to hit her on purpose like Ron said? If that was true, then why didn't she try to get Percy, Fred or George in trouble? She missed Percy; she still felt he was ruining his life by being bonded to Oliver Wood. Wood must have seduced him, then claiming he had no idea where or how her future Minister for Magic son got dosed with a male pregnancy potion. He probably dosed Percy so they would have to Bond, then to embarrass them all by announcing the sex of the baby at the reception. As if being pregnant without being bonded wasn't scandalous, she had succumbed to her hormones in her later years in Hogwarts but she made sure she cast contraception charms. Arthur didn't get her pregnant before they were bounded, Bill was born exactly eleven months after they were bonded. Bill and Charlie both also got their current Bondmates pregnant before they were Bonded too. She felt like the laughingstock of Ottery St. Catchpole. Merlin knows she tried to raise her sons right. As for George, not only did he get himself pregnant and probably cheated on his lover, he was raising twins on his own. Fred was an unreliable sort, talking George into that ridiculous business and going off to play Quidditch. He didn't even have a contract, he was paid per game and per practice. This was not how she raised them.

There was a knock on the front door.

Ron yelled, "Mum! Door!"

"Ronald get it please I'm cooking." Molly called out as she tried to stir the soup.

"Can't…I'm doing my transfiguration homework."

Of course he wasn't, Molly wasn't in the mood to argue. She cast a stasis charm on the soup and went to open the door but not before wiping her hands on her apron.

Standing there was Charlie, he didn't look like he'd missed a meal or anything. He had faint circles under his eyes, what did she expect? He had twins, Charlie was off Flying for the Cannons and Blaise was in school. She stammered, "Charlie, oh how I've missed you."

There was running behind her.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Come to your senses and left that Slytherin filth?"

"Ron, be polite."

Ron snarled, "Won't. He's a traitor. Probably a Death Eater, he joined the Malfoy family and they're all Dark Wizards. Everyone knows that."

"I won't have to talking about my inilaws like that. You're no brother of mine." Charlie snapped, cursing him silent leaving Ron to yell at him soundlessly.

"Please don't fight. Not with Ginny in St. Mungos." Molly begged.

"We need to talk. Privately." Charlie said ignoring his wayward brother who if he could, he'd blast him off the Family Tapestry and have him completely disowned like Andromeda had been for being Bonded to Ted, who was a decent bloke.

Molly reluctantly, gestured for him to follow her and made her way past Ron to the room Charlie had shared with Bill when they were children.

Charlie shut the door, "You might want to sit."

Numb that the son she hadn't spoken to since he'd told her at King's Cross two Septembers ago that he was courting Blaise Zabini, ward of Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater was actually here. "What did you want to talk about?" Hoping that he wasn't here to yell at her.

"I would love to tell you off for how much you're hurting Percy but I'm not here for that. I just saw him and asked him to come with me. He had a few choice words for me for even asking." Charlie said crossing his arms and leaning against the door after spelling it locked and casting a privacy charm. Ron was a great one for listening at keyholes.

"So you're not here to yell at me?"

"I'd love to, your behavior is appalling and it's no wonder Dad's living with me." Charlie glared at her, "You're lucky he hasn't seen fit to divorce you, I'm actually here regarding Gideon."

Molly blinked confused, "Gideon? He's dead."

Charlie snorted, "Dead he maybe but Caradoc's been found."

"What!" Molly cried out, "He's supposed to be dead. He disappeared, Order members looked for him for weeks."

"He was captured, details not know by a Jezebel Critcheon,"

"Critcheon? You mean that awful woman who nearly killed some poor witch?" Molly asked, "That was years and years ago."

"About the time Caradoc disappeared. Well, he was pregnant which might explain why Gideon was looking for him so frantically."

"Pregnant? But he,"

"Never mind that. The thing is, Caradoc had twins, twin boys Colin and Dennis. They look a lot like Fred and George did at that age, they're slimmer, have lighter hair and they're shorter." Charlie interrupted her, "I know they'd like to meet their Aunt Molly, but I'm not sure I'll allow it." Implying that as Prewett by blood they were his responsibility.

"Why ever not?" Molly asked, irritated that Charlie would dare threaten to keep her away from her nephews.

"Because, they are a bit afraid of you, especially Colin. They're both practically betrothed as is."

Molly snapped, "Charlie, they're just kids. They should be studying and not having babies. It's very foolish to get pregnant before Bonding I expected better of my sons."

Charlie glared, "It was not my idea to get Blaise pregnant, it was out of my control."

Molly sniffed, "Oh please, I'm a woman don't tell me how babies are made."

"Blaise is half Veela mum, he shares both male and female sex characteristics." Charlie said rubbing his temples, she was giving him a headache, "He was going to produce eggs with or without my fertilizing them; you lost a child so you know how that would feel. He would have too; only he would have lost two at the same time. I had no choice but to make sure his eggs were viable. As for Percy, Dumbledore gave him the potion when he was using Polyjuice to stand in as Ludo Bagman. He planned to wait until Percy was aware of his pregnancy and attached to the baby before giving him an abortion potion. He wanted to punish Percy for daring to give a vote of no confidence when he was suspended as Headmaster. Failing that he sent Percy a threatening letter laced with the Draught of Living Death and set to interact when he touched it. If it were for the quick thinking of a house elf that came when your grandson screamed his head off who sent immediately for Severus we might not have realized it. Percy is just fine, suffering no ill effects. He is quite busy and at present has no intention of being Minister for Magic, he cares more about making sure no child was mistreated as Harry was."

"Percy almost died and no one told me?" Molly's face was white as milk.

"No we didn't, because you wouldn't believe us. If Percy had wanted you to know he would have told you. If you had seen how pale and worried Oliver was afterwards you might have taken back every bad thing about their relationship you said. He took nearly two weeks off from Puddlemere, he wanted to be sure that Percy was perfectly healthy despite his being given the draught of living death."

"Why should I believe that? How long did it take you to tell me Ginny was in the hospital? Before that how long did it take you to tell me that my husband was attacked?" Molly shook with anger.

"Don't go telling me off mum. We told you about Dad when we could. He had me down as next of kin not you."

"Because he lived with you, that's all. He's still married to me and I had a right to know and have input on his treatment."

"I don't know why he is still married to you. You practically disowned us because we wouldn't let you run our lives for us. You thought Penelope Clearwater was the perfect match for Percy? You must have been out of your mind; she'd been betrothed to someone from the cradle. If you dare mention Angelina and Fred; that'll never be possible. Fred knew from the beginning that Lee Jordan liked her. He never gave Angelina any sort of attention that would make her think he returned her affections because he didn't want to hurt his best friend."

"What about George? How did he get pregnant?" Molly asked defiantly.

"He was with someone the night of the Yule Ball, that person must have slipped him the potion. He didn't remember the night too clearly; when Fred found him he was completely debauched. Within a few months the pregnancy was discovered. That person never came forward." Of course they wouldn't, because no such person existed. It was potions experiment that resulted in George's conceiving but also his ferverent desire for Fred's child.

"George was date raped? Why didn't they do a paternity test on the babies? Why did he even keep them? Offspring belong to the sire's family" Molly protested.

"Unless the sire never comes forward or the bearer doesn't insist on a paternity test, then they be considered part of the family. Besides, Fred has vaults in trust for them and has made them heirs to his Joke shop." Charlie shrugged, "He may have blood adopted them so they're his kids."

"That's just foolish, blood adopting. Who knows how the child will turn out?

"You are the most stubborn, foolish woman I've ever met. You refuse to meet your grandchildren because you dislike our bondmates. I think it's pathetic and irresponsible of you, you're suppose to be our mother not a queen." Charlie snapped.

"Charles!"

"My name is Charlie. I am an adult; I am Head of the House you were born for and soon-to-be guardian of your nephews. If I think that meeting you will be detrimental to the mental health of those boys I will bar you from meeting them."

"I have a right to see them." Molly glared.

"You have a right to see your own children as well as your grandchildren, a right you've been neglecting." Charlie said fiercely, "Who was there when George went into Labor? Dad; who comforted him and called for his healer? Who was it stayed with him for his entire labor? Everyone but you, Ron and Ginny. Who were willing to be miss the train to make sure George and the babies were fine? Fred and George's friends; Harry, Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Viktor brought Hermione back to Britain early just to be sure she'd be back in time for the birth."

"How irresponsible for her parents to let her stay in a house with three men."

"Do be quiet mum. Viktor's aunt who works for the Bulgarian Ministry was there the whole time and besides, his fathers are so in love that they couldn't possibly want anyone else."

"I don't believe it. I don't believe that wizards don't ever need a women. I think they're just fooling themselves."

Charlie stalked towards her, "And that is why I will never let you meet your nephews. The last thing Colin needs is that. Until you learn to curb your tongue and just accept things, they will have nothing to do with you. If Dennis thought you'd say such awful things, he'd turn his back on you just like Bill. Remember this, the only person preventing you from having a relationship with your family is you. If you want Dad back, you'll have to open your heart instead of closing it with stubbornness." He spun on his heel, threw open the door so fast he found Ron scurrying away. "You can take the silence spell off Ron whenever you like. I only came here to tell you that you had nephews, not to invite you to supper. Remember that." before letting himself out of The Burrow and not bothering to look back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	27. Charlie and Fred meet Caradoc, Coraline and Nevile at St. Mungos and Caradoc meets his sons

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 27- Charlie and Fred meet Caradoc, Coraline and Nevile at St. Mungos and Caradoc meets his sons

 

Fred and Charlie met at Malfoy Manor, dropping off their children before Apparating their way to the village Colin and Dennis Creevey's Hogwarts Letters were sent to. They found a tiny house in a tiny town called Neyn that was in Gwynedd, Wales. Neyn was a tiny town on the coastal peninsula of Northern Wales. They'd gone early knowing that Dennis said their dad left for work just before four but came back after his deliveries about eight. It was nearly that now; Narcissa had sent them with fresh orange cranberry muffins and a silver pot of hot coffee.

A slim man was walking down the street, as a milkman they had been expecting a transport for some kind but he must not own the one he used.

Fred and Charlie stood in front of the house, politely waiting.

The man who was about 174 centimeters in height, smiled in greeting, at first he spoke in a language they did not understand, then switched to English, "G'mornin. How are you this foggy morning?" his eyes widened in recognition as he spied Fred, "Gide…" then they seemed to fill with fog. "I don't think we're met. My name is Carey Creevey."

"Actually, that's what we're here about." Fred spoke gently, "You see, my name is Fred Weasley and I'm Gideon's nephew."

For a mere moment there seemed to be some recognition, then the light in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"We're friends of Colin and Dennis," Charlie began. "My spouse is merely a year ahead of them at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, my sons are away at school. Boarding school, wouldn't you know. I'm so lucky they got scholarships, I don't make a lot as a milkman. This house is pretty shabby but I do my best to keep it up."

Charlie and Fred were a bit shocked, something was seriously wrong. His mind was a bit damaged somehow. How much trouble had that Jezebel caused?

Charlie pushed the thought away, "We brought hot muffins and coffee, we thought perhaps, we could discuss the boys' futures?"

"Oh, come in. It's probably a mess; I'm not much of a housekeeper being a single dad and all. Colin lectures me some when he's home. Poor kid is always looking after me and Dennis, you'd think he was a mother."

Fred wondered if there was any way to help the poor bloke, he didn't like the idea of messing in someone's head without permission but his uncle's lover deserved better then this.

"So what do you know about Colin and Dennis's school?"

"Not much, it's a bit of an odd place but scholarships. I could never afford to send them to a good school with what I make." Carey said as he pulled chipped cups and plates out of a cupboard.

"You don't remember going there yourself?" Charlie asked a bit worried.

"No, I don't remember much of my childhood. When I met Jeezy, I was suffering from amnesia. She nursed me back to health, she helped me get a job and let me stay. When she was pregnant I married her. I'm pretty sure they're my kids, I adore them so don't tell them."

"Oh they're your sons alright. They're twins."

Carey's face grew red with anger, "Get out. Take your filthy gifts and get out."

"That's it." Charlie tried to pull out his wand but was stopped.

Fred shook his head, pulling a vial knock out power out of his pocket, poured some in his hand and blew it in Caradoc Dearborn's face.

The irate ex-Hufflepuff sunk to the ground, Fred picked him up and turned to Charlie, "We have to get him out of here."

The house gave a tremble, the windows and doors slammed shut.

"Oh Hell. Merlin, this is ridiculous."

"Leave the man and you'll go free."

"Jezebel?" Charlie asked,

"He's mine." Fred rebalanced the man in his arms, summoning a potion that would destroy wood and hurled it at the door. The bottle exploded on impact, the acidic potion worked slower then he wished. Sighing he pulled out an experimental powder that would eliminate most common traps. He shattered the bottle and with conjured wind spread it through the house.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Just field testing defense items I'm making for Dad." Fred growled, what to use next? He closed his eyes and then spoke, "Hold onto me."

Charlie grasped onto Fred's shoulder.

"You have one minute to release us before I bring down the house." Fred said firmly.

The air was filled with maniacally laughter, "What can you do?"

Bring down the house? What was Fred thinking? They'd be killed!

A minute passed by the watch he'd received from Draco, "Very well. You've tried my patience too long wench. Thunder Shock."

The house shook as though there was a storm.

"How dare you!"

"Release us."

"Never. Return the wizard."

"Earthshake."

The house tremble, things crashed from the walls.

"Curse you. Interferers. Morons."

The acid had eaten away most of the door now.

Fred tossed Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and ran dragging Charlie through the door. Tossing his older brother on the street he could hear the house scream, Fred muttered, "Rock slide" under his breath and house collapsed like it had been built with twigs from an ancient broomstick and something fell on it.

There were few near, Fred transfigured some rocks into signs that read condemned, dangerous. He also cast anti-muggle charms on it, doing his best to hide the place. He'd see if someone from the Ministry could destroy it. Houses like that were dangerous to all, muggle and wizard alike.

"You alright Charlie?" Fred asked a bit worried, he'd thrown him clear pretty hard.

"You guys and your weird magic. Warn a bloke sometime. What in Merlin's name was that stuff?

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, one of my inventions. It's a quick get away only the person who throws it can see." Fred said simply, "Lets find a safe place to leave from. I think he needs a healer first, then we can see if Severus can make sense of his mind. It's been damaged and blocked somehow."

Charlie nodded, leading him into a small cluster of trees and they Apparated away.

The moment they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Fred sent off a Stallion Patronus with a message to Severus, 'Come quick as you can. Mission not went as hoped. Meet at Manor. Need expertise.'

XoooooX

Severus was teaching when the Patronus arrived, he stepped into his office before it could deliver its message. He had a sickening feeling; he would have to leave sooner rather then later. He sighed and went back to teach, he had a free period next. He'd ask Draco to teach his first years, his godson could handle that.

XoooooX

Narcissa was appalled when they showed up dirty and carrying an unconscious man, she was just coming down the main stairs, Bassinets with infants hovering in front of her. "What happened?"

"The house attacked. We tried to speak with him but every time he nearly said Gideon's name or we did he'd be there for a bit and then disappear."

"The house attacked? How awful, that shouldn't be possible. However did you get away?" Narcissa asked, "Come into the music room, I'll set the babies down and I'll look you both over. Charlie you're bleeding dear."

Charlie looked embarrassed, vanishing the blood; "Fred tossed me out of the house. I landed rather hard."

"Fred, are you alright?"

"A bit tired but otherwise fine." Fred said, shifting Caradoc some more.

"Come then, I take it you didn't have my coffee or muffins?"

"No, I did manage to retrieve the coffee pot when it was thrown at us but the muffins I wasn't quick enough for." Charlie apologized.

"I'll send for some. You must be ravenous." Narcissa said, the door to her Music Room opened. Waiting there was a changing table, a large nappy bag and a dresser as well as a pianoforte, a harp, a wireless and a lute.

Fred blinked, "Why is there a dresser?"

Narcissa laughed, her voice had a musical lilt, "In case they get messy I have to have clean clothes for them. They're all quite young so they mostly sleep and eat; the music soothes them. Just set the poor man on that settee, I'll tend to him after I check on the babies."

Fred was in awe; there were quite a few infants. He saw his twins Clarissa and Gawain, Charlie's Athena and Perseus, Severus' Aurelian and Lucan, Harry's Artemis and Tritan as well as Narcissa's own Carina. Near the hearth but not too close was a basket with three eggs; he remembered that the attack on his father had sent Blaise and Fleur into a stress induced early heat, which had them produce out of 'season'. There was meant to be between two and five years between clutches, sometimes more. It was rare to have two clutches within a year of each other. He set his uncle's lost lover on the settee, "You know much about memory damage?"

Narcissa shook her head, "That's more Severus and Ted's forte. I'm just a regular healer. Charlie sit down so I can tend those scratches."

"Yes Miss Cissy."

"No Miss Cissy to me. I'm your mother-in-law, why don't you call me Mother like the pureblood you are?" Narcissa chastised him, "You should know better."

Charlie flushed, "Yes Mother." He had no problem calling her that…

Narcissa finished satisfying herself that the babies were settled before turning herself to her patient. Casting a refresher charm on the poor man, "Poor thing hasn't been eating well. His clothes are very patched…" she summoned a nutrient potion from her healer's kit, pouring into his mouth and with a whispered spell helped him swallow. She gave him a full exam, "He needs quite a few meals, I'll warrant he'll need to be brought up to date on his vaccinations like Harry was when Severus took him in. We'll have to make sure that his sons are as well. No need for anyone to suffer from something preventable." She noticed a scar on his scalp, he'd been hit hard a long time ago and probably suffered some memory loss.

By the time she finished not only her exam of poor Caradoc and healed Charlie's scraps, Severus had arrived.

"Where is," Severus noticed the thin man in patched clothes, "…never mind." He went to examine the man himself, "He shows signs of malnourishment and even abuse, old and surely not from Gideon. That damnable Jezebel, what happened?"

"He has some memory but it closes off suddenly as soon as he remembers. He remembers nothing of Hogwarts and closes down if we mention anything magical." Charlie spoke up.

"Eneverate." Severus muttered.

The poor man's eyes sprang open, he wrapped his arms around himself, "Where am I?"

"Malfoy Manor," Severus said mildly, "Under the care of two healers."

"I…want to go home. I don't like it here." Carey stammered.

"Your house tried to kill us. It's destroyed now." Fred said, "I'll see if dad can see about having it examined."

"My house?" Carey grew angry, "How dare you?"

The same strange anger from before…

"Legimens," Severus said stiffly, entering into the man's mind. Inside it he found similar blocks to Colin's, gently he eliminated them. He found the damaged parts that locked away much of his memory due to his injury, finding evidence of a brutal mugging that sent him wandering. With painstakingly careful magic he did his best to repair the damage, he found evidence of two magical signatures in Caradoc's mind; Dumbledore's and Jezebel's. Dumbledore hadn't discovered who the man was but had reinforced the memory blocks that kept him from discovering anything magical or learning about it. He'd made Carey believe his sons merely had a scholarship to a private school and hadn't explained anything. Sighing after his repairs were complete and withdrawing from the poor man's mind. "There Caradoc, you should fell a bit more like yourself."

Carey blinked, after a few minutes he glared, "I know you. You're Snape, Evan's snake friend. Where am I?" he saw Fred and gasped, "Gideon?"

Fred grinned, "Sorry old chap, the name's Fred. I'm Molly's boy."

Narcissa was tending to little Clarissa, "You're in Malfoy Manor and you're quite safe."

"Malfoy? Malfoy is a Death Eater." Carey dug in his pockets, "By Godric's sword what on earth am I wearing? And where's my wand?"

"You were mugged years ago but Muggles, left to wander and you felt into the clutches of a mad disgraced healer. Did you know you were pregnant?" Severus asked.

Caradoc looked down, "I'd hoped I was, we'd talked about it. He was going to tell his father about us and we'd be bonded. He was worried about how Molly would take it, she was always trying to fix him up with girls. She wanted him with Amelia or Emmeline but Gideon just laughed her off. What's happened since I left?"

"The Prewett twins died bravely in a duel with five Death Eaters, only one of whom escaped." Severus began.

Carey stiffened, "Gideon? Dead?" he went pale.

"The Dark Lord killed Lily and James, but their children survived and the Dark lord was nearly killed. The Lestranges tortured Alice and Frank with the Cruciatus until their minds were gone in hope of discovering their master's whereabouts. Pettigrew framed Sirius for betraying Lily and James. Many Death Eaters were rounded up; I was freed for being a spy. Dumbledore promised to save Lily and James if I were to betray the Dark Lord. Lucius got off because he was under the Imperious. Nott was released because there was no one to care for his infant son. Benjy was found in pieces, the Prewett twins searched for you for months before they died." Severus began reciting,

"Remus was forced to disappear for a while because of prejudice against werewolves because of Greyback. Molly had seven Children, six boys and one girl. Bill the eldest is Head of the Weasley family, Charlie, the second eldest is Head of the Prewetts, Percy is Head of a Ministry department and Arthur is Head Auror while Fred and his twin George have their own business, a joke shop. Andromeda is Head of the Black Family, she had one child as did Narcissa until recently. Draco Malfoy is Bonded to Harry, James and Lily's son. His sister Coraline is quite attached to your youngest."

Carey gasped, "I gave birth? I don't remember."

"Those memories never formed, so I could not return them. Your sons, twins Colin and Dennis resemble you both. They are smaller in stature than their sire and are both considering betrothals." Severus continued, "The house you were residing in was cursed."

Charlie spoke up, "You are welcome to stay with us; dad, my Bondmate Blaise and our children at Eagle's Nest."

Carey blushed, "I remember that place. I sometimes spent weeks at a time there."

Fred chuckled, "I can imagine."

"Whom are you believed to take after?" Carey asked.

Fred smirked, "Fabian, I'm a prankster at heart and I run my own joke shop."

Carey nodded, "I expected as much. Quidditch?"

"Beater for Gryffindor, four years running. I fly for the Cannons when I'm not caring for George's twins."

"George?"

"My twin, mum says he's like Gideon but I don't think so. He's a bit too sensitive, he is almost a seer but not quite. We leave the future stuff to Blaise." Fred took Clarissa from Narcissa, "This is my girl, Clarissa Isadora. Isn't she beautiful?"

Carey saw she had the Prewett red hair and blue eyes, he'd almost hoped for a daughter. "She is…I'd hoped for a girl. I guess boys were too strong. Molly had almost all boys."

Charlie laughed, "Blaise has given me one of each, so has Bill's mate, Percy had a boy and as you can see George had one of each as well."

"You said there were six boys."

Fred grimaced, "Yes but he's of no consequence. He's been expelled from Hogwarts and disowned. Mum lives at The Burrow with him and Ginny when she was home. That wench is currently at St. Mungos. She made the mistake of attacking Coraline and Dennis; our friend Hermione cast a spell that makes one contemplate their mistakes. If she comes to regret the things she's done and wishes to make amends then perhaps she'll wake. I hope she doesn't that girl is more trouble then she's worth. Dad disowned her too."

"Dennis? My son was attacked by your sister?" Carey asked dumbfounded.

"Ginny's a strange bird." Fred shrugged. "A bit crazy, fancies herself the next Lady Potter."

"I thought Snape said Harry was already bonded, to the Malfoy heir no less." Carey said, though a Potter bonded to a Malfoy was odd.

"Try telling her that. Stubborn just like mum that one." Fred grumbled.

"I take it you're not on good terms with Molly then."

"I tried to tell her about Colin and Dennis, she insisted she had the right to see them. I told her if she persisted in her prejudicial opinions she wasn't going to evenr see them."

"Opinions?" Carey asked.

"She can't believe she raised four bent wizards." Charlie replied, "As such, Dad left her and is living at Eagle's Nest. Mum has not met her grandkids yet. Half of which are here, Bill's children are at Shell Cottage with his wife and his mother-in-law Janie Wood with whom he has an excellent relationship is probably watching Percy's."

"I see." Carey said thoughtfully, "Anything else I should know?"

"The Dark Lord's back, Severus is a known defector. He's Harry's guardian, he's Bonded to Remus Lupin, those twin boys over there are theirs. Harry's recently had two kids; Artemis and Tritan. Lucius is definitely on the Dark Lord's bad side. Dumbledore's been fired from Hogwarts, among other places. He's responsible for a lot of suffering; he stole Lily's daughter, put Harry with Muggle relations who beat and starved him almost to death, cursed his sister a curse your son Dennis broke, Colin is seeing Seamus Finnigan, youngest grandson of O'Shanesey. Narcissa has a daughter. Andromeda's daughter is bonded to the bassist of popular music group the Weird sisters. Sirius is bonded to Charity Burbage. Your fellow Hufflepuff Amelia Bones is Minister for Magic, she's seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt who is Head of International Relations. Lucius is Head of the Board of Hogwarts governors. McGonagall is Headmistress. Dumbledore is on the run and hates everyone apparently."

"Charlie dear, I think that's more then enough to process. I say you take him back to Eagle's Nest and have Jocy make him something to eat. I'm sure Winky or Audy can have a room made up for him." Narcissa chided.

"Yes mother." Charlie said nodding, "He can see his sons tomorrow."

His sons, he had no memory of them. He hoped it would come back…Gideon's sons…Carey couldn't wait to meet them.

XoooooX

The next morning…

Neville sighed, holding Adrian's hand as they went to meet Coraline in Severus and Remus' apartments.

Luna was dreadfully nervous but determined to go.

Severus looked at his bondmate, "Take Prewett boys to see their father. Send for me at once if anything happens."

Remus kissed him soundly, "I've already edited their records. Dennis will do some studying with Hermione, Colin and Coraline when they get back. Hopefully he can finish the year as a fourth year."

Coraline blushed, finding out her boyfriend was actually older then her was a surprise much less that he was Charlie's cousin. He really did look nice with those blue eyes and reddish blond hair. She hoped meeting his dad went well.

They stepped into the floo.

When they arrived at St. Mungos, Neville ignored the witch and the information desk and let his companions to the Janus Thickey Ward. Holding Adrian's hand he went to see the bed where his mother was sitting. Smiling he sat on the chair beside her bed, "Hi Mum. It's Neville. We came to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. It's Adrian; I wanted to tell you that your son is making you proud. He has some of the best marks in his year, he's just like his father and is one of their best Keepers. It's actually hard to get a Quaffle past him. He's very keen at Herbology and is one of my most reliable Prefects. You'd be very proud of him." Adrian said resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Luna made her way to the still form of her former tormentor, sitting on a chair at the side of the bed. "It's Luna, but my real name is Coraline. I'm Harry's sister, not that we look alike. I want you to know I'm sorry that my curse got you in trouble; I don't think you would hurt me on purpose. Harry is flattered that you like him but he doesn't have any room in his heart. I'm his sister I know; he really does love Draco. I hope you find someone wonderful. You're so lucky to have your mum; I miss mine every day. I just wanted to say I forgive you."

Severus looked up from his exam, this girl tormented Luna worse then James and Black tormented him and she forgave her?

A single tear fell down Ginny's face.

"Take as much time as you need to, to forgive yourself, your family will be here for you when you wake up. I know your brothers are worried about you." Even if family had problems they still cared about each other. Mr. Lucius didn't like Daddy but he still told Scrimgour to leave him alone and stop saying mean things about him.

Neville reached out to touch his mother's hand, "I love you mum. I thought it might be nice to come once without Gran thinking she's dragging me. I really am proud of you. It's easier to say I'm the son of heroes now that I'm doing so well. Gran sent me to Hogwarts with dad's wand, it wouldn't mind and I was doing terribly at everything. Adrian figured out that I wasn't a complete dunderhead and bought me a wand," he reached up to cover Adrian's hand and smiled up at him, "He's wonderful, I think you'd really like him. Gran likes him, he's Head Boy did I tell you that before? You'd forgive him for being a Slytherin wouldn't you? He's so good to me."

"She's still there you know." Luna spoke up, "She might be savable but your father is gone." She touched them both, Frank and Alice Longbottom disappearing into Frank's mind.

She went deep enough to find the smallest fragment of Auror Frank Longbottom.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" the tall man who had Neville's eyes asked.

"I've come to bring you a message from your son. He loves you and he's proud of you. He's met someone who loves and appreciates him, whom he loves in return."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen, going on sixteen."

"Tell me about him."

"Neville is a whiz at Herbology, he's a prefect and he's Gryffindor's Keeper. He's being courted by Adrian Pucey."

"Tiberius' son?"

Luna smiled, "Yes, he's Head Boy, has the best marks in his year and was formerly captain of the Slytherin team. Adrian tutored your son and turned him into one of Gryffindor's best Keepers."

"I'm not going to wake up, am I?"

Luna shook her head, "I'm sorry. You're too damaged; the Lestranges cast the Cruciatus Curse on you too many times."

"How is Alys?"

Luna smiled sadly, "A little better. She has a chance."

"What does she need? I'll do anything, I should have made her stay home or go into hiding like the Potters, not that it did them any good. She insisted that hiding was giving He Who Must Not Be Named too much power. Alys wanted to keep fighting…"

"You have to open the connection between you; the one that was opened a little when you were Bonded, the one that shared your magic. You have to give her everything you have. If it works, she'll be able to attend your son's Bonding."

Frank nodded, closing his eyes, his magic leaving him.

Luna smiled at him sadly, "Anything you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I love them. Tell Alys I love her and I'll wait for her beyond The Veil."

Luna nodded and withdrew from his mind.

"Coraline? What happened?" Severus asked looking down at her.

"He said he loves you Neville and he's so proud of you. Take care of your mother." Coraline said ignoring him.

Neville glanced over at his father, "What is happening?"

"He's given his magic to your mother to try to heal her."

Severus stared at her, "Frank did what? He's gone."

"He will be, I touched the last bit of him. He,"

Neville stood so fast that he knocked his chair over, rushing to his father's bedside, "Dad? Dad! Don't leave me."

Severus felt Frank Longbottom's magic rising from his body, he glimpsed a golden cord connecting him to Alys. The former Auror's magic flowed through the golden cord and into Alys.

She glowed briefly, her eyes filled with tears and her lips tried to form a name.

"Nev, your mother." Adrian said trying to turn his lover around.

Neville sank to his knees, "Dad…" his chest shaking in sobs.

"Neville, your mother. She looks more aware." Adrian said hugging him gently.

Neville turned slightly.

Alys Longbottom tilted her head and looked at him.

Neville's tear-filled eyes saw awareness in them for the first time in his life, he sprung up and buried his face in her lap, "Mum. Dad's gone."

Severus instructed one of the junior healers to send for Dowager Lady Longbottom.

Adrian smiled at her, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Longbottom."

Severus whispered, "Legimens." Entering Alys Longbottom's mind and attempting to repair some of the damage assisting what was left of Francis Longbottom's magic. It would take time to relearn many things and he very much doubted she would return to work as an Auror in this lifetime.

When Severus removed himself from Alys' mind, Dowager Lady Longbottom was there.

"Professor Snape! Just what do you think you're doing? I have not given you permission to treat my daughter-in-law." Augusta Longbottom was a bit frightening when angry.

"My apologies I thought you would like her treatment to be supervised by someone who actually was skilled at Legilimency. Especially in light of the fact your son gave his life to give her the ability to heal."

Augusta gasped and grabbed the bed, "Francis…is dead?"

"Yes Gran." Neville looked up from his mother's lap, her fingers were caressing his hair, "he's gone…"

"How could this be? The Healers told me he would live until his body wore out."

Luna spoke up nervously, "I have special magic you see. I talked to him. Really, I did." noticing the imperious woman's disbelieving face.

"What kind of special magic?" the Head of the Longbottom family asked.

"Magic I was born with. I can't explain it here. I really hope Neville's mother will be alright." She sagged, blushing. "I think I used up too much magic."

Severus picked her up, "I understand completely." Only with serious pride did he manage to not look as tired. "I should take you back to school and let you rest. If you wish for me to look in on Neville's mother, send me an owl."

"I'll think about." Augusta said stiffly as she attempted comfort her daughter-in-law and her grandson.

XoooooX

At the same time…

Remus flooed with the Prewett twins to Eagle's Nest, Blaise and Charlie had decided to spend the night there.

Charlie had invited them for breakfast, which Remus had politely accepted.

"Welcome to Eagle's Nest." Charlie said as they exited the floo.

Colin shifted nervously.

Dennis was excited, "Our father actually lived here?"

Charlie laughed, "I inherited it from them on my seventeenth birthday when I came of age. Come, your father is anxious to meet you."

"Meet us?" Colin asked confused.

"Slight side-affect of having his memories of the magical world returned; he seems to have lost his memories of the last fifteen years or so. " Charlie said with a grimace, "It may or may not return."

Dennis nodded, "I guess I can understand that. He had amnesia? He acted very odd when we mentioned Hogwarts and such."

"Come along then." Charlie led them out of the library, down a corridor covered in portraits and into the small dining room.

Blaise was feeding smashed apples to Athena while sipping tea, "Good morning."

Arthur was wolfing down his breakfast, "Hate to eat and run but I just received an owl about another attack. They think it's the Lestranges; Cruciatus curse. Their favorite curse and a bit of a signature with them."

Charlie frowned, "Dad! You'll scare them."

"Lestranges? You mean Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan?" Carey asked from his place across the table.

"Yes, they were imprisoned but somehow escaped." Arthur said chugging the last of his coffee.

"Be safe dad."

Arthur ruffled his hair, "I'll do my best." He kissed his grandchildren and patted Blaise's shoulder before disappearing to Apparate to the sight of the most recent attack.

Carey looked increasingly nervous as he looked at his twins, who true Charlie's word resembled their sire but were softened by his own looks. He would know his sons anywhere. "I know this is weird but which is Dennis and which is Colin?"

Dennis attempted a smile, "I'm Dennis, dad. This is Colin."

Colin was a bit lost and wished he'd asked Seamus to come. "Hi."

"I told you Cols that bringing Shay was a bad idea right now." Dennis whispered.

"Shay?"

Dennis gave his dad a shit-eating grin, "Cols' boyfriend. He's got to get Bonded soon because Coraline's magic is getting too strong and she needs to be Bonded to me. I broke her curse and I'm not letting anyone else be Bonded to her, she's gorgeous; silver spectacles, honey coloured eyes and reddish blonde hair. Absolutely adorable, I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"Lily Evans and James Potter's daughter?"

Remus nodded, speaking for the first time, "She has Lily's hair and James' eyes."

"She must be lovely then. A pity she doesn't have Lily's eyes."

Colin blushed, "Harry has green eyes, they match his Slytherin robes." He didn't have a crush on the older teen anymore, he really did care for Seamus but he couldn't help thinking Harry was gorgeous.

"Lily Evans and James Potter's son is a SLYTHERIN?" Carey asked appalled.

Remus pinched his nose trying not to let his wolf out, "Yes, I'm bonded to a Slytherin and so is Charlie, who is Head of your House."

Carey gulped, "A Potter in Slytherin, the world must be at an end."

"He's still against the Dark Lord."

Carey shivered, "Why do you call him that?"

"I'm not in anyway his supporter but because that is what he is; the most powerful and dreadful Dark Lord in history. He wants my mate dead for betraying him by adopting Harry." Remus said his hands clutching his robes in an attempt to keep his temper.

"Remus, I understand your desire to defend your mate, I'd feel the same way myself if I felt Charlie was in any way maligned. Please no bloodshed at the table, especially with pups around." Blaise said as he fed mashed peaches to Perseus.

Remus forced his wolf down, "Let's just…eat breakfast." Filling his plate with lots of meat and pouring himself a glass of chocolate, he toasted his hosts.

"I didn't mean to insult anyone, but a Potter in Slytherin…Potters have been Gryffindors for time out of mind."

"Some brilliant person decided Weasleys were meant to be all Gryffindors. My two closest brothers were meant to be Ravenclaws while my twin brothers and myself were supposed to be Sorted into Slytherin, apparently we are wildly talented and have a certain disregard for school rules plus we're sneaky." Charlie said eating as if he was starving (which he was) and hadn't eaten for days (which wasn't true).

"I thought Weasleys were Gryffindors," Carey said sipping his coffee.

"We're supposed to Sorted on who we are, not where we come from." Blaise said as he set down what was left of Perseus' breakfast and started to eat himself, politely eating an entire fruit salad. "I am not a pure pureblood, I have magical creature blood flowing through my veins- I am sure that Slytherin himself also had such blood. What Slytherin House stands for is cunning, power and a slight disregard for rules. Gryffindor stands for bravery- sometimes foolhardy, Ravenclaw for wisdom and Hufflepuff- who are far from the lot of duffers most believe are actually loyal and welcoming. Then again my guardian and the only mother I truly have has a sister who married one and a niece who not only became one but married one herself."

"Who is your mother?" Carey asked, forgetting for a brief moment.

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the woman who raised me is more mother to me then the one that bore me for she can at least remember. My mother was wild with grief at the death of my father, only through the suppressing of those memories could she continue to live. I do care about her but she doesn't know me, to her I'm someone else's child and in all but blood I am. Mother, Father and Draco are the only family I had for the longest time. Then we met Harry, Hermione, Fred and George; I grew closer to the Weasley family only to end up Bonded to one." Blaise reached for Charlie's hand, "We've been through some tough times but we've got each other."

Charlie nodded, "I still want Nott and Dumbledore's heads; if only to make sure you're safe. I won't have you in danger Blaise, it would kill me to come home to find our children screaming and you're seemingly gone because that arrogant old coot decided to send you a letter laced with the Draught of Living Death."

Blaise smiled at his mate, "I doubt it would work on me but I wouldn't want to chance it. Besides, you need me too much."

"Damn right." Charlie lifted his chin and kissing him right there at the table in front of their guests.

Blaise flushed, he always craved contact with his mate and Charlie knew when he needed it most, even if it was just resting his hand on his shoulder or holding him. Charlie was a good man, he trusted him…

"So boys," Carey began trying to change the subject and get to know the sons he couldn't remember. "…tell me about school, what subjects you like and what you do when you aren't studying."

Dennis grinned, "I love Transformation, it's so cool to change things from one class to another. Professor Black was okay but I like Headmistress McGonagall much better."

"I remember her, she taught when I was in school myself. She was strict but fair." Carey nodded pouring himself more coffee, enjoying learning about his sons."

"I'm on the Quidditch team with Shay, he taught me all about the game. It's so cool, I'm Seeker, you see."

"Seeker? I remember your father used to play." Carey's eyes got a far away look, "I used to watch him play all the time. We were from different House; but I used to really enjoy seeing him fly. We only spent time with our acquaintances in our group of bent wizards that hung out in Room of Requirement. Until graduation that is, then we were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix and I mostly lived here. Fabian never told on us, he was a decent bloke but more of a playboy then Gideon. Gideon was a good student, an excellent wizard and a great friend. I really wanted to be Bonded to him. We had plans for it to happen, I had taken the potion but I didn't know it worked. We were already talking about my moving in here but then Muggles attacked me, I think they got everything I had when I was attacked, which happened when I was in Wales seeing my folks." he rubbed his left ring finger with his thumb, "They must have taken the ring your father gave me." his eyes were filled with sadness, "I must have been wandering for days before that woman found me. I don't remember any of that or what happened afterwards."

Colin was rather shy; this man was so different from the man who raised them. It was nice to have dad paying attention to them and talking.

Dennis liked this man, there was life in his eyes and he really seemed to listen. "So you think you want to come to our next match? Please dad? I want to you to watch Shay and I fly. You can even meet Coraline. She's the nicest girl, so smart. I wish she could have come."

Remus chuckled dryly, "I would have considered letting her come if I didn't think it would overwhelm him. I thought Caradoc should meet his sons without having to worry about their futures right away. Besides, Coraline is with Severus, Neville Longbottom and Adrian Pucey at St. Mungos."

"Longbottom? Alys and Frank's kid? He was born just before Harry I believe. Why are they in St. Mungos?"

"After James and Lily were killed by the Dark Lord, the Lestranges; Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus as well as Barty Crouch Jr. tortured them with the Cruciatus curse. It drove the Longbottoms out of their minds. Frank is completely non-responsive and Alys was a bit more coherent. Frank's mother raised their son, but was a mite over-protective." Remus added while digging through the stack of Danishes to find a chocolate one. "Ah yes…"

"You sure you're not craving?" Blaise teased.

"Remus was always eating chocolate. I remember everyone teasing him. He'd sneak into the kitchens and talk the house elves into cakes, cookies and hot chocolate. He would also spend all his spending money at Honeydukes." Carey said with a quirky smirk.

Remus grinned, "Haven't changed a bit, have I Caradoc?"

"You're older and a bit grayer but happier. Being Bonded has done you a world of good, so was Severus the Slytherin Fabian used to tease you about?"

"Yes, they'd seen my Patronus. Hard to hide a snake…" Remus chuckled.

"I used to wonder who it was. Not many Slytherins in our little club, most of us were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- I think Fabian, Gideon and yourself were the only Gryffindors." Carey said as he nibbled on a slice of toast with orange marmalade.

"Didn't Arthur come with us a couple of times?" Remus asked thoughtful.

Charlie blinked, "Dad? What was dad doing with you guys? I thought he'd been attached to mum from the word go."

"Really? He was more attached to the Prewett twins then their younger sister for a good while. Arthur Weasley was gorgeous, he played Chaser one year it impressed Molly. I always wondered about him, he seemed to fit in best with us." Carey said.

"You're not saying Dad's bent, are you?" Charlie was in shock.

"Not bent, I wouldn't say that but Bi? Quite probably, it's not that uncommon. I always liked Gideon but Arthur was my type; soft-spoken, not confrontational and very focused. He wanted to be an Auror from the beginning, went through training with Alys and Frank. Fabian wanted to be a Hit Wizard but your father; you see he was very different from his twin. I wish there hadn't been a war, Gideon wanted to be a Mind Healer because he wanted to help people." Carey seemed a bit lost in memories.

"Wow, the way mom talked about them you'd think dad never noticed another person." Charlie was still processing this; dad being bi might explain why he was so protective of his sons and why he was so angry with Molly for being homophobic. His father had claimed to know of his own preference for men because he'd caught him wanking to his posters of Cannon Seekers and Chasers. Perhaps, he had known before…

They retired from the dining room to the front parlour, where Colin but mostly Dennis regaled Caradoc with tales of their life at school while Remus looked on mostly reading something he'd found in Charlie's library and drinking chocolate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?


	28. Malfoy Manor attacked

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 28- Malfoy Manor attacked

March 17, 1996

Narcissa had the babies in her music room napping, when she heard the familiar loud crack of Death Eater Apparation.

Summoning all the house elves, Narcissa levitated all the bassinets and moved them toward the Drawing room vault.

The House elves descending upon her.

"Dobby, nappies."

"Dippy, blankets."

"Stria, fetch Lucius, tell him we're under attack."

"Skia, bottles of milk. Enough for two per baby.

Narcissa stood facing the entrance to the vault, it could only be open by someone with Malfoy blood. Putting her wand in Carina's hand she nudged the sixteen month old to open the vault. If Draco could nearly kill the Dark Lord at nearly seventeen months surely his sister could open a mere vault. It opened and she sealed it shut behind them, the attacks on the Manor were increasing.

What to do?

_"Narcissa, I'm telling you this in case the Dark Lord's enemies attack. I told you before that this Manor is the second most warded location in Great Britain. Only Hogwarts is more heavily protected. if we are attacked here and you're alone you can seal the Manor with blood. A tiny amount of Draco's blood will activate the blood ward; only the Head of the Malfoy Family can release it with the proper incantation and their blood."_

Narcissa used a carefully controlled slicing jinx to shed Carina's blood, she could have used Artemis or Tritan's blood but she wasn't willing to harm her grandchildren.

The moment Carina's blood touched the floor of the vault there was a large amount of magic released from the heart of the Manor. It was as if a huge shield had gone up, an impenetrable shield.

Lucius had said it would push attackers nearly all the way back to the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards. Now all she could do was wait and hope that Lucius and whoever came to help him would survive.

XoooooX

Lucius was in a Meeting of the Ministry Finance Committee when Stria Apparated in.

"Master! Master"

"Calm down this instant and tell me what is going on."

"Manor under attack. Mistress moving to safest place. Sealing Manor. Come quick. It's Bella." Stria gasped.

Lucius stood so quickly that he knocked over his chair, "My apologies." He left quickly, "Fetch Charlie from practice. Tell him to stand by his oath." He made straight for the Ministry floos and flooed to Severus' office.

School day or not, he would need every available wand.

XoooooX

Charlie was two seconds from the snitch when he felt added weight on his broom and stopped. He glanced over his shoulder to see the large eyes of a House elf that wasn't his. "What?"

"Master Lucius wants you. Malfoy Manor is under Attack. Master says stand by your oath. He went to Hogwarts to get help."

Charlie paled; his kids were at the Manor! "Attacked by who?"

"Bellatrix." The elf said quickly.

Charlie Apparated broom and all to the edge of Hogwarts and flew straight to the castle.

XoooooX

Lucius left Severus' office fire and stormed into the Potion's classroom, "Professor, I'm afraid something's come up. You'll have to end class early. Draco and Blaise, I'm afraid your mother has need of you. Harry, would you be so kind as to go fetch Gryffindor's Head?"

Neville noticed the tension in Lord Malfoy, "Would you be needing me sir?" something in him told him he was needed.

Lucius stared at the boy, "I would prefer not to endanger you."

Harry left to get his dad and the rest of the class left by Neville, Blaise, Hermione and Draco.

While waiting for Remus, Charlie showed up.

"Lucius? Is it true? The Manor is under attack?" Charlie was shaking with anger and worry.

Blaise stiffened, "Is this true? The Manor is under attack?" his babies...

"I couldn't say it before in front of the entire class but yes the Manor is under attack." Lucius said quickly.

Draco's eyes hardened, "By whom?" his kids were in danger?

"Bellatrix. So I'll understand if you choose to stay Longbottom."

Neville's eyes flashed, "Oh no, I'm not staying. I owe that woman for practically killing my parents. What good is the Heir of Gryffindor if he won't avenge his parents? Dad died recently giving his magic to Mum but he wouldn't have needed to, if it weren't for that woman!"

Lucius had seen a similar determination in his own son's eyes and knew Draco would do anything to protect his mother. "Very well, but you will be explaining to your grandmother about why you were in danger.

By the time Remus and Harry arrived, Lucius had given into Neville.

Remus' wolf sensed agitation, a little fear and white-hot anger, "What in Godric's name is going on? Why did I have to cancel my classes for the day?"

"The Manor is under attack!" the assembled voices growled.

"Who dares attack the third most protected location in Great Britain?" Remus snarled, his pups were in danger!

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville spat.

"We must hurry. Cissy no doubt locked down the Manor but Bella won't leave without retribution for my betraying her master. I did not attend his rebirth and I allowed my son to be Bonded to his enemy. She never liked me and my betrayal is not something she nor her master will forgive me for." Lucius grumbled, he would have preferred to be attacked outside the Ministry then to have his home attacked.

Harry wanted his children and he started to shimmer away.

Draco and Blaise yelled, "Quick grab Harry."

Blaise fueled Harry's magic with his own and they all disappeared as if they'd used a portkey.

They soon stumbled as they crashed into a shield.

Draco yelled, "Slytherin's cauldron!"

"Lucius! You traitor!"

Advancing towards them were Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers.

"I would say it was nice to see you," Lucius purred, "If you had arrive peacefully, perhaps we might have offered you tea."

"With the company you keep? The Potter boy? A werewolf? Weasleys? Who are you chubby baby?"

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I'm not fat! I know who you are!"

"Oh yes," Bellatrix laughed manically, "Alice and Frank's brat. How are they?"

"Better now that they are about to be avenged." Leaping into his hand was not his wand but his ancestor's sword.

Bellatrix smirked, "Going to cut me down to size with that trinket little baby?"

Neville cried out a series of hexes and jinxes that Adrian had drilled into him, his magic conducting through the sword rather then his wand.

"Protego!" Bellatrix screamed in rage, "How dare you! Insolent brat!"

Neville smirked, "I am my father's son." pride glowing in his face, he'd make his dad proud.

It was as if the war had broken out and come to Lucius' doorstep. He's been lucky to avoid the Dark Lord's wrath this long. Here it was in the wild vengeful, fiercely loyal form of his deranged sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus and Charlie took on Rabastan.

While Harry, Blaise and Hermione began dueling Rodolphus.

Leaving Lucius, Remus, Draco and Neville dueling Bellatrix who cursed them or attempted to.

Draco was too angry to think about using his shield against her, relying on the often-used protego.

It was fierce, spells colliding and exploding like fireworks leaving multicoloured sparks.

Neither Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise nor Neville used a wand; their magic came from inside themselves like tongues of flame.

Absolutely on her last nerve and worrying about her godson Hermione yelled, "Soul Reflection." The spell that was not a spell hit Rodolphus full force, the same spell cast on Ginny Weasley that locked her in her own mind.

Rodolphus screamed holding his head and collapsing to his knees.

Bellatrix and Rabastan ran, spells crashing against their shields and then Disapparated in a swirl of grey smoke.

Rodolphus screamed again and went silent, his life gone.

"Apparently, his deeds were too heinous to face." Hermione shrugged.

"When we get inside, we'll send an elf for Arthur." Lucius looked exhausted.

"No need to wait." Charlie said summoning Winky.

"Master be needing Winky?"

"Tell Arthur Malfoy Manor attacked. All safe. One Death Eater casualty. Body available for removal by Aurors."

"Yes Master. Winky tell." the tiny house elf said before Disapparating.

"Avec le sang de Malfoys ouvert." Lucius intoned as he used the family wand to slice his hand to spill his blood to bring down the blood ward that had erected an impenetrable shield around the entire manor nearly all the way to the edge of the Anti-Apparation Wards. That hadn't prevented Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers from doing a lot of damage prior.

The shield shivered, the magic creating it then retreated to the heart of the Manor.

"The ward is down, someone get the body." Draco said as he ran towards the Manor's large wooden doors that led into the entrance hall.

The regal home was covered with soot-like marks, the sculptures lining the walk were broken and scattered everywhere. The hedges were smoldering and the albino peacocks were screeching with anger and terror.

Blaise reached the doors first and they flew open as he approached. "Where are they?"

"The vault!" Draco ran past him, the vault opening as he muttered the incantation needed and it opened up. "Mother!" he cried worried.

"Dragon? Thank Merlin." Narcissa sounded like she'd just burst into sobs.

They hurried down the narrow stairs into the Drawing Room vault.

"Lucius! Oh Lucius." The normally self-possessed woman sobbed as her bondmate pulled her into his arms.

Remus smelled spilled blood; worried, he sniffed his tiny boys for injuries and found none.

Blaise too smelled the blood went to examine his chicks and eggs for injuries but found Athena and Perseus as healthy as he'd seen them that morning. Then he went to check his eggs, the first two eggs were just fine but one bore a hairline crack in its green shell. Blaise felt a cold chill, but otherwise the eggs looked and smelled healthy. Blaise let out a sob of relief.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, "They're safe Blaise, aren't they?"

Blaise felt that chill squeeze his heart, his eyes drawn to the one with the tiny crack, "They seem to be."

Harry pulled his whimpering son Tritan into his arms, "Papa's here. It's okay."

Draco scooped up Artemis and rocked her. She looked uninjured but scowled up at him annoyed at being woken up. He chuckled, she looked like Adder when her face scrunched up like that.

"Where is the blood from? Remus asked confused.

"Carina." Narcissa said in a choked voice.

Lucius rocked her, "It's not your fault. Blame the Dark Lord, he sent Bella here and put you all in danger. You did the right thing Cissy, you protected all over them."

In the vault were his daughter Carina, his grandchildren; Artemis and Tritan as well as Athena and Perseus. Not to mention his godson Lucan and his brother Aurelian, Blaise's second clutch was here, all three eggs. All together she'd protected ten infants…

Blaise was afraid, terribly afraid that something dreadful had been set in motion and he was powerless to stop it…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> So Bellatrix finally is ordered to punish Lucius, Narcissa's quick thinking saved all the little ones. Of course Charlie would come when Lucius called lols. Every parent amoung their little group would. Neville wouldn't pass up on a chance at revenge against the woman ultimately responsible for his father's death.


	29. Birthdays, Hatching and Blaise's worst nightmare comes true

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

 

Chapter 29- Birthdays, Hatching and Blaise's worst nightmare comes true

April 12, 1996-

Blaise had insisted that Athena and Perseus' birthday be held at Eagles' Nest. He planned for weeks in an attempt to avoid the sense of dread that permeated his bones since the attack on his childhood home. He was ahead in his advanced classes and was still meeting with Firenze and the other centaurs that were teaching him how to use and focus his abilities as a seer. It was quite possible with their assistance that he would emerge as one of the most powerful seers of not just his own generation.

He filled Eagle's Nest with Fairy lights and bubble charms as well as flocks of birds made of golden light. He filled the place where the Christmas tree had been with presents; toys, books, stuffed animals and new clothes since the two were growing so fast. They were jabbering away at each other; Perseus' first word was 'thena and Athena's was Perse. They said papa and dadi too but it was cute how they talked mostly to each other in a mix of gibberish and some discernible words. Arthur was gapa, Narcissa Nona and Lucius Nonno- Blaise's influence due to his Italian blood.

Narcissa showed up with Lucius and Carina with two house elves and her bondmate carrying presents.

Draco arrived carrying his babies while Harry and Coraline carried their presents.

Severus and Remus arrived with gifts and their sons.

Hermione arrived with Viktor with gifts of their own.

Caradoc and his boys also had gifts, as did Bill and Fleur.

Arthur had given his gifts that morning but had to leave because of another attack.

There was a table filled with a variety of juices, cake and cookies. There was a selection of firewhiskey and other spirits for the adults to indulge as they wished.

There soon the entire family present, Arthur had told the Wizarding World to take a hike. Nothing was making him miss his first grandchildren's first birthday party. Narcissa was over the moon about her grandchildren's first birthday. Lucius looked like the Kneazel who caught the Snidget. Even Fleur's family came, her mother, father and sisters as well as her mate Bill, their first clutch; Victoire and Louis and their soon to be hatched second clutch.

Blaise was even surprised to see Corey and Damocles Martin had come. He greeted them politely.

Corey grinned, "Us parents of kids with Magical creatures blood have to stick together. Thanks by the way for crushing that legislation, I had wondered briefly if we should have moved to France."

"Yes, ze French Ministry is veery welcoming to Magical creatures. It haz a long heestory of Veela, Vampires and Loup de Garou. Just to be sure our children were hatched zere." Fleur said with a smile.

Perseus toddled over to Theseus and tugged his hand, "Play!"

Blaise was a bit surprised, "That was surprising."

"My son isn't too outgoing. We tried to send him to a Wizarding preschool but someone found out he was the son of a werewolf…"

Blaise nodded, "I can imagine, it's that kind of prejudice that Mother warned me about. Which is why I kept my Veela blood a secret, only Draco knew for a while."

There was a huge mess when they were done tearing paper from presents.

The babies were soon playing with all the toys; Theseus was playing with Perseus still, Carina had wandered over to play with Sean, Victoire was trying to play with Aurelian who was still pretty little at six months, seven month old Gawain was playing with Louis. Athena was cooing over a new fairy dolly from Nona with Clarissa.

Poor Carys looked so bored and lonely Blaise sent a book a little above the babies' level towards her.

Carys looked at him a bit surprised.

"Why don't you read to Carina and Sean? It's only the Tales of Beedle the Bard."

She grinned, "I love The Tale of the Fountain of Fair Fortune."

Corey smiled, "it's nice of you to include her."

Blaise shrugged, "She looked like she wanted to play with them but she didn't know where to start."

Perseus was curled on in Theseus' lap; the older boy was playing with his hair and reading to him from a book by Beatrix Potter, which was another gift from Hermione. Both boys who could be rather shy, seemed to get on well despite their six year age difference…

Blaise had his suspicions that Perseus was already laying claim to Theseus, he wondered about how the son of a werewolf would fare with a quarter Veela as a mate…

XoooooX

April 13-

 

Blaise's sensitive ears heard the rattle and shaking of his eggs. Excited, he bounced up shaking Charlie, "The eggs." Trying to ignore the sense of dread that plagued him these days.

Charlie woke at once.

The basket containing the three eggs was sitting on a chair next to their bed.

Charlie touched his wand, levitating the basket so it moved to the bed between them.

The first egg began to crack and soon sitting there surrounded by eggshells was a boy with bronze skin, curly red hair like his daddy and sapphire eyes.

Blaise scooped him up, "Look Charlie, another son." Sensing his affinity to the boy who like him was born with attributes of both genders, it was just easier to be considered a boy.

Charlie beamed, "Being Veela as you are love, I didn't expect to have two sons."

Audy showed up with a warm basin of water, fresh nappies, blankets and sleep suits that Perseus used when he was just born.

Blaise washed his new son quickly and handed him to Charlie to dress as soon as the second egg cracked open revealing a pretty girl with wispy red hair like Coraline's and Amethyst eyes like Athena's.

"Another adorable girl, definitely Veela genes in that one." Charlie teased kissing Blaise's temple as he finished dressing his new son.

"I want to name them after my parents, they've been so good to us." Blaise said softly as he bathed his new daughter in the fresh basin Audy appeared with.

After both infants had been dressed and bundled securely in warm blankets, Blaise's eyes were drawn to the third egg.

Charlie sensed panic in his mate, "Blaise?"

Blaise reached out to touch it; it was cold and lifeless. A great wail escaped his throat, "No!"

Charlie touched the egg and felt it too; setting his newborn son on the bed between his legs he lifted the egg. Using a gentle spell he knew from his days as a Dragonkeeper he broke the shell.

Inside curled up was the lifeless body of another son.

Blaise was inconsolable now.

Charlie summoned Audy and Winky, "Place these two in their cribs."

The two house elves left quickly.

Charlie banished the shells that his babies matured in, placing the stillborn infant in Blaise's arms and holding them both, "It's alright. I'm here."

Blaise finally understood to a point how Fleur felt when her first two eggs didn't hatch. This was different; he'd done everything right. Granted his heat wasn't supposed to happen when it did but…

Charlie knew the baby would have to be buried quickly; the shell's magic had kept it from decomposing but since he cracked it would begin to quickly. Summoning Jocy to send for Lucius, between his father-in-law and himself they'd decide whether the baby should be laid to rest with the Prewetts or the Malfoys.

XoooooX

Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet when one of Charlie's house elves Apparated into the small dining room.

"Lord Malfoy?" the elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes?"

"Master Charlie be wanting you. Master Blaise be upset."

"What happened?" Lucius snapped.

The elf shook, "Master Blaise's eggs hatched today. Master Blaise be upset because one didn't."

Narcissa cried out, "Oh no!" she hadn't told Lucius but while he was out playing Death Eater she'd once lost a baby. He had changed from the boy she'd fallen in love with and she was too frightened to tell him. It was an awful thing to lose a child." Summoning coats for herself and Carina, Narcissa was darting for the floo.

Lucius knew he couldn't stop her and resolved to follow her as soon as he finished his coffee that had a splash of firewhiskey now thanks to smart thinking by Stria.

XoooooX

Blaise clutched the cold infant to his chest, sobbing.

Charlie let Blaise mourn, tears sliding down his own cheeks.

Their bedroom door was thrown open, standing there wearing identical expressions of worry were Caradoc and Arthur.

Blaise looked up, "Arthur, I'm so sorry."

Arthur read what happened in his young son-in-law's face, between the tears, the empty basket and the infant clutched to his chest he knew. "Oh Blaise, I'm so sorry."

Charlie was glad they'd worn boxers to bed last night as he gestured for his father to sit.

Arthur held out his arms.

Blaise handed the infant to his father-in-law and buried his face in Charlie's chest, "I'm sorry."

"Hush love, it's not your fault."

Narcissa entered to see the son of her heart devastated, his mate comforting him and Arthur holding an infant. "Blaise."

"The other two are just fine, a boy and a girl." Charlie said quietly as he rocked Blaise, it broke his heart to see his mate so distraught.

"I'll want to see them soon." Narcissa said handing Carina to her bondmate when he finally arrive and held out her arms for the infant.

Lucius accepted his daughter, "I think it should be buried with the Prewetts. I don't think the Malfoy mausoleum is the right place considering Blaise isn't a Malfoy by blood or Bonding."

"Then he'd be laid to rest with Gideon?" Carey spoke quietly, not sure he belonged here.

"Yes, I think he'd watch over his great nephew." Arthur said with a sad smile, "He took Molly losing a child hard, he loved his nephews."

"I'd like to come to the burial, I want to visit Gideon's grave."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, "I should have taken you before."

Carey shook his head, "You've been busy, all those attacks."

"I'll get him, Dolohov belongs in Azkaban for what he did to Gideon and Fabian."

Carey nodded, "Thank you."

"What do you want to call this little one?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Gregorio Nicolai Prewett for my birth father Gregorio and my birth mother Nicola." Blaise said between sobs.

Charlie nodded, "I have no objections, for Greg's sister how about Alethea Narissa?"

Narcissa's eyes shone, "Oh Blaise."

"I think Taurus Lucien is a nice name." Blaise sniffled.

Lucius chuckled, "My grandson and my godson both named after me, I must be a lucky man."

"I want to be Hermione and Fred godparents to Taurus." Blaise said wiping the tears from his face with a silk handkerchief.

"Then Bill and Fleur can be godparents to Alethea. After all, Harry and Draco are already godfathers to Perseus while Percy and Oliver are Athena's godfathers." Charlie said glad his mate was calming down after having discovered little Greg hadn't lived long enough to be born.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Poor Blaise- how many of you hate me for killing off one of his babies? I'm sorry, it had to happen. I hope you don't dislike the names faithful readers old and new. I can't believe I've been posting on this series since February 19, 2011 and I'm already in book five; its been over a year. Wow! I really thought I was getting closer to the end that August...
> 
> More drama in the wings...


	30. The End is never truly an end but a beginning

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.5

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom: HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 29- The End is never truly an end but a beginning

Late May 1996

It was through very hard work that Dennis managed to end the year as a Fourth Year with his Coraline and his twin.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Harry sat for their N.E.W.T.s.

Under Draco's leadership Slytherin won the Quidditch cup, but Alicia's Gryffindor team was barely 150 points or so behind.

Slytherin and Gryffindor tied for the House Cup, Ravenclaw finished at the bottom for the first time in any memory while Hufflepuff was at least two thousand points ahead.

The Black clan was growing; Charity was expecting a child and nearly three months along. Dora was furious that Arthur had put her on desk duty but he steadfastly refused to put a pregnant woman in the field. Her mother Andromeda forced her to abide by his orders and her mentor Alastor worked himself to the ground most days to make up for her absence. She was over four months and had been on desk duty for half of that.

Charlie had spoke to Seamus' grandfather and their charges were set to be Bounded in mid July. Dennis and Coraline had decided to take it slower and would be officially betrothed in August.

Aurelian and Lucan were crawling now; leaving Moony to chase after them worried they might be hurt. He had become even more protective then ever after the attack on Malfoy Manor.

The rumors of attacks amoung Muggles and Wizarding folk alike were rampant. There was some talk of leaving the school open in the summer for the first time in the memories of all living or ghost.

There were dark days ahead; both Blaise and Coraline could feel it…

Here was where the line in the sand would be drawn; for the Dragon, the Lion, the Maiden and the Eagle were stepping out into the adult world leaving the innocent days of childhood behind. They were following in the path that the Gemini had always traveled first.

One could argue that they had never truly been children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? What do you think?
> 
> Okay so this isn't exactly how I expected this part to end and doubtlessly you didn't see this end coming either.
> 
> Ponder for a moment faithful readers, if school ended every term on June 1st, the day all Hogwarts students took the train to King's Cross; why were they still there on June 17th when the Battle at the Department of Mysteries occurred? Therefore, it was part of Sixth Year rather then Fifth. Don't worry, the Battle will occur on schedule though the circumstances might be changed.
> 
> Edit: I wasn't as well-versed in Hogwarts' calendar as I am now when I wrote that but it's too late to change it.


End file.
